The Discovery of the Forgotten Witches
by 8RockMySockz8
Summary: If you've ever wished you could attend the wonderful school called Hogwarts you may want to think again...all the familiar faces (and some new ones) but beware of the dangerous underlying plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Tammie and Melinda**

**Note: This is a "what if" type of story, in an alternate universe where Harry Potter defeated Voldemort while still a baby and got to live a normal life (though his parents still died). Until Melinda and Tammie showed up during his third year. Tammie and Melinda are third years as well but have a lot of secrets regarding their families history. Read, enjoy, comment. =)**

1: Meet Tammie and Melinda

I sat on my bed in my room as I debated on which outfit I'd like to wear most that day. Most days I rarely planned what to do, but Melinda had asked if I wanted to come and I had happily agreed, now realizing I needed some company appropriate clothing. I stood up and walked over to my closet, shuffling through the blouses, skirts and jackets. It was still warm out, and most outfits I put off wearing during the summer, usually lounging around in shorts and tank tops.

I couldn't remind myself more how nice it was to be home relaxing, if only for a few minutes. I had just spent the last few days back-to-school shopping with my family at the mall, for the most part it was eventful, even the excitement of constantly yelling and chasing my younger siblings around. For once my parents did give me the usual job of aiding and watching them, but this time I got to wander around a bit while they sat and ate lunch. I spent most of my time in the bookstore, and then the remaining time trying on clothes. This year I seemed to want only red or green clothing.

"Tammie! We're leaving in five minutes!" I heard my mom call up. I ran to the top of the stairs but she was already out of sight and I doubted she'd hear me, even if I yelled. I walked back into my room, glancing down the hall to see if my sisters were awake from their naps but I didn't hear any loud voices or Disney music coming from their shared room. I went over to the dresser draw and pulled out a long pink blouse and switched it for the grey one I was currently wearing. I then changed into the only jeans I wore that seemed to be lighter than any other ones. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and reviewed myself in the full length mirror against my door.

Feeling that I looked decent enough I stuffed my feet into a pair of pink sneakers and headed for the stairs. Downstairs, my mom was folding clothes in the laundry room, looking over my appearance as I walked along to the kitchen. "Nice nail polish" I heard her say with a laugh. I looked down at my fingers, I had almost forgotten the night before I painted my nails lime green merely out of boredom.

"I'll be in the car" I told her as I passed the table. I noticed a crisp twenty dollar bill and looked around, wondering if I should even bother asking about it. I shook my head and carried on my way down to the basement, out through the garage and to the car to patiently wait for my mom.

After a few minutes I felt myself getting bored so I switched on my iPod and zoned out to music playing, even as my mom made her way into the car I could barely feel myself paying attention as she opened her mouth to talk to me. "What?" I asked pausing the music and looking at her. I saw her roll her eyes from the mirror as she backed out.

"I said, did you get the money?" she asked now putting the car in drive and heading down the driveway. I shook my head and she handed me the bill from the table. "What did you think it was there for?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't need that much, I have enough in my pocket" I said.

"You don't know that, you might go someplace else" she argued.

"I doubt it, we always go to Subway" I reminded her.

"Well, her mom is driving so she might take you guys someplace good" she shot back.

"Subway is good" I said.

"It's not really someplace you should take guests…" she said as if Melinda's mom was committing a sin. "I wouldn't take my friends there" she added.

"That's because you don't like it. I asked to go there and Melinda loves it" I told her.

"Can't you just say thank you for the money?" she asked still frustrated as she glanced back at me. I resisted rolling my eyes again.

"Thanks" I said turning my music back on turning up the volume.

Thankfully she didn't say anything else and the rest of the car ride was enjoyable. "Hey" I heard her say as she waved her hand. "Can you hear me?" she asked as I paused the music again, waiting for her to criticize something else.

"Yes" I replied dryly.

"Did you ever find those white blouses I told you to look for?" she asked. I shook my head, remembering back to the trip to mall when she asked me to look for some school appropriate white blouses. It was an odd request; then again, my mother always hoped our school would switch to uniforms. Then again, she might have wanted me to find new blouses in hopes of me getting into the school she already applied me to. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought about it. At the beginning of summer I had received a letter, but my mom took it almost immediately, I never even got the chance to see who it was addressed from. I did notice the fancy handwriting. My mom explained it was a private high school she had applied me to the year before but she hadn't heard from them. I had looked up all the private schools in the area but they weren't close by and I knew she had separation anxiety so sending me away to a school seemed far-fetched.

"I don't know if I wanna go to that school though, I don't even know what school you applied me to" I said pulling at a string in the seat. She looked at me through the review mirror but didn't say anything; which was strange; she generally always had something to say when I didn't agree.

"Hogwarts" she said after a minute or two of silence. I gave a loud laugh.

"Right…but see, I'm supposed to get a letter by owl and secondly, I would've gotten a letter when I was eleven, I'm thirteen now" I told her. She shook her head, probably disappointed that I took time to memorize useless information from a fantasy book rather than my school books. I was more surprised she even remembered the name of the school; she generally tuned out anything I said regarding Harry Potter and fell asleep during all the movies. When she didn't say anything I went back to toggling with my iPod, suddenly noticing a dark spot on my elbow. I scratched at it for a bit, it didn't hurt, but it felt weird, I shrugged and put my arm down, figuring it was probably sunburn. Even though I was dark-skinned I was still capable of getting sunburn, I just apparently didn't notice it. I'd have to remember to show Melinda, it always amazed her that I could get darker, but mainly because I didn't stay out in the sun for that long.

We finally made it to Melinda's house; Melinda was outside eating a popsicle at the small kiddie table. I said good-bye to my mom and strolled over to her.

"Look!" I said showing her my elbow. "I get even darker!" I said with a smile.

"Impossible!" she joked moving a bit closer to get a better look. "Wow!" she joked again now laughing. "Hey, do you want one?" she asked showing me her treat. I shook my head and patted my stomach.

"If I get that I won't want Subway" I told her. She frowned and looked down at her stomach then looked at me.

"I really hope you grow out of that…" she said as she finished off her orange treat. "I'm still starving, that did nothing" she said pointing at the popsicle stick. We fell silent and glanced over to our parents, who seemed to be in deep conversation. I looked at Melinda who seemed to have noticed the same thing. "I think that's the longest they've ever talked" she said. I laughed as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she's probably trying to convince your mom to let you go to some fancy private school" I told her.

"I thought you said it was a boarding school" Melinda asked lifting her giant sunglasses up a bit to get a better look at me. I shrugged as I glanced back at our folks.

"Whatever it is" I said. "Did you know she called it Hogwarts in the car" I said with a laugh. Melinda looked at my mom then me, then my mom again, then me again.

"Blasphemy!" she hissed. I let out a louder laugh this time, quickly covering my mouth with my hand as our parents looked over. "Does she even know what Hogwarts is?" Melinda asked but I just shrugged.

"Who cares, I'm not going to any school but ours, with my friends" I said happily.

"Nice nails" Melinda said sarcastically. I wiggled my fingers proudly.

"Yeah, they're kinda awesome" I said looking down at them.

"I still need to repaint mine for school" she said looking at her own nails.

"What color?" I asked.

"I was thinking blue" she said now holding her hands up. I looked at her again and smiled. "I'll probably end up going with purple again" she said.

"Probably" I added with a short laugh. "We're still going to Subway, right?" I asked glancing over at her mom.

"Yeah, why?" Melinda asked. I bit my lip, debating on telling her the car conversation. Finally I shook my head, deciding not to tell her.

"Just making sure" I said with a light smile. I felt her look at me curiously; even as I turned away to absently look around her yard.

"Why are they taking so long?" Melinda asked as she rested her head on her arm. "They never talk…" she said glancing up to look at them.

"I don't know" I said with a shrug, even though I was barely paying attention to anything around me I felt myself wonder off again, my ear buds still in my ears so Melinda thought I was listening to something. Even though I knew she was smatter than that, also, there was no sound anywhere between us.

"So, what are you listening to?" she joked. I couldn't help but smile, happy I could predict my friends almost as well as my parents.

"Whatever" I responded. Before I could tell her what I _had _been listening to her mom walked over to her, happily waving at me.

"Hi Tammie" she said cheerfully. I waved back.

"Hi Mrs. Hennings" I said taking the ear buds out of my ears and shoving my iPod in my pocket. "How are you?" I asked as I watched my own mom wave good-bye and head back to the car, looking back once and waving once more before she settled inside.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked still smiling. I debated on responding, she looked like she was patiently waiting to tell me something that didn't have anything to do anything. I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded approving. "Did Melinda tell you that we're getting a new pool early next spring?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. I giggled to myself as I relaxed a bit.

"We haven't really talked about that, we were just talking about food" I told her, still smiling. She shook her head and playfully tapped Melinda who half rolled her eyes.

"She apparently doesn't share good news" Melinda said.

"That's because you guys never actually said we were getting it, you said you saw it was a really good price and better looking than the other ones you saw but that's it" Melinda explained, pushing her sunglasses up.

"I thought I told you the other day we decided on that one?" Mrs. Hennings asked.

"Nope" Melinda said flatly.

"Huh, I could've sworn I did" Mrs. Hennings said again looking over at the spot where I assumed the new pool was going to go.

"If you did I'm pretty sure I would've told her" Melinda replied now getting up.

"Where are you going? We're going to leave in a second" Mrs. Hennings said as Melinda showed her the popsicle stick. "She didn't offer you one, did she?" Mrs. Hennings asked me. "Melinda…" she added jokingly.

"No, she did…I just didn't wanna fill up on sweets, I need to eat actual food" I explained standing up as Melinda walked back over from the green bin by the front door of their house and looked me then her mom.

"So, can we go?" she asked impatiently. I gave a laugh as Mrs. Hennings shook her head—but smiled—and started toward the car as we followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tammie and Melinda.**

**Note: Again, read and enjoy. Also, this story is based on the books but the characters look like they do in the movies.**

2: Through the Shower Curtains

The trip to Subway was rather quick, quicker than it would've been from my house to the nearest Subway and when we got out of the car I couldn't help but cough at the smell of gasoline from the nearby pumps. "Ugh, I hate that smell" I told Melinda as I followed her inside. Once inside I started toward the drink selection in the back, stopping at the ice teas and then the vanilla coke, one of my all-time favorite drinks. Melinda stood next to me gazing at the Mountain Dews.

"I'm just gonna get a regular one" she said pulling out a green bottle and then looking at me. I glanced back and forth, feeling the pressure as she stared at me. "It's not a life or death decision" she told me with a smirk.

"Maybe not for you" I responded. "Hmm…I guess I'll just get this one" I said taking out an Arizona Sweet Tea. Melinda shut the door for me and we started to walk back. I glanced down at my drink, feeling a bit uncertain.

"You don't want that do you?" Melinda asked humorously.

"I do…" I said hugging the drink close to me as we went over to the short line. Melinda placed her order of a Foot-long chicken with bacon while I asked for almost all the cold cuts and cheese. We both got onions and lettuce, but I got added black olives, banana peppers, honey mustard and mayonnaise to mine. As we paid for our food and got back in the car I could feel Melinda looking at me. "Now what?" I asked with a laugh.

"You always get the weirdest things on your food…why?" she asked pointing at my bag. I shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What did you get on it?" Mrs. Hennings asked as she started down the road back to her house. I looked down at my bag, half embarrassed to tell her.

"Um—"

"Turkey, salami, pepperoni, bacon, and cheddar cheese and then a bunch of veggies and honey mustard and mayonnaise" Melinda said laughing. "All on a six-inch"

"And it all fits in there?" Mrs. Hennings asked surprised as me and Melinda tried to hold in our laughter but it seemed almost impossible.

"Yep" I finally managed to say fighting down a fit of giggles as we pulled next to a truck in their driveway. I hopped out and followed Melinda inside, her mom closing the door behind us. I kicked off my sneakers and sat at the table as Melinda turned on the television and then joined me, quickly unwrapping her food.

"Thank you" I told her mom who made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, it's not a problem Tammie! Melinda should be thanking you, she's always looking for an excuse to go there" Mrs. Hennings joked as she walked up the stairs. "Tammie, don't use that shower, okay?" Mrs. Hennings shouted from the upper floor.

"Mom, why would she use that shower?" Melinda asked annoyed.

"Well, if she ever stays the night one of these days" she replied. I smiled at Melinda as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, I hope you guys get that fixed by then!" Melinda shouted back.

"We're working on," Mrs. Hennings shouted before we heard footsteps walking away from the stairs and then a door shutting.

"She's been saying that since like…summer started…it's kind of annoying now" Melinda explained biting into her sub.

"Not that you should complain…after all your room is now closer…" I reminded her as I unwrapped my own sub and took the first and only big bit.

"True, it's just, well, now it seems like everyone uses it more, so there's barely any hot water when I use it at night" she told me wiping her mouth.

"That's not fair" I said making a face.

"I know, I know, but apparently no one is a rush to fix it so I guess it doesn't matter" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said trying to focus on what she was saying rather than how good the sub tasted. I glanced up Melinda who was almost finished with half of her sandwich.

"I love subs," Melinda said a few minutes later as she picked up the other half, looking it over first. "But they always make it them so messy! At least recently. The one I had a few weeks ago, it was bad…I mean, it was a good sub—"

"As Subway generally makes them," I jokingly interjected.

"Naturally" she quickly. "But, like, they were rushing and it was just falling apart by time I got to eat it" she said shaking her head.

"I don't like when it's really messy, I feel like you can't really enjoy it" I said as she nodded in agreement. "If you have to constantly push your food together than what's the point of it, might as well get a salad" I added, but Melinda just laughed. "What?" I asked she set down her sub to laugh a bit harder.

"Nothing, I just—for a second I was wondering what kind of salads you make but then I realized I didn't want to know" she joked. I smiled, now thinking how good a salad sounded. I grabbed my drink and unscrewed the top. "Do you want a cup?" Melinda asked getting up and getting her own cup, then adding a few ice cubes.

"Sure" I said as she handed me the cup she had in her hand and then going to get one for herself. I poured half the bottle in, the cold cup felt amazing on my warm palms.

"I love ice" Melinda said as she sat down, holding the cup in her hands for a long minute before pouring her soda in.

"Yeah, it's a good time for ice" I said swishing around the drink before taking long drink. I sat the cup down and Melinda shook her head. "I don't get it, you eat your food slow" she said pointing at my sub, which looked barely touched "but then guzzle your drink down" she added, pointing the half empty cup.

"I can't help it, that's just how I am" I said with a laugh. Again she shook her head as she went back to eating her food.

"You better finish it though" she said sternly.

"I will," I replied quickly as I watched her glance over her shoulder at the screen. She did a second take, noticing one of her shows was on.

"Good show," she said looking back at me, wrapping her paper up. I laughed and kept poking at my sub. "So" she said after a few moments of silence. "You're quiet, why are you so quiet? You're never quiet," Melinda said as I looked at her with a grin.

"You're so weird," I said with a smile as Melinda shook her head and looked back television. "Hey, be right back, I'm going to use your bathroom," I told her as I pushed back from the table. I glanced back, trying to see if she even took notice as I walked into the small guest room. I always liked looking at the photos on the wall, all of them, from the baby pictures to the picture of them now. I looked at them happily, my hand on the desk. I stepped a bit closer, my hand slipping on the desk cause some papers to fall. I scrambled to pick up the papers, in the process I passed my hand over an envelope. I looked at the front, something about the font style stuck out, but I couldn't seem to recall where exactly I had seen it before. I couldn't help but pick up it up and flip it over, gasping as I looked over the crest. It was an old style crest, it looked even more familiar than the handwriting, something about the shape, the seal, the animals in each corner. The snake, badger, lion and eagle all looked a bit amusing for a split second, but then in another second I seemed to lose my breath. "That's impossible…" I whispered aloud, my thoughts running at full speed.

"Tammie?" I heard Melinda call from the opposite direction. I peeked down the hall, I still had a good view of the kitchen table, but Melinda wasn't there, I placed the envelope back on the desk and stepped out into the hallway.

"Mel?" I called glancing down the steps to the basement.

"Hey," she said from behind me in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey, um, I found something…" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I think I did too," she said, her voice just as low as mine. I looked at her curiously, but she just nodded toward the bathroom. I looked around then followed her in. She stood by the shower and tub, her arms followed over her chest. I looked from her to the shower then back to her, unsure as to what exactly she was thinking.

"Okay, you're bathroom," I said after a few minutes.

"I know, but I think. It's just that…my mom said it hasn't been working, and she doesn't want anyone to use it, but she hasn't sent for a plumber or anything," Melinda explained nervously.

"Can't your dad fix it?" I asked as I thought back to the countless times that he fixed the toilet. She kept looking back at the shower.

"That's another thing, he won't. He said he'd work on installing another shower upstairs, but he won't fix this one. And…well…I think something's wrong with the handle," she said looking back at me. I looked at her, trying not to laugh. "I'm serious! It's different. I don't know how, but it is. It looks more like a cover. I don't know how to explain it, but, I just feel like something is wrong," she said, still nervous.

"Okay," I finally said. "Well, then, that might explain what I found," I said remembering the strange envelope.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Hold on," I said running back into the guest room, grabbing the envelope and then running back to the bathroom, nearly shoving the envelope in Melinda's face. "I know it's going to sound weird but, my mom put one of those on my desk the other day when I was cleaning. I moved it aside because my room was a mess. I must have accidently thrown it away because I couldn't find it anyway afterwards," I told her.

"But…" Melinda said turning the envelope over in her hands again and again. "It can't be. I mean, it can't," she said, her voice in a near whisper.

"I know it can't be, but I think it is," I told her.

"Why now? That doesn't make any sense," she said looking back at me.

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug now looking back the shower handle. "I think they've been trying for quite hard for a while though," I said absently stepping into the shower, my eyes glued on the handle. The closer I got the more abstract the handle appeared to look. "For once, I don't think our imaginations have gotten the best of us," I added.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, laying the envelope on the sink and stepping to the shower. We exchanged looks.

"Just so we're clear, we're never telling anyone about this, right?" I asked, forcing a laugh. Melinda laughed her laugh just as nervous.

"Way too awkward," she said.

"Count of three then?" I asked reaching my hand out to touch the handle. I watched her reach her hand out as she nodded in agreement.

"One…two…" she started taking a deep breath in. "Three!" she shouted as we both grabbed the handle.

Before either of us could say anything I felt the ground fall from underneath, the walls parting around me and the room spinning faster than any roller coaster I'd ever been on. I held on to the handle as tight as could, hoping I wouldn't accidently let go. I looked at Melinda, who had one hand clamped tight around her mouth, her hair flying around her face. For a moment, I thought we'd enter a bad dream and I fought back a laugh. There was a tight jerk, my stomach went in my throat and even thought I fought to hold on, my fingers slide off the handle, as did Melinda's and we both went falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tammie and Melinda**

**Note: This chapter is a little more exciting so hopefully you guys will like it.**

3: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Hogwarts

Even as I fell I couldn't bring myself to scream, I doubted anyone besides Melinda would hear anyway. Then, suddenly, as suddenly as the ground disappeared from under us it reappeared as we fell hard. I laughed as I turned over, my leg and side stemming with pain. It was all I could think to do to keep from crying or screaming out.

"Are you okay?" I heard Melinda shout from somewhere from my left. "Why are you laughing?" she asked dragging herself closer, her hand on her stomach as she lay on her back.

"It's my defense mechanism," I said with another laugh. "How about you? You alright?" I asked as I lay on my stomach, rubbing my sides.

"I'm never getting my belly button pierced," she said as I listened to her take deep breathes in and out.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. It was dark but I could still make out all the tables around us. I went to look back at Melinda, but my eye caught the door, I could barely make out the two H's. I pushed myself up to my knees and then managed to stand up through the pain and limp over to the door. "Hog's Head," I looked over the sign on the door again. "Why does that sound familiar?" I asked looking over at Melinda who was standing beside me, grimacing as she held her stomach.

"It can't sound familiar, nothing here can sound familiar, we've never been here before" Melinda said as she walked over to look at the sign more closely. "No way! It just can't be; that's impossible!" she said, moving things around, her voice becoming a bit distant.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I looked over at the door, peeking outside just a bit. It was dark but a little too cool for a late summer day. The end of summer anyway. I sighed as I drew my head back inside, the end of summer, school would be starting back up in just a few days, if we could even figure out how to get back to home. I looked back at Melinda who was still looking around.

"Enjoying an evening stroll?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, but again, didn't scream. I looked up, a tall man with half-moon glasses and a long beard and even longer hair, all white, stood next to me, looking over the sign on the door. He turned and looked at me, his eyes sparkling. Even though nothing else seemed to make sense that was going on around me I knew one for certain. This man standing above us was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, there you are…Hennings, correct? Melinda Hennings," he bowed toward Melinda, who suddenly went completely still. Although it was still dark, I could tell her jaw had dropped. "And Tammie Allen, yes, yes. Let's get inside, there are many things that need to be discussed," he said as he casually walked out of the room, as if Melinda and knew exactly what he was here for. "Let's not dilly dally, shall we?" he said when he noticed neither of us had moved. Feeling the kindness from his voice we quickly followed him.

As we walked I took in as many sights as I could, though the more I looked the more unbelievable everything seemed. The man approached a gate, quickly opened it and urged us to follow. The moment we passed through the gate I let out a gasp. The sight of the Hogwarts castle was in perfect view, and it looked lovely, the moonlight hitting it just right, the light inside from the candles. I pulled my eyes away to look at Melinda, but she seemed to be just as lost in the sight.

"Let's continue," the man said walking ahead of us.

Neither Melinda nor I said a word as we followed the man up the path and into the castle, the giant doors closing loudly behind us. The chatter of the students as we passed sounded like buzzing, I couldn't bring myself to focus as we followed the man went up one staircase and then again, and another.

"Ah, here we are!" The man said stopping in front of a large stoned eagle. "Ash beans," he said as he stepped into a small spot next to the eagle. Melinda and I quickly followed suite, jumping on at the last second, as the eagle began to twist up, bringing us up the spiral staircase. When it stopped we were facing another short staircase. We followed the man up and to a door. He pushed it open and I held my breath as I followed Melinda inside.

"You'll have to excuse my manners, I'm generally not inclined to use portkeys, but the owls just get so tired on the way to America, I didn't want to send too many." The man said. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts," he said sitting in his chair, nodding to two empty chairs in front of him. Melinda and I quickly seated ourselves. "Now, I must stress upon both of you that portkeys are not to be used in such ways," he said with a smile. "But let's go back, I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about," he said folding his hands.

"Well," Melinda started but she didn't seem to be able to get anymore than that out. I looked over at her and then back at Dumbledore; surely he had to know we were both too stunned to get anything out.

"It's alright" he said with a gentle smile. "I'll start by saying that sometimes, sadly, we don't get all the students we'd like to. But, I feel that both of your presences will make a large impact on us here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained, still smiling.

"We don't know anything about magic, we don't even have wands," I said.

"Before we start that" he said with an even wider grin as he stood up and walking out of sight. I turned and looked at Melinda but she just shook her head. Professor Dumbledore returned, holding a large package in each hand. He pushed one to Melinda and the other to me and then reached up for the sorting hat. I looked curiously at the package. Without warning I felt something slide just over my eyes; it moved a bit, mumbling something about being woken up but then quickly came to life.

"Ah yes…wonderful…oh I see…hmm…mmhmm…but the family…no, ah…there's this…yes…I see now…perfect! Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. I felt myself smile as the Professor took the hat off my head and placed on Melinda's who's face turned bright red. "Working…yes, many wheels…vicious…ah, but careful…lots of persistence…but what's this…cautious…and loyal…but vicious…and brains…hmph…right, yes! Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted as Dumbledore clapped as he took the hat off and placed it back on the top shelf. Melinda was still red as she adjusted herself in the chair.

"Congratulations to both of you," he said clapping again as he sat down. "Now, I believe a signature is in order, just place your hands here," Dumbledore said pushing two blank pieces of parchment in front of us. I looked over it for a second and then I placed my hand down, feeling a tickle, but didn't move.

"What is it?" I asked as Dumbledore motioned for us to move our hands.

"It's a method for picking wands to those who are incapable of meeting Mr. Ollivander. I do hope you don't mind, it should only be a moment," he explained, now throwing the letters into the empty fireplace. I jumped as the flames sparked red and blue and then died out. "Now, as we wait, I believe you should open your packages," he said, his eyes still twinkling. Without hesitation I tore open mine, smiling brightly as I looked over the black robes. "Here you are," he said tapping his wand on each of our robes. A house crest sowed itself into the three sets of robes, red and gold, and a lion in the middle.

"Thank you," Melinda said to Professor Dumbledore, holding her blue and grey tie to her neck. He nodded and smiled to both us.

"The ties should be in there too; as for the rest of your things, you can use what we have here; I'm sure you'll go to Gringotts during the holidays so can get your own books and supplies," he said with a smile.

"We don't have vaults" I said stupidly as Dumbledore grinned knowingly.

"Ah, always a helpful hand," Dumbledore said with a wink. I looked at Melinda then back at him, but he nodded down toward his hands, and there, in either palm was a shiny bronze key, a little tag attached to it. I took mine, it read Vault 848596. I couldn't help but frown, not only did that seem like a difficult number to memorize but also, a very far away number.

"Where's yours?" I asked Melinda who handed me her key in exchange for mine. Hers read 506708. "Course you get the easy one," I joked.

"I'm sure you'll find some way to memorize yours," she said turning over her key a few times. I shrugged as we handed back each other's keys. I was just putting mine in one of the pockets in the robe when I heard a tapping on the window.

"Ah, perfect," Professor Dumbledore said standing up and walking over o the window, letting in two large owls. I couldn't help but stare at the auburn colored Barn Owl. It looked so majestic and wonderful. It flew over, sat right in front of me, a rectangular package in its beak. It tipped around looking at me.

"I think he likes you," Professor Dumbledore said gently petting the owl. "If you promise to bring the money to the Eeylops Owl and Emporium I'm sure they won't mind if you have him. Melinda, would you like to keep you her?" I looked at hers, its wide eyes staring longingly at her.

"You can't say no to that look," I told her with a nudge.

"Yeah, I suppose not" she said as she petted her owl. "Hi," said to her Tawny Owl as it hooted happily.

"What are these?" I asked as I took my package from the owl and opened it, gasping at the box titled Ollivander's. "Wow," I whispered as I opened the lid to reveal a rather short zig-zag shaped wand with a bumpy felt handle.

"Ah yes, it looks to be Hazel, ten and a half inches or so, may I?" Professor Dumbledore asked holding out a hand. I handed it over and waited patiently as he looked up and down the wand and then smiled, placing it back in front of me. "I'm not expert, but I do believe it's unicorn. Wonderful. And Melinda, hmm…" he said as Melinda handed him her wand. "Just what I thought, it's Reed, and I believe it's eleven inches, Dragon core if I do say so myself," he said happily handing it back to her. "You both are very lucky to be chosen by such terrific wands. Treat them carefully," he said with a short nod. "Now, I'm sure you're both hungry and would enjoy dinner, but as it happens, the Great Hall feast has drawn to an end…" I nodded, already figuring dinner was over. "However, it just so happens I am the Headmaster," he said with another wink as he tapped his wand on the desk. "Do enjoy, I shall return momentarily," he said as he walked out of the room. I watched in awe as a large silver platter appeared in front of me. Small sandwiches of every variety appeared in organized fashion.

"I love magic…" Melinda said as she quickly grabbed one. I looked at the platter, took a small sandwich, examined it and then quickly ate it. I grabbed another one, broke a small piece of bread off and handed it to my owl, who sat patiently on the arm of my chair.

"Here you go Victini," I said cheerfully as I watched him quickly take it.

"Victini?" Melinda asked taking another sandwich, breaking in little pieces and spreading them on the desk for her owl.

"Victini, was the first thing that came to mind," I said with a shrug. "What about yours?" I asked as I watched her owl hop around eating the pieces.

"Altaria," she said after a moment or two. I nodded in approval as I leaned back and looked around. "This is kinda amazing…" I told her with a smile.

"The word kinda doesn't even _begin _to cover it," she said. I absently nodded again and we continued to eat until Victini started hopping and hooting.

"Alright, come on," I said pushing back from the desk and walking over to the window. It took a few minutes but eventually I was able to open the window and Victini flew out, Altaria behind him. "Goodnight!" I shouted out after them as I closed the window. I walked back over to my chair but didn't sit down. Instead I continued to look around, mainly focusing on the pictures talking to each other.

"You're right; the word 'kinda' doesn't cover any of this." I told Melinda as she too now stood up and looked around the office.

"I hope you two are full and in good spirits," Professor Dumbledore said as he came back in. Melinda and I nodded happily. "Wonderful. Then it would be best if you headed to your common rooms, I'm sure you're both well of aware of your ways," he said with a knowing nod as he sat back at his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tammie and Melinda**

**Note: Alright, four chapters up, hopefully this is gets some visitors. I'll see how it does for a day or so and then put up another chapter. Please read, enjoy and feel free to comment. **

4: Making New Friends

We thanked him again and headed out, our packages in our arms and we stepped on the spiral staircases waiting patiently as it brought us down.

"I can't believe we're witches…" I said as we started walking down the hall, a few paintings pointing at us, but most just falling asleep.

"I know, it just seems…impossible," Melinda replied. I nodded in agreement but kept walking, still looking every which way.

"Watch out," a cheerful voice said moving swiftly pass.

"Coming through," said an identical voice passing in the same motion, but I was to slow in moving so they bumped into my stuck out elbow, knocking my things to the floor. I quickly kneeled down, shoving the robes back inside.

"You know, it would be a damn shame to loose points over silly things like not wearing these," the cheerful voice said holding my tie. I felt myself warm as I went to snatch the tie from him. "Gryffindor eh?" he said holding the tie out of my reach but giving me a devilish smile. I took a closer look at him, pausing as I looked over his face, his freckles and red hair made me go warmer.

"Yeah," I said nervously as I looked away from him, now watching Melinda put my wand back in the box and then place the top on it.

"Fred Weasley," he said sticking a hand out. "Sorry for the rush, my brother and I—that's him, George," he said nodding toward the boy who was watching Melinda fold my cloaks. I couldn't help but notice that he looked exactly like Fred. "We're just off to find our other mate Lee Jordan and then we're going off to the kitchen," he said standing up. I nodded, even though I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Nothing like a midnight snack," George said pulling his wand out and tapping it lazily on the cloak Melinda was in the process of folding. It sprang from her hands and folded itself, then laid neatly in the package.

"Thanks," Melinda mumbled nervously as George handed me my package and then picked up Melinda's package and handed it to her.

"Anytime," the twins said unison. I would've made the comment that Fred hadn't done anything but I realized he still had my tie.

"Can I have that back?" I asked pointing to the tie. He looked at it, as if he just noticed he had it. He smiled brightly then put his hands behind his back. For a moment I thought he was going to make it disappear, but he simply walked over to his brother, and then nodded at Melinda.

"Not like I'm never going to see you again," he said happily as he strolled off, George, momentarily confused, stood still then ran after his brother.

"He stole my tie," I told Melinda pointing in the direction the twins went.

"Yeah, I was there" she joked as we looked after them. "I'm sure he'll give it back though" she said trying to sound confident but I gave her a doubtful look.

"Yes, and I'm sure they will have jinxed it to strangle me or something" I reminded her. She tilted her head as if debated on the chance of it happening.

"Good point," she finally replied as we started for a staircase.

"Oh no!" she paused just as she reached the top stair. She hopped up the last one and set her package down, rummaging through it. "You think we'll get our schedules tomorrow, right? During breakfast?" she asked but I made a face.

"Hell if I knew" I said as she nudged me. "Sorry," I added.

"Well, we probably will; that would make sense. I mean, it's only the first day. I don't think the other students have even gotten theirs yet," she said.

"Yeah" I said with a sigh as we walked around a corner.

"Lost already?" a snotty voice said behind us. We both stopped and turned around. A tall, skinny boy with blonde hair and a smug smile stood a few away. He walked closer, looking over me first, and then at Melinda with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we help you?" I asked in the same snotty voice he used. He looked back me, not at all taken aback, but rather impressed.

"Surely you know who I am?" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"Draco Malfoy," Melinda said quickly, her voice low, and her eyes big. Draco smiled and nodded again at her, her cheeks and neck turning red.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, do you need something? I asked a little less rude.

"Us Malfoys don't need anything, I thought you already knew that Tammie," he said with a snort in my direction. "Then again, took you forever to get here, and well, they placed you in Gryffindor! Those idiots," he said holding up a tie from my package. "Though I suppose a Hennings in Ravenclaw makes up for it," he said glancing over at Melinda's package. "Hmph," he said shaking his head. "See you in Potions, Allen," he said with another smug smile then looked back at Melinda. I couldn't help but notice, for a split second, he actually held his gaze on her, but then that second passed and he shrugged. "Goodnight Hennings" he said as he headed off in the opposite direction.

"Wow, he's more of a pompous arrogant ass in person" I said.

"He also took your tie…" Melinda added with a laugh.

"Oh c'mon!" I said stomping my foot.

"Don't worry about it tonight," Melinda insistent. "C'mon, we should go, my arms are starting to hurt," she added as she started around another corner. I nodded and quickly followed after her, adjusting my package as I walked.

We finally make it back to the Great Hall, from there, we had a much easier time getting to our houses.

"Alright…sleep well," I said as we came to a stop.

"You too," she said happily as she started up the stairs. I watched a boy with a Gryffindor crest talk to a fellow student as they slowly headed up the stairs "Hey," Melinda said pausing. "Did you tell Draco we were coming?" she asked.

"I think I would've told you first…" I joked. "Why?"

"Isn't it a bit odd that he knows our names?" she asked. I thought about it, it was indeed strange; then again, it was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sure if he wanted to find out he'd have no problem," I finally said.

"True…but, why would he want to find out?" Melinda asked, but I just shrugged. "Huh, well, goodnight" she said happily as she hurried up the stairs.

Thankfully my luck was timed right, a fellow Gryffindor shouted "lion's tail' and the portrait opened and I hurried in after him. It wasn't exactly crowded, but it wasn't completely empty inside the common room. I looked around at the red furniture and warm fire. I couldn't help but think how cozy the place looked. I set my package down and took a seat in one of the oversized chairs, looking around at the other students who all seemed so busy in their separate conversations.

"Excuse me, you're sitting on my cards," a boy said just as I started to ease back into the chair. I looked up at him; he too was red-headed. I closed my eyes tight then sprung them open again. I had just about forgotten there were seven Weasley children all together, four of them currently students.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I leaned forward and pulled the deck of cards from the side of the cushion. "Tammie Allen," I said. He smiled back.

"Ron Weasley," he said shaking my hand. Like his brothers, he too was tall and lanky, and freckles practically covered his face.

"Hello," A girl said, standing beside him. She had long busy brown hair and I couldn't help but notice her large teeth. Unlike Ron, she seemed to take a lot of care in her presentation, she stood tall and proper, and her clothes neatly pressed.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" I asked, trying to keep to my 'new student' routine. She smiled happily and shook my hand.

"Right and you are Tammie, I've only just heard, it must be so amazing. I never knew I was a witch either. Though I suppose it's a bit different, your parents were a wizard and witch, but nevermind that; you must be exhausted!" she paused and looked around then back at me. "Your friend is Melinda, Melinda Hennings, right? Yes, she's not in Gryffindor?" I shook my head, unable to speak, amazed at Hermione's ability to recall and understand the last two hours of my life, which I hadn't even began to start sorting out. "Of course not, she'd be in Ravenclaw." She said, giving herself an approving nod.

"Ease up Hermione; she's going to think you're mental!" Ron said. "You're going to have to excuse her, she's mental" he whispered as he thumbed in Hermione's direction. I laughed as Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's so fascinating. Dumbledore was just telling us about changes in Hogwarts, faculty and students alike," she said ignoring Ron and turning back to talk to me excitedly.

"Right," I said absently, my attention drifting to the sights around the common room. "Hi," I said as another boy walked over to our table. He had messy black hair, tall and skinny, glasses and a lighting blot shaped scare on his forehead.

"Harry Potter," the boy said happily as I shook his hand.

"Tammie" I replied shyly.

"Hang on," Hermione said as her eye caught my opened and messy package. "You've only got one tie. You're supposed to have three," she said scanning through the rest of package quickly before setting it down.

"Fred Weasley took one and Draco Malfoy took the other," I told her. "But it's alright, I'll just buy some more during the holidays," I said.

"You can have one of mine," Harry said casually. "I never really pay attention to changing them," he added with a laugh.

"One tie won't make a difference," I said with a shrug, "Which way is the girl's dormitory?" I asked. Hermione practically jumped out of her chair.

"I'll carry this for you," she said as she picked up my package.

"Night guys, good to meet you," I said to them as we gave short laughs. I followed Hermione into the room and over to the remaining four-poster bed.

"That's Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil," Hermione whispered as set my package on the ground. I glanced over, and then crawled into bed, not bothering to say hi because it looked like they were both too busy staring and whispering.

"Thanks," I said politely, as I pulled the covers to my neck.

"You're welcome, sleep well," she said as she hurried out of the room. I laid back on my pillow and listened to the other two girls whisper, not bothering to strain to listen, already feeling myself drift off to sleep.

The sun seemed to shine brighter than I ever remembered, and for the first time I didn't mind I thought as I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After washing and dressing I went back to my room, and shoved my books, a roll of parchment, a quill and my wand inside. I'd have to thank Hermione later for lending me a bag. I pulled my cloak on and then headed for the stairs. Very few people were in the common room, probably at breakfast.

"Hello," someone said from behind me. I spun around to see a boy who looked taller than average, a bit of build to him, and I couldn't help but give him points for his attractiveness. "I'm Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I thought it would be best if I started out telling everyone about Quidditch the first few days of school instead of waiting til tryouts," he said sticking out his hand.

"Good idea," I said pulling my bag over a shoulder. "I'm Tammie Allen" I said as we shook hands.

"You should try-out," he quickly said.

"I don't know –"

"I can teach you," he responded quickly with a smile. "Let's see…" he said, letting go of my hand and licking his lips. "There's seven players, two—"

"Beaters who take care of the Bludger, three Chasers who use the Quaffle to score ten points in one of the three goal post, which the Keeper blocks and then there's the Seeker whose only job is catching the Golden Snitch, which earns the team one-hundred and fifty points and ends the game," I said taking a deep a breath. I smiled, satisfied as Oliver's speechlessness and awed expression. "See you later Wood" I added with a wave as I headed out.

"Oi Tammie!" I was glad Ron had called out; all I could do was look around in awe. I looked over to see him frantically waving. I gave a short wave back and quickly walked over to join him.

"Good morning," I said sitting next to Hermione who was reading The Daily Prophet. She glanced over, waved, and went back to reading. I looked at the variety of food, unsure which to pick from. I finally decided on a chocolate muffin, though the sight of the blueberry pancakes looked delicious.

"You can have as much as you want," Harry said with a laugh pushing the pancakes toward me as he helped himself to more toast. As I took my first bite I noticed a folded up piece of paper beside me.

"What's that?" I asked poking my fork at it.

"Your schedule," Hermione said as she folded up the paper to watch me scan my schedule, probably checking if I understood everything.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw," I said happily.

"Yeah, Double with them and then we have Double Potions with Slytherin," Ron said grimly pulling out his already mangled schedule. "Then break and lunch. Then…Divination" he said wrinkling his nose. "I heard the Professor is a dingbat he commented as Hermione gave him a look. "Just what I heard…" Ron mumbled as he stuffed his schedule back in his pocket.

"It's almost time for class," Hermione said after a few minutes as she folded the newspaper. I absently nodded as I continued looking around, stopping at the hourglasses, the one with the blue stones was the fullest, I smiled, wondering if Melinda had seen it. Then my eyes moved to the entrance, one of the twins was standing there. I started to turn back around but I noticed he was swinging a red and gold striped tie in his hands and smirking at me. It must have been Fred.

"I'll meet you guys there," I told them as I started toward Fred as he walked out of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my characters.**

**Note: While I'm taking time to read other fan fics I've decided to try and finish this one up, it's most copy and paste since this story has already been written on my laptop. Please read, enjoy and comment, much appreciated. **

5: Distraction, Disguise and Other Defenses Against the Dark Arts

"Excuse me," I said following him up the stairs. "You have my tie," I said as he finally, turned around and pretended to look surprised.

"What? This old thing?" he replied holding the tie high up in the air with a grin.

"Yes, that, it's mine, you took it last night," I said. "Can I have it back?" I asked looking up at it, knowing it was out of my reach.

"Do you need it? You're wearing one now" he said playfully.

"I'm sure you have plenty of your own," I joked.

"I want a souvenir" he commented his eyes dancing.

"For what? Nevermind, keep I guess, I'll buy more when I can" I decided on saying knowing I wasn't fully concerned about the tie.

"Perfect, and because you're so kind I'll give some chocolates in return" he said with a wide smile as I arched my eyebrow.

"Oh no, I'm not accepting any candies from you," I said taking a small step back. He grabbed his chest, pretending to be offended.

"Why I never…" he said, pretending to sound hurt, but I merely gave him a look. "Alright, what do you want, it has to be a fair trade, I mean your risking house points handing over this thing?" he asked with a smile still glued on his face.

"Well, I've never rode a broom before so I suppose you could teach me, you know to get me ready for Quidditch tryouts" I said. Again, his smile faded, this time he really seemed to concentrate on my face. I held my breath as I watched his eyes search my face, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"So you won't accept food from me, but you'll gladly take me up on teaching you how ride a broom in preparation to participate in a deadly game played hundreds of feet in the air?" he asked, a small grin starting to appear.

"It was the first thing that came to mind" I admitted.

"Eh," he started with a shrug, "a deal is a deal" he said clapping his hands together. "Now, as a promise that you'll keep your word and I'll keep mine, another tie?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I looked at him curiously but shrugged and handed my tie over.

"I'm only handing this other as collateral, I'll need it back eventually, Draco Malfoy took my other one," I told him as he pretended to carefully compare two.

"Draco eh? Tough sport he is, but don't worry about it too much, he's probably just mad you're in Gryffindor," he said with a shrug.

"Why would he care?" I asked. Fred stopped looking over the ties and looked at me, raising an eyebrow as he searched my face again.

"Dunno," he finally said before starting to make his way down the stairs. "Oi!" he shouted as he turned around and ran back up. "I keep forgetting we haven't actually met properly, Fred Weasley," he said holding out his hand.

"Yes, I know who_ you _are. I'm Tammie," I said as I shook his hand.

"Right," he said still smiling at me. I quickly pulled away, trying to steady my breathing as I felt my toes curl. "Well, Tammie, later," he said with a dramatic bow before running down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I watched him go out of sight.

"Hey!" Melinda said as she came from another set of stairs. "What's up—where's your tie?" she asked half surprised, half curious.

"It's part of the collateral deal I made with Fred," I replied cheerfully. She started to ask what I was talking about but merely waved the thought off.

"Well, at least try and get one back from someone" she said as shook her head at me but slightly smiled. "C'mon, we class," she said as she started up the stairs.

"Have you spoken to Draco?" I asked as I followed.

"Not since last night" she said glancing at me as we went inside the classroom and sat toward the middle left.

"It's just that Fred made an odd comment to me about Draco being mad I'm in Gryffindor," I told her.

"Why would he care?" she asked after a moment or two.

"That's what I said," I agreed. "It's just, strange, but I suppose word travels fast," I said shrugging off my thoughts as I reached in my bag to get my things out.

"That's not the only strange thing around here" Melinda said in an unusual squeaky voice. I looked at her curiously but she only nodded toward the front of the classroom. I felt my jaw drop as I stared on.

"Good morning class!" said a ginger freckled faced Professor. Standing there, was our seventh grade History teacher Mr. Barrass. He looked around at us, eager, happy, excited, his eyes dancing on one student to the next. His eyes fell on Melinda and I and he seemed to grin even broader as he gave us knowing nods. "I'm Professor Barrass."

There were a few whispers as people looked around at their friends and then back curiously at the professor. "Right, well, today's lesson is very simple. I just want to give you a refresher on things you should've been taught your previous years," he tapped his desk and the three stacks of papers lifted and floated down the aisle. "Please, please, take one. I'll give you a few moments to look it over," he said walking around to the other side of the desk and sitting down.

"We're dreaming, we have to be dreaming…" Melinda said, her nails digging into the desk. "There is no way our Middle School teacher is a wizard, this can't be possible," she hissed now turning to look at me. I almost laughed as I watched her eyes grow bigger and bigger, they looked like they'd pop out of her head any moment. "Did you know about this?" she asked accusingly.

"He could be a squib" I joked but she only gave a dark disapproving look. "Kidding" I whispered. She took a breath in, which seemed to calm her down as the stack of papers floated toward us. "By the way, Hermione seemed quite happy to know you were in Ravenclaw," I added as I took a sheet and scanned over it.

"Oh good, I should talk to her soon," Melinda said absently as she looked from the professor to her sheet. "Hey, I know some of these" she said as her eyes finally fell on the paper. I continued looking at the paper, none of the words stood out to me, but I was sure if Melinda knew them I had to have at least heard of them.

"Now, as third year witches and wizards I'm going to be expecting a lot out of you. I expect you to know how to perform the spells and why," Professor Barrass said. There were a few groans, mostly from the boys, even more, mostly from the Gryffindors. Professor Barrass took the groans as a challenge and stood up, moving to the front of the class. "Miss Allen!" he shouted happily. I unintentionally jumped in my seat, Melinda stifled a giggle. "C'mon, up you go," he said walking toward me. I reluctantly stood up. "Where's your wand?" he asked playfully as he swished his about in the air. I reached into my bag and pulled it out, pointing it at him. "Good, good. Now, I'm sure Tammie here could disarm me, but, why would she need to?" Professor Barrass asked, looking around the classroom. "What's one reason any wizard would need to be disarmed?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he said.

"It's the simplest way to defend yourself against your opponent," she proudly said, putting her hand back down.

"Very good Miss Granger," Professor Barrass said happily. "However, most of the time wizards and witches don't know they need defending until it's too late," he said looking around at the class as he waved his wand in a particular fashion. I looked at it questionably as he repeated the motion. I started to say something but then I twitched. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but their attention seemed to be on the Professor who was still talking. I twitched again, this time an odd sensation moving across my stomach and back of my legs. I giggled as I twitched again, it felt like a feather. "So, the real question, how can you simply disarm your opponent if you don't know what's coming?" he asked now turning back toward. I couldn't help but continuing twitching and giggling.

The rest of the class had turned their attention to me, as I tried to stop. "More importantly, what do you if you're already…well…caught?" he asked still waving his wand at me. Unable to control myself I started in hysterical laughter.

"I can't even think of what to do!" I shouted through the giggles.

"Yes you can," Professor Barrass insisted still moving his wand. "C'mon, what's the second most basic defense when you can't use your wand?" he asked. "Think outside of magic for a moment," he added.

"Surrender," a shaky voice shouted from the right side of the classroom.

"Very good Neville!" Professor Barrass shouted as people started shifting in their seats to get a better view. "Although I wouldn't call it surrendering, it's just making your opponent think they've won. They usually give up if they think you're dead," he said still waving his wand. I clutched my stomach, tears rolling down my face as I continued laughing. It was almost impossible not to fall to the floor and I tried to relax, letting the tickling sensation consume me as I felt my sides hurt. Slowly, the sensation died away, and I rolled over on my side, gulping in air as I closed my eyes. "So, first defense," Professor Barrass said standing over me, I snuck a look; he was facing the opposite direction.

"Pretend to give up," someone shouted from the front of the room. Professor Barrass clapped his hands together.

"Right," he said as he turned back to me. He kneeled down, holding out a hand. I smiled and reached out, but instead grabbed my wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, pointing it at him. His wand flew from his hand and across the room, landing with a clad somewhere near the front.

"Excellent!" he said standing up and clapping again. "Five points to Gryffindor! And very nice power, always say it like you mean" he said still clapping, now running to the front to get his wand. "Alright, so far we learned that you obviously have to be on your guard. I'm not saying you have to go around disarming your friends or people who look suspicious, but it's important to watch out. We also learned that sometimes it's best to make your opponent think you've given up," he said picking his wand up and wiping it off. "Who's knows another good defense move?" he asked as I scrambled back in my seat. I looked at Melinda who was beside herself with laughter. I kept glaring at her, but that didn't seem to quiet her down."Miss Granger?" Professor Barrass said looking at her.

"Blocking," she said, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Right you are, every good witch and wizard knows a good blocking spell. There's one more, it's less obvious than the first two," he said looking around. Melinda seemed to snap out of her laughter and shot her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss. Hennings," he said smiling at.

"Distraction," she said quickly, blushing a bit. Professor Barrass seemed to smile even wider.

"Yes, very smart! Five points for Ravenclaw," he said turning and walking back to the front of the classroom. "Distractions can be the most helpful tool to anyone, not just wizards and witches and not just for magical advantages, but for anyone. In the time it takes for your opponent to become distract you could have a whole quilt sown—or something like that" he said with a wave of his hand and a smile as a few students in the front let out short laughs. "Who knows what goes hand in hand with distractions?" he asked looking around. "No one? Alright, if say, Weasley here has Potter distracted with a loud explosion what could he be doing?" Professor Barrass asked. A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand.

"Hiding under a desk," she said; Professor Barrass laughed but nodded.

"Yes, indeed he could be hiding under a desk, but he could also_ be_ the desk," he said waving hands about again. "Disguise" he told us as most of students scribbled in the notebooks. "Of course, disguises have benefits. Say if you need to keep track of important things," he said but then this time seemed to slowly hold his glance on me and Melinda. "Like if you needed to look after someone, or, two someones and you disguised yourself as teacher, a history teacher, but you never said a word to the someones about…anything that's a beneficial disguise for protecting them" he explained, his look still on us.

"Who in their right minds would do that?" Seamus asked with a snort as a few other students laughed or shook their heads. Professor Barrass gave us nodding apologetic smiles and turned his attention back to the class. "Bit of a bore, isn't it?" Seamus added as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The boring disguises are always the best, no one suspects a thing," Professor Barrass said lazily. "But, it's important to understand the defense mechanisms such as blocking, surrendering, distractions and disguises. The point isn't only avoid harming your opponent but also, sometimes, to protect them," he said, now talking in a serious tone as he looked around the classroom.

"Yes, but, when a disguise is revealed, wouldn't it be common sense that it will harm a person? I mean, certainly if I ever found out_ my_ history teacher was living in disguise in order to supposedly, 'protect' me I'd be pretty hurt," I found myself saying. Professor Barrass cleared his throat, trying to hide the sigh of disappointment and misunderstanding.

"Well, in most cases, when it comes to protection and avoiding harm, as long as the action is accomplished, the consequences of those goals are the least important, especially if everyone is safe in the end," he said explained. "But most defensive actions are for the best," he said. The room fell quiet for a more seconds and then Professor Barrass moved back to his desk. "Alright, for the rest of class, simple classwork, you may work with one partner. Just go through the list and circle which defense method we've discussed today would be best applied." He said as more papers lifted from this desk.

"Hey, ease up, he was just trying to protect us" Melinda whispered. "Besides, we could've talked to him about it later and it's not like he's the only one who kept something from us" she added.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I just figured he couldn't lie his way out of it if he was standing in front of a class" I said with a smile. "But, what did you mean about not the only one?" I asked.

"Uh, remember, our parents lied to us too?" she said with a scowl.

"Oh, right, I forgot about them. Well, you can't really be mad at them anymore, I mean; we're here now, right?" I asked circling the answers.

"I know, but, I mean, we wasted all those years at school and we could've been here. No one bothered to even _tell_ us we were witches. They all knew, but why not tell us? It's not like we're a danger to this world or it's a danger to us; there's no one after us," she said; though I figured she was pretty much talking aloud at this point. "All this is real and we've always thought it was fake, make believe. People—our own parents let us think that, and they didn't even give us our rightful letters when we were proper aged. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked looking over at me. I looked back at her blankly but then quickly nodded.

"Of course it bothers me…but, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you can't let stuff bother you forever, especially if we're supposed to be happy. So no one told us the big secret until now, fine" I said with a shrug as she looked down at her paper. "Besides, it's much more fun that way, the unpredictable," I said with a smile as I turned to Melinda, but she just wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No, it's not fun that way, its nerve racking. Always thinking one thing is correct, thinking one thing is logical and then suddenly, something happens and you have to shift everything you know, shift gears," she said still shaking her head.

"You make it sound so hard," I joked but she only glared at me. "Oh c'mon, lighten up," I said nudging her but she ignored me. "You're such a Ravenclaw," I teased, thankfully the comment made her smirk.

"Yeah, well, you're totally being a Gryffindor right now," she mumbled with a short laugh. I happily nodded in agreement as we continued our work.

"Okay, since you guys have been so well behaved, I'm going to let you out five minutes early. Homework is on page two thirty five. Have a good day!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tammie, Melinda and Barrass.**

**Note: As always, read and enjoy and feel free to comment.**

6: Curiosity During Potions

"Allen, Hennings, a word please," Professor Barrass said, standing a few feet away from our desk. We both nodded as he walked over to us as the remaining students in the classroom emptied out.

As he waved his wand, I instinctively stepped back as the door swung closed. "Sorry," he said with a small smile.

"It's okay," I replied with a shrug.

"I know you're both mad at me, and you have every right to be—"

"When did you even get here?" Melinda interrupted though she didn't seem mad, more so curious, I wouldn't have doubted if she had held the comment in since she realized he was here.

"A few weeks ago," he confessed. "My job was to make sure you two didn't accidently raise any flags with the Ministry. You both stood out so much; we were afraid either of you would subconsciously start acting out. With you two especially you're magic is a bit different, new and stronger than most. My second job was to make sure you two didn't decide to go off in Rome or someplace obscure like that. Dumbledore stressed how important it was for the both of you to be here at the same time," Professor Barrass said leaning against the desk. "However, Tammie, you didn't seem to remember much of Melinda so I always paired you two for class projects and lessons; figured you'd click eventually," he said.

"Why not just give us our letters and send us off?" I asked.

"If it was that simple I would've, but there are so many rules and regulations, not to mention I wasn't supposed to let myself on," he explained. "I'm sure you've both noticed how completely different this world is from the Muggle one," we both nodded. "This is just the beginning. When you're older you'll understand," he said as I rolled my eyes. "I know neither of you like that answer and I'm sorry that's the only thing I can say, and I'm sorry I never told either of you, but…" he paused, looked around cautiously then back at us. "I can tell you both this: there are hints and secrets everywhere. People always know more than they let on. It's no accident either of you are here, Tammie, you especially. And Melinda, take a look at some of the books in the library, you'd be surprised what you might find," Melinda's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"But…Professor, why shield us?" I asked.

"Like I said, you're both very powerful witches. Your powers aren't simply just the spells your wands cast, there's so much more to both of you. Trust me when I tell you this, Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to be very thankful to have such two wonderful additions," he said with a smile.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Melinda asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"First, because I'm not the one who should be telling you and second, I wouldn't know how if I tried," he said, slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry," he said. I sighed and picked up my bag, realizing we weren't going to get anything else out of him. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be" he added with a small smile.

"Thanks," I said with a half-hearted smile as we made our way out.

"I wish I knew what he meant by all that stuff" Melinda said as she leaned against the wall. "I'm happy he thinks we're so talented, but, he made it sound like we're kinda dangerous. I can't really comprehend any of it…my mind is still spinning from last night! I have no clue what's going on or what to expect next," she explained shaking her head.

"Welcome to my life," I said with a grin. "C'mon Melinda, just go with it," I said happily as I started down the hallway, running my fingers along wall on the way as I started to hum, Melinda quietly walking behind me. I smiled at the fact that I could practically feel her uncertainly and unwillingness to take my advice.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, I'll just, go with it," she said taking a few deep breaths in. "It's just so…" I looked over at my shoulder at her as she trailed off upon seeing my grin. "Fine, I'll stop. I do want to be happy, I'm just overwhelmed too," she said as a ghost came through the wall and went through another one.

"What do you have now?" I asked mainly in order to change topics as I took my schedule out. "I have Double Potions with the Slytherins," I said with a frown.

"Lucky, I get History of Magic with Binns and then…hmm…we don't have class another class together—oh wait—yes we do, Charms, but that's not until later" Melinda said disappointedly. I shrugged and folded my schedule back up.

"Well, go take a nap. I'll let you know if I spill anything on Draco," I said with a grin as I turned and headed in the direction of the dungeon.

It was quieter than I thought it would be as I entered the dark, damp room. Even though the Professor wasn't there yet everyone was speaking in hushed voices. I started to place my bag next to Harry but I accidently dropped it to the floor when the door slammed shut.

"You'll be working in pairs today," Professor Snape said, his voice low and slow. I looked at the trio, secretly hoping Ron would ask Hermione.

"Potter and Longbottom," Professor Snape started. I stifled the groan that started to form in my throat, I should've known he was going to pair us. "Granger and Crabbe, Allen and Malfoy, Weasley and Thomas….you should be moving as I speak!" Professor Snape shouted and we all quickly scrambled around. After realizing Draco wasn't going to move from the opposite side of the room I gathered my things together, including my Brass cauldron and went over to him.

"Hello," I said setting the cauldron down and hoping onto the stool. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at me, but didn't say anything back.

"Turn to page seventy nine and follow the instructions exactly. I'm sure you'll understand why you'll need a partner. I'll be around in ten minutes to start checking potions. I will be deducing points for sloppiness," he said walking over to his desk and glancing around. I waited patiently as Draco pulled his book out and set in on the table between us. I gave him a small smile but he ignored it.

"Three spoon fulls of standard ingredient," he said aloud pushing a bag of what looked like weed toward me. I scooped out three spoon fulls and dumped them into the cauldron. "Two beetle eyes," he said pushing a can of black eyes toward me. "It says you have to crush them into this," he said not taking his eyes off the book as he pushed the mortar toward me.

"Don't you want to do it?" I asked holding the knife out in front of me. He looked at me, as if it I had asked a stupid question then looked back at the book.

"When you're finished with that part, you're to pour two drops into the cauldron," he said. I looked at the can of eyeballs; the thought of taking them out bothered me more than the thought of squashing them. I hesitated for a moment, then, slowly reached forward, unscrewed the top and dumped out two eyes. The tiny, black, oval shaped eye stared back at me, blinking a few times. I shook my head and quickly squashed the pair of eyes into the mortar until it was a squishy black liquid. Then I carefully measured out two drops into the cauldron. "There's a sea slug on your right, you have to cut that up into three even sections and then add it in." Draco said his voice oddly patient. I looked at the slug, it was still alive, moving slowly around in the little glass jar.

I tried to swallow my fear and reach for the jar but I couldn't and instead I sat there looking at the disgusting insect. Draco reached over me and grabbed the jar, poured the slug out and moving it out of sight as he quickly cut it up and dumped into the cauldron.

"Thanks," I whispered as he set the jar down.

"Turn the heat on high and wait two minutes," he said his tone indifferent as he read from the book. I followed his order and after the heat was on I sat back on the stool, feeling a little relaxed. I looked around at the others, most of them seemed to be on the same step, if not, one step behind. "Where's your tie?" Draco asked, though, his voice didn't reach as much of a snotty tone as it did last night.

"You took it, remember?" I said glancing at him, but only for a second, his expression made me look at him questionably. It wasn't hate or even admiration, but curiosity, as if he was interested to know why I looked so poorly dressed.

"You have two more," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I gave them to one of the Weasley twins," I said happily, swinging my legs back and forth. He grunted, leaning on his hand.

"I suppose it would make sense…since they can't afford their clothing" Draco said. I looked at him in surprise though I shouldn't have been.

"That's not very nice," I told him but he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a very nice person," he replied, tapping his Slytherin crest.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, ignoring his snort at Ron who seemed to be having difficultly squashing the beetle eyes. "And my friend, how did you know hers?" I asked watching as he slowly looked at me.

"I know everything before anyone else, my father works at the Ministry," he said, looking off in the distance. "Has a list of new students who come here every year," he added with a smirk.

"Why do you care who comes here?" I asked. He quickly moved his eyes back on me. "I mean, I could see if you'd care if we were…like her," I said nodding in the general direction of Hermione. "But we're not, we're purebloods, so, what do you care?" I asked. Draco, for once, didn't reply, instead he tested the boiling water, mumbled something from the book and then started crushing little insects that looked like ants.

"Pour this," he said pushing the crushed insects in my direction.

"Then what?" I asked pouring the contents in the cauldron when I realized he wasn't going to answer my question.

"Wait five minutes, it should be a bronze color," he replied as I set the empty bowl down. I looked back Draco who flipped through the book, looking bored. There was something about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was there that challenged me to challenge him. Something there that let him let me challenge him. I continued staring at him; something about him just seemed so obvious, about his overall presentation, his attitude and voice toward me. It was like he was trying to be snotty, but really had no reason to be, except for the fact that he could be. I shook my head, unable to figure it out.

"Do you like it here?" Draco asked after a few seconds of silence. I looked at him in surprise, trying not to wonder if it was a trick question.

"It's okay," I decided on saying, it was always a safe answer. Draco seemed to fidget a bit before he leaned closer pretending to organize the bottles.

"What about your friend, does she like it here?" he asked, his voice suspiciously low. I looked away and shrugged.

"I suppose," I said trying to sound as indifferent as he had moments ago. I looked back at him, for a moment he looked less threatening, less like a bully, but that moment passed as Professor Snape stood in front of our table.

"Wait seven minutes exactly," he said, checking off something on his paper and then passing to the next table.

"Draco," I said turning back to him. "Why do you care if we're here?" I tried asking again as I made sure my voice was low but again, he didn't respond, but this time I noticed his hands were moving around nervously.

"I don't," he said not bothering to look at me.

"Alright, well then don't ask anymore questions about it," I said as I turned back in the opposite direction, folding my hands on the table.

The following two minutes seemed to drag on before I looked back Draco, who, again was looking at me. "What is your problem?" I asked defensively.

"I just find it odd that someone who knows nothing about their family heritage can act so casual about being here. Not have any questions, not even bother to search for answers; just taking it for granted," he said, his words rushing together into one big hiss. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start looking…" I said. "I don't think Dumbledore would even give me a straight answer," I told him.

"Course he wouldn't, put you in Gryffindor after all," Draco mumbled.

"Okay, first off, I got _sorted_ in Gryffindor; I don't know what your problem is with that. I know you don't like Harry, Ron or Hermione, or, well, most of the students you know from Gryffindor, but you don't even know me," I said, half disgusted half annoyed. "Secondly, of course I'm going question everything, but I'm not going to make myself crazy over it. When summer comes this might be gone. I might not even be able to come back. I don't really care why I'm here, I'm just happy and lucky I am here. So, yes, Draco, I am going to take this all for granted," I said, hearing my voice catch toward the end of my speech. I turned away, quickly wiping my face with my sleeve. "It's been seven minutes," I added as I started to stir the potion.

"Add two more spoons of standard ingredient and then, let it cool for half an hour," Draco quickly and quietly read. I nodded and did what he said.

We didn't speak during the half an hour; I didn't even look at him. Nor did he say anything, not one joke, or rude comment or even an inappropriate laugh. Instead he sat there. Another thing that struck me as odd was that he didn't seem all that surprised, nor was I hesitant about telling him. It oddly, seemed, natural.

"Stir three times counter-clock wise," Draco read as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved closer.

"It's going to bounce," he said. I looked at him curiously, but he focused his concentration on the cauldron. Just then, as I finished a full third stir the liquid seemed to ooze itself out of the cauldron. It plopped itself on the desk, a perfect shaped bronze ball. It sat there for a moment, I felt like it was watching us, though that idea seemed insane. As Draco went to grab for it I noticed the steam.

"No wait!" I shouted to him, batting his hands away. "Your gloves," I said as the liquid ball, bounced once, and then started rolling back and forth. "Can…can it hear me?" I asked as he slipped on his dragon hid gloves.

"It says it senses danger, if drank properly, your sense of danger is heighted and you're able to take the ease of escape from its natural state…" Draco said, glancing at the book a few times. "Which I'm guessing is this," he added nodding to the ball which was now rolling around the cauldron.

"Well if it can defend itself by bouncing away at the sense of danger then…it's gonna be pretty hard to catch. What's the last step?"

"Coat it gingerly with snail's mucus and then cut evenly into squares, freezing contents until ready for use," Draco read.

"Great, now we just have to—" he quietly nudged me.

"Don't let on," he said nodding toward the ball. I smiled, gratefully that he at least was willing to figure out a method. As we tried to think of a strategic approach I noticed several other balls appearing on people's desks. Hermione seemed to be the only other one not batting at the ball, although she seemed torn in regards to how tell Crabbe who kept trying to slam his book on top of it.

"Any ideas?" I asked as Draco shook head.

"Hang on, I think I got something…" I said grabbing one of the empty larger jars and smearing the insides with slug mucus.

"What if we freeze it first?" Draco asked, but two girls from Slytherin answered his questions as we heard the sound of breaking class.

"Do it again!" Professor Snape shot at them. I looked back Draco.

"Right, too hot," he said with a quick nod of the head. "What were you saying?" he asked looking at me as I finished covering the inside of the lid with mucus. "Here" he said making a swing at the ball. I looked at him questionably as he made another effortlessly swing. "Spread that stuff some more" he said as started following the ball around the table, never getting close enough to make it bounce, but keeping it on guard enough to ignore me. As he did that I smeared the table with slug mucus, careful not alert the ball of my presence. "Okay, wait," I said nudging him before he reached for the ball again. He looked at me, just noticing the mucus all over the table. I nodded at Draco and he slowly reached toward the ball. The ball noticed the mucus, careful not to roll in it, but realizing, as it tried to avoid Draco's hands that there was no place else to roll to except the bare clear line toward me. Casually, it rolled back and at the last moment, the ball started to roll forward but it was too late, I cupped it in and slammed the lid on it as I shook the jar in triumph.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my characters Tammie, Melinda, and Barrass.**

**Note: Thanks to those of you who are reading this story, you don't know how much it means it means to me. Please continue reading and commenting. Thank you :)**

_7: Lunchtime_

"Easy," Draco said as took the jar from me. "Does it say long it has to be shaken?" he asked trying to look at the book as he shook.

"Good teamwork" he said so quietly I wasn't even sure I heard him. I looked at him, even more surprised to see the smallest smile that I couldn't help but return.

"I know" I teased as I shrugged and as I looked down at the book I knew he was still smiling too.

"When you are finished, please make sure your containers are locked and your items are properly put away," Professor Snape said walking over to our table just as we were scooping the mucus like paste out of our jar. Most of the students were getting the balls into the jar. "Miss. Allen, next time I'm sure you'll remember what I said about sloppiness?" he said glaring at me.

"Sir, if I may, we weren't sloppy, that was a technique and it worked, we accomplished what we were meant to. We seem to be one of the few to have done so" Draco with a smirk as he glanced around the classroom. It was true, more than half the students had made a bigger mess than us and seemed to have split into working on separate techniques to figure out how to trap the ball.

"I suppose" Professor Snape replied after a minute, waving his wand over the table and then moving on to Harry and Neville.

I quickly smoothed the paste out with the knife and spread more mucus on it, making sure I covered every inch before evenly cutting it and passing it over to Draco who went off to go freeze it.

"The homework questions are on page five twenty two. You may leave if you're done," Profess Snape as several students hurried out. I rushed to get my things together so I could catch Draco before he left.

"Hey Draco!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He paused but didn't turn around. "Thanks," I said, trying to sound both casual and sincere.

"They were my points too," he said attempting to sound bored as he turned around. "Here, I have an extra one at home," he said holding out his Potions book. I looked at him questionably. "Not that I care if you do the homework or not, I just think it's a bit early to be getting yourself in trouble with the other Gryffindor students," he said in his usual snotty but casual voice as he shoved a book in my bag.

"Tammie!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around so quickly I nearly missed hitting another student with my bag.

"Oh, hey" I said to Melinda cheerfully as she moved closer, just as Draco moved back. I looked over him, for a split second I could've sworn he looked, nervous. But he was Draco Malfoy, what did he have to be nervous about? Before I could say anything he looked back at me and quickly changed his expression.

"Just…take care of it! It's our property!" he exclaimed as he screwed his face up, possibly to hide how red it was, as he looked from me to Melinda before grunting and then storming away.

"What was that?" Melinda asked looking after him.

"He just has really bad mood swings," I joked.

"He just needs a hug," Melinda replied with a shake of the head as she looked after Draco who was now rejoined with some other Slytherins as they pushed their way through and out the door.

"Hang on…" I said, noticing something sticking out of the Potions book. I tugged on the item, finally pulling out a red and gold tie.

"Is that your tie?" Melinda asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, I guess Draco stuck in the book at some point during class" I explained as she looked at me with curiosity. "He gave me his Potions book" I said, though she didn't look the least content with that response.

"Yeah, I saw that, weird about the property thing though, right?" she asked.

"He's just weird in general, but at least class was kinda fun" I replied as we took our seats at the Ravenclaw table; my eyes instantly shifting to the variety of sandwiches, salads, breads and soup. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started slowly loading my plate with sandwiches, carefully picking which one looked most appealing. I looked at Melinda who seemed to be waiting patiently for me to explain. "At least let me eat one sandwich" I joked as she helped herself to a few of her own and a bowl of soup.

In between eating I quickly explained lesson, lingering on the parts involving Draco's reactions and how he was a little too nice and how he even asked if she enjoyed school. When I finished Melinda was shaking her head, her expression mostly filled with curiosity and a little excitement. I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"At least he was helpful," she said when I finished as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's still really odd that he's…ya know, all nice," I continued as I started to look off but then looked back at Melinda when she didn't answer.

"Maybe he likes you," she said in strained happiness. I nearly choked on my sandwich as I screwed my face at the thought.

"Oi, what?" I exclaimed as I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought to get the image of Draco out of my mind.

"Well, I mean, you never know, he seems to want to know about you, and he only calls me Hennings, and even in class, he was delayed about mentioning me. And c'mon, what guy gives you their personal book, especially Draco, it is Malfoy property" she explained as she took a deep breath. I gave her a weird look, I always wondered how she could talk so fast and say so much without needing to breathe; I always imagined her face would turn blue.

"And what makes you think I would welcome such admiration?" I asked.

"Because it's a huge advantage, it's a lot of leverage" she explained as I shook my head. "Look at it this way, he likes you, you pretend to like him, he doesn't hurt anyone" she explained casually.

"Oh c'mon," I said taking another bite of a sandwich. "Besides, I thought you like him?" I asked as I snuck a look at the Slytherin table.

"I do" she replied in a quieter voice.

"So again, what makes you think I'm thick enough to go for him?" I asked.

"We both know you wouldn't go for Draco because you like Fred, not because you're a loyal friend," she said with a grin.

"You really assume I'd go for a guy you like just to spite you?" I asked with both my eyebrows raised as I stared at her in shock. "First off, when have we even liked the same guy, you know, under normal circumstances?" I asked. She took another bite of her sandwich as she thought over the question.

"I guess you have a point; but hey, there's a first for everything, and if he likes you, go for it; otherwise he'll just hunt you down and keep after you all year until you gave him a chance" she said with a shrug as she pushed her empty plate and bowl away.

"And then he'd mess up and I'd sit around pondering how much of an idiot I am for taking your advice" I continued as I brushed my crumbs onto the plate. "Fine, fine, I'll accept that you won't go for him" she said as she brushed her shirt off and started to look around. "Even if he did like you" she said in a quieter voice but looking in the opposite direction so she couldn't see me glaring at her. "Whatever," I finally said. "So, how was class?" I asked.

"They were right about Professor Binns, I don't think I can possible make it through the whole year without falling asleep; but, I can't really afford to miss anything, at least not yet. I gotta make sure I know how he works so I can be well prepared for the O. …" she said resting her forehead on her arm as if just thinking of another class with Binns was exhausting.

"But, aren't those like, two years away?" I asked.

"It doesn't hurt to do some early preparation," she told me as she started picking at her nails. I shrugged.

"You're mental," I reminded her though she only made a face at me. "How are you getting your books anyway?" I asked, just noticing her bag looked fuller.

"I guess Flitwick and McGonagall talked to the librarian and we're like, one of the few students entitled to instant access to any subject text we need until the holidays" she explained as I nodded.

"Sounds like a fair deal" I replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like you'll need it if you have any more classes with Draco, at this rate he might even be sharing all his books with you" she teased with a nudge as she went back to looking around at the students. "Hey, um, that's Oliver Wood isn't it?" she asked I glanced over my shoulder.

"No" I said quickly before turning back around, feeling that my face was already flushed.

"Why he staring at you? What did you say to him?" she whispered as she looked from me to him to me again. "You know, he's not so bad looking either" she added as she looked at him once more.

"We talked this morning, he asked about Quidditch, I thought about joining, you know, the usual" I said in a rushed voice. "What about you? Are you going to join?" I asked, unable to get Melinda to shake her smile.

"Of course I am; I think the first game is Gryffindor against Ravenclaw actually. You better join, you know, so you don't have to watch your friends get clobbered from the stands" she joked in a semi-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh you think that's gotta happen do you? We got the Weasley twins and Potter, you guys stand no chance" I teased back, even though I highly doubted Gryffindor would truly come out on top.

"Just make sure they have you too" she said with a shrug.

"They will," I said in my matter-of-fact voice as I stood up and walked over to Oliver who was clearly trying not to smile. "So listen, I'm in. I mean, on, I'll try out for the team," I said to him as I sat down.

"Oh, that's—that's wonderful, I'll put you on the Chaser list, you'd make a terrific Chaser, light, easy to move around, avoid Bludgers and so on" he explained, more like he was rationalizing it to himself.

"Perfect, and I have a great flying coach, since I've never actually rode a broom before…" I said, suddenly feeling a twinge of regret.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Fred," I told him as I tried to level out how both excited and terrified I was about taking any kind of lessons for him.

"Fred Weasley?" he asked a bit uncertain as he frowned.

"Yeah, your Beater…" I said, trying to lighten the tension by playfully patting his shoulder. "I mean, he's not bad" I added.

"No, I know, it's just, Potter isn't bad either" he replied with a shrug.

"I'm sure I'll come out fine" I said with a wink before getting up and walking back over to Melinda. "It's done, I told him I'd try out" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I see, let's hope you make it" she said with a smile.

"It will be fun to just try out" I replied with a shrug as we turned our attention to the Slytherin table. "Has he been there the whole time?" I asked catching sight of Draco.

"No, he came in while you were talking to Oliver, he looked at you, kinda like with worry and then anger and he looked at me and just kinda looked mad…" she explained as I raised my eyebrow toward Draco.

"He's just really weird" I said as I continued looking at Draco who seemed oddly fixated on his empty plate than even looking over at us. Shrugging once more I turned around and grabbed the nearest empty goblet and poured some juice in it. I just started to take a sip when Melinda spun around.

"He's looking this way, don't look!" she hissed pretending to drink from her goblet. Half confused, but mostly just ignoring her I looked over at Draco.

"Ah yeah, look at that, he is looking," I teased as I started to wave.

"Stop it" Melinda hissed again from behind her goblet. I smiled and looked back over at him, this time noticing he was he making a motion with a head toward the door. I looked at the door then back him; he motioned to the door again and then stood up and started walking out. He nodded at me and Melinda as he passed. "See, now he's leaving," she said disappointedly, watching him walk out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_8: The Ramblings of a Professor_

"I think he wants us to follow him," I told her as I watched him look back.

"Why?" she asked as we both stood up and headed out anyway.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to hex us in person," I said sarcastically. We stood at a corridor, just out of the way as we watched as a few Slytherins caught up with Draco, made a few inappropriate jokes, laughed and then shooed them away, at least most of them, the roundest of the two remained.

"Well, this has certainly been fun," I finally said out of boredom before starting back toward the Great Hall. Draco slightly glanced in our direction, as if just noticing us. He narrowed his eyes and started toward us.

"Want us to give you a hand Malfoy," Golye asked as he punched his fist into his palm and Crabbe gave us taunting smiles.

"I got this," Draco said with a sneer, crossing his arms over his chest as he shooed his friends off, the two of them heading up the stairs but not before stopping to scare a younger looking student who dropped their books, but quickly gathered them together before running off.

"Can they be any meaner?" I asked with a frown.

"They're just having fun," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Now, I have business to discuss with you," he said focusing his attention on me. "Earlier, you said you don't know about the holidays or summer, you know, about not being able to stay or if you'd be able to come back" he said, his cheeks pink.

"Yeah, I remember the conversation" I said nodding, trying my hardest not to look at Melinda who was no doubt looking at me accusingly, I hadn't exactly mentioned this part in detail.

"Well, nothing is final of course, but I may be able to make some arrangements for you," he said. I wrinkled my nose before I could stop myself.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, the words falling out before I could think. "Not that I don't appreciate it," I quickly added.

"I thought I'd do a kind gesture, but if you prefer to sleep at the nearby Muggle orphanage, or go back home, then that's fine too," Draco said

"I'm sure whatever arrangements you can make will be fitting," I replied as he nodded. We all stood in silence, not sure who should say what. "Er, what about Melinda, she's my friend," I said quickly looking at her then back at Draco.

"We'll see," he quickly responded.

"Okay, well…" I started, but trailed off as Draco quickly turned and walked away. "Thanks…" I finished. "Curious and curious," I told her as we finally pulled ourselves together and started walking off. "You okay?" I asked, realizing she hadn't said a word since we left the Great Hall.

"Yeah, fine" she replied dryly. I started to ask what was really bothering her but turned my attention straight ahead, just missing bumping into the twins.

"We're going to end up making a date of this," George said with a wide grin as he winked at his brother who smiled brightly at us.

"Hennings, right?" Fred said as he gave her a low bow but was pushed aside so George could do the same.

"I'm George Weasley, granted you probably already know that, but I find proper introductions much more flattering" he asked as he held out his hand. Melinda looked it questionably, and then at me but I just shrugged. Nothing happened when I shook Fred's hand, I was certain she was fine.

"Yeah, Melinda Hennings" she said as she finally shook his hand, giving him a gentle smile which seemed to make Fred grin as he noticed, or knew something I didn't. "And you're Fred" she said nodding at Fred before glancing at me.

"That's right, and it's a good right pleasure to meet you," he joked as he pushed George aside to shake Melinda's hand, a little more aggressive than his brother. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Melinda try and pull away. "Honestly, very nice," he said still shaking her hand. Finally, with a little effort Melinda pulled away, and for a moment the twins exchanged some hidden message before turning their attention back on us. "And you're Tammie, yes?" he joked as he grabbed my hand, shaking it furiously as he continued to talk. "It's always a pleasure to run into you miss," he said kissing my hand before letting go. I felt my stomach give a few flips as I tried remain conscious.

"Yeah, hey, er, I just talked to Oliver Wood, I'm trying out for Quidditch, he said I'd make a great Chaser so, maybe we could arrange those flying lessons before tryouts" I explained as the twins exchanged looks again, this one less playful. "I mean, if you still want to—"

"Of course I want to, a deal is a deal" Fred replied quickly.

"Alright, well, lunch is almost over, I'm sure we'll—"

"Bump into each other again" George finished for me as he nodded at Melinda, his grin still wide as I thought I noticed his ears turn a shade darker. Fred nodded in agreement, gave Melinda another low bow, nodded at me and then him and his brother hurried off.

"So, flying lessons eh?" Melinda asked, her whole expression changing to one of both assuming and happiness. I was glad to see she looked more content and noticed my obvious crush on Fred.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said but she only continued smiling. "C'mon, I wanna check out our textbooks" I said, my words rushing together as I felt myself warm again as I marched up the stairs in the direction of the library.

"I just think it's cute," she said when we finally reached the library.

"Shut up," I mumbled, turning my head to make sure she didn't see my smile though I knew she had been waiting for as we walked.

"I'll be back," she said as she wondered off. I shrugged and headed to the front desk, Only one lady was sitting there, she looked like the typical fairly rigid librarian, I only hoped she didn't have the same attitude.

"Hi, I'm Tammie Allen, I um, heard I was granted first access or something…" I said, trailing off as she quickly pushed herself back to grab a nearby parchment, unfold it and scan the names.

"Yes, Allen, Stock 8420" she said rolling the list back up and shoving it in a nearby drawer. "If you'd just sign here and here" she said pulling out a rather large looking package along with a long sheet marked with x's. I nodded and quickly signed the spots as she pushed the package toward me. "You should fine all the copies of the third year edition of the textbooks you need. When you return them they are to be in the same condition, any damage will result in the most dire of pain" she explained in a nasally but well-rehearsed voice.

"Thanks" I said nervously as I took the package off her desk, pretending it didn't weight a ton. I looked around for Melinda but when I didn't spot her I started wondering toward the less cluttered section. I scanned random students, but none of the caught my attention, at least not until I noticed Professor Barrass sitting at a desk. I started to make my way over, but just then someone else appeared, sitting opposite him. It was female, and from what I could see of her, she looked pretty. Long dark brown hair, large eyes, long lashes, cameral colored skin but sort of too smooth. She giggled at something the Professor said and gently put her hand on his. I quickly stepped back half in alarm, half in embarrassment.

"Hey, you got the books?" I heard Melinda said as I jumped.

"Come here, quick" I hissed to her as she casually walked over.

"What?" she asked as she looked to where I was pointing. I started to say something sarcastic but noticed no one was sitting where I was pointing. "You okay?" she asked with somewhat concern.

"Fine" I replied after a few seconds, realizing I must have been completely overreacting, maybe it was just another tall redhead, there were after all, so many.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as I tried to bring my attention back to her as she shook her head. "Then what's that?" I asked pointing to large book she was scanning. She flipped to cover Why Charms Charm.

"It looks good," she said still scanning.

"I'm sure it is," I said sarcastically as she swatted my arm.

"I'll probably read it at some point, but look, I think Ron, Harry and Hermione are waiting for you" she said nodding toward the door.

"You wanna walk with us?" I asked but she shook her and nodded at another table. I looked over too, the cute dirty blonde haired boy caught my eye first. When he smiled at Melinda I couldn't help but notice how white his teeth were.

"I'm gonna go walk with them" she said as the boy motioned for her to go join. She turned pink, gave me a quick wave and hurried off.

"See you" I called after as I walked over to the others.

"What was that about?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder at Melinda as we walked out. "You got Divitions too, right?" he asked me with a little poke.

"Yeah, and it was nothing, we were just chatting and I was getting my rentals" I told them as I held up the stack of books. "Hey, I thought Hermione was with you guys" I said looking around.

"She was, but, she has Ancient Ruins, besides, I couldn't get her to take Divitions even for the extra O.W.L if I begged," Ron said with a smile. I looked at Harry who shook his head. "But' it's a really easy class," Ron explained, as we headed up a stairs in the North Tower. "The Professor is a loon though," he said pulling down the ladder as we scrambled up and shuffled inside. The Hufflepuffs were already there, patiently waiting.

"So what's this class about?" I asked looking from Harry to Ron, but Ron spoke just as Harry opened his mouth.

"You get to make things up basically, anything you say that you think you saw with your 'inner eye,'" he paused and made some weird expression, poking at his eyes. "It's not hard to get loads of points and pass with flying colors if you're really dramatic and just say you're going to die, a lot. She'll like that," Ron said enthusiastically I raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"I do it too," he confessed with a laugh.

"I can see why Hermione doesn't like this class," I said, looking at the crystal ball on the small round table in front of me. "What's her name again?" I asked Harry, but I was distracted by a tall women. She was skinny, but I never would've guessed judging by her oversized dress, abnormally large glasses, puffy wild hair and wild dramatic clothing, which seemed to go along nicely with her dramatic attitude as she greeted us.

"Students, I welcome you to your third year, what once was hidden and mysterious will now be revealed through the power of your Inner Eye! All will be seen! All will be known! Things, thing happening this very moment! You, you my dear, how's your cat?" she asked hurrying over to one of the Hufflepuff girls.

"Uhh, she's well," the girl replied nervously.

"Not for long my dear, I'm sorry," she said "I am Professor Trelawney and I…" she trailed off. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing she paused in such an exaggerated position, her mouth hanging open. I listened to Ron as he snorted, trying to fight back the laughter. "Ah, I know it's difficult to bring yourself to see yourself but you must try," she explained patting Ron the head. She looked at me as I looked at her and I gave her my best friendly smile. She let out a small scream and jumped back. I would've laughed if she was reacting to me in particular. "It has been so long…" she said running over to me, grabbing my hand and turning it palm side up. "Could it be?" she asked as she traced the outlines on my palm. "Yes…it very well could be," she said now looking around my face. I tried moving back the closer she got, as she poked my cheeks.

Finally, she stood up, pointing at me, "It's her!" she said happily. "And I couldn't be happier. One of ours is one of them," she said, even making her motions to wipe her eyes on her sleeve over dramatic.

"Er, what?" I asked, feeling the annoyance build up as the others students looked over at me with curiosity, though Ron was still trying hard not to laugh.

"You possess the gift my child. The gift any wizard or witch or Muggle or Half-Blood could hope for. You possess the talent, you are truly gifted, that much I can see as clear at the nose on my face," she said happily, poking at her nose.

"That's nice," I replied as I leaned back in my chair.

"I know you don't believe me right now dear, but soon, soon it will all become clear," the Professor said happily as she moved on to the next table.

"What's she going on about?" Ron asked through his laughter even before the Professor was out of earshot. I shrugged, now flipping through the pages of the book in front of me.

"Beats me," I said as I stopped on a page with three ladies, each different heights and body shape. "Cool," I said as I read the title above.

"What are Fates?" Ron asked leaning forward to read from an angle. There was a loud clunk and a gasp and I looked up to see the Professor clutching her chest in yet another exaggerated pose.

"Close the book, close it, close it," she said quickly running over to us and slamming it closed, then taking it from the table. "That is the most sensitive question Mr. Weasley, we are not yet destined to know such things," she quickly said laying another book on our table as she put the one she had taken in her chair.

"Why can't we just have that one?" Harry asked pointing to the one in her chair. "It's the same one, we could've just turned the page," he added.

"Reckon its bad luck now or something," Ron joked quietly.

"It _IS_ bad luck Ronald!" she exclaimed in a dramatic tone. "You can't simply go back and pretend you never opened the book to that page, it's too late now, you just have to start over again. Don't you know that? You can't just open fate and then try to pretend you didn't," she told us, now heading to the front of the classroom. "A long time ago, Fate was given the task to string together lives, to assure goals and meanings, making sure there were no strays and everyone was patched together nicely. They don't like free will or mistakes on our part, they don't easily forgive" she explained as she picked up the book I 'accidently' opened and looked over it. "Then again, They planned lives before they even began, so maybe this wasn't a mistake, surely not for someone like you" she said as she sat the book in front of me before walking off and moving on to another topic as if nothing had happened or she hadn't said the only interesting thing I was certain I would hear all year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_9: On the Way to Charms_

Again, as if she had not said anything she her attention back to the class. "Since today we are only simply getting to know each other, we're going to start off really simple, I don't believe what I ask from you will be at all that difficult," she said pushing her glasses further up on her nose. I ignored Ron who was trying his best to hold back his laughter while looked around the room to see if anyone else was interested in even listening. I looked too; though I was all too surprised to see Lavender and Pativi holding on to every word Trelawney was saying about love. I rolled my eyes a few times; this certainly wasn't a class I'd be willing to take continuously for the next few years. I started to daze off, letting my daydreams take over but noticed Pansy staring at me. Not just a normal stare but hard and cold. I looked at both Harry and Ron but neither of them were paying attention. Looking at Pansy again I saw that her expression had not changed. I wanted to make a joke about it freezing that way but I knew she wouldn't appreciate it. What could she possibly be staring at anyway? I asked myself looking around at the room. There weren't that Slytherins in the room, I was certain we were just grouped with Hufflepuff today but clearly I was wrong.

"Allen," I snapped my attention away from Pansy to see Trelawney smiling down at me. "You have to pay attention" she said happily as she moved back to the center of the room. I gave her a weird look and then looked at the boys but both of them shrugged their shoulder, at least I wasn't the only one who was completely clueless as to what she was going on about. I ignored the chuckling from the other side of the room; I knew one of the laughs was coming from Lavender. Well, she could suck a dragon egg for all I cared; as long as she didn't talk to me anytime soon. "This is a very simple exercise, it stretches your inner eye, you'll be able to focus and as you know, that's not just something beneficial for just this class" Trelawney was saying as she looked excitedly around the room. "Now, c'mon, all of you together, close your eyes and think. Think hard, and when I say open, I one you to write down keywords of what you saw" she with a bright smile. I looked around, _was she serious?_ I asked myself as other students started looking around at each other too. If this was all the class was about I didn't blame Hermione for not taking it. "Let's get to work shall we?" she said happily as she waved at us.

For a moment I just sat there, eyes still opened and looked around at everyone else still had their eyes open. At least most of the students did; Lavender and the girls gathered around her table were all squeezing their eyes shut and giggling. God, they were annoying, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and looked at Ron who was leaning back all too comfortable in his chair with his eyes closed and hands resting on his stomach. Harry looked relatively comfortable as he leaned forward though he looked like he was having difficulty in keeping his eyes shut. I sighed and finally, reluctantly closed my own eyes.

It was difficult not to drift off to sleep, if not, impossible, but I kept myself alert by visualizing conversations with Fred; one of them involving Zonko's, but I couldn't bring myself to think of anything to say to him so I just watched him smile at me. He sure did have a nice smile, a big wide grin. I smiled as I thought of it, he had a warm smile, his hands were warm too. I shook my head and opened my eyes. Warm hands? Had I drifted off to sleep anyway? I asked myself as I looked around but didn't see any sign that such a thing had happened. In fact, judging by the nearby snoring I felt like I was one of the few still awake.

"Students, eh-hem, students," Professor Trelawney said, her voice polite and patient as she tapped her wand on the arm of the chair and cleared her throat. I figured this wasn't the first time the majority of students fell asleep during class. "Let's move on, shall we?" She said ignoring the many yawns and dazed expressions for the students. "Please open your books to page five, the symbols and meanings should be right there. Just pick out a few things from the images while your eyes were closed and jot them down, we won't be making large connections today, but I just want everyone to get a feel for this. The symbols and meaning should be written out. Don't rush, we have plenty of time" she said with a smile. "If anyone should need any help," she added.

"What if it's like, really clear what you imagining?" a girl in the back asked.

"It's not your imagination dear, it's real, that's what the inner eye is, visions pulled from the bowl of the future" Trelawney said with dramatic movements.

"But didn't you just say Fate was in charge of the future?" someone else asked. She looked at the kid questionable.

"When did I say that?" she asked, looking more unfocused than she had the entire class. "Surely I wouldn't speak such things about the Fates" she said with a low bow, as if apologizing to them. "We never speak ill about Fate" she said, still bowed low. I started to roll my eyes but figured if she kept going she might forget to assign homework and that I could certainly benefit from.

"She says it like they'll do something" I heard Pansy whisper loudly to her friend as she snorted with laughter.

"Oh, they will dear, Fate punishes those who simply don't follow their path" Trelawney explained. "Of course, it's nearly impossible to punish someone whose following a course made out by Fate. Merely stepping off one broom doesn't put you on a crash course" she said with a laugh as her own joke.

"But, how does Fate punish someone anyway? I mean, if they did manage to screw up that badly" Ron asked with a little laugh.

"You laugh now but nothing is impossible Ronald Weasley. But, if one does have the misfortune of crossing the wrong path with Fate their…Fate results in death. Not necessary right away, or even at Fate's hand, but, death comes, and it isn't pleasant. It's sort of like being around a Dementor, by the end you just wish it were over" she said shaking her head with sadness. For reason I found myself clutching my chair in excitement, again, Trelawney had something fairly interested, though I doubted it actually had any truth behind it, she was the most eccentric person I have ever met. "It's like watching a vampire turn in on himself, shedding all emotions, feelings and reason" she added still shaking her head.

"Vampires? Oi, what?" Seamus asked with a loud laugh as he nudged Dean who looked just as much in disbelief as I'm sure the rest of the class.

"Well, of course, vampires are real afterall" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know that, I just, it seems a bit unrealistic that they'd shed anything, they're monsters in the first place" Seamus said. "I don't believe they'd have feelings" he added with snort.

"There are many things you don't believe, for instance, that rash under your clothes, it's not just your typical encounter with a toad" Trelawney said in a cool and calm voice as she went back over to her book. I looked back at Seamus who was visible red. He cursed under his breath but focused his attention on the book on his desk as his ears and cheeks continued to redden. "Now, I believe it's just about time to leave, as such, I would like to assign the homework" she said as we quickly started gathering our things at the mere mention of leaving. "Page two-twenty-six, the directions are there" she said, only raising her voice slightly as we all rushed out just as the bell sounded.

"What of load of dragon dung," Ron said as we reached the lower level. added with a shake of his head. "But hey, what an easy grade, eh Harry?" he said nudging Harry who nodded in agreement as he gave Ron a half smile.

"I understand why Hermione isn't there" he responded. Ron made a face, started to say something, but then decided against it. "You both have Charms next, right?" he asked as he took his schedule out of one his pockets. Ron and I both nodded in agreement. "Let's see, Charms, Charms with…ah, right Ravenclaw," he said happily folding it back up.

"That's great, I'm sure Melinda and Hermione are already waiting for us" I said, but just then Hermione ran up the stairs to us.

"Hey" she said in a rushed voice. "Was class alright?" she asked holding her look on me. I nodded; it was nice that she was concerned with how I'd do with lessons. "Good, I just had Ancient Ruins, it's quite relaxing actually" she explained as Ron rolled his eyes and grunted something. "It is, just because you can't extend your mind…" I laughed as I watched her walk after Ron, still talking as Ron waved a hand at her.

"They'd make a cute couple" I half joked to Harry who laughed.

"Just, don't tell them that" he replied as we started after the two.

"Hey, um; I talked to Wood this morning, about Quidditch, er, is it …difficult?" I asked as we made our way to Professor Flitwick's class.

"The first game is always a bit intimidating, you know, being on the broom for the first time all summer, or, er, in your case, ever, but, once you get going it's just like any muggle sport" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Only hundreds of feet high, with no real amour and magical balls flying at you" I reminded him as he gave a laugh.

"Yeah, but, it's not bad, not after your first game. Why? Thinking about joining?" I nodded my head and he smiled.

"I talked to Wood about this morning, he recommended I try out for Chaser" I explained as Harry nodded this time.

"I can give you some pointers if you want, teach you how to fly, I made the team my first year, doesn't happen often" he joked as he nudged me.

"I don't think it's wise to take lessons from someone who gloats so much" I joked back. "Fred Weasley is actually going to help me out, but thanks for the offer" I said cheerfully feeling myself flush again.

"Does it have something to do with the ties?" he asked knowing. I started to disagree but I could barely shake my head with the building embarrassment. "It's alright, I think everyone but Ron is clued in on that, then again, Ron's brain doesn't have the ability to extend itself" he joked as he looked back over at Hermione and Ron we were now arguing a bit.

"Do they always do that?" I asked as Harry nodded. "Good grief…" I said as we moved closer to them. I continued shaking my head until I realized we were outside of Flitwick's classroom. I looked around, spotting good amount of Ravenclaws lined against the walls.

"How come there's no Slytherins or Hufflepuffs in this class" I asked Hermione, mainly to get stop harping on Ron who looked like he was about to explode. A little surprised but anxious to answer Hermione turned to me.

"We have the main core classes with only one other house until sixth year, and then they mix us together because of the O. but, classes like Ancient Ruins and Divitation, those are electives, there's no minimum amount of houses for those classes" she explained, giving herself a proud smile. I nodded, it was good to know she'd be around if I couldn't find Melinda.

"Hey" I heard another cheerful voice say as I spun around to come face to face with Melinda. "Excited about Charms?" she asked with a smile. I gave her my best fake smile, Charms was by far going to be my worst subject, I was terrible at memorizing many things and I wasn't sure how confident I felt about my wand abilities, probably why I ended up getting the short end of the stick. I laughed at my reference but shook my head as I realized I hadn't yet introduced Melinda to anyone. "Oh, um, guys, this is Melinda," I introduced, giving her a short pat on the shoulder. "Melinda, This is everyone" I said nodding at the three.

"Oh, right! Of course!" Hermione said slapping her hand to her forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking Melinda's hand. Ron and Harry followed suite, each firmly shaking her hand. "Hennings, it's real great to have you here, you must so excited and to be taking Charms, I'm sure Flictwick is looking forward to this" she said happily as she stepped back. Melinda gave me a questionable look but I just shrugged.

"Nice to meet all of you," she said instead. Just then, the door behind us opened and the students in front of us started filing in. Once inside Melinda waved good-bye and joined a table of Ravenclaws and I followed my friends. Hermione and I paired together at one desk while Harry and Ron sat at the desk behind us. A few seconds after everyone filled in a little old man waddled into the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_10: Sometimes A Witch Just Knows_

"Good afternoon students! I'm Professor Flitwick. It's good to see so many of you back again," he said waving his wand toward a stack of books which then flew off and onto the floor. I quietly giggled as I watched him jump on the stack. "Now, as many of you already know the swish and flick wrist movement and the simple charms I'd thought I'd start off with some simple fun charms. Let's see, how about we practice the Cheering Charm, just to get back into the swing of things. Now, who knows what the consequences are when overdoing the Cheering Charm?" the professor asked. I watched as Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Ah, yes, not surprised to see you Hennings raising your hand first" Flitwick said with a broad smile and squeaky high pitched excited voice. I quickly looked off to my left, Melinda looked a bit flushed, a few of the students around her looked a bit annoyed, except the dirty blonde haired boy sitting a few seats away from her. He looked a little more interested now that Flictwick addressed her as Hennings.

"It can cause a person to burst into a fit of laughter," she said confidently, not even a hint of nervousness.

"Very good! And do you know what the difference is between the tickling charm and the Cheering Charm?" he asked still looking at her.

"The Cheering Charm's main purpose is to elevate one's mood, make them happy, the tickling charm is to mimic the sensation of being physically tickled," she said, this time more proud than confident. I would've answered myself, since I did have firsthand experience with it during my first lesson. I glared off in the distance as I thought Professor Barrass using the tickling charm as a mere distraction. I still had to talk him; he seemed to be hiding something.

"Yes, wonderful! Five points to Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick said happily looking around the room again. "Now, since you all are sitting down so nicely, let's just review some spells and then we'll get to work. Just shout them out if you know them," he said as soon as Hermione's hand flew in the air.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Melinda shouted.

"_Lumos_," Hermione said putting her hand down.

"_Incendio_," Melinda said happily.

"Very—"

"_Spongify_," Hermione interrupted. "And also _Skurge_," she quickly added.

"Oh, _Aresto Momentum_ and the Hover Charm," Melinda said loudly, looking beyond pleased with herself.

"Er...well, done, both of you, five points to Gryffindor and two more for Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick said when he was sure both girls were done. "There are plenty more, but I'm sure we don't have time for all of them," the professor said probably just to prevent Hermione and Melinda from taking up the entire class time with the back and forth challenge of every spell. I giggled as I looked at Hermione but she was flipping through her book. I should've been looking through my book too but I knew I'd have plenty of time for that later, and even more, when I was doing the homework.

"Okay, now I want you to work with the person you're sitting with and just talk about what each one of these spells does and the proper pronunciation and wand movement. Just for a bit. Then we'll move on to preforming a few," Professor Flitwick explained as he waved his wand toward the board, a list of charms writing themselves out. I looked at the list and then quickly copied them down as I listened to Hermione flip through her book.

"Do you want to go first?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd just tell me all of them and I'd then I'd repeat it back," I said wishfully. She laughed as she nodded. "Not that I'll take advantage of that, I'm just awful at pronouncing charms" I said with a light smile.

"That's understandable though, besides, it's not you would've had time to look through all books before your arrival here," Hermione said.

"Yeah" I said as I dazed off for a second. I was certain had I known about coming here I still wouldn't have prepared by reading charms.

"Melinda's rather good though. I do hope she'll be up for studying during break for finals," Hermione said looking over at Melinda nervously. "I'd hate to bother her though…" she added glancing over once more.

"I'm sure she'd love to. She likes this stuff" I told her.

"Not to mention she's a Hennings" Hermione replied happily. I started to ask what that meant but Flictwick tapped his wand signaling for us to be quiet and get to work. When I looked back at Hermione she was busy writing something down. It wasn't until she moved her hand further down the paper did I realize she was writing out how to pronounce the charms. I started to protest but she just smiled. "Trust me, it's different than Ron, I know you will use these to your advantage" she said cheerfully as she passed me the paper. We took turns pronouncing the charms and looking up the definition of each one, it wasn't nearly as difficult or painful as I would've imagined. In fact, I felt a little better by the end of lesson.

"Thanks again Hermione" I said as we headed out of the room. The rest of class went rather quickly, the professor grouped us together in threes, each group practicing charms on each other or a dummy. Hermione and I were grouped with Melinda who made things easier on my end because both girls were extremely helpful and patient. However, once they started on each other it became clear how competitive they were. It was nice to see them finish out by laughing and agreeing to meet up the next day to go over the homework.

"That was so much fun!" Melinda said excitedly, as we started randomly walking around. I knew it was almost dinner time, but I didn't quite feel hungry, it seemed like we'd only just had lunch. I followed Melinda as she turned a corner, still talking about her classes. I tried to pay attention but I found myself drifting off, thinking about Fred. "So, I was thinking we could—Tammie, are you listening?" Melinda asked glancing back at me.

"Nope" I said honestly. She rolled her eyes and slowed her pace, waiting for me to catch up. "I was thinking about something" I said glancing around.

"You mean some_one_?" she said knowingly.

"Whatever" I replied as our feet led us into the library.

"What's he doing here?" Melinda hissed as she stopped suddenly. I looked over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy sitting at a table with some of his buddies.

"I would say studying but I don't think he does that" I replied sarcastically.

"Go talk to him" Melinda said looking back at me. "I'll wait here" she continued, moving to an empty table.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked setting my bag down across from Melinda.

"He talks to you" she hissed, glancing over at him as she pulled out a book.

"What should I say?" I asked stupidly as I felt myself feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out" she quietly as she gave me a little push before walking over to an empty table that was just out of sight from Draco's viewpoint but not Melinda's. I rolled my eyes and then turned to face Draco, he was still talking to his buddies, ignoring the glares the librarian kept giving him. I gathered myself together and strolled over, stopping at the chair next to a chubby short boy. All the boys stopped talking and looked up, each of them wearing an unfriendly expression.

"Hi" I said with a smile. "I'm Tammie" I added holding out my hand but pulled it back when I realized none of them were going to shake it. "I was wondering if I could talk to you" I said looking at Draco. All his friends looked at him and then me with surprise; as if they couldn't believe I was still talking, to Draco nonetheless. He sat back, looking bored and unconcerned. "It will only take a moment" I added hoping he'd at least get his friends to stop snickering.

"If you must" he said waving a hand at his friends who stood up and walked off. "Is she with you?" he asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow as I continued standing; I wasn't going to be in presence long, it made no sense to sit. "You know, your friend, the one you came with, Hennings" he said simply.

"Yeah, she's over there somewhere" I said waving a hand in the opposite direction. "We've gotten into this thing where she thinks you like me or something stupid like that. I told her even if you do like me I don't like you" I said though unintentional, the nervousness from being around Draco alone was starting to get to be. Especially now, when he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Not that you'd like me, I mean, I'm a Gryffindor that's insane enough" I said, continuing to talk even though I knew I should just stay quiet at this point.

"Stop talking" he said flatly. I closed my mouth tight, a little irritated he sounded so flat and disgusted at the idea of liking me. I mean, I didn't think he was unattractive. I wrinkled my own nose at the thought, he certainly wasn't my type though, and something about him, something just seemed too familiar.

"But um, if you were to be interested in any new students, Melinda is single, I mean, I doubt she'll be for long. She's really pretty and smart and er, you know, she likes guys too" I said, still feeling oddly nervous.

"If you're going to keep talking how about you just go away?" he said, his voice not quite reaching the cold annoying one I heard him use on other students.

"Well, I was going to give your back your book…" I said, thinking of my last excuse. "I just got my copies until break" I added with a shrug, the nervousness finally dying out.

"Keep it, like I said, it's your property now" he repeated before pushing his chair back. "See you later I suppose" he said as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "And er," he said pausing, his face going a bit pale. "Tell your friend I said, er, hello" he said with a grimace that I was sure he meant to make into a smile. I started to sarcastically ask who but he looked like he was in enough pain without me mentioning Melinda's name.

"Okay, bye" I said cheerfully but he quickly walked off. Again. I sighed and made my way back over to Melinda, sitting down across from her.

"So, what did he say?" Melinda asked as she switched her position, still looking over at Draco. I waited for her to bring her attention back on me so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"He said hi" I told her happily.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered. I laughed, knowing she would say that.

"He said hello, took a lot of effort, but he got it out" I teased.

"What, he said to say hi to...to me?" Melinda asked. I nodded; my attention now shifting to the building amount of homework in my bag.

"Yep" I replied glancing up at her. "Oh c'mon, don't look so surprised, you can't honestly believe he liked me" I said with a laugh but she didn't respond. "You really thought he liked me or I liked him?" I said wrinkling my nose again.

"Well, I mean, you two were getting  
along so nicely and I don't know, you attention span is faster than a Hippogriff flies" she said as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nevermind" she huffed in annoyance as I tried not to laugh.

"Trust me, the very thought of me and him makes him look he's gonna hang himself" I said morbidly as Melinda opened the book she had in front of her. I started to ask where she got it from; but she spoke first.

"Oh c'mon, he's probably just saying that to please his friends, you're in Gryffindor after all" she said, her attention now on the book so she didn't see me roll my eyes. To my knowledge all his friends were gone.

"Yeah, well, it's whatever, besides, I like someone else" I said with bright smile as an image of Fred came to mind.

"I know" Melinda replied cheerful giving me a smirk as I pulled out my package of books, taking out the Transfiguration one first.

"Tammie" Melinda said after half an hour of silence as we read. I jerked my head up only because her voice seemed too high pitched.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my own voice filled with concern as she turned the book she had over to me. I looked down at it; my eyes darted to the names in the text. But it wasn't until I got toward the end did I recognize a name, _Gerber,_ I brought the book closer to my face, as if I had misread it. "Isn't this…." I looked back at Melinda who was already nodding.

"My mom's maiden name. And Virginia," she said pointing at the name before the last name, her hand shaking. "That's my grandma's name. Virginia Gerber…" she said in a small surprised voice. I laughed in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters, Tammie, Melinda and Barrass.**

**Note: Thanks guys for reading this, I'm so happy this story is getting read. This is actually my first fan fiction that I debated putting out publically for years. I'm so glad I decided to swallow my fear and put it on this site. Sorry if the beginning is boring and filed with detail, I really wanted it to read like a "real" story and sort of built it from the ground up. But hang in there, it gets better! Let me know what you're thinking, I love feedback. Again thank you all for visiting and reading, it means a lot to me.**

11: Melinda's Discovery

"Can I read it?" I asked as I pulled the book out of her hand without seeming like I was being too forceful, she still looked to be in shock.

"Yeah, go ahead" she said, her eyes a little glossy as she stared at the book which was now lying between us. Not wanting to disrupt her thought I didn't bother picking the book up, instead I leaned over to read.

_Virginia Hue Felton was recognized with the Merlin Award for her excellence in the Q.U.E.S.T, (Quite Unusually Educated Students Trivial—wizards and witches 16 or over only allowed to participate) of 1956; she participated in all subjects, including the extra (but not required courses). Though she came out in the top five percentage of most gifted students she was most successful and stood out brightly in her favorite, and most versed subject, Charms. To this day her record score of 862 (the previous unmatched score was set in 1919 but William Howard with a 629) cannot be passed in the subject._

_After the Q.U.E.S.T Virginia was offered several positions, including Head Curse Breaker at Gringotts, Charms Warning Advisor, Auror, and the highly sought after job Charms Maker and Specialist Level 6 with the Ministry of Magic; However, she declined all offers and instead found her true calling as a Healer Consultant in St. Mungos Hospital. Shortly after she started work however, she rekindled her romance with an old Slytherin schoolmate Paul Gerber (the well decorated and highly charismatic son of legendary Henry Gerber). About two years after their relationship started they became engaged._

_Soon after they married they moved to America, to avoid both constant "bothersome nosey reporters" and ridicule from both families. There, Virginia gave birth to three sons: Vincent, Lee and Paul and a daughter Mary. Though it was too early to see any signs of magical abilities Virginia and Paul shared their history with their children. And though all were hopeful, none of the four were sent letters and there was no mention of any of them in any area wizarding school records. Both reports and news declined on the well aspiring talented couple and their family and now, only the records of their accomplishments remain in wizarding books. Though recently updated in an issue of Witch Weekly, is that their daughter, Mary Gerber married a Hennings; they currently reside in the Eastern part of North America and have given birth to their first child, Melinda Hennings. _

I read through the short article once more, almost laughing at the end; Melinda's name was actually in a Hogwarts book. A history book, her family, her whole history. I knew once the shock settled she'd be just as outwardly thrilled as I felt. I skimmed the page again, and then started to close the book when I realized there were pictures on the following page. At first I assumed they weren't connected to what I just read, but I only needed to take one look at Virginia's face to know it was her. Melinda looked just her; they both had the same brown hair, the mouse-like face, and the bright blue eyes. And Paul, her husband, he looked almost the opposite of Virginia. Where she was alert but beautiful and welcoming he looked cold, rigid and slightly distant. I couldn't help but picture an old Draco as I giggled at the picture.

Below that one was the couple again, only this time they were wearing formal clothes. Really formal, it had to be their wedding. It looked, nice. Simple, nothing exaggerated but nice. I wondered why neither of them went more dramatic, they both seemed to be well stocked in Gringotts, maybe it had something to do with their parents. I continued looking at the pictures, the next one was the couple again, only this time Virginia was quite obviously pregnant. She looked thrilled, it must have been her first or a girl, Paul seemed to have the same expression. I tried not to turn up my nose at his picture; didn't being with Virginia make him happy? Didn't he want that? I asked myself as I started to turn the page again. "Go back, there's more on the other page" Melinda said quietly, making me jump a little, I had momentarily forgotten she was there. I nodded and flipped back to where I was originally reading.

_Virginia studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, becoming a Ravenclaw Perfect in her fifth year and a Head Girl in her seventh. Though she was highly dedicated to her studies she did become romantically involved with on and off again boyfriend Paul Gerber. Though most often there wasn't anything other than gossip regarding their relationship due to highly reluctant opinions from both families's parents. Before the Q.U.E.S.T. it was quite clear, or so rumored that Virginia had moved on, and though Paul was quite taken aback and his Slytherins (rightly) appalled they kept their distance until a fated encounter brought them back together after Henry Gerber received a near fatal bite from a venomous Transylvanian Bat. It was never clear if either families's came to term with the children's decisions or if Henry even acknowledged the help he received from Virginia. _

I looked back up at Melinda who now seemed to be looking off in the distance.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she slowly looked back at me.

"My grandma is a witch…and no one told me…" she took a deep breath in and looked at me, the shock still clear. "Why didn't they tell me?" she asked, but I knew it was a rhetorical question; even so, I'm sure she could think of plenty of reasons. Again I shook my head and closed the book, Charmers of the Century by Rita Seeker. I frowned.

"Who's she?" I asked aloud mainly to help get Melinda's mind refocused.

"A reporter, I guess she used to be good or whatever, but, now she just writes rubbish; one of the girls in the common room were showing me something she wrote recently, not very good; it's junk and obviously not true. I don't know how she can even make it so unbelievable, it's history, how much can you really change and it wasn't like real news and history gets that boring?" Melinda asked in a rushed tone.

"Okay, one, relax…" I said pulling the book closer to myself. "I know this is difficult for you to take in right now, but, you can't start freaking out." I said even though I knew that did nothing to help her. "I'm sure they had their reasons…" I said trying to be helpful even though I was doubtful she was even listening.

"Maybe" Melinda finally said with a shrug.

"Hey, at least there's a reason why you're in Ravenclaw and everyone knows you as Hennings" I said cheerfully. "And hey, look, she married a Slytherin. At least you know you have a chance!" I joked as I dodged the rolled up piece of paper she flung at me. "Just saying, it could happen" I added with a smile.

"Shut it" she said though she too was smiling. I was glad to see her lighten up; if she remained looking tense she might actually start crying. "I just, I still can't believe all this, it feels so unreal…" she said quietly as she shook her head.

"What does?" a light cheerful voice asked appearing from behind Melinda.

"Hello again" an identical voice said following the first one. I looked up and smiled, happy to see Fred and George, but surprised they knew the library existed.

"We were reading up on our heritage" Melinda told them as George pulled up a chair next to her and Fred pulled one uncomfortably close next to me. I felt myself tense as knowing he was closer than a foot.

"Hi" I said nervously as he smiled back at me. He really did have a nice smile, like in my daydream, up close and all. It looked sincere enough, at least for the moment, it reached his eyes; it was hard not to start twitching.

"Bummer eh?" George said, brining my attention back to him and Melinda.

"I think it's wonderful" Melinda replied breathlessly. I watched the twins make a face, but neither of them responded.

"Let's just hope mine is just as good" I said happily as I felt the twins looking at each other with some kind of coded message. Again.

"You haven't actually looked up anything on your heritage, have you?" George asked looking at me curiously, but I just shook my head.

"Nope," I replied as I relaxed a little, I had to start getting accustomed to Fred's presence, he was after all, going to be teaching me how to ride a broom and I was sure that involved being incredibly close.

"I take it you're not exactly in a rush about it either" Fred joked as he shifted positions, now crossing one leg over the other and resting his arm on the back of my chair. I looked at Melinda who I knew was trying desperately not to start laughing, I silently thanked her for that.

'She's never in a rush about anything" Melinda joked as she waved at me. I shrugged and gave them a lazy smile.

"It's true" I said with a nod.

"But no, we haven't gotten to Tammie yet" Melinda told the boys.

As if pretending they didn't care both boys shrugged off the thought and took out their bags. For a split second I actually though they were going to do work but I only had to catch Fred's wink to know he was doing anything but that. George pulled out a magazine or catalog or something of sort and pretended to read between glances at Melinda who seemed extremely inattentive—though I didn't blame her—as she moved on to her Charms book. I went back to reading my Transfiguration book until Fred started nudging me to play a game of Hangman. "We're thinking of something like this as a…_future investment_" he said as I guessed my first wrong letter. I didn't have to ask what he meant because just then the stick figure started walking toward the stick-like gallows.

"Wait, if I get this wrong…" I started as I guessed another innocent word, the figure moving up one step.

"He'll hang," Fred replied cheerfully.

"That's awful!" I hissed in slight disbelief as he let out a little laugh.

"That's life" he joked as he nudging me but I shook my head. "Oh, c'mon, it's not a hard word, very simple, very…_inappropriate_" he hinted. I only had think for a few seconds, giving how little lines he used to finally come up with the word. I shook my head at him as the little figure sat down on the step.

"You're awful" I told him, accidently locking eyes with him. This time, I couldn't help but twitch. "Sorry, cold" I lied, relieved to see he only smiled a little as his ears turned red.

It was good that it was actually time to eat when the librarian kicked us out. We had to wait a little longer before Melinda and George came out. I should've figured Fred wouldn't have lasted long in the library, and I knew I was giggling too loud. I was somewhat amused Melinda didn't tell me to quiet down. Maybe it was because she knew she wouldn't be getting in trouble; or perhaps she knew I liked Fred and would benefit from getting a little one-on-one time with him before we went flying. Either way, I was thankful but didn't get to chance to tell her until we got to the Great Hall and separated from the twins.

"That was nice of you, risking getting kicked out of the library so I could flirt with Fred" I joked as we slowly moved toward the Gryffindor table.

"Psh, I knew I wasn't gonna get kicked out, she was looking at you and Fred the whole time. But I'm glad you admitted you were flirting, Fred certainly did seem to like it" she said with a smirk as she started toward her house table. "Hey, what's that?" she asked as she stopped to point to the empty space next to Hermione where a folded up letter sat.

"Dunno" I answered walking over to examine it. "That's funny, it has my name on it" I told her as I waved the letter at her.

"Who's it from?" she asked moving closer to examine it herself. I shrugged and opened it up.

_Butterbeers at Hog's Head (Hogsmade)-you and Hennings_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters Tammie, Melinda and Barrass.**

**Note: The story continues, a little competition in this chapter. =)**

_12: Secrets on the Quidditch Field_

"Do you think it's from Draco?" Melinda whispered as Fred approached me, trying to peer at the note, but I quickly crumbled it up and shoved it in my pocket.

"Oi, if you're gonna write me a love poem just remember I like sonnets" he said cheerful as he winked before passing by, George looking at us suspiciously but continuing along with his brother and Lee.

"He's so self-centered" Melinda teased as she shook her head after him.

"Right, because Draco isn't…" I said sarcastically as she gave me a quick glare. I returned it with a wide obnoxious grin.

"Hey, gotta go, I wanted to talk to Andrew about the Gerber's. I knew he mentioned them for a reason" she said as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table. I nodded and she hurried off.

"Hermione, did you see who put this here?" I asked, but she shook her head, not even looking up from her book.

"Is it something bad?" Ron asked, his voice a little too excited as his eyes grew bigger. I shook my head and he relaxed, a bit disappointed. I resisted the urge to comment on misbehaving and focused my attention to my food, filling my plate with a little bit of everything, already knowing I wouldn't come close to cleaning it. As I ate I listened to Seamus tell us about his summer with his parents and how they were doing. I kept tuning out because I couldn't help but notice Draco looking over at Melinda whenever she started talking to a boy I assumed to be Andrew.

After dinner I quickly started off after Harry and Ron, Hermione had went to the library for something, but Melinda grabbed my arm just as I started up the stairs. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure I caught your attention" she said as I nearly fell backwards.

"Yep, all ears" I replied. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well, about the note, we're going, right?" she asked, her voice still a little low. I started to ask if that's what she was thinking about the entire meal but based on her expression I already knew the answer.

"Sure, why not, it will be fun" I said with a shrug as she visibly relaxed.

"Oh, okay, I wasn't sure, since I know you said you didn't like Draco, I didn't want to make you go if you really didn't want to" she said in her typical rushed tone as her cheeks got pink.

"I don't like him, but, as he points out, he wants to see _both_ of us, so I'm not gonna stop my not liking him from not giving you a chance" I explained, even though to me the wording sounded a little confusing.

"Anyway, just wanted to see if you were okay with it, but um, I'm gonna head to my common room" she said nodding at a passing group of girls. I nodded too, realizing they were Ravenclaws.

"Alright, goodnight" I said as I walked off, waving at her as she caught up with up the group of girls. When I got back into the common room I wasn't too surprised to see Oliver there, talking to Katie and Harry about what sounded like Quidditch, but I was little surprised to see both the twins and Lee Jordan. "Hey, what are you guys doing back here so early?" I asked with a smirk at Fred which he only half returned. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my own smile fall.

"Just talked to Wood about your Flying Lessons, apparently he talked to the Head of House, McGonagall and well, as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain he's entitled to be the one giving you Quidditch lessons…" Fred said as he glared over at the back of Oliver's head.

"But, I'm not looking for Quidditch Lessons, I wanna know how to fly" I reminded him glancing at Oliver who seemed to tense at little, I could only hope it was because he could hear how disappointed I sounded.

"Yeah, and well, since Quidditch is all about flying, it's kinda like an entwined lesson" Fred concluded as he and George shot Oliver identical nasty looks. I looked back over Oliver who finally seemed to bring himself to attention.

"Oh, hey Tammie, did you hear the good news?" he asked cheerfully. Fred gave him a wide grin and then walked away, I could imagine he was about to plot his revenge, whatever that entailed.

"Well, I was kinda looking forward to flying with Fred actually…" I said, trying my best not to sound too disappointed.

"Well, c'mon, it's better this way, besides, he's not entirely reliable" Oliver said as he gave a short shake of the head. "Good Beater, just, bad at everything else" he added still looking off. I half wondered if he was implying what I thought he was implying.

"So, when where you thinking?" I asked, not wanting to linger on the topic of Fred; even if Oliver was right, I didn't want to think about it.

"Saturday, around four, before dinner, he said with a firm nod.

"Oh, um, okay" I said, trying not to sound too let down. Saturday was the day after tomorrow, I was truly hoping I'd get to spend my day with Fred and Melinda. "I'll see you then I guess" I said with a short wave as he nodded before heading off toward his room. I let out a long sigh as I looked around; hoping Hermione would stop giving a sympathy smile. When she didn't I shook it off and headed to my room still feeling beyond disappointed that I wouldn't be with Fred alone. Not even during break, which was when Oliver scheduled practice. As I drifted to sleep I couldn't help but wonder if Olive was doing this all on purpose; though, I couldn't think of any beneficial outcome for him. I didn't like him, just like I didn't like Draco. Only Fred.

I didn't bother telling Melinda about the news until Saturday afternoon at a quarter to four. I hadn't gotten much time to spend around Fred with our schedules and the never-ending homework, and we weren't exactly welcomed together in the library. And I could've sworn all day he had been avoiding me. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get out of studying?" she asked with a little grin after I explained the lesson with Oliver.

"Nah, it's much too early for that" I replied as I saw Oliver waiting by the big doors. "If you see Fred tell him I said to wish me luck, and keep the ties" I said sadly as I gave her a pathetic wave before heading over to Oliver who seemed to gain a little more color upon seeing me.

"Hey" he said with a weird grin.

"Not nervous are you Wood?" I asked, feeling a bit of satisfaction knowing that he wasn't one-hundred percent confident like Fred always appeared to be. I pushed the door open, looking back once more, a little grateful that I did so in time to see Melinda being joined by Fred and George.

"Me? Never" he said humorously; I didn't need to look at him to see that he too had noticed the twins. Nor did I need to further question as to whether Oliver was doing this on purpose.

"I'll go get you a broom," he said running off to a small shack. I looked around at the field, it was bigger than I imaged, and when I looked up I felt a twig of nervousness flow through my body. "Here you are" Oliver said poking me in the back with a broom. I nearly jumped two inches, and all he did was try to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry, I'll be louder next time" he said.

"Thanks. Listen Oliver, I—" but I trailed off because Oliver was no longer looking at me, but off to left, his face extremely put out and annoyed. My first guess was that the twins had followed us out, but as I turned I watched a blonde head boy walking toward us. "That's not Draco, is it?" I asked Oliver who shielded his eyes to get a better look, even though I knew he already knew. "What's he doing here?" I asked as Draco came closer, just out of arms reach.

"She could do with a better broom," Draco said lazily, looking over the old beat up one Oliver was still holding.

"Well, if you got one that would be—" I started to reply sarcastically but stopped again, just now noticing Draco was holding a long broom in his hand, he looked at for a moment and then thrust it into my hands. "Oh, um, thanks." I said in a surprised tone. Free broom from Draco Malfoy, maybe he did feel _something_ for me; but as I looked back at him his face went back to an expression of indifference as he crossed his arms over his chest and started back toward the castle. It was only a few steps away that he turned to look back.

"If she so much falls off her broom there will hell to pay Wood. Same with the match, any foul play and I'll see it personally you never get play any professional Quidditch." And with those words he spun back around and went straight back to the castle, not bothering to even glance over his shoulder.

"He's a bit odd…" Oliver said after a moment or two.

"Yeah…but, we all are sometimes" I said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Not that bit, I mean, foul play during matches; they're one usually making those. Besides, we're not playing them anytime soon. Our first match is against Ravenclaw." Oliver said. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh" I replied, feeling like that explained half of Draco's odd behavior.

"Nice broom though, here, c'mon, mount it like this" Oliver said placing his brooms between his legs and sitting on.

"Right…" I said, feeling slightly nervous. As I sat on the broom I watched Oliver rise above me.

"C'mon, don't be shy." He joked. I looked up at him and then felt my broom rising too. I didn't bother to look down, feeling as if I did I would give myself a heart attack. I was never fond of brooms or heights, but something about this particular scene made me feel not only comfortable, but almost like a rush. On one hand I could fall any moment and break an arm, but on the other I could do almost anything. It was like the power I had with a wand.

"Now, I want you to go to the goal post there, you don't have to go fast or anything, but just go over there, touch the one on the right and then the one on the left and then the middle one. Okay?" Oliver asked, but my mind was already racing as I looked around. I had been on my fair share of roller coaster and ski-lifts but this, this was nothing like it, this was _amazing_.

"Right" I said breathlessly as I soared toward the goals. I did as Oliver said and then flew back over to him; we were now in the middle of the field. "This is unbelievable, you have no idea." I told him as I finally made myself look down, a twig of fear running throughout my veins but instantly disappearing as I regained control of myself.

"I know," Oliver replied with a laugh.

"No, you don't understand, I'm terrified of heights. I hate them." I told him, the surprise clearly visible on his face. "I've never been this high up, or on a broom. I mean, muggles use brooms to sweep and stuff. It's all different." I explained still looking around. I felt Oliver moving closer.

"Well, if it helps even more, you look amazing up here. Like a natural." I felt myself twitch a bit as I looked away, even though I knew Oliver was smiling. "Can I tell you something?" he asked, his voice going a bit low.

"Er, actually…" I started, feeling my heart starting to race as he moved another few inches closer.

"I know, you're a bit new and you're more focused on your surroundings and getting your bearings and all, but, I fancy you and I rather come right out and say it now than wait" he said, his face turning a bit red. I gave him a light smile, knowing it wasn't as sincere as I would've hoped.

"You see, the thing is—"

"It's okay, I know you like Fred, everyone does, but, he's Fred, just like George is George, they're not exactly…ingredients for the right potion" he said with a little laugh.

"They're a bit mad, yes, but, I dunno, I just get this feeling when I'm with him, it may be a bit premature and he may be a bit _im_mature—"

"Exactly, he's not right for you, but, I'm not going to sit here and tell you not to or to go after him. Just know I like you, and I'm here for you, for anything, anytime" he concluded. I nodded; but now I felt a little reluctant about continuing to fly around, half afraid I was going to randomly fall off my broom.

Thankfully we continued in silence, for as long as Oliver could stand it, which lasted all but ten minutes before we grounded ourselves and started for the changing rooms. "I meant what I said by the way, you're good you know, on the broom" he said as we got inside. I nodded again; the quicker I was away from him the quicker I could stop thinking he was right about Fred.

"So, these are the spare brooms?" I asked, looking around so I wouldn't focus on Oliver's staring.

"Uh-huh" he replied as he looked down at the ones that were scattered about. "We should probably line these back up, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws usually do it, but, obviously, you know, anyone can pick them up" he said with a nod to the brooms on the ground.

"Yeah, good idea" I said lying my own broom aside and quickly grabbing as many as I could hold and placing them on the racks, Oliver moving at a much slower pace. As I should've expected, we both made a grab for one of the Comet 360s, I silently cursed myself for not predicting it. I avoid eye contact as I tried to pull the broom away but Oliver wouldn't let go. "Listen, Oliver…" I stuttered out as he moved an inch closer, his hand now resting on top of mine. As much as I wanted to remind him I did, like he said, like Fred, I also liked how warm his hand felt. How down to earth and focused he was. I shook the thought out of my head as I realized he was talking.

"I'm not giving up" he said as he moved closer.

"I know" I said quietly, finally looking up at him.

"Good, and I don't care if you tell  
him, I know he always like challenges" he whispered, a little smile creeping on his face. I stared at him for a moment, half hoping he'd just kiss me or ask me out so I could reject him and we could all get this over with. But he didn't and instead stood up, putting the last broom on the rack as I stood up too and brushed myself off.

"We should get back up to the castle, it will be dinner time soon" I reminded him as he nodded in agreement.

"Alright" he said "Ready when you are?" he said lightly. We hurried back to the castle, not speaking until we reached the Great Hall where I immediately ran out of his sight, the opposite end of the long table.

"There is she," Fred called out as I approached. I right away regretted how I let myself enjoy Oliver's touch and personality. Fred had way more energy and personality; I'd pick him over Oliver any day. I thought to myself as I tried to give Fred a smile without looking too guilty. "How was practice?" he asked, looking over at Oliver as he broke a roll in half and handed it to me. I followed his glaze; Oliver was looking back at us.

"It's definitely not going to be a boring season" I mumbled as Melinda and George cheerfully joined us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_13: Tryouts_

Over the next couple of weeks things didn't seem to instantly change. The only real noticeable difference was the sudden amount of practices Oliver wanted to go through. We mainly went out Saturday afternoon and worked for an hour or so and the same on Sunday morning. I resisted the urge to complain when after the second week when I realized I had spent more time with Oliver than Fred. As long as Oliver couldn't see it was bothering me he might give up. I was little disappointed however to see Fred seemed completely unbothered by this.

"Try outs today, and then the Ravenclaws have theirs" Fred told me Sunday early afternoon as he came over and plopped down on the couch next to me. I nodded in approval as I continued skimming the book, Quidditch Throughout the Ages. It wasn't exactly long, but I had yet to actually finish it and since Oliver would no doubt be able to tell if I read I had to at least get half read before I saw him again. "You alright?" he asked as he looked over the book. "Eh, c'mon, you don't need to read that, you'll be fantastic, trust me, I haven't stop hearing Oliver talk about how amazing you look on a broom" he said with a little grumble.

"I do look pretty amazing" I joked giving him a little nudge.

"You never told me how your fist practice went, you know, if you got nervous or anything" he said as George plopped down on my other side.

"It was fine, you know, a bit nervous when it got quiet, but, nothing bad, did I tell you Draco gave me a broom? Like, not just let me borrow it, but, to keep" I said, though I instantly picked up on both their sudden tenseness.

"What kind?" George asked.

"Firebolt" I said, again, neither twin seemed to respond as predicted.

"Lucky" George said with a little smile.

"Now we have two players who have Firebolts" Fred said.

"Oh, right, Harry has one, doesn't he?" I asked as the two nodded. I nodded again and when neither said anything else I turned my attention back to the book.

About two hours later Oliver headed out, a few second years behind him, I figured they were probably anxious to get there first, maybe thinking their chances would greaten if they appeared first. Harry, Ron and Hermione went out about twenty minutes later, and then a few more third years. Within the next half an hour everyone else—who I assumed was trying out—headed out, with the exception of me and the twins. "Shouldn't we head out?" I asked them as they joked around with Lee. George looked at me first and then at Fred.

"What's the rush, Wood knows he can't find any better Beaters, even after we leave" George teased. "But if it makes you that anxious we'll go" he said nudging Fred who shrugged before standing up. "See you Lee" he said as they started off, Lee waving after them.

"He's not gonna watch?" I asked looking back as we headed off.

"Nah, 'sides, he's doing the commentary," George explained. I nodded as we casually made our way to the doors.

"What if I don't get to be on the team?" I asked stupidly, my anxiety coming back as I realized we were a good ten minutes late for tryouts.

"Well then it means Wood doesn't actually like you, which, quite honestly will work greatly in my favor" Fred explained in the most casual and slightly humorous tone. I started to pause, but my feet wouldn't let me, the desire not be even later overrode my desire to be embarrassment.

"It's one of those bothersome issues we should squash before it actually becomes a problem" George added. Fred nodded in agreement; at least now I knew why Fred wasn't bothered about my practices with Oliver.

"We started twenty minutes ago" Oliver's voice called out as we finally made our way over. I fell back a bit with embarrassment; I hated being called out in public about being late.

"Oh relax Wood, we were waiting for Allen to get out of the bathroom" George said not even batting an eye. I slowly looked over at him in slightly disbelief, and then at Fred who didn't speak up.

"No matter, c'mon, hopeful Beaters over there" Oliver said pointing to the opposite side of the field where about a dozen other students were waiting.

"Told you" George whispered as they headed off.

"Tammie, over here, you're up first" Oliver said nodding at the broom lying on the ground next to him. It took a second to realize it was my broom. I had forgotten to pick it up after our encounter in the changing rooms. He had it all this time? I thought nervously as I slowly made my way over to him.

"Okay" I said quietly as I picked up the broom.

"George and…Hamilton, you guys as the Beaters, go on, up you go" Oliver said nodding at the George and another guy, with olive colored skin. I gave Oliver a curious look, was he not letting Fred and George tryout together on purpose or was he just not going to let Fred try out at all?

While up in the air he had the older students talk to the second years and some of the third years about the game, what each ball did, and what every player was in charge of doing. Fred was in command of talking to the other Beaters, off to the side. Meaning he didn't even get to see me fly.

"I officially hate him" Fred mumbled as he came over to the group of Chasers I was with. "He never does this" he said shaking his head.

"You were really good on the broom though" a Chaser said next to me, though I could tell by her tone she was addressing Fred. I gave her a look over, it was obvious I didn't know her, but she looked a little young to be trying out. "Oh, I'm not trying out, but my friend Hedi is, just wanted to wish her luck and comment how good you looked up in the air" she said with a wink at Fred that make an unintentional wave of jealousy run through me.

"Thanks" he said dryly looking over his shoulder at Oliver who was thankfully too busy in instructing some other students. I looked back at the girl; she looked a little disappointed that her feelings weren't returned.

"You better get back over to the bleachers, Wood is a little moody today" I told her as I took looked over at Oliver.

"He said it was cool" she quickly said.

"Oh," I replied, a little irritated that Oliver probably planned it out.

"I'll see you after, I guess" Fred said giving my shoulder a little squeeze. I started to ask why but noticed Wood glaring over at him. I nodded and he hurried off to the group of the other Beaters, George shaking his head at Oliver.

"Alright, the last group should be finishing up. I'll be posting the results by Tuesday evening the common room, all names are final, no brides, no questions, no requests" Oliver said as a Keeper and three Chasers flew down. "Thank you for coming today, all of you will surely be considered; remember, just because you were on the team last year does not guarantee a spot this year" he said looking over at the twins who both seemed to deflate. I looked too; he couldn't possibly do that, could he? I asked myself as the cheerful crowd started to disperse.

"Oliver" I said jogging over to him. "Hey, what was that bit about?" I asked as he looked down at his list.

"It's about talent and sportsmanship" he said with a shrug.

"And experience," I added but he only gritted his teeth.

"I'm not saying they're not on my top list for consideration—"

"But they're not your only consideration" I quickly reminded him

"And neither are you if you don't stop this" he said firmly before storming off. I glared after him.

"What a rotten arrogant p—"

"Ah look, it's the Ravenclaws, we better move aside" Fred said dragging me off the field. I let my angry melt away as I watched the house file onto the field. It took a few minutes to spot Melinda, but I noticed she was the only one waving at me. I waved back, as did the twins.

"Bet she can ride" George said nudging his brother. I started to ask if he meant it as a dirty joke but just then Hermione and Ron joined us.

"Melinda's up first" Harry told us, nodding at the group as he came from the changing area. I craned my neck to see; like the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws were separated based on which position they wanted to play. Unlike the Gryffindors they were standing in a well-organized line, talking quietly, excitedly, but quietly.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"They usually have the new players go first, you know, so no one thinks about their many mistakes for too long" Harry explained. I nodded in approval, it was a good system. "The Slytherins play the opposite. The less experienced players go last. If they get made fun of it's supposed to strengthen their desire to get better."

"That sounds—"

"Pleasant" Fred finished for me as we looked over at Ravenclaws.

"How did tryouts go?" Hermione asked. "You seemed to work well with the other players and your flying was well focused" Hermione said.

"Yeah, thanks" I said trying not to look at Fred. He wasn't bad either; he looked like he was having fun for sure. I was still disappointed I didn't get to practice with him. And at this rate neither of us would be playing together.

"She's in the air!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed up in the air. I had to practically squint to notice she too had a Firebolt. I looked at the twins, wondering if they too noticed but both seemed more interested to see her skills.

It didn't take long to get through the Ravenclaw tryouts; they were much more focused and organized than we were. "I'll meet you guys inside" I said to the others as I waited for Melinda. "Hey" I said to her when she walked over. "Good flying up there" I added with a nod toward the sky.

"Yeah, it's quite the rush" she said, her cheeks still pink. "I tried out for Seeker" she said as I nodded. "I'll definitely be giving Harry a run for his money" she added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, how do you know you'll even make it on the team?" I joked, even though I already knew. A lot students had tried out for the Ravenclaw Seeker position but none of them seemed to fly so graceful, nor did they have the speed and eye for actually catching the Golden Snitch. "You were definitely the best I saw up there" I said with a smile and nudge. "By the way, where did you get that broom from?" I asked as we started toward the castle.

"I meant to tell you about that…" she said. "But, I couldn't seem to get you away from Oliver and you looked quite put out about not being around Fred recently and, well, homework, and I've been getting to know a lot of students too" she explained.

"No worries" I said as she carefully carried her broom along.

"Anyway, I went to breakfast one day and, well, it was there, all wrapped up, no note, nothing" she said with a shrug. "Did you get yours from Wood?" she joked as she nodded at my broom.

"Actually, Draco" I told her, making her halt.

"What?" she hissed, her eyes growing bigger.

"Yep, he came out during my first flying lesson with Oliver, gave me this broom and everything" I said with a nod at the broom. "Which means, he gave you yours too" I added with a nod at hers.

"But why would he do that, he doesn't even know me" she said.

"Maybe he likes _both_ of us" I said with a laugh as she glared. "Oh, c'mon, don't be so stiff about the possibly, oh! Maybe he likes _just_ you" I added as she swatted my arm. "Course that wouldn't explain why he'd give me one then…"

"Could be because he likes you and you'd make him feel guilty if he didn't give me one too, you know, as friends" she said. I stared at her for a long time, half wondering if she actually believed that.

"True…so when does your house Captain post the team?" I asked, mainly to switch topics. It took another moment for her to focus back.

"Tuesday" she said. Again we both nodded and as we headed out for dinner. "I think the Slytherins have their tryouts tomorrow morning, before classes and Hufflepuff…" she paused as we watched a large group of students passing by. "Now" she said with a laugh as one of the taller looking students looked over at us. Both me and Melinda twitched at him. He had light brown hair, sparkling teeth and a warm but friendly smile. He waved and we both waved back. "Wow, who was that?" Melinda asked as he glanced over his shoulder at us to nod before following the rest of his house out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters- Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and now Burnner.**

**Note: Again, thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments, go easy, I want you to like the story, so def. let me know how you feel. Hope you continue to enjoy it. **

_14: The Inner Self_

"Cedric Diggorgy, Hufflepuff sixth year, he's trying out for Seeker." We turned to see Hermione standing next to us, she too looking longingly after Cedric. "He's attractive" she said as we nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" I said, being the first to pull out of thought, now wondering where Fred had disappeared to. "I'm gonna put my broom away" I said to the girls before heading off toward the Gryffindor common room.

Back in the common room however I didn't find Fred, or George, but it was nice to see Lee Jordan sitting in the corner actually doing some homework. "Hey" I said happily as I sat across from him.

"What's up? The twins with you?" he asked but I shook my head.

"They probably need—" I paused to look around for any signs of Oliver but when I saw none I quickly went back to talking. "They probably need a break from Wood, then again, we all do, he's a bit of a…hassle" I said with a sigh.

"It's because they both like you" Lee said with a wink.

"C'mon, it's bad enough my friend thinks Draco likes me" I said with a laugh as Lee gave me a weird look.

"Well, I'm sure he likes you a little, you know, gave you a broom…" Lee said nodding my broom. I shrugged, already eager to move on.

"I only like Fred" I said, quickly clamping my mouth shut and I felt my face flood with blood.

"Don't worry, your words won't go beyond this room" he said with another wink. I started to protest, but decided to just let it go. My words not leaving the room only meant no one other than Gryffindors would know.

"I'll tell Fred myself thank you very much" I said in a matter-of-fact tone trying not to blush too much as the portrait flew open, letting in the twins.

"Oi, great, hey, Fred, Tammie wants to tell you something—" I nudged Lee hard as he shouted over at Fred.

"Shut up, I'll tell him when it's more appropriate timing" I hissed as the twins seated themselves at our table.

"Tell who what?" he asked resting his chin on the table.

"Nothing" I said quickly as I once again felt my face flush. "Hey, isn't it almost time for dinner?" I asked, knowing I sounded beyond guilty.

"Hey, it's it kinda obvious that you have some kind of secret" Fred joked, his ears turning red.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I said trying not to look at him.

We sat around talking for another half an hour before heading down to dinner. There we sat and talked loudly with the others, I only noticed halfway through that Hermione was gone, as well was Melinda but I carried on with my mind on my studies for the rest of the evening.

Monday passed without any disturbances or anything out of the ordinary, but Tuesday seemed a little different. Even on my way to my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws I could just sense something different. It wasn't until we reached a Professor-less classroom did I frown at Melinda.

"Where is he?" I asked; now suddenly remembering I hadn't seem Professor Barrass all weekend, not once.

It was another five minutes of patiently waiting before the door opened. However, it wasn't Professor Barrass who strolled in. In fact, it wasn't any Professor I recognized, or even, looked old enough to have the experience to be a Professor. The room filled with excited whispers but they quickly died when the lady reached the desk and turned around to face us.

"Hello class. I'm Madame Burnner, I know you all were expecting to see Professor Barrass today but we're on a new schedule. Professor Dumbledore will be explaining everything during lunch. Professor Barrass and Dumbledore both thought today would be the best day for me to start gaining some classroom experience." We all continued staring. It was quite obvious that Madame Burnner was gorgeous, her long straight brown hair moved effortlessly as she turned her head side to side looking around the class. She was tall, taller than most adult women I knew. Her dark green eyes sparkled as she slowly looked at each of us, stopping at the row that me and my friends were in. She gave us a wider smile and then continued looking around the room. "I promise not to bore you with words, just actions." She said, still smiling. She must have known she was prettier than the average female. Even her voice sounded unbelievably sweet. Though, in the back of my mind something about her body language and eyes seemed, dangerous.

"She has to be a Veela…" Melinda whispered as I nodded. That was my first guess too, but again, her unnatural beauty and pale skin made my mind think something else, but my brain still wasn't registering anything. I finally pulled my eyes away from her and looked around the room; most of the boys had their mouths hanging open while most of the girls looked entirely put out. Other girls, like Melinda, Hermione and myself seemed more interested her appeal.

Even after class most people seemed not to not want to leave. Ron kept going on and on about her, Hermione eventually pulled herself away and rushed toward the Dungeons. "That was strange, kinda can't wait for lunch now" Melinda said as we walked. I nodded in agreement, then suddenly it hit me.

"Burnner, she was in the library with Professor Barrass during the first week of school." I explained as I finally realized where I recognized her from.

"Obviously he was helping her plan the lessons" Melinda joked with a nudge as I half smiled before we parted, her heading off to History of Magic while I continued toward the Dungeon for Potions.

"See you at lunch" I said with a wave as I followed a handful of students into the Dungeon. Again, the class was lacking the Professor, for a moment I thought Madame Burnner was going to pop up again. I didn't have time to question this before Draco put his bag down on the empty spot on the desk joining mine.

"What's that?" he asked as I folded up a spare sheet of paper before I could even get out of the word 'hello.'

"Melinda made me a map of my classes a while ago so I'd stop getting lost" I explained as I absently looking around the classroom.

"She's quite the helpful friend I see" he said with a small smile that disappeared once I smiled back.

"Yeah," I said, now slightly frowning as I looked around again. "So, you're back over here, you sure your friends won't mind?" I tried joking but he just shrugged, not exactly showing he entirely cared.

"Crabbe didn't want to come to class today and Goyle is in the Hospital

Wing, he tried to swat away some poisonous bee outside, his hand was the size of plate when he rushed off." Draco explained.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" I asked. Even though I cared very little for

Draco's choice of friends or any of the Slytherins it was still a sad that one of them got hurt.

"I don't know" he added with another shrug.

"But…he's your friend; shouldn't you care how he is?" I asked, but again he

just shrugged. "What about your other friends? Shouldn't you be sitting with them, like her?" I asked nodding in the direction of Pansy who was staring directly at us; her fat fingers were gripped so tightly around her wand I could visibly see her knuckles turning white.

"What about her?" Draco asked glancing over at her before continuing playing with little pieces of Standard Ingredient.

"Well, she clearly likes you" I started, but paused so I wouldn't laugh at Draco's expression which seemed between horror and humor. I wondered if he thought so many people liked him he hadn't actually considered who liked him. "But obviously you don't really like her, which is fine, I mean, you can like whoever you want, just, you know, not everyone likes you, I don't like you" I added in a rush as I kept my eyes down, pretending to scan the book. "I just thought maybe you did like her, since you two are Slytherins and…" again I trailed off as Draco rolled his eyes.

"She's an idiot" he said quickly.

"Oh," I replied, already knowing any other comment was going to sound like I wanted them together. "Just remember, just because you like someone, doesn't mean they like you back" I said randomly, still looking down. Professor Snape entered the room just then, which gave me the chance to take a look at Draco; I was a little surprised to see him looking deep in thought. "Today we're going to be reducing the size of swollen injuries that aren't otherwise caused by broken bones or dark magic. I will not have time to test them out so you are to bring me your samples by the end class with your name clearly printed out." He said as he finished waving his wand toward the board. We all glanced around at each other but quickly made our way to the cabinet to gather ingredients.

The potion must have been rather easy, more than half of the class managed to get their potions to the final stage, letting it simmer until a golden brown. Even Neville's potion was turning a shade of brown, although, from where I sat it seemed several shades darker than what was called for. Draco gave me the smallest smile as he looked at my finished potion. "Not bad" he said ever so quietly as he poured his into a small tube.

"Thanks" I replied shyly as I did the same with a sample of mine.

As I walked up to Professor Snape's desk I noticed he was completely engrossed in his work, too focused to even see the two Slytherins ahead of me where swapping their potions. Then again, being the Head of the Slytherin house I doubted he cared. I moved closer, waiting for the girls to put their potions down and move along. I cleared my throat a bit as I tried to squeeze through the small space but they stopped me. I looked up, half horrified as I realized one of the girls was Pansy.

"Er…hello," I said to her, but she just gave me a sly smile.

"Allen, right?" Pansy said, still smirking. Her friend was now smirking too, although I had little idea as to what they were grinning about. "Wanna trade?" Pansy asked as she looked at my sample.

"No thanks" I said trying politely to remain calm. For a second her grin vanished, probably taken back at hearing someone tell her no. Although, I would've been taken aback if it were me, she was three times my size and even if she didn't know any good spells I did know she'd resort to snapping my neck if she had to. "May I get by?" I asked nodding toward the Professor's desk.

"You sure that's her?" Pansy's friend asked in a loud whisper. "Doesn't look like much, why would he even_ talk_ to her?" she continued. I started to make a comment about how I could hear them but I just wanted to leave.

"I told you already, it's _nothing_. Besides, all they do is talk…right?" Pansy replied now turning to look at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told her. She glared at me, as if I was lying. I took a step back as she took a step forward, still glaring.

"Why haven't you gone up to check on Goyle?" I heard Draco's voice say from behind me as he pushed pass some Hufflepuffs who were patiently waiting. "We can't be bothered to wait around here." He looked around the room, as if the sudden idea of waiting was completely below him. Pansy made a face at me then turned around and walked over to Professor Snape's desk. He still didn't look up as Pansy and her friend put their samples in the bins, or as Draco placed the samples in two separate collection bins. I narrowed my eyes, _two?_ I thought to myself as I looked down. I felt myself laugh as I realized I was no longer holding my sample. I ran over to double check, and sure enough Draco had taken mine and put it in the bin labeled Gryffindor. I smiled happily as I grabbed my bag and joined Harry and Ron at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked as I looked at the boys.

"Helping Neville, but just a little, Snape's too distracted for once." Ron said as he slung his back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, wonder what's gotten into him…" I said as we walked out, now joining Melinda who had been leaning against a wall waiting.

"Hey," she said happily as we headed to Great Hall to wait for lunch. "How was class?" she asked.

"Boring," Ron replied quickly.

As we walked to lunch I let Melinda and Hermione talk about class, I didn't quite feel like telling her about Potions, after all, it wasn't anything important, or anything she didn't already, wrongly, assume. Fred joined us at the entrance of the Great Hall and we found seats being held for us by Lee and George. For a moment it seemed that Melinda had decided to join us as she placed her bag on the floor and started to sit down between Hermione and myself, it seemed obvious that this little act seemed to brighten George's day. "Actually, I think Andrew is calling me," she said as Andrew, I assumed, started frantically waving at her. I knew she didn't hear George curse Andrew as she got up from our table and went over to the other one. "See you later" she said with a quick wave at us.

I moved down to ask Hermione a question, but instantly noticed Ron's expression first. It only took a second to realize he was looking up at the staff table at Madame Burnner. I gave her a weird look; there was just something about her I couldn't feel completely settled with. Before I let my thoughts sink in too much, Professor Dumbledore settled us down and explained the new system, Madame Burnner's terrible past and inability to continue schooling because of several family deaths and threats to prevented them from staying in one area for longer than a few months. The conclusion was that he felt, despite her past, she deserved a chance and even though she was too old to be a student and finish her education, with the her gifted talents in Defense Against the Dark Arts she would certainly be welcomed in assisting Professor Barrass.

It felt like it took an hour to get Ron out of the Great Hall; Harry had practically given up until Burnner excused herself. I sighed with relief as we finally grouped up and headed toward the doors, only to be stopped by Melinda. I half wondered when she left but her hug distracted me. "The list is up, I made the team!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! I knew you would, congratulations!" I said happily. "Oh, that means—" I paused to see a handful of Gryffindors running toward the Gryffindor Tower. She nodded just as Fred grabbed my hand as we hurried after his George, Ron and George lagging behind us.

Though there weren't a lot of students gathered around, they were all tightly knitted together, giving us little room to actually move closer. I looked around for Oliver but he was too far away for me to read his expression. "Tam" Fred said coming back over, gently moving aside a few students to let me through. "We're on the team" he said breathlessly as I moved to the bulletin board list to see my name in bold letters under Chaser and then both twins under the title Beaters. I didn't even think as I ran over and threw my arms around Oliver. "Thank you!" I said in a rushed voice as he beamed back at me.

"Anytime" he said cheerful as my smile faded as Fred walked over.

"Thanks Wood" Fred said, though his jaw was clearly clenched as her saw Oliver's arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh c'mon, it wouldn't be a challenge if I didn't have the best players on my team" Oliver replied giving Fred a smug smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters Tammie, Melinda Barrass and Burnner.**

**Note: Tammie and Fred are doing great but Draco seems to be spiraling downhill just watching. **

_15: Late Night Adventure_

That night, Fred insisted on celebrating the "old fashion" way, with food and chit-chat. Little did I know that I had to wait until after ten. I had just said goodnight to Hermione and Oliver when Fred and Lee came in. It was another few seconds before George hurried in, I right away realized he hadn't been with the other two, and only for a moment did I wonder what he was up to.

"Ready?" Fred asked as he nodded at me, rubbing hands together.

"Only if you stop looking like that" I teased as he tried to stop grinning so mischievously.

"I can't, it's who I am" he joked back as Lee and George passed us.

"You two have fun" Lee said with a smile as he followed George toward the stairs. I looked at Fred and then George, who winked.

"Aren't they coming?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, they're too tired for our little adventure" Fred said with a wide grin. At first I had the urge to tell him I was too tired myself, which was true, but then I remembered I did want to spend time with him.

"Oh, well, um, okay, goodnight you two" I said with a wave at the others before following Fred out.

After two near encounters with Miss. Norris and going the "wrong way" several times we finally got on the right track to the Great Hall; Fred didn't even bother lowering his voice as he started singing the Hogwarts School song.

"Ah, here we are" Fred said as he led me over to a picture of a bowl of fruit. I made a frown and looked at him curiously but he just went over and tickled the apple until it moved the side, showing the entrance to the kitchen. I peeked around him, my eyes widening at the sight. It wasn't the kitchen that caught my attention; I figured it would be huge, but rather the little elves running about. Not the kind I was used to from the storybooks but raggy, anxious looking elves with big ears and eyes. I looked back Fred who was leaning casually against the wall. "Hello again mates!" Fred said cheerfully to the elves who all greeted him excitedly. "One vanilla pudding please, if that's alright" he said with a low bow and a knowing smirk. The closest elf nodded back and hurried off, returning seconds later with a bowl of pudding. "Well done, thanks! Um, my date here would like…" he turned and looked at me, his face flashing red, but only for a minute, which was much shorter than mine as I tried to speak without stuttering.

"Chips, do you have chips?" I asked. "Please" I added nervously. The elves all nodded and scrambled around, I couldn't help but laugh. "They're cute…" I said aloud as one elf ran over with a bag of chips, the bottom was stained with grease as the steam was still coming off of them. "Thank you so much, this is fantastic," I told the elf as he bowed.

"Anything miss, we're happy to serve students and their date miss. Come anytime, we are always happy to fetch foods for dates." The little elf said as he bowed over and over; again I felt myself flush.

"I'll keep that in mind" I told the elf as I turned to look at Fred who nodded toward the picture. "Thank you again, we really appreciate it." I told the elves again as they continued bowing.

"See you lot later then!" Fred shouted as we stepped out of the kitchen.

"Thank you," I told Fred as I slowly ate a chip and he shrugged.

"You don't have to be lady-like on my account…" he replied with a grin. My stomach groaned as I peered into the bag, at first reluctant about shoving food in my mouth, but when I smelled the chips I couldn't resist. I smiled back and shoved a few chips in my mouth as I tried not to feel embarrassed. "See, that wasn't hard." Fred joked as we headed back.

I figured we'd take the most direct route back to the Gryffindor Tower but Fred decided it was important to know and memorize where the Ravenclaw common room was in case I ever needed to meet up with Melinda away from my friends. As we passed the Ravenclaw area I noticed a figure jump out of sight. I pointed it out to Fred and we both stopped to see if it would emerge again. "Maybe it was a ghost?" I suggested in a low voice but Fred shook his head.

"It wouldn't have jumped down and out of sight; it would've went straight through the wall." He explained moving closer. "And we know it's not Flitch, he'd be more than happy to catch us." I nodded in agreement as I followed behind Fred. I watched as he finished off his pudding, thoroughly cleaned his spoon and flung it in the direction the figure must have been hiding.

"Oi!" an annoyed voice said. "You stupid Weasley!" I stepped back in complete surprise as Draco Malfoy stood back up, rubbing his head.

"Lucky it wasn't the bowl then" Fred dryly joked. Draco went to open his mouth but then suddenly noticed I was next to Fred.

"W—what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, his face pale.

"She's on a date, but nevermind that…what are _you_ doing here?" Fred asked as we both took a step toward him.

"Well, quite obviously, I was following you two, I figured I'd report you to Snape" Draco said with smirk, but his face was still pale. I snuck a look at Fred who not only didn't look convinced but also looked highly amused.

"How about this, you go back to bed and pretend you never saw us and I won't tell Hennings—or the rest of the school—that you were here." Fred offered, but Draco just shook his head.

"No one would believe you," he said, though his voice sounded nervous.

Before any of us had a chance to say anything the Ravenclaw door opened and out walked Melinda who instantly stopped, looking at all of us in shock.

"Hi?" she said slowly stepping down the stairs.

"I can explain…" I told her as she looked from me to Fred to Draco.

"I bet you can…" we all spun around to Madame Burnner standing there. She looked even prettier in the candlelight halls. I peeked at Fred and then Draco but neither of them seemed too interested in how she looked, they just continued glaring at each other. "Shouldn't you all be in bed, do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, though not really in surprise or annoyance.

"I caught them out here snogging and I went to tell and he threw a spoon at me and we were causing all sorts of commotion and I reckon it stirred Hennings awake." Draco explained so quickly I was surprised any of us caught it. I raised an eyebrow and looked Melinda who slowly turned and looked at me.

"_Right_…" Madame Burnner said not at all sounding convinced, she looked a bit amused. "Well, except Hennings none of you should be snooping around this area. Twenty points from Gryffindor, each, and fifty from Slytherin." Madame Burnner said sternly without blinking. I frowned; did she even have the right to do that, even as an assistant Professor?

"Fifty? Why fifty?" Draco spat.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it creative and believable" Burnner said, as I tried not to smile too widely at Draco. "Now, go on, off to bed, all of you" she said as she started to walk off. Draco moved at lightning speed first. I started to move but realized Fred was standing there facing Melinda.

"I thought George came back" she said quietly, not even looking in my direction. I looked at Fred who didn't make eye contact either.

"Nah, just us" he said, and then finally looked at me, as if just remembering.

"Uh, here…" I told her giving her the rest of my chips, as if food was an acceptable form of an apology. I waited another minute to see if she'd explain what she meant by George being here but when she didn't I shrugged it off.

"Congratulations by the way, you know, on being on the team" she said happily. I thanked her and Fred tapped my shoulder and nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. "Night" she said with a wave.

"Night" I replied before following Fred.

Once back to the common room I couldn't help but laugh, apologizing over and over but Fred only shook his head. "Oh c'mon, that's totally what I expected, it wouldn't have been fun elsewise" he said with a smile. "Let's just hope our next date can top it" he said with a wink before bowing and heading off to the boys' dormitory. I felt myself still smiling, even as I walked up the stairs and to my room. Quickly and quietly I changed and climbed into bed, happy about my first date, even if Gryffindor lost a few house points.

"There you are!" Melinda exclaimed as I took one step into the Great Hall. "Okay, first and foremost…how was your date?" I almost tripped over the step; I was half hoping she had forgotten about it so she wouldn't make feel shy about it.

"It was nice" I said shortly. "Er, unlike Draco said, there was no snogging involved" I added as she smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, and thanks for the chips" she said happily. "But, um…" she trailed off, already knowing I knew what she wanted to ask.

"No, I don't know why Draco was there, although I'm just gonna assume he's stalking you, but we both know you're going to get all shy and illogical and say he was stalking me" I half joked as she turned pink.

"Well, he noticed _you_ first" she exclaimed.

"Outside _your _house" I reminded her. "Listen, I don't know why you won't let this go. But, that aside, what's the deal with you and George?" I asked, suddenly remembering that was on my mind too.

"Oh, you know, friends and all" she said, her cheeks and neck going a very dark red as her she suddenly dropped her eyes.

"And Andrew is just your friend too?" I asked curiously.

"He's a little more, you know, straightforward of course, asked me on a date, but you know, it happened to be the first day of Hogsmade so I turned him down" she explained.

"Because why?" I asked making a face.

"We're supposed to meet Draco, remember?" she reminded me in a low voice. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever" I said, a little annoyed. "But, what about after, I mean, we're not gonna stay with Draco the whole time. And c'mon, let's face it, if he does admit to liking me I will curse myself right there and you'll have to bring me to the Hospital Wing" I joked as she nudged me.

We didn't say much during breakfast, though I was pleased to see Professor Barrass back up at the staff table. I wondered why he had even left to begin with. Just because he had an assistant teacher didn't mean he could neglect his duties as a Professor. Also, I couldn't understand why exactly he looked so, tired.

The entire rest of the week was mainly slow and uneventful, Professor Barrass was back to his regular duties, and Professor Snape seemed to focus even more on us Gryffindors, yelling at Neville even more. Outside of classes I spent the majority of my time with Melinda and the twins in the library, though; twice it resulted, again, in me and Fred getting kicked out. I tried to pay more attention to Melinda and George's interactions, I felt like an awful friend for not realizing they liked each other sooner. When I pointed it out to Fred he merely shrugged and commented they'd make a cute couple if it ever got to that point. When I accidently mentioned the idea to Draco one day during Potions class he accidently knocked his entire bottle of horned slugs into his half made potion. I didn't think it was a big deal until it started foaming and then spitting out white sparks. I shouldn't have been too surprised when Snape yelled at me and took points away for causing a distraction by talking loudly.

"You could've told him it was an accident and your own fault" I exclaimed to Draco as I practically ran to keep up with him after class let out. "Besides, I said they were just cozy and comfortable together, who knows what that would lead to" I said with a shrug.

"Just like it's leading nowhere with you and the other twin?" he snapped back as he stopped in a random hallway.

"So what if it does, do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I do" he snapped again. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot, waiting for an explanation. "You don't have to be with someone like that, not people like us, and I'd feel awful if I let myself let you go after him without telling you how I feel—"

"Which is that you're a selfish arrogant prat—"

"Who wants to see you be with someone you belong with" he shouted back. I shook my head; I couldn't believe this was the type of guy Melinda liked.

"Before I'm overcome with the desire to slap you, I'm going to go" I said with a huff as I spun around and marched off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_16: Malfoys_

It took even longer to find Melinda, partly because I was so consumed with anger I couldn't think straight to figure out the correct route to the library. "Hey" I said to Melinda as I dropped my bag down the table as I sat down.

"You look, er, what's wrong?" she asked, looking up for her book.

"Draco Malfoy, that's what wrong. I told him that you and George are all cozy and whatever and how I fancy Fred and he practically blew his lid" I explained waving my wand.

"Oh" Melinda said in surprise as she blinked.

"Yeah, he's an idiot and you can't like him, neither of us can" I told her.

"I thought you didn't?" she asked with a little smirk as I stiffened.

"The idea was in my mind for all but four seconds" I told her waving my hand again as she continued smirking at me. "Shut up" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, George has me completely preoccupied" she said with a new grin as she looked down and her cheeks got pink again.

"And you're still not going tell me eh?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say we're still working on the friendship part before we decide to move any further, but, it's definitely looking like it's going somewhere. He's really nice; helps get my mind off things after classes are over. Well, actually, he sorta confiscates my bag as soon as my last class is over for the day…" she explained with a shrug. "But, he's a good guy. I do like him" she said with a nod. "And he's come to a few Ravenclaw practices, but, you know, none of them have been like dates like you or Fred" she said with a random nod.

"We just had the one so far" I reminded her. "At least Oliver has backed off" I said absently as I started to pull out my books. Melinda nodded and went back to her own books. "But, hey, we should still meet Draco, you know, for Butterbeer, maybe he'll apologize and we can finally settle who he actually likes" I joked with a wink as Melinda rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

The two weeks before our first trip to Hogsmade I realized I had seriously misdoubted Oliver. Not only was he taking me out during Divinations, his only free space, but he upped our practices to three times a week. When I didn't feel like I was going to drop dead from the constant running around I was busy catching up on readings and working on assignments, which left me going on only three more dates with Fred. Though, he always tried to be around during my breaks on Mondays and Fridays, the only two days he apparently did anything school related. Nonetheless, we were definitely getting closer.

The morning of Hogsmade I half wondered if I'd even have the energy to make it down the stairs to breakfast. "I'm so tired…" I mumbled as I leaned on Fred's shoulder as Melinda walked into the Great Hall, stopping for a second to take in the sight. Realizing what I was doing I quickly sat up. "Morning" I said to her, trying to fix my hair back into the messy ponytail as Melinda sat next to me. She looked at me curiously and then Fred, but the look she gave Fred was more secretive; I tried not to think of what they knew that I didn't, and wouldn't, know.

"I think George is looking for you" she said to Fred who nodded and removed himself from the table.

"George isn't looking for him, is he?" I asked glancing at Melinda.

"Nope, but I didn't have the heart to tell him we can't go to Hogsmade" she explained. This time I looked at her curiously. "We need signed permission forms" she reminded me in a sudden let down tone.

"Oh, that's right…" I said sadly as I let out a sigh.

"Yep" she replied as she stared off toward the staff table. "Most of the students in my house have already gone" she said sadly. I started to pat her hand but noticed Professor Dumbledore was walking toward us. I half wondered if begging would make any different. Just as I started to talk, he opened his mouth.

"Miss. Allen, Miss. Hennings, surely I would think you two would enjoy a trip to Hogsmade on such a nice day?" he asked smiling down at us.

"We would but…we don't have our slips," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, but not all in the surprised tone that I would've expected. "Melinda, Flitwick just told me that he received a letter of permission from a relative of yours just this morning. And Tammie, we received yours start of term, surely you know that" he said. I looked at Melinda who looked just as confused. But without any more of an explanation Professor Dumbledore shooed us from the table before continuing up toward the staff table.

"What is he talking about?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder. "Have you written home or something?" I asked Melinda but she shook her head.

"I was going to, I started a letter last night, but, I fell asleep" she explained.

"Oh" I replied shortly as we gathered with the rest of the students, a twig of guilt running through my body as I didn't even think about writing home.

"Ah, I thought you two would certainly be in line first" Professor Barrass said, looking much more cheerful and happy than he had been for weeks.

"We got a bit held up" I said as he checked our names off the list. I couldn't help but wonder if he too knew something we didn't.

"Ah, well, you're here now" he replied as Fred and George caught up, only to give us a push ahead. "Have fun and behave" Barrass called out after us.

"Sure thing Professor!" Fred and George shouted back.

"I wasn't talking to you two!" he shouted back with a laugh. Melinda stopped and turned around to look at him, pretending to be highly offended.

"Psh, me and Tam are always on our best behavior!" she told him, but his humorous expression didn't show any signs that he believed her.

We carried on, but Fred stopped just outside of Zonko's, dragging me over to the flowers as he inhaled the scent. I went to smirk back at Melinda but just caught sight of her and George walking into the Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Er, how about we go in?" I asked Fred, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"In a moment" he said stuffing his hands in his pocket, as he moved away from the flowers. "So, I was thinking, you and me, we've gone on a few dates, and well, I like you and hopefully you like me…" he said, trailing off to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" I said quickly with a nod as he relaxed a bit. He nodded and for a second I assumed that was all he wanted, confirmation that we liked each other. I nodded again and started to stare off at the door.

"Wanna go steady?" he asked casually as if asking to borrow a quill.

"What?" I asked, snapping my head back at him so quickly I twitched.

"Do you…" he said point at me "wanna go" he made a weird movement with his fingers as he moved closer, then grabbed my hand. "Steady with me" he said pointing at himself. I couldn't help but laugh, while at the same time feeling like my body was on fire. I looked at our hands, which he wasn't letting go off as he moved closer. "I do like you, and obviously this is the most romantic spot I can think of, and I've been waiting to find a good opportunity to ask you" he explained. "And don't worry, I won't stand awkwardly close like this forever, just until you answer the question" he said with a little grin, his cheeks and ears red.

"No pressure" I said with a forced laugh as I tried to steady my breathing and heart rate. I was more than thrilled that he was asking. I did like him, and part of me was hoping he'd ask soon, I felt like Oliver was trying and harder and harder to space us apart during practice and I didn't want Fred thinking I wasn't interested. "Yeah," I said, trying to sound just as casual, but I knew my voice was higher than usual as I felt my cheeks hurting from grinning.

"Wonderful!" he said clapping our hands together, his face even more red. "Right then, better go tell Melinda it all worked out" he said cheerfully as he held the door open for me. "C'mon, move side, move side, let my girlfriend get through, move Dean" I heard Fred said as I shyly followed after him. "Lee, there are you? How long have you been waiting?" he asked casually as he walked away from me just as Melinda came over.

"Hey," I said as I approached her. She gave me a broad smile and punched me in the arm as George came over.

"I take it you said yes?" he asked with a broad grin.

"Maybe" I said though I felt unable to contain my grin.

"I hope you know it's impossible to lie with that grin on your face, and c'mon, I've never seen Fred looking happier. Except of course that one time we left Percy's interview robes outside in the pumpkin patch during a storm…" he said with a distant smile.

"Because I'm sure he deserved it" Melinda said shaking her head at him.

"Just wait, you'll meet him" he told her giving her a smile. "When you do you'll realize my stories are better than the real thing" he added as he jumped back to avoid her swatting at him.

"Go find your brother" she insisted pointing over to where I assumed Fred and Lee had gone to.

"Certainly, and Tammie, thanks" he said nodding at me before walking off.

"You sly devil" I said giving her a little punch as I smiled after George.

"Oh hush, I told you, we're still in the friend stage" she reminded me but I just waved my hand. "But it is nice to hear Fred so happy about you being his girlfriend" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Please tell me you didn't hear him shouting" I said but she was still smiling. "Why must he be so loud?" I asked in slightly embarrassment.

"Because he's Fred Wesley" she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But c'mon, we gotta go" she said as she guided me out of Zonko's. I half wondered where we were going but then remembered Draco's note and meeting him at Hogs Head.

"We're really going huh?" I asked in a slightly morbid tone.

"Got to get it over with, besides, we gotta get you back to the boyfriend" she said with a wide grin as we walked along the path.

"So, you're happy for me?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she replied with a laugh. "You like him, he likes you. Besides, you've been doing well at not avoiding him every time he tries to approach you and you continued hanging out with him despite his shortcomings and you let him know you were interested. And he listens and doesn't get all weird when you make eye contact with him during meals. And he doesn't start following you after class but then pretend like he went the wrong way and it's not like you say hi and he snorts at you while his friends all giggle as if you shouldn't even be allowed—"

"Melinda, stop" I said grabbing her shoulders. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Is that why you've been so set on thinking Draco likes me?" I asked as she looked down at her feet and nodded. "Well, like we established before, he's just jealous of you and George but he's an idiot because he can't admit his feelings for you, and we're going to into Hogs Head and straighten all this out once and for all" I said with a firm nod as she nodded back. "Good" I added as we headed inside Hogs Head.

"I'm still happy for you though. I like him, he's nice" she said happily. "So, how did he go about asking? Was he all shy and hesitate a few times? Or was he really cute and slow about it, asking you if you fancied someplace quieter?" she asked looking at me eagerly.

"No, he was set on asking then and there" I replied as I felt myself warm again at the thought of Fred standing so close as he waited for answer. "He er, you know, stood really close to me" I added moving into her personal space to demonstrate as she laughed and pushed me away.

"He's so weird; they both are" she said with a laugh as we continued walking. I nodded in agreement.

"He said he liked me, and asked if I liked him and then you know, sorta blurted it out as my attention started to shift, you know, when I start to stare off" I explained as she nodded. "So, obviously I was really taken aback, but, obviously really happy" I added with a nod as I smiled. "To me, it was cute" I added.

"It was cute when he shouted it out when you guys came in" Melinda said with a laugh. "I thought he had already asked you when I saw you this morning, because you know, you were leaning on him" she explained.

"No, I was just overtired and didn't really think about it" I said as I felt myself warm at the thought, wondering if Fred remembered too.

"It's was George's idea, you know, to get him to ask outside of Zonko's. You know, joke shop, they wanna own a joke shop someday" she said.

"Full circle type of deal," I said as she nodded. "Maybe he'll propose to me outside of his own joke shop one day" I joked back as she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, because you're one to think about engagements immediately after someone asks you out…" she joked back slightly sarcastically.

"Shut up" I said shyly as we sat on the stools at the counter.

"As long as you're happy" she said as we looked around.

"I am" I replied with a true smile as I looked took in the sight. It was nice little place, quiet, comfortable. There were a few students, though they didn't look familiar to me, so I assumed them to be in a house other than Gryffindors, but I could've been wrong, I never recognized anyone outside of their house robes.

"You girls want anything?" The bartender, a tall blonde witch asked as she tossed her wand on the counter and threw the rag over her shoulder.

"Um, well, we have no money, so, er, no thanks…" I said looking at Melinda who must have just realized this too. The bartender shrugged and walked off. "No money, no clothes, no books…" I said with a little laugh as Melinda sighed and shook her head, though her grin was little wider than mine.

"Hmph, might as well call you a Weasley then." I turned my head to see Draco standing there, holding two glasses full of gold-ish looking liquid which he put on the counter in front of each of us before taking a seat next to me. "But that would be an insult since you're a Malfoy" he added nodding at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters****_._**

_17: Everything A Little Clearer_

"I'm sorry, but what did you call me?" I asked nearly pushing my drink off the table. He looked at me with a raised an eyebrow.

"A Malfoy," he replied without any sign of hesitation or embarrassment.

"My last name is Allen…" I said looking at Melinda who nodded in agreement. "And I thought, we thought—" I trailed off and shook my head, my thoughts still not clear. "I'm a Malfoy? Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he said with a little roll of the eyes. I wanted to slap him; this wasn't something he could get irritated about.

"But I'm _black_" I finally stuttered out. Melinda gave a little laugh; I knew she had to be thinking the same thing.

"My grandpa had an affair when he was young, shortly after his marriage, stupid man, his—girlfriend—gave birth to your dad, I'm guessing she was darker. Obviously; and then well, he went and had kids with your mom" he explained.

"So, we're half cousins or whatever?" I said relaxing a bit.

"Before your dad died he came looking for his half-brother—my dad, they made an Unforgivable Vow, he'd take care of you as if you were his own daughter. When your father died, last year, my father went around raising hell—"

"Because he didn't wanna die" I interrupted.

"And he managed to get you here. In the process, we found out you were going to a school with Barrass and we all knew him" he paused to take a drink. I took this moment to look at Melinda but she didn't look any more knowledgeable on what Draco was talking about than I did. "We found out you were friends with Hennings—I'm sure you know about that at least?" he asked looking at us as we both nodded. "So, it turned out to be a good deal, Barrass kept you under watch until the Ministry got the Portkey set up" he finished.

"So she's basically your cousin?" Melinda asked after what seemed like an hour. Draco slowly nodded; he looked a little irritated that we were still stuck on me being related to him. "So, you don't have a crush on her?" Melinda asked really slowly, her face turning bright red, as opposed to Draco who was draining of color.

"No" he said hoarsely, coughing a bit as he blinked a few times.

"I told you" I hissed to Melinda who was still red.

"Why would you think that, either of you?" he asked but I shook my head.

"I didn't, granted I thought it was a little weird that you were so nice to me, I mean, you're never nice to people" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're my cousin, I have to be nice to you" he explained.

"Technically you don't" I protested but he only grunted. "So, if you gave me a broom, why did you give one to Melinda" I asked, a new thought coming to mind.

"I thought it would be nice, and I didn't want to hear you complain about her not having a good broom and you having one, fair treatment or whatever" he said, the color filling in his face fast.

"I was half right about that" Melinda whispered shyly.

"Well, thanks" I said trying to give him a smile. "Last question—"

"I swear if you ask me if I'm your cousin one more time…" he said shaking his head and looking off a little.

"No, no, I was going to ask, what were you doing outside the Ravenclaw common room that night?" I asked, his face dark red.

"Making sure you were alright" he said quietly, this time not looking up from his cup. I looked over at Melinda but she wasn't looking at me either.

"Oh, well, okay" I said with a little nod. "Do you know anything about my dad?" I asked suddenly.

"He was a muggle cop, but he was really good with intuition and transfiguring complex stuff. But, he messed around in things he wasn't supposed to a lot. There was some kind of rumor about him and Barrass dabbling with Chance" he explained though I had little clue as to what he was talking about.

"What's chance?" I asked, but he waved me off.

"Anyway, I talked to my mum, she asked if you knew yet, I said no, so she suggested I tell you before the holidays when I invite you over" he said. "And, yes," he added, looking back down at his cup. "Melinda can come too if she wants. We're having a family dinner, mum has one every Christmas, but, you know, it's different every year, this year just family and close friends, if they want, but only friends, no boyfriends" he said looking back up at us. I resisted making a snotty comment about officially dating Fred.

"Do they all know me too?" I asked instead as he nodded.

"Everyone knows you but you" he said with a sigh as he put a few galleons on the table, which I figured only paid for his drink. "And you have money in the bank, both of you do. Hennings, yours comes from the family trust. I'm sure your mother knows about it. Tammie, mum's been putting money in your account since you were eight, so if you need anything before the holidays just send her your key" he explained. I nodded, as I held my head, my mind spinning.

"And you think the rest of the school knows?" I whispered as I looked around the small room.

"_Think?"_ he asked sarcastically as I glared back at him.

"Oh!" Melinda said slapping her hand on her head starling both me and Draco. "That's why the twins got all quiet in the library!" she exclaimed.

"And why Fred said Draco must have been upset that I'm in Gryffindor…" I said nodding as Melinda nodded in agreement.

"I _am_ upset, the entire family is" he replied.

"What else do you know about my parents?" I asked.

"I don't know about your mum, I don't even know if she was a witch—"

"I doubt it" I interrupted again as he glared at me. "Sorry."

"But you dad was in Slytherin, he read a lot of Charm books, he was obsessed with Charms, read a lot of the studies and findings your grandma did" he said nodding at Melinda. "Like most of us Malfoys he was best in Potions, but he excelled in Transfigurations and Divinations but apparently he was really secretive about anyone knowing that part. We think he left because of a bad experience in Divinations, no one saw him again until after you were born" he explained.

"You said he knew Barrass?" I asked questionable but Draco waved it off.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he said pushing his empty cup away. "Oh, here, I'm supposed to give you this, so you can shop if you like" he said handing me a small bag. I looked at him questionably but he just nodded at it so I went ahead and opened it, only see to many shiny gold coins glittering up at me.

"Draco, this is too much" I hissed trying to push it back, realizing there were only Galleons, no Stickles or Knuts.

"Here" he said pulling out an identical bag and passing it over to Melinda. From the outside it looked exactly the same, I had no doubt it was the same amount inside as well. "Hogsmade is a treat, it would be stupid not to spend money" he said simply as he got off his stool. "I'll see you in class" he said walking out.

We both looked after him, neither of us moving as he opened the door and disappeared, not once looking back. "Punch me" I said.

"Don't you mean 'pinch you'?" Melinda asked, but I shook my head.

"No, I mean, punch, I don't wanna be a Malfoy, it sounds horrible just saying it, Tammie Malfoy" I explained, my mood depressing.

"Well, look at it on the plus side" she replied. I looked at her waiting for her to say something but she only patted my hand. "Just know I'm here for support" she said trying not to grin as she continued patting my hand.

"You're not helping" I said, though I was smiling too. The door swung open again, both the twins and Lee walking in, none of them lowering their voices.

"There's the girlfriend" Fred boomed as he came over and sat on the stool, pausing at the sight of my money bag and the three glasses. I couldn't help but notice his expression changed dramatically. "Or should I just call you—"

"No, call me your girlfriend" I said quickly, my own face flushing with embarrassment as Fred's ears turned bright red.

"Alright, I will" he said cheerfully.

"Just, you know, not all the time, I do like the name Tammie, and you know, just as a reminder of who I am and yes, I will sometimes answer to Allen. But I guess if I'm being mean you can address me at Malfoy" I explained, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Deal" he said holding out his hand.

"No ties involved this time?" George asked as he came over with two drinks, handing one to Fred while he and Lee sat on the other side of Melinda.

"It doesn't bother you guys too much, does it?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, it will be fun" Fred said clanging his class against mine.

"What's in a name?" George joked.

"You're still a Gryffindor in my eyes Tammie" Lee said as he and George clanged their glasses together before clanging with Fred.

"Oh c'mon, whose gonna help you from resisting Draco's bad influences?" Melinda joked. "At least we're both—well known" she added as George clanged her glass against his.

"Speaking of, I'm going to kidnap Hennings, there's something I'd like to show her" George said quickly finishing off his drink before standing up and holding his hand out to Melinda. "Unless of course you're waiting for Malfoy to come back…" he said glancing over at the door.

"We can go" Melinda quickly replied hopping down from her chair but hesitated on taking George's hand, only for a second, until George grabbed hers and dragged her off before she could protest.

"Look at them, they'll make a cute couple" Lee said nodding his cup in the direction Melinda and George were headed.

"Yeah, now, go away so you don't make this awkward" Fred joked. Lee shrugged and went off, humming as he found some other kids to chat with.

"Are you sure you're alright with me being a Malfoy?" I asked again.

"I wasn't really at first, you know, I just assumed you were like Pansy or something and I just was momentarily blinded when you bumped into me" he said with a laugh but I just shook my head.

"Whatever; what about now?" I asked.

"I think me judging you is like you judging me, and well, you're not doing that, so, I think it's just us liking each other" he said with a shrug as he spun his half empty cup around. "I'm not saying other people won't have a problem with it" he added still spinning the cup.

"Damn, I forgot about Wood…" I said groaning a bit.

"But everyone else is happy, except obviously the Slytherins" he added.

"Thanks Fred, I appreciate it" I said with a little nudge. "C'mon, I can't sit in here anymore" I said standing up, taking out my coin bag.

"I got this," Fred said counting out some change before following me out. "So, since I paid, can we count that as our first official date as an official couple?" he asked with a large grin.

"I think you just like watching me grin" I told him trying to hide my grin as we started down the path toward Three Broomsticks. "I keep meaning to ask, what's up with your brother and Melinda?" I asked.

"He likes her, she likes him, they're just waiting for the right moment, you know, since Melinda saw it coming" he said shoving a hand in his pocket. I stuck out my tongue at him but he just pulled me closer. "Hopefully soon, I think it would be nice for them to get together before Malfoy moves in" he added.

"I knew he liked her!" I exclaimed jumping in triumph.

"But yet you didn't consider I would be asking you out anytime soon?" he replied with a little smirk.

"It's a bit different when she was trying to insist he liked me" I exclaimed.

"Melinda thought Draco liked you?" Fred asked in confusion.

"She didn't know he was my cousin" I told him.

"Right, but even so, you're in Gryffindor" he said looking at me questionable but I only rolled my eyes.

"From our points of view and his gestures it was hard not to assume" I reminded him but he only shrugged as we saw Melinda and George coming out of one of the smaller shops. I noticed this one had a gigantic purple teacup on top of it. "What's that place?" I asked scrunching up my nose.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_18: An Uncomfortable Encounter_

"Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a lot of couples in there apparently, George was showing me one the pictures, it's one my grandma's paintings, it's falling stars, it's almost like they're real" Melinda said breathlessly as she looked over her shoulder at the door. I nodded, half tempted to go in, but then emerged a giggling couple, a girl with long black hair and the Hufflepuff boy, Cedric, we had seen walking off to practice.

"Huh, I'll have to take a visit in some time…" I said staring after him until Fred gave a loud obnoxious cough.

"Hey, Ced!" he shouted as the boy looked back. He said something to his friend who nodded then continued walking as Cedric came over to us. "Met your new opponents in the sky, Melinda Hennings, Ravenclaw Seeker and my girlfriend Tammie Mal—"

"Hi, ignore him, I'm Tammie," I said pushing Fred aside so I could shake Cedric's hand and he couldn't say anything else. "Allen" I added.

"Ah, yeah, Draco's cousin" he said, giving me a wide grin. "Yeah, good to see you here, it's always a shame when students can't come when their thirteen, like that Madame Burnner lady" he said as he turned to Melinda and shook her hand. "It's great to hear the Gerbers—er, Hennings are back" he said as Melinda blushed a little. "And congratulations on making the team, all of you" he said nodding at Fred and George as well.

"Thanks" the twins said in cheerful unison.

"I better be off, Angie wanted to show me the new stuff at Zonko's" he added nodding in the direction his friend had gone. We all smiled and said our goodbyes and he started off but then stopped and jogged back over. "And Tammie, I'm really sorry to hear about your father, losing a parent is always hard" he said sincerely with a sympathy smile.

"What? Oh, right, er, yeah, thanks Cedric" I said as he nodded again before hurrying off. "I guess Malfoys left out the part about telling the rest of community I didn't know him…" I said with a shrug as we started on our way again, this time Lee catching up with us.

"Oh no, don't tell I'm the fifth wheel" he moaned out as he looked at George and Melinda who were walking side by side and oddly quiet.

"Not yet, give another week" George said coolly.

"You should really have more friends" I said jokingly. "I mean, what if this two left school or something, then what would you do?" I asked.

"Oo, she makes a good point" Fred joked as Lee rolled his eyes.  
"Like you'd leave me" Le joked back. "Besides, that's like giving Oliver permission to call dibs" Lee said shaking his head. "Who, might I add, heard about you two, he's not very pleased, he came in Three Broomsticks complaining, Katie kept insisting it was cute, you two might even each other out. I told him that was more so what Melinda and George would do. Course, I don't think it helped that I waited til I saw Draco to say it…" he said looking off, pretending the incident really bothered him. I couldn't help but laugh as Melinda shook her head. I wanted to ask her why she was so calm about this, but George spoke up first.

"So, portkey, eh?" he asked looking from me to Melinda.

"What about it?" Melinda asked.

"How did you know it was a portkey?" Fred asked.

"We didn't, well, at least not really, I mean, something about it just, seemed odd, there was this sense about it. I can't explain it, but I just knew. Tammie did too, but she just went and stepped in the shower, I really had no choice but to follow her" Melinda explained, her eyes a little bigger as I gave her a look.

"What happened to never telling anyone?" I asked jokingly.

"Wait, you two shower together?" Lee asked humorous.

"No, no, Lee, they just said they were _in_ the shower together, they could've been doing loads of other things in there" George commented with a smirk. I reached out, but before I could lightly punch him in the arm Melinda, who was closer, was already swatting at him.

"The faucet was a portkey!" she exclaimed still swatting at him.

"Right…_portkey_." Fred said giving his brother a wink.

"You three are terrible role models" I said to them shaking my head as Melinda finally stopped swatting George.

"Who said we want to be_ good_ role models, that's what Perfects, Head boys and girls and Professors are for" Fred commented as he hooked his arm in mine.

"Right, so, I have a question, you two—three—obviously knew this whole time, why did you just tell her, or me, or better yet, _us_" Melinda asked as we turned around, finally reaching the end of the line for students in Hogsmade.

"Wasn't my job…and well, the rest of us thought you knew. I thought you were told something before you came." Fred said, his smile finally fading.

"Nope; but when you found out we didn't know, what happened to telling us then?" I asked him but he just shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want you to know you were rich and powerful" he said with a smile though I could tell there was no joke behind it.

"Well, now that I know, it doesn't change anything, as we discussed before" I said giving his hand a little squeeze as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, not her again" Melinda groaned as she stopped walking. I looked back at her to see her looking both annoyed and disappointment. I only had to look back straight to see Madame Burnner talking to a few kids outside a shop a few dozen feet away from us.

"That's that new lady, right?" Lee asked looking at me and then Melinda. I looked at him curiously; he was in the Great Hall when Dumbledore explained it. "I wasn't listening, I had better than things to do" he told me catching my expression as he held up his bag. "I had homework due right after lunch so I was busy attending to that" he explained.

"Yeah, besides, she'll be gone by the end of the school year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors never last" George explained.

"Well, technically Professor Barrass is the _Professor_" I reminded him.

"He'll be gone with her" Fred said humorously as he winked at his brother. "Though, it would be nice if he, you know, found someone else" he added.

"And you care because…?" I asked but he just shook head though he didn't make eye contact. I could see the wheels in Melinda's head spinning as she looked at George who didn't make another comment either.

"Look who it is, fancy seeing you lot here" Madame Burnner said as she walked over to us. I could tell she was trying to sound friendly, trying to be friendly, but there was still something unsettling about her.

"Hi" I said politely as she grinned at me. "It's er, nice to see you out" I said looking at the others who were giving her more strained smiles.

"Yes, I was actually just on my way to meet William—Professor Barrass for a spot of tea. He's so friendly, and he's taught me so much" she cooed as she smiled at each of us in turn. I smiled back, but it didn't look sincere, it didn't feel sincere. "Anyway, I wanted to say hi, I try and talk to the students outside of class, I believe in a real bonding experience, don't you agree?" she asked but none of us answered. "Of course I know, it's hard for a Malfoy to bond but I figured you might be different since you know, you got sorted into Gryffindor" she added clearly trying to make an insult sound like a compliment.

"Actually, I'm still going by Allen or, Fred's girlfriend" I said, feeling a wave of nerves wash over me.

"Oh, that's so lovely a Weasley and a Mal—Allen dating" she said looking at the twins. "Sorry for my rudeness, but, who's who?" she asked. I felt Fred's grip on my hand tighten as he and George gave Madame Burnner matching grins.

"I'm Fred" Fred said holding up our entwined hands.

"George" George said waving at her.

"Of course, right, I'm terribly sorry, and you—yes, Lee Jordan, you're the one that goes to class" Burnner said nodding at Lee who didn't look the least impressed that she knew who he was.

"Then there's…" she trailed off as she looked at Melinda. I looked from Melinda to Burnner, thinking maybe Melinda was giving her a weird look but saw no signs of it as I looked back at Burnner who looked like she was ten seconds from pouncing on Melinda and tearing her head off. Then, in the blink of an eye it was gone. "Felton, you're grandmother's maiden name was Felton wasn't it?" she said in her steady polite tone.

"Yes, Virginia, I just read about her actually, she married Paul Gerber" Melinda said but Burnner was already nodding.

"I knew him" she said quickly but cleared her throat before adding more. "I mean, not _personally_, but when I was younger girl I saw him a few times at Diagon Alley. My mother would often take me to Knockturn Alley, we'd shop at the higher end stores, he'd met your grandmother there for a snog, they'd hid out in the corners, it was quite cute" she explained with a little grin as she tilted her head at Melinda. "You look so much like her" she added with another smile as Melinda gave her a visible uncertain smile in return. "Let's hope you follow her footsteps in the good way" Burnner added with another laugh.

"Of course" Melinda replied automatically. Silence fell upon us but it didn't seem the least bit awkward. In fact, it seemed like the silence I had been waiting for. I took the moment to look over Madame Burnner, what was it about her that seemed so uncanny? I had never seen this woman before in my life. And why did she want to be an assistant Professor? How did she even manage that? Surely others had tried, and no doubt failed. I was positive Dumbledore was careful about who he hired, had a whole process for choosing the right Professor.

Another thing that struck me as odd was her attention on the twins. Normally, it seemed like most Professors simply ignored whatever the twins did and just automatically took away points or assigned detention. But this look, it was different and I certainly didn't like how it focused on Fred. Even though I should've been happy she didn't instantly slap him with detention I could see she was thinking of us, as a couple, how she hated the idea, how she saw it predictable and juvenile. But at the same time she saw it was unbreakable. And then how she looked at Melinda again, how she knew, even though she jokingly warned Melinda about not following her grandmother's footsteps Melinda would do the exact thing. I couldn't figure out how I knew this, I couldn't understand it, how was I able to see what she was thinking, to see what she was seeing.

My thoughts were interrupted by heavy and clumsy approaching footsteps. I was a little relieved to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hello" Burnner said as she looked at each of them. "Well, I should be going" she said nodding at us.

"I have a question" I said, surprising myself as I reached out to stop her. "Er, Professor Dumbledore said you have trouble staying at one place, er, where are you staying now?" I asked.

"With William" she said casually as if the answer should've been obvious. Something about her tone, or maybe the comment in general seemed to spark a little rise. Not just out of me, but from the twins and Ron. I looked over to see Hermione looking at them a bit nervously. "He has a spare room" Burnner added a little less cheerful as she looked at the others.

"So, you won't be going back to your house anytime soon I gather?" Lee asked boldly. She gave him a tight smile and then frowned a bit.

"Sadly, I can't, the last village I was in, very secluded, one of the last few well kept hidden wizarding villages that knew my family and, well, it was burnt down. Witch hunt; and after telling William about my neighbors were caught off guard and burned to crisps in their sleep he wouldn't hear of me staying there; I just couldn't say no" she explained with another frown that I was sure she didn't mean. "It's not exactly close to school, but I'm not going to complain" she added.

"Burned down, but can't you just put a protection spell around your house then? I mean, you're a witch" I said narrowing my eyes are her a bit.

"That I am, but protection can only hold so long against so many people. Besides, I wanted to prove I'm not a witch, don't you think they would've dragged me out and strung me up by the neck?" she didn't sound like it was a question. Nor did she look like I should be questioning her. "Well, I should really be off now…" she said glancing down at her watch.

"Okay, well, it was nice chatting with you" Hermione said politely, being the only one of us who could still sound polite.

"I'm sure I'll see all of you in class" she said looking around at us.

"Doubt it" Fred mumbled, though clear enough for her to hear.

"At least you're honest, I'll give you credit for that" she said giving him a warm smile. Again, I felt myself tense, I did not like the way she looked at him. "I'm sure I'll see in class though" she said now flashing a smile at Melinda. Nor did I like how she looked at Melinda.

"As always" Melinda said in a strained cheerful voice.

"It was lovely chatting with you all" she said before turning away but then stopped some distance away. "Oh and…Tammie, you said you'd prefer Allen, right? I just need to make sure so I can change it on my name lists" she called back.

"Yes please" I said feeling the urge to smack the grin off her face.

"Have a lovely afternoon" she added before turning away and walking off.

"That's strange…" Ron said with a shrug, being the first to ease the tension. "Ah well, so, Butterbeer anyone?" he asked, completely oblivious to the rest of our bewildered and slightly annoyed faces.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Once again, thank you for reading, this chapter is a little inserting because Oliver clearly has a problem.**

_19: Assumptions and Ideas_

I was certain someone must have put some kind of speed time enchantment on me and my friends for the following two weeks. It seemed like I never had time to do anything, except practice and even during practice it seemed impossible to talk to any of the other players, unless it was about the game play. Outside of practice and classes were no different, if I wasn't busy studying I'd be looking over the play Oliver made and if I didn't, it meant I wasn't devoted enough and there would be a chance he'd relieve me of my position as a Chaser.

After my first mishap with him—which was being ten minutes late to a practice along with Harry because Snape let us out late, which I was certain he did on purpose—Oliver lowered my rank back to third Chaser, meaning if I stayed third Chaser into the game I'd be the sacrifice, the one most likely to take the first hit for the team. Of course, it helped greatly that Katie and Alicia all spoke up and commanded I remain on second or be moved up to first, I was too good and determined to let the other Chasers get me.

"I know you wanna play, but honestly, you're not paying attention, did you see how many times George almost hit you?" Oliver complained as we started up the stairs that night after dinner. I had been determined to rant to Melinda but even before I could get up from my seat Oliver was at my side talking about how my focus on the Quaffle was unprofessional.

"I'm sorry, but isn't the goal to win the game Wood?" I huffed back as we started up another staircase.

"Of course it is, it would be great if we could stay on top, but, if you're going to help us do that I can't have you be so unfocused that you get knocked out" he replied. I shook my head.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you to believe, but I know the rules, I _am_ focused, I'll be fine" I insisted but he just let out a heavy sigh as we went through the portrait. "Trust me" I said with a shrug.

"I do, it's the others I don't trust" he started as I gave him a sideways look. "Look, I've been playing this game since second year, five years Tammie; I know how the other teams work. We play against Ravenclaw in a few weeks, I can't have you going up there blind and completely relaxed" he said.

"It's a game Oliver; we're supposed to have fun!" I exclaimed waving my hands but again he just shook his head.

"Yeah, I understand that, but someone still has to win and if you continue about the way you're doing this—"

"I told you, it wasn't my fault I was late, talk to Snape, he knows I had practice, and you should be yelling at Harry too" I reminded him.

"He doesn't need practice, he's a natural, I have no clue how you're going to be, in the air, with an opposing team ready to take you out in seconds" he grumbled back. I didn't reply, I hadn't exactly thought the whole Quidditch game through; at least we weren't playing against Slytherin. "I can't protect you from something silly you might do from the other side of the field" he added quietly.

"Don't make this about us" I said shaking my head as I sighed. "Please Oliver, we haven't talked about this, you haven't mentioned your dislike, Fred hasn't even hugged me around you, don't start" I said pointing a finger at him.

"I hate to break it to you, but as long as we're in the same house and on the same team all my feelings are still going to be there. They don't just go away with a wave of the wand or because you have a boyfriend—" he cut off as the portrait opened. I looked over to see the twins and a few other students coming in.

"Er, hey Wood" George said first looking between the two of us. I sighed again and went over to Fred.

"I'm gonna go see if Melinda is still in the Great Hall" I mumbled as I left.

"Hey!" I shouted just as I caught Melinda heading up the opposite stairs with a few students. She looked over, waved, said something to her friends and then came over to where I was.

"This is weird, huh?" she said looking around then back at me. "Being in the same school but completely different ends of the place" she said. I nodded in agreement; it was true, we had been in the same class and known each other for most of our lives and now, it was like we hardly saw each other.

"Well, you know, if you date one twin while I'm dating the other we could probably drag them off for some studying time in the library" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "And by studying, I mean not studying" I added with a laugh.

"George admitted he hates the library, he only goes in there for me, you know, to see how I'm adjusting and how I like the place and you know, still single" she said as she blushed a little.

"Yeah, because that's a normal question to ask someone, right up there with asking about the weather" I joked.

"At least my team captain doesn't have a crush on me and therefore can't constantly try and split us apart" she joked back.

"You mean Andrew isn't the captain?" I asked pretending to be surprised.

"Funny, so, have you talked to Draco or Professor Barrass again?" she asked, her tone changing to a little concern.

"Nope, but I'm sure they're fine" I commented.

"I know, I'm just saying" she said but I waved her off. "I saw Madame Burnner the other day; in the library, she was checking out a book, kept staring at me" Melinda explained as I looked at her curiously. "Which is weird because I haven't said a word to her since our encounter with her at Hogsmade, and I stopped really answering questions in class" she said.

"What days does she teach?" I asked.

"Mondays and Fridays" Melinda replied almost instantly. "Why?" I shook my head; a new thought was starting to form, regarding Professor Barrass.

"And Professor Barrass teaches the other days…" I said trailing off a bit. She nodded; her look a little more questionable. "Why do you think they're meeting?" I asked but already knew neither of us knew the answer. "And didn't you find it strange that she _saw_ your grandparents when she was a kid? I mean, I know it's not a big deal, but, what kid remembers that stuff, especially in passing?" I continued but this time something must have sparked in Melinda's mind. "What's wrong?" I asked but this time she shook her head.

"It's nothing, er, I gotta go, I'll tell you tomorrow" she said twirling around and practically running off. I stared after her for a minute but after letting the confusion die I headed back up to the common room. Oliver was gone, but Fred was still there. "Hey" he said cheerfully, as I joined him, Lee and George by the fireplace. "How's Melinda?" he asked tilting his head a bit; I could just see the tiniest glance over at George whose I could've sworn turned pink for a second.

"Good" I replied with a shrug as I cozied next to him. "What are you guys doing?" I asked realizing they had laid out several sheets all which were covered with hand drawn designs and names. "Fever fudge…what's fever fudge?" I asked wrinkling my nose a bit. I certainly didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, George and I were thinking, since we're basically geniuses—"

"That's debatable—"

"We want to branch ourselves out, see if we can make a business for ourselves, you know, helping people with a smile and a laugh" Fred finished.

"How so?" I asked, and at this point George unrolled the parchment he had been holding. The letters on the front were big and oddly shaped.

_Weasley's Present: The Weasleys' Works and Jokes_

It read. I shrugged as I looked at Fred curiously. "A joke shop?" I asked as all three heads nodded.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, his eyes full of excitement and his smile bright. I looked at the name again and wrinkled my nose.

"It could do with a fancier name…" I said as he relaxed; I was glad me hating his joke shop idea was his biggest concern.

"That's what I said" Lee said spinning the paper around so he could see it.

"Oh, what about another W? Like, in the muggle world…we have these computers, they take you to sites you wanna go—"

"Why not take a train or broom?" George interrupted.

"Not like that, I mean, like, a website" I started but all three just continued staring at me. Go figure Melinda hadn't already tried explaining this to George. "Instead of going to a library to research something or outside to check the temperature or see the reviews for a popular book I could just go on a website and check it out, it's really quick and easy" I explained.

"Okay…" Fred replied slowly. "But, what's that got to do with this?"

"Well to go onto a website you have to say something specific, but you always have to start with WWW, in the muggle world it means World Wide Web…your idea is basically the same thing, to get everyone to have a good laugh, to get everyone—"

"To come to our site" George finished with a wide smile. "Now I see why you're friends with Hennings" he added, turning a bit red again.

"Tam is quite smart, and pretty too" Fred added with a little nudge.

"Right, so, not to sound like the fifth wheel, but, how does this help? I can only think of Weasley's Wizarding Works, but that sounds stupid—"

"And kinda like a private business" I added as all three nodded. The nodding was followed by silence, a long silence. I knew at least two of them were trying to think of something. Myself on the other hand, I was now thinking back to my conversation with Melinda. What could have made her run off so fast? I could only hope she'd tell me tomorrow.

"I got it!" Fred said snapping his fingers as George banged a hand on the table in excitement. I shook my head, trying to shake off the annoyance from being startled. "You got it?" he asked George who was already smiling back as he waved his wand over the parchment, the previous title disappearing to relieve a new one.

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

The two boys high fived each other as I looked at Lee for a split second, both of us apparently missing how this new name related to anything but not wanting to spoil their excitement I smiled as the boys high fived Lee. "You're brilliant" Fred said giving me a tight hug. I nodded thanks, my inability to speak coming rather quickly.

"Genius" George replied reaching over to pat my hand. "Of course this all just in the mental stage, we haven't actually started to really work on any of it, but, at least we have a name behind it" he added as I nodded again.

"Thanks" Fred said giving me a lighter smile as I smiled back, my desire to jump up and hide itching through my mind.

"You know, I heard they had those raspberry muffins back in the kitchen Lee, shall we take a look?" George asked as he got up, rolling up the parchment in the process as Lee got out of his chair too.

"Of course" he said as they both headed out.

"You should go with them, they might eat them all" I stuttered out as I pushed my chair back.

"They probably will, but I'm pretty content where I am" he said with a grin. I couldn't help but wonder if anything made him nervous. Then again, he had probably had hundreds of first kisses. No, that didn't make any sense, I thought to myself as I tried to clear my mind, not realizing Fred was leaning closer. I just started to close my eyes and lean in when I heard something heavy hit the ground. I jumped back, Fred merely smiled as he leaned away, but his smile looked more sour when he noticed Oliver was picking up dropped brooms off the floor.

"Just got in, it's raining a bit out there, got your broom Tammie" he said rushing over to me and handing me my Firebolt. I gave him a annoyed smile, I left my broom out there for a reason, I didn't want it under my bed and I didn't want it plain view for Lavender to steal, she had her eyes on it since I got it.

"Thanks Wood…" I said insincerely as he nodded, not even concerned with the situation he had interrupted, the moment he had ruined.

"Right," Fred said when we realized Oliver wasn't going away but instead strolled over to an oversized chair which happened to be closer than I thought.

"I'll see you when you get back" I said with a forced smile. I had just half prepared myself to be kissed and now he was going to leave; now I'd have to prepare myself again, if it happened again.

"Doubt it, but okay" he said cheerfully but hummed as he left, nodding at Oliver and a few other students who were coming in as he walked out. I sighed and looked down at the papers the twins had left. Not wanting them to be confiscated or destroyed I quickly rolled them up and shoved them in my bag.

"Night Tammie" Oliver said cheerfully as I grabbed my broom and slung my bag over my shoulder. I gave him a look but instead he just smiled politely so I continued upstairs to my room.

"Yeah, sleep well" I replied with a nod.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_20: Pre-Game Spirit_

Upstairs, only Lavender and Padma were in the room, giggling as always. I half expected one day they'd be on the floor clutching their stomachs in pain from all their laughter, since that was the only thing they seemed to do. "Hey" I said nodding at them.

"So, is it true, you're a Malfoy?" Padma asked as Lavender stifled a giggle. I rolled my eyes; I thought two weeks would've been enough time for people to get over it. But apparently being a Malfoy in a Gryffindor was worse than I thought. Draco didn't seem bothered by the news too much. No one asked him questions, at least no one from other houses. We talked occasionally during class. We weren't quite friends, but he was friendly, at least when I was alone.

He still acted a bit odd in Melinda's presence; I had yet to confront him. He basically invited her over for Christmas, gave her a broom and made the most obscure comments when he wasn't ignoring her. The previous day in fact he made a comment on my way to Charms with Melinda about the lake looking blacker than usually and wondering if the Billysquid was slashed, since it's blood was a black too. It took a few minutes for the awkward silence that followed to subside but as soon as the twins showed up Draco ran. Like he did whenever he was in the presence of the Weasleys. My first guess was simply he didn't like them, didn't want anything to do with him and didn't care. Granted that made it a bit difficult to tell him I was dating one.

"What's so funny?" Lavender asked. I looked over at her to see she was staring at my broom again; to my knowledge she didn't even like flying. I shook my head; I hadn't realized I had let out a small laugh.

"Oh, nothing" I replied but neither girl looked satisfied. "Yes I'm a Malfoy, yes I know it's weird and no, if I wasn't, I'd have no interest in Draco, I have a boyfriend" I replied with a shake of the head. It seemed that Melinda wasn't crazy when she suggested any interest between me and Draco. Those students who didn't know I was related to him simply thought we were dating, a thought I think Draco just refused to even acknowledge since Melinda said it. A few Hufflepuffs had asked once when I went to library with Melinda, but Cedric shooed them away the few students, complementing Melinda's hairstyle—which was in a perfect ponytail—before leaving himself. Before I even opened my mouth to say anything to her she threw a rolled up piece of paper at me.

"How come you don't know anything about him then?" Lavender asked, her giggling and staring stopping.

"Because I grew up in the muggle community, in _America_" I explained, for what felt like the fifth time. At least this wasn't something Melinda had to worry about in her own house, constantly being asked what it was like being in a muggle school and living a muggle life. Granted I was certain she was asked, but as far as Ravenclaws went there had to have been some grace to it.

"I just think it's really weird" Padma said with a shrug. I shrugged as well; I didn't particularly care what she thought. Ignoring whatever else she was saying to Lavender I went off to the bathroom to change and then returned, quickly ducking under my covers to stay warm. I was thankful that the girls were still gossiping as I drifted off to sleep, I always hated when it was so quiet at night.

I had to wait until we were outside Defense Against the Dark Arts class to talk to Melinda. She had been with sitting next to Andrew during breakfast and he seemed more than intent on holding her attention and not letting her move out of sight so I carried on, talking to the twins. At first I thought George might look a little angry, like Fred did whenever I was being bothered by Oliver but instead George looked slightly amused, as if Andrew was the least of his worries. "So, first, what's up with you and Andrew, I thought you and George were friends or whatever" I commented as she nodded in agreement as we leaned against the wall now waiting for class to start.

"I like George, I'm just being helpful to Andrew, he's really curious about the Hennings family and what we do back in the muggle world" she explained.

"I'm sure he is…" I said raising an eyebrow at her as the door opened. "Oh, today is Friday, isn't? Burnner will be here" I reminded her as we sat in the middle row. Melinda nodded and then gave a little jump.

"Read this" she said excitedly as she pulled out a paper and handed it over to me. I looked over it, it was a letter. Before I had time to even start to read it, Burnner was greeting us; I was a little surprised to see her wearing a light pink robe, she mostly only wore dark colors, but those dark colors seemed to do something, send out a bad vibe, but these colors, they seemed a little more cheerful.

"Good morning everyone, now, papers and magazines away, let's get started" she said tapping her wand on the chalkboard to reveal the book numbers for the activity set we'd be working on. Every Monday and Friday we'd get into parts of the book which Professor Barrass had already gone over and write a short essay and answer questions on the topic. Occasionally she'd jump ahead as sort of a treat, so we knew what to expect.

As she became distracted with something on her desk and the other students became focused on their papers I took the opportunity to look over Melinda's letter.

_Dear Melinda,_

_Your parents told us the news; I am so happy for you, let's hope you get placed in Ravenclaw like your old grandma, certainly don't want you as a Slytherin like your crabby grandpa. I'm a little disappointed that your cousin Brittney didn't get a letter, I was hoping you'd all be lucky enough to get into Hogwarts, especially her, she's so special and wonderful, I'll send her your regards of course. But honestly, you're a true Felton, I expect nothing less._

_I hear your friend, Tammie—I do hope that's her name—is there too, a Malfoy! How interesting, and Professor Barrass! It's amazing how nicely the stars line up in one's favor every so often. A true miracle for us all. You are both ever so lucky. _

_Though I must warn you, there are many secrets neither of you know, and that's what they shall remain, secrets. You're grandpa was extremely hesitant on even telling your mother back when she was a little girl. There is certainly no reason to frighten you, but I do want you—both of you—to bear in mind to stay alert, and cautious, and above all, enjoy yourselves. _

_Take Care_

_Grandma Gerber_

_PS: Congratulations on Ravenclaw Seeker (assuming you're following my footsteps to a tee). _

"When did she send this?" I asked Melinda who looked around before leaning to point out the date. A few days ago. "But, how did she—"

"Girls?" Madame Burnner said from the front, practically glaring at us.

"Sorry" we apologized. I couldn't go back to talk to her because Madame Burnner seemed intent on staring at us for the remainder of class.

What seemed like five hours later we were dismissed. I quickly handed Melind back her letter, telling her I'd talk to her about it at lunch and if not then during Charms. However, I didn't get the chance at lunch because Oliver forced me to sit with him and the rest of the team and go over the game play. Again. During Charms Flitwick had us keep to our houses. During dinner Oliver once again grouped the team together to discuss tomorrow's game. It continued like this for the whole rest of the evening, and it wasn't until Katie started yawning at nine did Oliver stop talking and decided it was best we get to bed.

"Shall we try again?" Fred asked as he stood close to me. I glanced around the room, a little taken aback by his forwardness. Lee and a few other students came in just as I started debating his question, though I was pretty certain it wasn't exactly a question.

"Tammie, you should get some sleep" Hermione called as she and Ron walked into the common room. I looked at my feet as I tried not to laugh.

"Goodnight Fred…" I told him as I nodded and headed upstairs, closing to door to our bedroom behind me.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Hermione said, her voice full of concern as she looked worryingly at the door. I shook my head, my smile still visible as I crawled into bed.

"Nah, it's fine, nothing we can't make up for later" I said as I tried to contain my smile from spreading across my face. Hermione smiled back and climbed into her own back. "Night" I said as I let out a yawn.

"Night" she replied just as I laid, my eyes instantly closing.

"Tammie, c'mon, you're going to be late; you need to eat before you play" I heard Hermione's voice say. I mumbled back at her as I tried to focus on being conscious. "C'mon, get up" she said tapping on my shoulder. I grumbled again but reluctantly got up, shoved my robes into a bag Hermione let me borrow; according to her and McGonagall we didn't have to actually get into our robes until we were outside, and since I was terrified of ruining them in any way I decided on waiting.

"Mornin'" Fred said cheerfully as I came down the stairs half an hour later. I gave him a half nod and smiled as we headed to the Great Hall. "Nervous?" he asked, but I shook my head, I wasn't awake enough to be nervous, I thought to myself as I sat down with the rest of the team, all of us up obnoxiously early. I pulled a piece of toast closer and chewed on the side while Fred and George wolfed down their eggs, bacon and toast. I looked over at Harry and Oliver, Harry was laughing at a joke Katie and Alicia made while Oliver looked across at the Ravenclaw table as he bitterly ate his food.

"Er…what's wrong with Wood?" I asked as I now watched him tear his toast in half as he narrowed his eyes at the Ravenclaws.

"He's always like that on game day. Watch this. Hey Wood, Wood, bet those Ravenclaws think you're real intimidating, watching you tear that bread apart." George joked. He dodged the piece of toast that Wood flung at him while Fred merely hit it away with his food. I giggled as Ron and Hermione came to join us, Ron looked more awake than I felt.

"Is that all you're having then?" Hermione asked, looking down at my plate. I nodded as I watched her make a face. "It's not much…" she added. "C'mon, eat something. It's your first game." She said pushing the plate of eggs toward me.

"I don't want those, I'm fine with the toast." I replied pushing the plate away. Hermione gave a loud sigh but settled back into her seat.

"Do what Granger says Allen, it's a big game." Oliver said still looking at the other table. I mumbled under my breath as I pulled the eggs closer and reluctantly took one. I looked at Fred who was tapping on the plate of bacon. I sighed before taking a piece. He continued tapping until I took two more pieces.

I had only just finished the last piece of bacon when Oliver stood up. "Alright, let's go" he announced. I looked around, watching as Harry, the twins, Alicia, and Katie got up.

"Go where?" I asked as I remained seated.

"We have a bit of a chat before the game" George said as he poked me to get up. I could feel myself looking confused.

"Forty-five minutes before the game?" I exclaimed, wondering if I'd ever get used to Oliver's obsession with Quidditch.

"By time we actually get out there and suited up it be like forty minutes" Fred joked as I followed him outside.

"Good luck!" Hermione shouted. I waved to her and Ron; the other Gryffindors clapped and cheered as we made our way of the Great Hall. I caught a glimpse of some of the Ravenclaws; they didn't seem to even look aware that we were their competition.

Once we were changed we gathered around on the benches. Oliver stood in front of us, clearing his throat to talk. "Alright, alright. First game. We know how the Ravenclaws play, we know their tactics, we can't let them intimidate us. We can't let them win. We can't give them slack. They will not give us any" I tuned out as Oliver continued talking. "…we can't lose because you two are doing something stupid. You don't need all the attention every second" Oliver said.

"We come from a family of nine…yes we do" George joked.

"Don't worry, we'll be on cue to protect you" Fred said with a wink. Oliver gave a snort but quickly launched into another discussion about the next game.

Finally, we heard Lee Jordan's voice, announcing the Quidditch match. I sat up a bit straighter as I listened, my heart beating a bit faster.

"Tammie," I jumped as I tuned back into reality, looking at up at Oliver. His hand was outstretched. "C'mon…" he said motioning for me to take it. I wiped my hands on my Quidditch robes and stood up, walking over to join the rest of the team, picking my broom up on the way. "You ready for this?" Oliver asked. I nodded, trying to tune out the sound of my heartbeat which seemed to grow increasingly louder. "Hey, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered giving me a squeeze on my shoulder. I could only give him a smile; my hands were holding on so tightly to my broom that I couldn't do much else. I stared at the team; Harry was in the very front, then the twins, then us chasers and Oliver bringing up the rear.

"…out comes Gryffindor!" I didn't know what Lee had been talking about but I knew that was our sign to make our way into the air and out onto the field. I swung my leg over the broom and followed Katie, positioning myself between her and Alicia. "And they'll be play against Ravenclaw!" Out came the Ravenclaws, dressed in blue robes. Melinda was a level above me, but I could still see her and I knew she saw me because she gave me the tiniest smile. I started to move my hand to wave but figured Oliver would just beat me with a club if I did. "Referring today will be Madame Hooch!" Madame Hooch appeared below us, she gave us all serious looks.

"Play fair and play honest." She said loudly still looking around. I nodded; I wasn't sure if anyone else did but her voice alone made me want to act proper. "Count of the three…" she lowered her broom, letting the Bludger and golden snitch fly out and disappear somewhere in the air. She picked up the Quaffle and raised her broom higher. "1…" I could feel my muscles tighten as I leaned forward. "2…" I brought all my energy into focusing on the ball. "3…" That ball was mine. I thought just as Madame Hooch threw it high in the air.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_21: That Game Called Quidditch_

I zoomed up, making a B-line for the ball as it came down. I caught it just before a Ravenclaw boy did. I could hear buzzing, Lee's voice, the crowd. I didn't care, I had my ball. I quickly moved toward the goal post. I ducked as another Ravenclaw Chaser made her way toward me, just missing me. I heard a spinning sound and had barely moved when a Bludger flew pass my face, missing me by a couple of inches. I heard another voice, I knew that voice, I threw the ball and Alicia caught it. I made my way toward Katie, the idea being that Alicia would score first; being first Chaser and me second.

I took the seconds to look around, Oliver was in front of the middle goal post, I didn't see the twins, but I knew they were probably guarding Alicia. I looked around at the other team. Two of the chasers were on Alicia's tail, but one went down after his broom got slammed by a Bludger. I looked up, the girl, who tried to get the Quaffle from me was hovering above me, I didn't know how I missed her. Clearly she thought Alicia would pass the ball off that would be her moment to strike. I knew we were supposed to stay close, but I knew I'd never be able to catch up with this Chaser if she caught the ball. I move to the left, she moved too. I grumble to myself, she picked me to shadow; if I hadn't been so determined to get the ball I wouldn't be a target. I thought to myself, silently cursing Oliver. I sped up, now zooming around in wide circles as I waited to hear Lee say Alicia scored. Suddenly I spotted Melinda sitting alone, off to the corner, out of the sight. No one would recognize her over there. She seemed to be focusing on something in the opposite direction, but her head quickly went back to the commotion of the rest of the game. Had she spotted the snitch? I asked, but then noticed Harry several feet away glancing at Melinda suspiciously. Of course she spotted the snitch. I told myself feeling myself smile. She was trying to be inconspicuous about it.

I started to move toward her when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I snapped my head in the direction, Fred had his club raised a Bludger heading straight toward him. He moved, only slightly, if he hit the Bludger it would be heading toward…I looked back at Melinda. It was just a game, it didn't matter if she got hit, what's one hit, she'll understand. She was a Seeker, I had no business worrying about her, I didn't even have to think about it. I looked up, the Chaser from Ravenclaw was still hovering, she gave me a satisfied smile. Now she was someone I had to worry about. I smiled back, then looked at the Bludger, Fred had only just hit it, it was zooming toward Melinda. She knew it was coming, but I knew at the speed it was going she wouldn't get out the way fast enough to not get any damage. Heart racing, muscles tensed I raised up, now level with the Ravenclaw Chaser; she looked a bit confused but I didn't give her time to move up because I speed forward, I figured I had maybe a four second window of opportunity. Which mean she had five. I zoomed pass Melinda and then I heard something smash and a small scream. I had only turned around to see the Chaser falling to the ground. I laughed, surprised my idea worked. I looked at Melinda, but I couldn't make out her expression, I knew she was trying to remain Ravenclaw loyal but it wouldn't kill her to show a sign of appreciation. Especially since I was going to be murdered by Oliver after the game.

I looked at the score board, looked like Alicia had managed to score, and now her and Katie were attempting to get back the Quaffle from a blonde Chaser headed toward Oliver. Both Fred and George were following the one Beater. I looked again, one beater? I furrowed my eyebrows but then about a second later I heard Melinda's voice.

"Does she look like she has the Quaffle? Go get the girl who has the Quaffle!" she hissed to someone behind me. I watched a sandy haired boy stare at me, his club perfectly aimed at my head. "Now!" Melinda shouted. The boy mumbled before reluctantly zooming off. "There, we're even. Now go play, I got this." Melinda whispered before setting off toward the opposite end of most the players. I didn't look after her; I knew that would be too suspicious. I made my way toward the blonde who had the Quaffle, anger rising as I had already proclaimed the Quaffle my possession. I dodged Katie and zoomed around Fred, almost knocking into the girl as I pulled the Quaffle away from her. I gave her a smug smile as I turned around and zoomed toward the Ravenclaw post. _My ball. My turn._ I moved faster and faster, the air no longer bothering me. I raised the Quaffle toward the middle post as I moved closer, the Keeper, a boy with short hair that looked black moved into position. I pretended to throw but then hugged the ball to my chest as the Ravenclaw Chaser tried to take it. _My Quaffle bitch_. I heard myself think as I shot her a dirty look, how did she think I missed her?

No sooner had she started to make a move did a Bludger swish her pass her. It must have caught the tail of her broom because she went spinning away from me. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her spin. "And it seems Allen has gone into some sort of hysteria." I heard Lee say. I closed my mouth, focused on the Keeper and goals, half of my thoughts still on the image of the girl spinning. I moved closer, this time aiming at the left goal, which the boy moved to. As soon as I figured he'd be too slow to move I threw the Quaffle into the right goal, scoring a point for Gryffindor. I gave Katie and Alicia high fives as the remaining Ravenclaw Chasers covered the Quaffle. It was now Katie's turn to score. I stayed close behind.

It took a bit longer than I expected for Katie to wrestle away the Quaffle from the spinning girl. I wanted to help, but I had to remain loyal to the rest of Oliver's plan. Finally, Katie got the Quaffle and made an easy score for the team, we were now up to thirty. Although we were all happy I couldn't help but notice how the Ravenclaws didn't seem to be making much of an effort to score and how they quickly let their Chasers fall. I scanned the sky for Melinda but I couldn't find her as easily as before. Next I looked for Harry, but Katie had just shouted my name, the Quaffle leaving her hands and coming toward me. As I grabbed it I started to wonder why she was passing it off to me, but then I saw it. Both Beaters had been on her tail and one of the two remaining Chasers. I didn't have time to shot Katie the angry glare I wanted to; instead I zoomed off, trying to find Alicia. Then, it made sense, there was no Alicia anymore. They knocked her off, our second, which meant we were moving into Plan B, passing, and speeding. The point was to keep the Quaffle away from the other team's Chasers while giving Harry time to search for the snitch. We wouldn't score unless our lives depended on it. I half wondered if Oliver only meant figuratively.

Not caring I turned back toward the Ravenclaw goal post. Katie was too far for me to pass; I turned again, the sandy haired Beater was smiling at me. Shit. I thought to myself turning once more, this time the dark haired Chaser facing me. Where the hell were the twins? I asked myself, feeling panicked. I knew they were trying to keep the Bludger to themselves, if either of these Beaters got it both Katie and I would be out. The Ravenclaws had some hard hitting Beaters. Even though I knew better, I turned back toward the goal post and zoomed toward it; Katie becoming closer and closer. "Tammie!" I heard Fred's voice shout.

It was too late; I saw the other Beater, another blonde, hit the Bludger in my direction before I felt the pain. Thankfully it was left hand; the Quaffle was in my right. I had only just threw the ball when I felt a burning sensation that made my eyes water. My only thought was staying on my broom, even though I seemed to just suddenly become aware of my fear of heights. I looked down, my voice escaping me as I began making weird breathing sounds. Somebody catch the snitch already. I heard myself say as I used my right hand to grip the broom, now feeling dizzy and sweaty, my breathing even more elaborate. No sooner had I thought it that I heard Lee Jordan shout something. I couldn't make out what he said; I couldn't hear the cheering over my own gasps as I looked down again.

Fred was by my side as soon as Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "I—wanna—get—down" I told him in panicked voice.

"I know, just wait a second," he said rubbing back. I heard my hand pulsating, the pain still felt foreign. Madame Hooch called game over and we were allowed on the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground I began shaking. Fred was lowering me to ground just as I heard Melinda's voice.

"Is she okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Was I too late? I didn't have perfect view so it took a bit longer…" She said as she moved closer.

"You could've been sooner but it at least it's just her hand." Fred said as he lifted me up. "You coming?" he asked her. I couldn't help but wonder what on earth the two were talking about and why it sounded like code.

"Oh dear, another one. Quidditch is just an awful game; I don't know why they don't take more care. After all you lot are just kids!" I heard Madame Pomfrey say as Fred laid me in a bed. "What happened?" she asked.

"She had a bit of a panic attack, she's afraid of heights" Melinda's voice said. There was a pause; if I wasn't so consumed with panic and pain I would've guessed what Madame Pomfrey was thinking.

"Well, she _was_ afraid of heights, but she got over it, until she got her hand smashed by a Bludger" Fred picked up. I could feel the panic rising again as I thought of the field, how high up I was, how far of a fall it would've been. How I only had one hand to balance myself. I let out a laugh before I could stop myself, the image of the blonde girl spinning popped into my mind. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as the pain from my hand started throbbing again. I was taking sharp deep breathes, then choked a bit as I felt something being poured into my mouth. I started laughing again; I figured Madame Pomfrey was going to sedate me. And I was right, my laughter quieted, my breathing steadied and my focus went from half there to completely blank.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_22: Post Game Drama_

I blotted awake, strains of hair sticking to my sweaty face. I had a blanket but based on the amount of sweat on my arms and face I didn't need it. I went to move it with my left hand but it didn't budge. I felt panic rising as I looked down. My hand was covered in a bandage. Curious, I quickly removed the bandage to reveal a swollen hand. My pinky and pointer finger looked crooked, it may have just been the swelling but I was certain they too were broke, along with my wrist. I was thankful I used my wand with my right hand. Then again, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey was going to give me something that would speed up the healing process.

I heard footsteps and I quickly wrapped up my hand, twitching at the pain.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he looked at me in suspicion.

"Nothing…what are _you_ doing?" I asked, trying to sound to just as suspicious. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the curtains shut and sat in the chair next to my bed. He placed a box of Bertie Bott's beans on the small table. There were already two boxes along with what looked like a straw from the tail of a broom. I looked back at Draco who gave a cough and then shifted in the seat.

"How are you?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'm good, ya know, broken hand, panic attack, the usual." I replied in a more casual tone. He didn't smile, just shot me a look.

"It's not funny what happened out there. If you're so scared of heights what were you doing up there?" he asked. "You could've been hurt." I narrowed my eyes as I watched him get up. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to Hennings, obviously she didn't try and stop it." He was mumbling too low for me to completely catch everything he was saying. I shook my head in disbelief. "Now I have to reconsider the next game…" he was still mumbling when he finally looked at me. "What?" he hissed.

"Just trying to figure out why you're talking to yourself…" I said as he sat back down.

"It's Hennings," he started, his cheeks going red. "I expressed my concern about you because of no experience and fear of heights, basically I told her to watch out for you. I wanted her to know I do care about other people who aren't in Slytherin. Plus you're a Malfoy, I couldn't have you die" he added.

"Stop calling me that" I found myself saying. "Anyway, back up. Who won?" he looked at me in confusion.

"Ravenclaw…" he said in a slow matter-of-fact tone. I cursed under my breath. "I reckon that was part of their 'plan.'" He mumbled as he shook his head. "Wood wasn't the only person on the team who depended on your friendship and lack of experience to bring you down, that's why he wanted to keep you second Chaser, so you'd be least likely to get hurt."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I would've done the same thing. Anyway, the Ravenclaws targeted you, they ultimately knew Melinda would catch the snitch" he explained.

"How would they know that?" I asked bitterly.

"Because they knew you wouldn't let her get knocked out" he concluded with a small smile. I cursed again. "I didn't think they factored in the part that you were reckless and psychotic though." I looked at him questionable. "Well, I mean, it wasn't that funny when Fred sent that Chaser spinning, yet, there you were, laughing like an idiot." I thought of scene again, a few giggles escaping before I pulled the blanket over my mouth.

"I wasn't reckless though…" I thought, fighting down another fit of giggles.

"Tammie, you went for your targets without considering your surroundings, that's reckless" Draco said, leaning a bit closer.

"No, that's determination" I corrected.

"I had a pair of Omnioculars and I was watching your expressions. You're vicious, and I can guarantee you no one was expecting that."

"So, what do Melinda and Fred have to do with any of this?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Like I said, I don't wanna see you get physically hurt. Obviously a Weasley will protect anyone who is nice to them, which means you, and you're friends with Melinda and they're friendly I guess. I had hoped they worked up some little plan. Clearly it wasn't a very good one. I was hoping you'd win. I rather play against Gryffindor than Ravenclaw." I watched his cheeks redden again.

"Why?" I asked stupidly just as the curtain opened again.

"Tammie, are you—" Melinda stopped dead as soon as she pulled apart the curtains. I reckoned she didn't expect to see Draco and Draco didn't expect to see her, his neck was becoming a bit red. I couldn't help but laugh, pushing the blanket on my mouth to muffle the sound.

"I was just leaving" Draco said quickly standing up. "Er…" he said stopping at the curtain. "Good…" he trailed off and then hurried out. I laughed harder once I was sure he was out of earshot.

"See! It's me! It's always me!" Melinda exclaimed as she sat in the chair Draco had been sitting.

"Trust me, it's not you, not at all" I replied fixing the blanket. "How long was sleep?" I asked trying to look out the window.

"A few hours, dinner is almost over. She sedated you because you started laughing" she explained. I gave her a weird look. "When Fred brought you up you were panicking and then you just started laughing and then you sorta started crying…I mean, I'm totally use to that, but, ya know how nurses are. She thought maybe the Bludger did more damage that we thought. Fred didn't look too concerned, mentioned something about a joke shop and potion…" she said trailing off. I stifled another laugh.

"I might have helped them come up with an official name for the joke shop they want to make" I said looking down at the covers.

"And what possessed you to do that?" she asked.

"I wanna be supportive of my boyfriend" I said but she just shook her head. As she sat down I waited for her to say something about talking to Draco but when she didn't I spoke up. "So, what's this about you talking to Draco?" I asked.

"I haven't" she quickly replied.

"He said he talked to you and expressed his 'concern' about me being up in the air" I told her but she gave me a blank look.

"Oh!" she said snapping her fingers. "In Herbiology one day, he was complaining about the rain and how nasty Quidditch gets in the rain and then started commenting on how nasty Quidditch can be and how people get hurt a lot. Then I think he started grumbling about how if the rain continued it makes all the brooms slippery for the Gryffindors and that might be a challenge for the new players who aren't used to brooms" she explained. I started at her for a long minute and then finally shook my head.

"If that's the face of concern I can only imagine what panic looks like" I joked as Melinda laughed.

"I wasn't really thinking of you, I mean, he was just sorta grumbling and complaining with his friends." I laughed as she nodded. "So, anyway, the part that makes sense, Ravenclaw wanted to take out the first and second Chasers because they're the best, but then they saw how you played, and they decided on taking you out, and not just a break of the wrist. My captain didn't even run it by me, I mean, I know it's not a big deal, but I don't wanna see you get knocked unconscious by my own team on purpose" she replied, smirking a little.

"Oh c'mon, tell me the thought wasn't in your mind just once" I joked back as she shook her head but didn't respond.

I gave her a small smile; I knew it wasn't just her. "Anyway, I got worried when they stopped talking whenever I was around, so I told Fred—well, I hinted at it to George who obviously told Fred—and then Fred said if I 'watched out' for you I could catch the snitch, he'd distract Harry but if my team was okay, then the snitch was fair game. I told him it was a deal."

"Well I must say, that was very, kind of you, and I hope you remember I didn't like that Fred almost bashed your head in with a Bludger" I commented.

"I already gave him hell for that. Course I had to wait until Oliver finished yelling at him for taking you the Hospital Wing—" she paused to roll her eyes. "'Captain personally escorts any hurt members to the Hospital Wing'" she mocked. "He's such a sore loser." No sooner had she said that we heard heavy footsteps. "I' can't—" the curtains parted to relieve Oliver. "What are you doing here Hennings?" he asked, his voice annoyed.

"Visiting my friend, what about you?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come to talk to my Chaser." He replied. I scowled; he must have been mad at me for my behavior along with Fred disappearing with me. "What the hell were you doing out there?" he snapped at me, now ignoring Melinda.

"Doing my best not to get hit, didn't really work though" I said showing him my hand. His expression lightened up for a split second but then returned to the foul look he had when he came in.

"I mean, that bit with the Chaser and Fred's Bludger, why did you do that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was simply making up a new plan to get that Chaser off my back, Fred's Bludger just gave me proper timing." I said with a shrug.

"Bloody hell you were" he snorted.

"Like you were being fair; making Fred send that Bludger at Melinda anyway. I thought you said you weren't going to that." He gave me another foul look and mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked, feeling my temper rising.

"I said: regardless, you played amazingly" he said quietly, his foul expression still there but his voice evened out. I looked at Melinda who didn't seem to be able to make sense of what was happening either so instead I laughed. I tried to relax but then the image of the spinning Chaser came to mind which just made me laugh harder. Melinda moved toward the curtain, I assumed it was to get Madame Pomfrey, but I shook my head, willing myself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked Oliver. He sucked in air before moving closer.

"Like I said before, I was worried about you, and you were right, I should've just trusted you. You know what you're doing and you looked like natural, a little possessive but you kept to the game as much as you kept to that Quaffle" he said with a short laugh. I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"It was my Quaffle first…" I mumbled as Oliver laughed again, I knew I probably sounded like a bitter five year old.

"You sound like Malfoy," Oliver said as he finally relaxed his expression.

"Rumor has it you're awake" a new voice said; this one cheerful, loud and excited. I was relieved to see Fred part through the curtains, Oliver tensed back up.

"You're okay" I said with a smile as he hugged me.

"Me? Course, I'm not the one who got hit by a Bludger and then went into hysteria" he joked as he sat down on the end of the bed. "Hey Wood, er, Hennings" he looked questionably from one to the other. I knew he was probably wondering why Oliver hadn't strangled Melinda yet.

"I was leaving, I'll have a talk with _you _later" he said, his voice hard again as he pointed at Fred. "Feel better Allen" he said, his voice unchanged. He glared at Melinda before walking out.

"He's such a little d—"

"Don't" I said firmly gripping Fred's hand.

"He is, I mean, what is his problem? I swear Tammie, if this is how it's gonna be I'm gonna have start brushing up on jinxes" he said shaking his head.

"Or just use that Fever Fudge, I'm sure that will send guys running away faster than Snape running as the sight of soap" I teased as Fred burst out in laughter as he slapped his leg before squashing my cheeks together with his hands.

"You are amazing" he said with a big smile. I smiled back, then froze. For a second I didn't mind how close Fred was getting, but the more I thought about it I realized I didn't want my first kiss to be in a hospital bed with a broken hand. Not to mention it was a bit awkward with Melinda still in the room and so close "Right" he said pulling away, still smiling.

"I still have to finish my Potion essay" Melinda said picking up the conversation as if she hadn't almost seen anything happen. She started to say something else but the curtain opened once more.

"Am I missing the party?" George asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. At this, Melinda turned a visible shade of pink as George passed me a plate of cookies "Here, they had cookies for dessert; I figured you might want some" he said as I thanked him before taking what I hoped was something chocolaty. "Hey Liny," he said nodding at Melinda in the most casual of tones.

"Hey _Liny_?" I asked as I looked at them, slightly tilting my head.

"What? same as Melinda, only, cooler" George responded with a shrug. I narrowed my eyes at him but I knew I wouldn't able to crack him, he had had much more practice at lying and was much more skilled at distractions.

"Can I leave?" I asked giving up on trying to stare down George, already knowing it wasn't going to work. "I'm fine now." I added as I looked around at the bare section, I always hated the isolation of hospital rooms.

"I'll go find out" Fred said disappearing through the curtain. "Oi, come on" he shouted back, George following him out.

"So,_ Liny_, what was that?" I asked. She looked like she was blushing but something about her expression seemed obvious, though I couldn't put my finger on. "Do I have to guess?" I asked disappointed.

"Still friends" she replied though she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Okay well—"

"You can leave" Fred said cheerfully throwing back the curtains and helping me to my feet. I nodded a thanks and looked around.

"Where'd George go?" I asked but Fred shrugged.

"Said he had to go finish memorizing a spell so he could start making a communication link to a fireplace or something, something about a girl and a birthday, early November, I dunno, I wasn't listening" Fred said with a shrug. I looked over at Melinda who had gotten wide eyed. "Does that mean anything to you Melinda?" Fred asked clearly having some sort of idea what his brother was doing.

"No" she said quickly as she hurried ahead of us.

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asked for the third time as we made our way to the Gryffindor Tower. I waved my good hand at her.

"For the thousandth time, I feel fine, I'm just gonna have to figure out what I'm gonna do about lessons. I won't be able to use my quill." I told her, feeling a bit disappointed; I enjoyed using a quill over a pen.

"Why?" Fred asked looking from me to Melinda.

"I'm left-handed," I told him lightly waving my left hand.

"You are?" Melinda asked, her voice full of surprise. I stopped and gave her a serious look to which she just screwed up her face and started laughing.

"You didn't know that?" Fred asked curiously. Melinda just laughed and Fred shook his head. I continued staring at Melinda in disbelief for another couple of seconds before shaking my head again.

"I just, I guess I never paid attention" Melisa said as we walking. "But to be fair, you never remember how long we've been friends." I shook my head in an attempt to ignore her but I could feel her smiling.

"I'm so hungry" I said as we passed the Great Hall.

"If you want, I can get you some chips" Fred said pausing at the bottom on the staircase.

"Alright, that would be wonderful" I said.

"I'll meet you back in the common room then" he said, still not moving. I nodded, feeling the awkward silence build up.

"Right" I said nodding my head.

"Alright" Fred responded with a little smirk as he moved up to the step Melinda and me were standing on. I felt my head become foggy as he leaned closer. I was more than relieved when he kissed me on the forehead and then hurried off without so much more than a light laugh.

I looked at Melinda, her big smile made me smile. "What?" I exclaimed, my laughter echoing hers.

"Nothing…" she said knowingly. I shook my head and hurried up the staircase, Melinda behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_23: Boyfriends and Parents_

23:

Back in the common room there were small congratulations, mainly people saying it was nice I didn't fall or people who asked if I got hit prior to the end of the game. Lee commented that he made sure everyone knew I was having a wonderful time from his place as commentary. At least he tried to play off my idiocy as a joke or having fun, I thanked him for that. Then there were the few people who asked if I had let Ravenclaws win; Seamus was one of the few who kept asking, even as we started a game of Exploding Snap with Harry, and Ron. "I told you Seamus, I wouldn't let her win, she's my friend, yeah, but, we don't have a death wish" I reminded him.

"But we all saw how you went after that Bludger one of the twins sent at her and c'mon, we heard her yelling at one of her Beaters" he reminded me. I shook my head, apparently people paid more attention than I gave them credit for, though I was certain by this time next year they would have forgotten this game.

"Alright, so we kept each other alive, that's different than letting them win, and c'mon, Harry's the Seeker, that was his job to get the Snitch first" I commented waving in Harry's direction who just shook his head.

"Thanks Tammie" he said sarcastically but smiled anyway.

"Just saying" I replied as a card exploded in Ron's face.

"Did you hear?" Hermione asked as she came into the room.

"Nope" Ron replied wiping off his face. Hermione shook her head; I knew she wasn't exactly addressing him.

"What's up?" I asked as Fred came over and slipped in between me and Harry picking up Ron's turn who was still wiping his face.

"Madame Burnner, I just saw her, she was telling Professor Barrass how she thought you two might be having trouble adjusting to your houses" she said. I wrinkled my nose. I didn't much care what Madame Burnner thought about me or my friend. "But, er, it wasn't so much what she said, but how she said it, like she hates how you two are so friendly" Hermione said giving me a strange look.

"That's weird, I replied but before I could add anything else Hermione was on her feet. "I'll be back" she said starting off.

"Oi, where you going?" I asked.

"Library" Fred, Ron and Harry replied in unison.

"See you later" she said with a wave before heading back out.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Harry said looking at the portrait as it closed again. I looked over too, it was odd that Hermione had made the comment, even odder that Burnner said what she did, not that I didn't expected her to completely ignore me and Melinda now. But what struck me as odd the most was that Barrass listened and didn't say anything against it. Wasn't he supposed to be looking out for us or something?

I stared off as we continued playing, only paying attention a few times but overall thinking. Eventually, when George had come back—whom I hadn't realized was gone—he took my place and I headed off to my room. I still had homework to start. Once upstairs, I sat on the bed, cursing myself for realizing I hadn't mentioned the letter to Melinda. I would have to ask her tomorrow in the library, assuming we got a chance to talk in between working.

Thankfully, we did, after breakfast we met up and for the first time since Quidditch season started; Oliver wasn't anywhere to be found, nor was Andrew. "So, what happened to him, I thought he wanted to know more about the muggle Hennings family" I said waving my hands as we took our favorite seats in the back of the library but she just shrugged. "Something I should know?" I asked questionably but just then Fred and George joined us.

"Morning ladies" Fred said with a smile as George bowed.

"Hey" I said cheerful. "Wanna join us?" I asked but Fred just picked up my bag and my book and notebook before walking off. "Hey, hey, come back, I need those things…" I said jumping up. "I'll be back…" I mumbled to George and Melinda before running after Fred who was closer to the front of the library. "What are you doing? I'm trying to get some work done" I complained as I tried to snatch my bag away from him but he simply held it out of reach.

"What are working on today?" he asked still holding my bag up.

"Transfiguration, now c'mon, give it back" I said weirdly enough not feeling irritated or annoyed. "You should be working on something too" I added as I attempted to jump up and get it but he just raised his hand a little.

"Probably" he replied with a shrug. "But this is way more fun" he said with a smirk. "Besides, I can do this" he said and then, completely unexpected bent over and kissed me, right on the lips. I paused so suddenly I actually heard myself let out a gasp, which turned into a squeal as soon as he moved away. He face looked as bright red as my felt.

"Guess, you, er, decided to, er, get it out of the way huh?" I half mumbled, half stuttered out. He nodded, trying to remain looking casual, but he didn't look like he was thinking of any comeback or much too focused.

"Yeah" he replied with a fast nod. "It was nice" he said dropping his gaze and then looking up again, letting out a little cough.

"Oh yeah, it was really nice" I said nervously, wondering what exactly he wanted me to say or if I was supposed to do something like kiss him again.

"Wouldn't mind doing it again" he said, his face still flooded with color.

"I could see it happening" I tried joking back, though it came out in a bit of a nervous and awkward tone. Of course I wanted to kiss him again, it was extremely nice and, well, being his girlfriend I could very well do whatever I wanted.

"Here" he said handing back my bag.

"Do you wanna sit over here?" I asked pointing to an empty table.

"I would yes, but, I promised George we wouldn't stay too long" he replied as he looked back in the direction I had left Melinda and George.

"Oh, well, er, okay…" I said looking down again.

"It's not you, I wanna stay, trust me, I could definitely stay and kiss you all day, but, Transfigurations" he said waving at my bag as I blushed again.

"Yeah, I should work on that" I replied as I took the bag from him. "But, I'll be in the common room when I'm done, we can, talk then if you want" I commented as he nodded. "Alright, well, c'mon" I said quickly turning away and walking back over to my table. I halted at the sight of Melinda who was scarlet and George's whose ears were just as dark. "Um, hi guys" I said as both of them shyly looked at us as they tried not letting their smiles cover their faces.

"Really Freddie?" George asked jumping up from his chair so fast I could've sworn someone had set it on fire.

"Whenever you are George" Fred replied giving his brother a knowing smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"See you later Liny" he said quietly to Melinda, giving her hand a little squeeze, her whole face going red again.

"Okay" she said quickly as George nodded and started off.

"See you back in the common room" Fred said giving me another kiss, this one quicker and somehow more expected.

"Of course" I said looking down at my bag as he said bye to Melinda before heading off. I nodded to myself as I sat down. "Well, how are you?" I asked Melinda as I tried to clear my throat as I pulled out my books.

"He just kissed you" she exclaimed in a low excited voice. I nodded and held up two fingers. "Twice? When was the first time?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Never you mind that, what were you doing over here and what was that whole hand squeeze thing about?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Er," she started, leaning back in her chair as her face flushed once more. "It was nothing really" she said quickly as I felt a sly smile start to creep on my face.

"Right, because George does that with every girl he sees, you know, all his friends" I commented as she sucked in air trying not to smile.

"Well, if you must know—"

"Yes, I must" I interrupted with a nod.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, said I had enough time pinning for Draco and reckoned I wouldn't very much enjoy being Andrew's girlfriend, so, naturally he felt like he was the best choice" she explained, still blushing.

"How does he know about Draco?" I asked but I already figured him and Fred had talked about it or more simply, everyone else had caught on to Draco's interest in Melinda except Draco.

"Point is…" she said giving me a stern look.

"Congrats, remember what I said about the twin thing?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he already invited me over for Christmas, wrote home, told his mum who I was, she's really excited to meet me. I guess her mom knew my grandma—I think it was just in passing, but they knew each other."

"I can't see her being one of the people for the relationship…" I commented.

"Well considering how my grandpa was a Slytherin, probably not" Melinda replied with a little laugh.

"Oh, that reminds me, I meant to ask you about the letter, we never actually got to talk about it. What do you think she meant? And where did you run off to?" I asked, just then remembering our short conversation.

"You mean that whole secrets bit and being careful? No clue" she said looking off a bit. "But, I came here to get a record of previous students, course it's all under file and in the restricted section" she said with a little roll of the eyes. "But I told Flictwick I was looking for some more information on my grandmother and he wrote me a slip, he seemed so happy about it" she explained as she pulled out a book. "This isn't the one, but I thought you'd like to see it" she said pushing the book over to me. I scanned the pages she had marked off, something about a Kennedy Allen, my heart practically stopped as my brain registered who he was, my father. "Apparently he was only here til his third year and then was taken out of school, he was a Gryffindor, and Draco was wrong, look" she pointed to another name, my mother's maiden name.

"Darlene Harlin…what's this mean?" I asked pointing to the little symbol in the corner next to an old worn out picture.

"The old symbols they used to use for the houses, she was a Slytherin, but she dropped out, er, left—"

"It's okay, you can say dropped out" I commented.

"She _left_ her second year, obviously it doesn't say anything about the two knowing each other" she explained flipping the pages, pointing out a Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

"So how isn't this the right book?" I asked flipping back to the pictures of my parents. Like I thought, I wasn't too surprised both of them left school, though a little surprised Kennedy was a Gryffindor, then again, I didn't know him, none of my family did. Darlene though, I wasn't the least bit surprised about her. I always knew her to be a little crazy and she had some serious problems throughout her life, maybe what she did in the muggle world was her way of coping with leaving the wizarding world. That certainly couldn't have been easy. And Kennedy, he was probably kicked out of the Malfoy family as soon as he was placed in Gryffindor; being the unwanted son of a Malfoy probably didn't help of course. The unwanted brother of Lucius Malfoy. I shuddered at the thought; I needed to stop thinking about that part. "So, do you think this is why Kennedy wanted me to come here, so I wouldn't have a hard time growing up?" I asked.

"Maybe…" she said staring off a bit.

"Again, why is this the wrong book?" I asked again.

"It's not the one with my grandparents" she said nodding at the book. "They don't have that one. They're missing _just those_ records" she said shaking her head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note/Summary: Things are starting to get a little more interesting now that the Weasleys are taken and Burnner is acting weird. **

_24: No Talking in Class_

"Do you think someone took them?" I whispered even though I was certain I could already see the answer in her head. "But who'd do that?" I asked as she looked back at me. "Oh c'mon, so she doesn't like us, what reason would she have for, doing this?" I asked waving at the book.

"She's hiding something" Melinda replied instantly.

"But what?" I asked with a shrug.

"I don't know, it's just, obviously something is there, I wrote home, asking my grandma what she meant, but I know she won't tell me, probably just mention Brittney" Melinda replied with a small dirty expression.

"Who's she again?" I asked but Melinda just waved me off. "Okay, so, let's say Burnner did take the book, what's her gain? She'll have to bring it back eventually" I said as Melinda nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of waiting for a response I gave up and though of another comment to make. "So, shall we get to work or do you wanna go off and find your boyfriend?" I asked looking down at my paper as I tried not to laugh at Melinda's expression.

"Shut up" she grumbled before taking out her book. "But you're right, we going to find out what's going on eventually" she commented.

"Speaking of, Hermione talked to me last night, something about Burnner saying she doesn't appreciate our friendship and sees us as not adjusting or something like that" I explained as Melinda looked up at me, giving me a weird expression.

"She was talking to Barrass, right?" Melinda asked as I nodded. "It's funny, that day I told you I came up here and Burnner was glaring at me, I didn't put it together at the time but Barrass came out a while later, he sorta just passed by. I assumed he was just busy and had to get to work; but now…" she said shaking her and screwing up her face.

"Now you think he was ignoring you?" I asked.

"But it doesn't make sense, you heard him the first day of class, why would he suddenly change his mind?" she asked.

"Maybe Burnner is controlling him" I suggested with a shrug but Melinda just shook her head.

"Dumbledore would notice" she explained. I started to nod, but paused when I noticed Barrass coming into the library.

"Hey, hey," I said pointing to Barrass who happened to catch my eye. Melinda turned around but neither of us waved.

"I'm going to go talk to him" I said as I pushed my chair back. Melinda said something but I didn't hear her chair move so I continued walking.

"Professor" I said as I walked over to the Barrass who was setting some books on the librarian's desk.

"Tammie, good to see you, how are you?" he asked cheerfully. I gave him a half smile; it was nice to see he was still sounding like himself.

"Dating a Weasley" I said, half unexpected. Barrass's face twitched, I could see the smile before he shook it off. He was certainly playing at something, I thought to myself as he straightened his expression out. "Does Madame Burnner like teaching?" I asked, wondering if I could try a different approach.

"Of course, anyone would like teaching at Hogwarts" he said with another smile, this time making it clear he was smiling.

"That's good" I replied as I looked over him. There was definitely something different about him. He seemed different. Different than our first trip to Hogsmade when he said hello. He was more, himself then. I waited another minute before trying think of something else to say, he didn't seem like he was going give in or bad mouth her. "Er, Melinda got a letter from home…is there anything I should be worried about?" I asked, hoping I wasn't giving too much away.

"Worried? You?" he smiled again, still, a real smile. "Didn't think it was in your nature to worry, leave that up to Melinda, eh?" he teased nodding in her direction, giving her a little wave. "See you guys Tuesday" he said before walking out. I stared after him, a little annoyed I didn't find out anything.

"What did he say?" Melinda asked as I rejoined her back at the table.

"Nothing, he seems to genuinely not know what Burnner says."

"Or he doesn't care" Melinda mumbled but I shook my head. "I'm not saying he's under mind control; I'm just saying we need to think of how she might be influencing him. I mean, c'mon, we're from the muggle community, we have no family—so to speak—we're alone. I mean, look how easy it was for us to get with the twins. Out of all the people we could've ended up with" she explained as I shrugged, half in agreement. "Not that it's bad" she quickly added.

"Okay, so he goes for Madame Burnner? But, I don't understand, he doesn't seem like he'd date her, I mean, they're personalities just seem to clash so much" I told her as I glanced toward the front of the library even though I knew neither of them would be there. "I guess I'm happy, if that's what he really wants, but, I don't see how he can be happy with someone like her…" I trailed off upon hearing my own words. "I know it sounds terrible—"

"Because it is" Melinda interrupted but smiled as she shook her head. "Maybe she just doesn't like us, maybe her parents had some sort of falling out with mine grandparents, I don't know" she said with a shrug. "I should just ask her tomorrow about the book" she added.

"Do you think that's actually going to work?" I asked already having doubt.

"Might as well try" she said with a sigh before going back to work. I nodded, having little hope but let the thought slip off as I dove into my homework.

A few hours later we rejoined our other friends for lunch; George went off to sit with Melinda while Fred stayed at our table. Though he seemed more than comfortable about being with me—even occasionally winking, smirking and squeezing my hand—I wondered if it bothered him that George was so far away—sitting with another house. If it did though he never said a word. The only people who seemed to visibly have a problem with it were Oliver and Andrew. As I went to help myself to more juice I saw Flitwick and Andrew passing by. "Professor, I thought students had to sit in the respective houses during meals?" he asked, clearly trying to get a rise out of Fred—who was still next to me.

"No, no, that's just for the big feast and an important school meetings we have in the Great Hall. Students can actually sit wherever they like, with whomever they like, it's wonderful though, getting along so nicely with each other" Flitwick said in his little squeaky voice. "Now, run along, you need some food for your brain, Melinda's essays have been top in her house, you're still second" he added with a wink before scurrying off. I tried not to make it obvious I was looking at Andrew; but it was hard, his expression was worth it. Maybe at first he saw him and Melinda's classroom competition as fun but nothing as a challenge; maybe he thought it would inspire her to date him. But certainly he had to know about Melinda and George; which meant those 'friendly classroom competitions' were really just Melinda being smarter than him. As a Ravenclaw—and based on his expression—this was no longer acceptable.

I didn't bother telling Melinda, who seemed perfectly content—along with most of her friends at the table—to having George sit with them. He was truly a goof and must have truly enjoyed Melinda's company seeing has to how he was overly loud and joked twice as much, not once even looking over at us. This seemed to let Fred relax and made me smile, the fact that he cared about his brother's well-being was certainly warming. Oliver's attitude didn't help though he tried to make it make it be completely about Quidditch, he kept ranting about how his best Beaters couldn't be dating because it meant they'd lose sight in the games against Ravenclaw and therefore we'd lose the game. Harry thankfully pointed out that we didn't play again until the beginning of December—if it wasn't freezing—and when we did it would either be against Hufflepuff or Slytherin, whatever one we played we'd play the other the following week. This got Oliver to relax, for at least five minutes, before launching into another rant about we'd let practice slip because we'd want to fiddle with our relationships.

Lee had started to make a joke about it later that night in the common room but Oliver just threw his ink bottle at him, missing his head by a few inches. "You should probably leave him alone" I told him as Oliver angrily stomped off to his room.

"I hate how he takes it out on the whole team" Katie said with a sympathy look over at me and Fred.

"As long as it doesn't bother you guys too much" I said looking around at my friends who all shook their heads.

"Nah, you two are happy and it's cute" Alicia said as she winked at Fred.

"We're happy to have your support" Fred replied with a little tip of his pretend hat. Alicia rolled her eyes and shook her head at me, as if saying 'this is the lucky man you got yourself involved with' to which I only half shrugged as if saying 'I know, it's great.'

About an hour later, George was strolling in, happily whistling though the only reason I knew it had something to do with Melinda was because his ears were still red and, well, Fred was sitting next to me.

"How's your girlfriend?" Fred asked as George joined us on the couch as I finally got to the last few pages of the Potions book.

"Good, how's yours?" George asked nodding at me as I nodded back.

"I'm good" I replied with a little smile.

"Wonderful, well, I'm off to bed, I'm exhausted; I'll see you in the morning" he said as he gave an obvious yawn before getting up and heading to the stairs. "Liny says goodnight" he added before disappearing.

A few minutes later I looked at the clock, it was getting late and I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes open. "I think George has the right idea, I'll, er, see you tomorrow" I said with a smile as I got up and shoved my things in the bag just as the portrait opened again and Hermione came in. "Goodnight" I said, pausing to look down at Fred was looking back at me with a slightly amused expression. I cleared my throat and tried not to look nervously around the room.

"Night Tam" he said as he made himself comfortable on the couch, even pulling out a copy of the Zonko's magazine. I looked around again, and even though I knew no one was watching I still felt my nerves tighten. I took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed him, just as he had kissed me; though, as I expected, to him, it was anything but unexpected. He had probably been waiting for me to kiss him for a while now. Probably hoping I wouldn't be so shy about it; my kiss was surely lighter and less, practiced than his seemed to be. "Er, night" I repeated as I made myself focus again.

"Night, again" Fred said leaning closer to give me another kiss before standing leaning back and focusing his attention on the magazine though it was completely obvious his ears were as red as his hair. Not wanting to ruin the moment or comment on his ears I hurried off to my room, not realizing I had forgotten my bag until Hermione came up and handed it over as she sported a wide grin. "Thanks" I said to her as I laid it on the bed quickly hurrying off to the bathroom so I couldn't let her say anything or comment on my identical grin.

The next morning seemed to be completely normal, Fred and George had gone and went to breakfast before I was fully awake, which was fine, I didn't want to feel like I always wanted to be around Fred and he certainly didn't feel like he had to always be around me. Maybe the kiss helped. I thought to myself as I hurried down the steps and off to class, I wasn't really hungry, at least not right now, I could certainly hold off until lunch.

Either I was really late or Melinda was early but she was there waiting outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I wanted to eat as fast as I could so I could stop hearing Andrew rant" she said shaking her head as she rubbed her temples.

"You say it like it's hard" I joked as other students started lining up. "Have you seen Fred or George?" I asked.

"Yeah, Fred said to tell you good morning" she said with a smile as the door opened. I shook my head, like I hoped we were all friends, I thought to myself as we headed inside. "Oh, George said we should get together, you know, for a double date or something like that" Melinda said as I followed her back one row behind the one we typically sat at.

"That sounds wonderful, now, why are we sitting back here, I thought you said you weren't gonna let her bother you?" I asked as we unpacked just as Madame Burnner came in.

"She doesn't, she just can't stare at us from over here that's all" she said as Madame Burnner started writing up the page numbers.

"Right, because that doesn't mean you're bothered by her or anything" I half teased as I opened my book.

"Have you talked to Draco? I saw him this morning during breakfast, he was actually really strange" Melinda asked, bluntly changing the topic.

"Come to think of it, I haven't talked to him in a while, he moved back over the Slytherin side of the classroom—"

"Hennings, Allen, please" Madame Burnner said. I looked at Melinda, we were barely talking above a whisper, how she heard us from up front was beyond me. And regardless of what Melinda thought, she was certainly still staring. A few other kids turned around to look at us but Madame Burnner cleared her throat and brought the attention back to the front of the room. Without waiting to hear an excuse or making any more of a fuss about us talking she went back to her work as we all went back to our papers.

After quietly finishing our assignments and listening to Madame Burnner tell us about her experience with her first hag the bell rang. "Hennings, Malfoy—Allen, please stay a moment" Burnner said with a smirk as she shook her head. I tried not to slam my book closed as a few passing students looked at me. She knew I didn't go by the name Malfoy. I thought to myself as we headed to the front of the classroom. "I don't want to have to split your girls up, obviously your friendship is very important, but, I feel these lessons are too" she said as she adjusted the papers on the desk. "Tammie, I'm sorry about the name, I just forget sometimes, you just seem so much like a Malfoy" she said with a nod. I grinned even though my thoughts were anything friendly.

"Well, I'm not" I replied though Burnner didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"And Hennings, I heard you got news from your grandmother, how is she?" she asked. I looked at Melinda, both curious and concerned upon seeing Burnner's weird expression—again between hungry and sadness but in vanished in a second.

"She's good" Melinda replied as Burnner nodded.

"Good, and Tammie, please, make sure you make friends with your cousin, family is very important, we're more like them than we think, or hope" she said as she laid the papers aside. "Sometimes that's good, and we don't realize how important they are until it's too late" she paused and look at from me to Melinda. "I had a sister, but, I lost her, I never got to tell her how much I appreciated her, I don't want to see that happen either of you" Burnner said as she looked at her feet for a minute but I wasn't quite sure she meant it.

"I'm sorry your sister died—" I started

"I didn't say she died, she just lost her way" Burnner replied, her eyes glaring at me, but only for a minute.

"We're sorry for your lost" Melinda said which didn't seem to help as Burnner just glared at her too but in a millisecond it was gone.

"I'm not like my family, they're not nice people, and if staying away from Draco prevents me from becoming like him, I'm fine with that" I said but again Burnner didn't seem to be paying attention only nodded toward the door.

"If I hear anymore unrelated conversations between you two during _my _class you both have detention. Good day girls" she said as we started out. "Oh, and, congratulations on your relationships, those Weasleys are certainly loyal to a tee" she said before she turned her back on us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: I know there aren't a lot of people reading this but I want to thank those of you who are, it means a lot to me and I'd surely welcome your comments. Here's another chapter, mainly filled with how weird Burnner is getting and how Draco is clearly trying to be mean to make up for everything else. **

_25: Annoyances and Tempers_

"I wonder what her problem is this morning" I said to Melinda as we started down the hall. I wasn't too surprised to see her look annoyed.

"I knew you shouldn't have told Professor Barrass anything" she grumbled as we got far enough away to stop.

"Because he told his _girlfriend_? C'mon, who cares what she said" I said waving a hand back in the opposite direction. "Though I am kinda curious what exactly happened to her sister, she just left, do you think she got kicked out or something?" I asked, truly wondering what happened and no longer concerned about Burnner's attitude.

"Probably got tired of _Madame_ Burnner" Melinda grumbled again as she stopped in front of her History of Magic class.

"Seriously, don't worry about what she said, she's an idiot; except the Weasley part, let's hope they're loyal" I said with a little sigh before looking down at my bag. "Alright, well, I have Potions, I'll wave at Draco for you" I said in attempts to make Melinda feel better but she was just looking off.

"Yeah" she said as a few other girls approached her.

"See ya" I said with a wave as I started off toward my own class.

It wasn't until I got closer to the Dungeon did I notice someone waiting. At first I assumed it to be Professor Snape but the person looked too young, and then I had the terrible thought it might be Burnner but it wasn't female. It wasn't any Professor but rather a student. I relaxed as I started moving again, but slowed down when I realized the color of their tie wasn't red and gold. I was too late to keep walking pass by time I realized it was Draco. "What on earth took you soon long? You didn't lose the map Hennings made for you already, did you?" he asked, all I could do was shake my head; he had been ignoring me since the Quidditch game and now here he was standing out waiting for me.

"You remember the map?" I asked watching him blush for a moment.

"Just c'mon" he replied turning and walking into the classroom, and then he led me over to a lone desk, his bag already on it. I looked around; it was closer to the Slytherin side. I shouldn't have been surprised this would be how Draco would get my attention.

"Thanks" I said not knowing what else to say as we sat on our stools. "Lovely weather eh?" I said with a half-smile as he wrinkled his nose and looked at me. "Just trying to make conversation…" I added with a frown as the door opened and Professor Snape walked in.

"Wands away, books open, page fifty-seven, instructions will be on the board" he said with a wave of his wand. "I warn you all to take note, this isn't a simple potion" he said as he sat at his desk, head buried in his notes.

"How are you?" Draco asked as I pulled my cauldron closer to desk so I could slide the ingredients in easier.

"Er, good I suppose…" I replied, a little startled by Draco's formality. "How are you?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Would be better if everyone wasn't walking around mumbling about a Malfoy dating a Weasley" he answered with another shrug, his voice still causal as if he was answering my question about the weather.

"As I said before, it's too bad what you think" I reminded him but he only snorted. "I'll have you know, I can—"

"Miss. Allen and Mr. Malfoy, is there an urgent matter you're trying to address?" Professor Snape asked as we both instantly stopped talking.

"No sir, I was just instructing Tammie on the right way to do something" Draco replied with a small glare in my direction which I gladly returned.

"Please lower your voices before I do it for you" Snape said barely changing his glum expression to annoyed.

"Yes sir" I said quickly hoping to not even give him enough time to realize he hadn't taken away house points.

"What I'm saying is…" Draco started, looking quickly over at Snape who was back to being preoccupied with his papers.

"The same thing you said last time Draco, I know, Malfoys have standards, I don't date a Weasley; you're pathetic and I'll very well do whatever I want" I snapped at him before turning back to my measuring.

"Yes, you've proven that, what I'm saying is you don't understand how big of a spectacle you're making of yourself and you have no clue how much damage this will do back home" he hissed as he poured his contents into his cauldron.

"I don't care, I don't have to be there, I'm sure the Weasleys will be happy to let me stay with them" I told him but he just half laughed, half snorted.

"And what are they gonna do, stick you in a cupboard under the stairs?" he asked with another laugh.

"I'm sure if they put us there we'll find a way to make it look homey" I said sarcastically as I pretended the comment didn't bother me. Where would Mrs. Weasley put the guest if we all stayed over?

"Us? we? Who else is planning on staying in that—what they call a house?" Draco snickered.

"Melinda…" I said in a matter of fact tone as I started stirring my potion.

"Do you two do everything together?" he asked with a roll of the eyes. I would've smiled and laughed at his hidden annoyance from never getting the chance to get her alone but I was still angry with him, and if he had really wanted to spend time with Melinda nothing was really stopping him.

"Only if it involves transportation" I joked but Draco remained expressionless. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would've invited her over even if she wasn't dating George" I said with a shrug. I heard Draco's wand fall to the floor with a little noise, not many heads down but when he turned to pick it up his face was beat red.

"She's dating a Weasley too?" he asked, his face screwed up as I nodded. "But when?" he asked looking around as if Melinda or George—or both—would pop up.

"It's none of your business" I replied realizing I had spoken too soon. If Draco was interested in Melinda, I had indirectly signed the end of their relationship. I didn't know much about Draco, but generally what he wanted he got. "She's happy" I simply trying to refocus myself.

"Has she said that?" he asked looking more than annoyed.

"She doesn't have to, I can tell, she looks happy and she likes him" I said glancing over at Draco who just kept making faces.

"I don't think you understand—"

"No, _you_ don't understand, if two people are happy together you let them be together" I interrupted feeling annoyance bubble inside of me.

"They don't belong together, just like you and Fred, do you think my family is even happy that you're friends with a Muggle—Hennings?" he asked, his face draining of most color. I had every intention to beat him with the hot wooden spoon sitting my cauldron but Professor Snape had rounded on us.

"Is there a problem over here?" he asked dryly looking from me to Draco.

"No" we both replied though I didn't bother looking up at Snape or over at Draco. It was another few seconds before Snape went ahead and moved on.

"I'm sorry you don't approve of my friends or relationship, but that's too bad Draco, just because we're unfortunately family doesn't mean you get start demanding what I do with myself for the sake of _your_ family" I hissed before moving my stool further away from him.

It took all my energy to focus on class and not Draco or the dirty looks I was getting from Pansy. Didn't she understand cousins fought? Didn't she realize it was Draco who started it? I shook my head, of course she probably knew that, probably knew about George and Melinda too. Why hadn't she told Draco? I nearly smacked my forehead remembering she liked him. Great. Draco had absolutely no interest in her but liked his cousin's friend. I sighed; first Madame Burnner, now Draco, today wasn't going in a good direction for the Gryffindors.

"Longbotton, I said two ounces of hog's blood, not three, how thick can you be to not even look at the instructions before you continue?" I heard Snape shouting across the room at Neville who looked like he was going to faint.

"S—sorry sir" he mumbled out as Snape cleared the contents on his caldron before telling him to do it again.

"And five points from Gryffindor" he added before sitting back at his desk. Definitely not a good direction. I thought to myself as I concentrated even harder on at least finishing my potion.

Finally, class ended and I successfully brewed Antidote to Common Poisons before starting to bring it up the front, the line already back toward the door. "Give me" Draco said walking up next to me.

"Why, so you can just bombard your way through the crowd, no thanks, I'll wait my turn" I said turning away from him.

"Look," he started glancing around before leaning closer. "I'm sorry…" he said in a near whisper, a hint of true apology flashing across his face. "I shouldn't have been so mean" he added.

"You shouldn't have said it" I snorted back to which he sucked in air.

"Can't you just accept my apology?" he hissed.

"No, because you still meant what you said" I told him.

"And soon you'll know why" he mumbled before snatching my potion from me and pushing his way to the front. I shook my head and stormed back to my table, attempting to stuff everything in at once before storming out of the room where, as I expected, all my things fell out of the bag. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" I exclaimed as I kneeled down to start putting things back.

"Bad morning?" a voice said handing me my notebook. I would've been happier if it were Professor Barrass, at least then I could try and read his expressions and try and figure what was going on with him, but instead I was faced with Oliver Wood.

"It's either a bad morning or a normal morning" I replied taking another notebook from him as he screwed the top back my ink bottle before handing it over. "Thanks" I grumbled.

"You alright?" he asked. I simply nodded my head as he rolled back up one of my assignments and handed that over too.

"Fine Wood" I said standing up as he did it. "I'm just fine" I said with a shrug as I tried my hardest to avoid eye contact but it lasted all but several seconds because Oliver was still looking at me. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and things are really confusing and it's hard trying to piece them all together" I told him.

"I'm sure things will pick up" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will too, it's just…" I trialed off, I didn't want to talk to Oliver, at least not about personal problems. If he was settled on being friends I would, but there was something about his tone and sincerity that suggested he was, like he said, still waiting.

"You can tell me" he said quietly.

"I know, but I don't wanna bother you with it" I said as I glanced around, happy to see students spilling out from various classrooms.

"You're not a bother, trust me" he said with a little smile. I forced myself to smile back as I buckled my bag together. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you—"

"There you are, ready for lunch?" Fred asked, practically pushing Oliver out of the way as he came over to make a drastic and completely unnecessary scene of greeting me. "Oh hey Wood, what are you doing over here?" he asked. I half glared at Fred; didn't he know how karma worked? I asked myself as I looked back at Oliver who kind of just nodded before walking off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: This is a funny chapter because you get to see how much Draco is focused on Melinda.**

_26: A Thrown Game_

"You should stop teasing him" I said as Fred grabbed my hand.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for the bloke" he replied but I shook my head.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen between you two" I said.

"Right, he kicks me off the team and risks losing one of his best Beaters, or he takes his aggression out on Quidditch and triples our practices and we become brilliant players and win the house cup" Fred teased as I glared him again.

"It's not funny" I complained.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked abruptly stopping, a kid bumping into him before scrambling away.

"Nothing" I said with a little sigh as I looked down but Fred just shook his head, let out a sigh of his own before lifting my chin.

"I don't like when you pout and I don't like it when you're not laughing, so c'mon, out with it, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. I gave him a small smile, I liked how concerned he sounded and looked.

"It's just Malfoy keeps complaining about my relationship with you, I get it, he doesn't like the Weasleys, but I don't care, it's not his relationship, but I just wish he'd stop and then Burnner comes into it—"

"Hang on, what do you Burnner comes into it?" he asked.

"She was talking to me and Melinda at the end of class, threated to give us both detention if we don't keep quiet. Anyway, it doesn't seem that she likes Melinda's grandma" I paused to see Fred's questionable expression. "We don't know why, Melinda has been trying to figure that out but, it's obvious she doesn't like her and she keeps addressing me as 'Malfoy'" I paused to catch my breath. "She knows I hate that, you were there" I said as he nodded. "And then she mentioned how you Weasleys are extremely loyal" I said with a shrug.

"Well, I personally think that's a great quality, let's hope I can live up to the basic but simple standards of a Weasley" Fred joked as I sucked in air.

"Fred…" I grumbled but just then we were joined by Melinda and George.

"Can't we just count this a double date?" George grumbled to Melinda. I raised an eyebrow in their direction, had Melinda mentioned it already.

"Who's going on a double date?" Fred asked, his voice back to cheerful.

"I was thinking it would be nice if the four of us went to that nice little tea shop during our next trip to Hogsmade" Melinda explained happily.

"But why?" George and I said in unison. I looked from him to Fred. "Weren't you supposed to say that?" I asked him but he just shrugged.

"I always fancied tea and dates and kissing" he said with another shrug, his ears turning red a bit.

"Relationships aren't just about kissing you know" I huffed embarrassingly.

"They're not?" Fred and George said in unison.

"There we go" Melinda said with a little laugh.

"So, Tammie here was just telling me how Madame Burnner set the standards for us Weasleys, we're loyal men George" he said clapping his brother's shoulder as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Melinda.

"Ah, yes we are Freddie" George agreed.

"And as loyal Weasleys and boyfriends you will be taking your girlfriends on a date the next trip to Hogsmade for tea" Melinda said.

"Er, what if your girlfriend doesn't wanna go?" Fred asked thumbing at me as we finally started walking toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"She does and she is" Melinda said giving me such an intense glare I could only nod in response. "Great" Melinda said happily then looked at George in the same matter but he just raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Whatever you say dear" he said taking her hand, kissing it once before falling in step with the group of Ravenclaws in front of them.

"So what did Draco say when you accidently told him they were dating?" Fred as he started swinging our hands.

"How did you know?" I asked, feeling like he either spotted me as I was leaving class or I was already that predictable.

"There's not many reasons you'd let yourself get caught up talking to Oliver, you've been great at avoiding him so far, figured you must have been distracted and since, there's only three logical reasons you'd be as distracted to run out of class and drop your things I narrowed it down from there" he said with a shrug.

"Wow, look at you being all smart" I said with a smile as he pretended to give me a shy wave. "What are my three reasons?" I asked.

"Snape kicking you out for messing up your potion—which I can't see happening as to how Draco wouldn't let a 'Malfoy' fail at Potions, and Hermione wouldn't let a Gryffindor—so depending on wherever you were sitting you'd do fine. Two was Pansy finally decided she had enough of you hitting on Draco and took proper action and threated you but I can't see you running away from a fight, nor I can see Draco letting Pansy within a twelve feet of you. So, the last reason had to make sense, Draco started complaining, you slipped and told him about Melinda and George and instead of him just admitting whatever he's hiding he gets mad and runs through the family rules and regulation thing" he explained.

"Wow, that's brilliant" I said looking at him with amazement as we sat down at our table.

"Nah, Ron gave me a whole run down in less than five seconds right before I saw you" he said with a little smile.

"So, Pansy doesn't know I'm Draco's cousin?" I asked, looking around nervously for Pansy and then back to Fred who was shaking his head.

"I mean, I'm sure she _knows,_ it's just not a forethought in her mind, she just sees Draco talking to another girl and she instantly gets jealous" Fred said. "But she does that all the time, maybe if Draco didn't lead her on she wouldn't think that" he added stacking six sandwiches on my plate.

"How do you mean?" I asked, half tempted to beckon Melinda over.

"She's had a crush on him since first year, because she only likes Slytherins and, well, let's face it, Draco is the only cute guy" Fred said with a roll of the eyes. "But, anyway, she likes him, he doesn't like her, she thinks he likes someone else" he paused to shake his head. "Sorry, he _does_ like someone else so naturally she wants to beat that person into a pulp. To her, every girl Draco talks to is the girl he likes" he said as he started on his second sandwich.

"So," I looked at my plate and then back at him. "You know he might like Melinda?" I asked as he nodded. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since you said he was mad about you not being in Slytherin. Draco goes out of his way to dig up dirt on people and he always throws it in their faces. He knew Hennings, but never once said one nasty comment about her family or the muggle community" he paused again to pour some juice; I resisted telling him about Draco's almost nasty comment. "And then you said he got you a broom and suddenly Melinda had one too, he won't admit it to himself and he'll be damned before admitting it to anyone else—"  
"But apparently everyone else knows" I said with a little laugh looking back over at Melinda who was shaking her head at George who looked like he was trying to get her to throw a grape in his mouth. "George said he was tired of her pinning for Draco, why didn't he just tell her he liked her?" I asked stupidly.

"Because telling her means he'll never get a chance to date her completely—without her thinking about Draco over fifty percent of the time" he said nodding at his brother who now gave Melinda a kiss on the head as her friends beamed at her.

"So as long as Draco doesn't say anything they'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yep" Fred replied though he still looked amused. "But let's come to terms with facts Tam, Draco will mess up sooner or later" he whispered before kissing my cheek, spinning off the bench and going over to jokingly punch his brother in the arm before the two of them walked off, Lee joining them in the doorway.

Like expected, the afternoon seemed impossible to get a chance to talk to Melinda. Not that I minded, I didn't want her to worry about her grandmother or Burnner, at least not for the rest of the week. The rest of the week carried into another week, Oliver had started back up with rigorous practices when he wasn't in argument matches with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain who had—rightfully—booked the field most of the afternoons during break, evenings after dinner and weekend mornings.

He seemed to completely loose his lid one afternoon as Fred and I followed him out—as he was on his way to show the Ravenclaw Captain his permission slip—when we saw Melinda with George kissing on the blenchers.

"What the hell is this?" he exclaimed. "I can't have you fraternizing with the enemy!" he said waving his hands frantically in Melinda's direction.

"She's my girlfriend, I can fraternize with her all I want and then some" George said as Melinda turned a deep red as I tried not to grin.

"Don't make me suspend you" Oliver remarked as George rolled his eyes.

"They're not even ready, I came down early so I could purposely get the fraternizing out of the way and then see myself off so I wouldn't bother the team" George explained but Oliver seemed less pleased by this response.

"I ought to—" he started pointing his wand at George who just raised an eyebrow and smirked as if daring him.

"C'mon Oliver" I said grabbing his arm. "I'll see you guys back in the common room" I told the others as we headed out.

"First you, then the twins, I don't get it" Oliver said as we started up the stairs for the Gryffindor Tower.

"There's a lot you don't get" I snorted as we reached the Fat Lady.

"Why are you with him? I mean, not just you, but Melinda, why are you two even bothering with the Weasley twins? Out of all the people. I mean, I know Draco is a prat, but at least he could take better care of Melinda" he commented, his angry expression falling upon seeing my face. "You know what I mean…" he said as he plopped down in the chair.

"I'm sorry, but I don't actually" I said, my temper rising a bit. "Forget it Wood, I have stuff to do" I said throwing my arms up as I started to turn away but Oliver grabbed my forearm.

"Wait" he said as I sucked in air again. "We haven't really talked much since your incident at the hospital wing…" he started. I looked away; I had no desire to have this conversation now.

"I figured it was best if we just pretended the whole thing never happened" I told him with a little shrug.

"Well, you know I don't want that" he said moving his hand down to my hand as his voice got a bit lower. I tensed at the new interaction but again, I couldn't help but think how warm his hands were.

"I'm going to be honest with you…" I started as I looked at him. "I'm dating Fred and contrary to what you, Malfoy or anyone else thinks, I'm going to continue to date Fred. I'm not breaking up with him" I told him. "And I don't see him breaking up with me" I added to which Oliver only laughed. "What?" I asked, feeling myself go warm.

"No offense Tammie, but it's not like he's in love with you, it's not like he doesn't remember who you and if he has forgotten about the past Malfoys and what they've done, I'm sure his family hasn't" he said.

"And what's that supposed to be?" I snapped back.

"Not all the Weasleys are completely sold that you're not a Malfoy" he said before shaking his head and standing up.

"What family would be happy that a Malfoy is in Gryffindor, they probably think I'm a spy or something" I said waiving my arms.

"Mine don't" Oliver mumbled. "I don't, and hell, I have every reason to think you're a snitch; you changed the game plan, twice, and to everyone else it looks like you threw it, and I still like you, doesn't that mean anything?" he asked, now walking over to the stairs.

"No Oliver, it doesn't" I said bitterly before going over to one of the chairs, plopping down and taking out my Charms homework staring hard at the sheet until I heard Oliver's footsteps disappear.

It was another hour and a half before the twins returned, with snacks in hand, but I waved them off, feeling less annoyed about Wood and now fully concentrated on my homework. If Ravenclaw won their Saturday game I could take that afternoon to get the twins and some our mutual friends to have a little cake for Melinda's birthday. With that thought in mind, I let Fred drag me to the couch but continued working on my homework while he played games with his brother and Lee until said it was time for bed.

"Where's your jacket?" Draco asked as I caught up with him on his way the Slytherin changing room. It was indeed pretty chilly for a November morning, but it was still early so I should've expected it would be cold.

"I come to wish you luck—under pain of death—and you're asking me about a jacket?" I asked in slight disbelief. He shook his head and glanced at me; a small smile on his face. It was nice how quickly we made up, or at least seemed to.

"Thanks" he said with a little nudge. "And I'm really sorry about class, I just get really angry about stuff and mum and dad have been bugging me about you and Bella can't wait to see you, she believes you just need a proper lesson, brush up on the family history" he said with a sigh.

"Who's Bella?" I asked but he merely shook his head.

"You'll wish you didn't ask…" he said morbidly. "Go on, here comes Fletcher" he said waving me off. "And thanks" he shouted before disappearing inside the changing rooms as I hurried back to the stands.

"George back yet?" I asked as I approached Fred, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"He's wishing her a special good luck" Fred replied with a wink.

"Hey guys" George said squeezing between Ron and Fred. "Should be a good game" he added, holding his gaze on me for a minute.

"I'm sure the best team will win" I said nervously as we waited.

"Now we both know that's not how it goes anymore" Fred whispered.

It was already a good hour into the game and it didn't even look like anyone was trying to find the Snitch. At least not for the first ten minutes, but even as Melinda and Draco searched the sky I couldn't help but think they were more focused on the other. Though, that thought lasted all but two minutes after Andrew, the Ravenclaw Keeper fell. It wasn't so much the fact that it happened but rather that the Slytherins seemed to enjoy it happening. "We just took out Andrew!" said one of the Slytherin players as they high-fived another.

I kept my attention on Melinda and Draco, but Melinda seemed to be extremely focused on what she was doing, Draco on the other, he looked, upset? Sad? Confused? I couldn't tell, had I gotten him in trouble with Fletcher? I hoped not. It shouldn't have been strange that he was looking at Melinda, she was Seeker too, but it was strange when Melinda had suddenly zoomed off and Draco remained where he was.

"Move!" I heard Pansy shout, I knew I had good hearing and all, but she literally shouted this. I looked at Fred who only smirked, giving me an "I told you so" look. I looked back in the sky, Draco on Melinda's tail as she chased down the snitch. I had just started shout 'catch it' when I noticed—though I had to squint—Draco slowly down. I started to look at Fred but couldn't take my eyes off the sight. What was he doing? I asked, and then, all at once, the whistle blew, Melinda's hand went up in the air in triumph. I felt my jaw drop at the same time Draco must have realized what he did. I turned to see Fred hysterically laughing and George merely shaking his head. "What an idiot" he said with small knowing smirk.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Finally things are starting to get good! **

_27: An A and B Conversations_

"See Wood, nothing to worry about" George said patting Oliver on the back just as the crowd erupted in excitement and cheers.

"What do you mean, nothing to worry about, because of them we have to play them again for the finals" Oliver exclaimed.

"Unless, more than likely, we get clobbered by the Slytherins" Ron explained pointing at the few players in the sky, most of whom were glaring at Draco or in Draco's general direction.

"I don't think we have to worry about that if his own team murders him first" I said nodding at him as he slowly lowered himself down.

"Let's just hope that happens first then, eh?" Oliver joked though I only glared at him. "You better go congratulate your friend" he added, his voice in much more of a whisper.

"I think George got to her first" I said nodding at the empty space where George had been standing next to Fred.

"Right" Oliver gritted as another girl, taller, came over to us.

"Wonderful game wasn't it?" she asked breathlessly, holding her gaze out toward the Quidditch field.

"Er, sure" I said when neither Fred nor Oliver responded.

"I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but he's so cute and good on the broom" she said still looking out on the field, the only person in complete view was Draco, who now looked more puzzled and embarrassed about the game.

"No, you're not supposed to but it's generally believed people root for their own houses…" Oliver started just as Lee Jordan came over to join us.

"Melinda plays a mean Seeker, course, not as mean as you" he said with a nudge at me. "Hey, you're Niki, aren't you?" he asked looking at the girl who nodded, her eyes wide. "You're in our Charms class" he explained. "Good for you, not a lot of Hufflepuffs taking Charms" he added. I looked at the girl again, I assumed her to be Slytherin because of the little snake shaped pin she was wearing but the overall kindness, and shyness, should have led me to believe otherwise.

"Didn't know that, but I don't go to class often. George might, he's better with faces, but he's a bit busy right now, his girlfriend just won and he has to be one of the first to congratulate her" Fred explained.

"Oh, course, I actually was hoping to talk to you" she said, still breathlessly as she turned to look at me.

"You're Draco's cousin aren't you?" she asked.

"Sadly enough" I replied with a little smile to which she responded with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, yeah, I know the bloke" I said.

"I was just kinda wondering if you'd tell him I said he played great, even though he lost, he was still good and all" she explained, her voice going quieter with each word. I stared at her for a second; this mousey voiced, curly haired fifth year had a crush on Draco Malfoy?

"Uh" I said, pausing at my inability to find the proper words.

"Course she will" Fred said loudly, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, sure, no problem" I replied as the girl nodded.

"I would do it myself but I don't wanna disturb him, he just looks so put out about the game and now, well, his Captain is calling him out and I just don't want to be a part of that" she said as we all looked over to where Draco was. Surely enough his Captain was yelling at him.

"I'll see you guys inside…" I said the others as I parted from the little group and made my way on the field, slowing down when I realized how mad the Captain was. He stopped yelling when he saw me, giving me the once over before deciding he wouldn't continue yelling at Draco in front of me, sparing him more humiliation. "Next time I won't be so nice" he said before walking off.

"Jeez, I thought Wood was bad" I commented as we watched him walk back toward the castle, pushing a few students out of his way in the process.

"He's Fletcher, what do you expect" Draco said with a shrug as he picked up his broom and we started for the castle, but taking the indirect route, past most of the crowd, passing the staff booth in the process.

"So, what happened up there?" I asked as we started absently taking another route, this time pass the Black Lake.

"I didn't realize she was so close" he explained in a rehearsed voice.

"Yes, because I'm going to believe that, so again, what happened? You were in the lead, and did you kick her?" I asked, remembering back, right before Melinda completely took led when Draco's foot looked like it made contact with the broom.

"No; and like I said, she was closer" he repeated but I shook my head. "I don't care if that's the explanation you want to hear or not, I didn't get the snitch, game over, Fletcher is pissed, Ravenclaw won, end of story" he said in a slightly annoyed voice which only made me smile.

"Anything I should know about what happened up there?" I asked but he shook his head again. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me. I want to be friends" I told him as he wrinkled his nose at me.

"After everything I said to you in class and all those mean things I think about the Weasleys and muggles and how I think family values and understandings are important?" he asked as I nodded. "You're mad" he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well, you're the only family I got now, I don't plan on returning to America, unless I have to, like if something _drastic_ happens, but, I can't see anything like that happening so, I'm kinda stuck with you. Might as well get used to it, eh?" I asked with a little nudge.

"You better" he said trying to sound stern but smiled a little.

"Wait," I hissed grabbing his arm as we paused right by one of Hargrid's old sheds I assumed he had built for one of his 'pets.'

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Ssh" I hissed back as I peeked around the shed, something was there, rather someone. The knock against the shed made us both jump back, Draco tripping over his own broom in the process. I stifled a laugh as I helped him up.

"You okay?" I whispered but he only glared at me.

"Why are we back here anywhere?" he grumbled but I pointed the something—or someone I saw again. "Hey, I know that smell" he said as he sniffed the air. I looked at him curiously, I certainly hadn't smelled anything.

"What smell?" I whispered still looking at him, but he didn't the chance to answer because of the voices from the other side.

"I just think you need to talk to them again Billy" the voice said, husky but yet soft, it had to Burnner. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing now, spacing them apart, getting the captains to make more practices, but, you have to do more, they can't be friends anymore, it's dangerous" she was saying.

"Who—" Draco started to ask but I just hushed him up.

"I know Margaret but, these things take time, I can't just tell them to stop being friends, they'll laugh in my face and then go and do the complete opposite. Besides, they're both dating the twins, don't you think that's gonna make things a little more difficult for me?" My eyes widened at the sound of the second voice; even though I should've known it was Barrass when Margaret called his name I was still surprised to hear he was actually standing here talking to her.

"I'm sure they won't last pass the holidays…" Burnner said, her voice switching to coldness, but only for a split second.

"What do you mean?" Barrass asked her but Burnner didn't reply. "Maybe if you just told me why you want them to be punished so much I could help you through it…" Barrass said gently.

"I don't want help, I want justice" Burnner snapped back. "Sorry" she said added; Barrass must have looked surprised to hear her voice sound so cold or she must have looked more evil than loving. "You care about me, yes?" she asked, her tone back it's husky and honey sounding.

"Of course" Barrass replied, his voice excited.

"Then don't ask questions, especially if you know the answer isn't exactly what you want to hear" she whispered as we heard them start giggling.

"Are they kissing?" Draco whispered trying to get a better look but I pulled him back so there wouldn't even be the chance of him being seen.

"I just wanna do what's right for you, I don't want you to be in any trouble" Barrass whispered as we heard what sounded like kissing.

"Don't worry about me, love" she said. "Now, c'mon, you better go tell those Ravenclaws congratulations, I'm sure Allen is off somewhere consoling Malfoy" she added as I tensed at her words.

"You called it" Barrass said with a little laugh as he moved away from the shed, just coming into view as I slowly stepped back.

"Family always comes before love" she told him as she took his hand.

"Yes it—" he paused mid-sentence and mid-smile he caught us just as Burnner was starting to move away from the shed where she no doubt would see us too. "Does" he said breaking his contact as he smiled at Burnner and pecked her again before pulling her along, his grip and pull looking more forced and hurried.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco asked standing up as soon as the two were completely out of sight. "What did she mean by that last bit, Family always comes before love? Why doesn't she want you two to be friends?" he asked but I merely shook my head.

"I have no idea Draco" I replied as we gathered ourselves to head back. "But, I don't think it's good" I added.

"No really?" he replied sarcastically. "Have you done anything to her, have you said anything you shouldn't?" he asked but again I shook my head.

"We talk a lot in class, but, so do you and me but you don't see Snape back here plotting his revenge" I explained as Draco nodded. "But this isn't anything new, she's been out for us since we got here, it's just more obvious now. The other day in class she practically threw us in detention because we were talking. And apparently Barrass opened his big trap and told her confidential information I had told him after meeting with Melinda" I said.

"But what's her gain, why she is out for you two particularly?" he asked.

"I dunno, maybe…" I shrugged, I had no clue. I hadn't even been here long enough to get an idea. "Draco, do you think you could do me a favor?" I asked.

"If it's within reason I can try" he answered.

"Ask your dad what he knows about Burnner…" I said as we finally got to the castle door. "And then tell him I'll be over for a few days before Christmas" I added before pushing the doors open and walking inside, not even stopping until I got to the middle of the staircase. "Oh and Draco, try admitting to yourself why you lost the game and then maybe if you feel like we can talk about it" I said with a smile as he returned it with a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks for the walk" he said simply before disappearing down the hall. I smiled again; at least I had a completely normal conversation with him. I would've pushed my idea of him admitting to liking Melinda but we were interrupted. Not to mention Melinda already liked and was dating someone. I thought happily to myself as I started up toward the Gryffindor Tower. There, everyone seemed to be focused on their studies, even Fred was leaning over a book—but probably because George still wasn't back yet.

"How is he?" Fred asked as I moved the pile of books from the seat next to him before sitting down, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Fair" I decided on answering. "We saw Burnner…" I added. "She didn't see us though; we were sorta spying on her. She was by that old shed Hagrid has, talking to Barrass, they're a couple" I told him. He finally looked up from his book, more confused and annoyed than amused.

"Yeah, I heard someone else say that but I can't imagine why, I mean, I understand 'to each their own' but seriously?" he said shaking his head.

"Are you gonna be saying the same thing—" I paused, realizing I was about to compare Draco and Melinda. As if I knew they were going to get together.

"Same thing as what?" he asked but I only shook my head, clearly my encounter with Burnner was causing me to lose my mind.

"Nothing" I said quickly, but when he didn't lighten up on his expression I gave him a peck, his ears turning a bit red.

"You women, always thinking kisses solve everything" he mumbled, his ears still red as I smiled and kissed him again. "Just because I like it and I happen to forget what I want to say doesn't mean it solves anything" he continued but this time shook his head as he kissed me.

"See, you're forgetting everything already" I joked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Keep up the reading, I'm sure you'll like how it comes out in the end. Let me know what you think if you have the time, I love to hear from you. **

_28: Presents and More Presents_

Half an hour later George was entering the common room, throwing what looked at sock in our direction before thumbing to the door, just as Oliver came in. I wasn't sure why he looked surprised, he had to have known it was going to happen sooner or later. "Is Melinda still busy?" I asked George as I moved a little away from Fred as George sat in the chair opposite us.

"She's not with me anymore, so, no, she's free, probably bored out of her mind too" George replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Cute" I said as my eyes shifted to Hermione who was starting up the stairs. "Oi, Hermione" I said jumping up and running over to her. "Do you think you could help me out with something?" I asked.

"Sure" she said happily.

"Er, great, um, do you know anything about any special people or families, you know, ones that stood out, in the last, hundred years?" I asked as I watched her eyes dart back and forth as she started to think.

"Well, Harry of course…" she started but I nodded my head.

"Yes, Harry Potter, the wizard baby who defeated Voldemort, as a baby, due to a charm his mother put between them, causing Voldemort's own curse to bounce back at him. How he didn't see that coming was beyond me."

"How do you know about me anyway, you're from America and I know you haven't had a chance to visit the library recently" Harry asked from the table where he and Ron were attempting homework but looking more interested in or conversation.

"Melinda's parents gave her and me, well, us a book, about Harry and Voldemort, had all stuff about Voldemort's past and Harry's parents and what happened that night and um, what you're up to now. As Christmas presents one year, said they were really popular" I explained with a shrug.

"That's odd…" Hermione replied giving me a funny look. "I read they only distributed those books to wizarding families, or decedents of them; 'limited editions.' The publisher wanted to release more, branch out to the muggle community but the Ministry said no. By then though it was too late to go back, muggles were starting to find out about the books so they redid them, some lady named J.H—J.I—something like thing, a well-known witch author rewrote them, it's completely fictional, like made up—"

"But I heard she still uses our names" Lavender said coming down the last few stairs. "I haven't read them, because Witch Weekly said she put a charm on them, if you read that one, you'll forget the original real story" she explained.

"Do they have a copy of both of those in the library?" I asked, both Lavender and Hermione nodding. "And it's just, that one?" I continued as both girls nodded again. "Thanks" I said as I started to head in my room.

"Tammie, the other book, the series the other lady wrote, I don't think you wanna read them, it's bad luck, no one has. Besides, it's in the restricted section" she explained. I nodded and continued up, I never knew there was a kids series for Harry Potter. I shook my head at the thought, glad I wasn't in it.

I spent that evening working on the rest of the little bit of homework before going back downstairs to where George was attempting wrapping a present. "I don't see why you just don't put in those bags you have or use regular wrapping paper and tape" Neville said as he came over to join us. I looked around at the small crowd that had gathered to see George wrap what looked like a brushes. "What are they anyway?" Seamus asked reaching out to touch one but George merely glared at him.

"It's—" he started as his tongue poked out as he finished the last side of the present. "Liny birthday present" he said as Fred taped the spot he labeled. "She likes authenticity and I figured she's missing home a little" he said as he looked down at the sparkle purple wrapping paper.

"I think it's sweet" I told him as he smiled at me. "Horribly wrapped, but she'll love it" I said looking back at the gift which did indeed look like it was wrapped by a nine-year-old.

"Always the thought that counts Allen" he said picking the gift.

"So, what is it?" I asked as I stole his seat next to Fred.

"You'll find just like everyone else" he said cheerfully. "Speaking of, Gryffindors! Oi, listen up. You know that Ravenclaw Seeker?" he asked, a few heads nodding as he moved toward the stairs. "She's my girlfriend and I'm having a little cake for her tomorrow around seven. I know we have break then, but if anyone wants to not study or eat cake come join. I suggest you know and like her if you want to come. Anyways, spread the word, I know you lot have friends in other houses" he said looking around the crowd. "Well, that's it, night!" he said happily before running down the stairs.

"I meant to ask him if Melinda knows about the cake…." I said looking after George but saw Fred shaking his head.

"Just knows they're getting together so he can give her his present" he said.

"Right, well, she loves surprises anyway" I said, feeling a little concerned at the fact that she didn't know and what this could mean.

Had I known the next morning during Defense Against the Dark Arts would've been hell I would've wished Melinda a happy birthday before she disappeared during breakfast. First, Madame Burnner separated me and Melinda, Melinda toward the front, which I assumed she didn't really have a problem with since most of the Ravenclaws were up there, and me, in the back, where I knew she knew all the Slytherins were sitting. Furthermore she restricted any talking, unless it was about the lesson, which I had no idea what it was about.  
"Draco" I said in surprise as he greeted me outside Defense Against the Dark Arts. I looked back to see Melinda coming toward us, I smiled and started to wave but Draco was pulling me along. "Hey" I exclaimed at him but he continued walking. I looked back again, but George was already shouting or cheering at her as he moved closer. He hadn't seen her this morning either.

"What's this about a party?" Draco asked when we were a good distance away. I stopped trying to crane my neck to look back at the happy couple, but couldn't help but notice Fred had approached them too.

"Why, what have you heard?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Melinda's birthday is today" he said looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah" I said trying to keep to small responses.

"I heard from a Hufflepuff, why did I heard from a Hufflepuff and not you?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're not interested in her; you don't even acknowledge her presence" I said with a little shrug, he had to know that much.

"Do you know how much of a demand I had to make to get a present and how much extra I had to pay for delivery?" he asked in the same annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Draco, if you want to…get yourself noticed you _talk_ to her, you still haven't done that, it's November." I reminded him.

"I told you what I've done—"

"And I told you that's not enough, to her, in her mind she doesn't think she exist to you" I said wondering if I should even be telling him this.

"You know I know she does" he replied quietly.

"Yes, _I_ know, but I personally don't care; you have to tell her, show her, prove it to her—" I paused, remembering George. "But it won't matter anyway, she's dating George, still" I told him.

"Am I invited to the party?" he asked as he started walking again.

"George said anyone who knows or likes Melinda, but, I don't think you'd be welcomed" I added.

"Can you get me in?" he asked but I shook my head. "Tammie, please, you just went on and on about me showing her I care, I want to show her that, what better chance than her birthday?" he asked with a tired smile.

"Christmas?" I joked somehow feeling it wouldn't be funny.

"Please?" he asked. "I won't cause any problems, I'll just show up and pretend I'm not even there, just place my present on the table, wish her a happy birthday and stay in the shadows" he said with a smile as we finally reached class.

"What's gotten in to you anyway?" I asked as we moved inside, the doors already opened though hardly any students were inside.

"You told me I should admit what happened during the game" he said with a shrug. "This is how I act when I admit things" he said with a smile as he moved his normal seat while I went over where I knew Hermione sat.

"Crash parties, buy nice gifts and make me feel guilty?" I asked with a little smirk as I unloaded my bag.

"Expensive gifts, it's not a crash if I'm technically invited and don't feel guilty for me, you'll never stop" he said just as other students started making their way in. I gave one last look at Draco but he was already focused on.

"Tammie" Hermione called out as she came over, nearly slamming her bag down. I started her then her bag.

"What have you got in there, the whole library?" I exclaimed looking at her big bag with surprise.

"Just a few extra books" she said fixing her hair a bit as she unpacked. "Anyway, I looked up that information for you, are you sure you don't know about Barrass?" she asked giving me a look.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked" I replied as she continued staring at me.

"Books away, wands out, cauldrons empty" Snape said as he closed the door with a bang. "No talking" he added looking specifically in our direction. I cursed him under my breath; at least with Burnner I could still talk freely to Hermione and the others. Granted they were on the other side of the room. "Today you'll be picking a potion you want to work on for the next several weeks, it's most advanced but nonetheless will keep you occupied" he said waving his wand at the board. "I don't expect even the brightest of students to complete this take in a week" he said as several names of potions appeared on the board. "There is no limit during class time, but you since you will be making these potions from scratch there are various potions or liquids you will need first. All of the potions can be found in your book, which is what you'll be doing today" he explained as he waved his hand toward the board again.

"There is no order to the list I have created, therefore there is no degree how hard one potion is from another. All of them are equal, though, I will warn you know, the last two produce a very…unpleasant smell. I suggest if you have a weak stomach you will not attempt these potions" Snape explained pointing to the last two which for a moment grew bigger. I quickly wrote down the names, normally if Snape said something sounded bad, it was usually ten times as bad, so that would be one of the few I would avoid.

"I suggest you all pick one and let me know within the next ten minutes" he said looking around the class. We nodded and quickly went to our books. Futrasyruptomose sounded the most interesting, and like I expected it did exactly like I thought. Put the drinker into a sleeping state that would either enable a 'vision' though it was unlikely it was a real vision or produce a daydream. Either way, it sounded pleasant and since Snape didn't seem to have any concerns when I showed him my choice I carried on with listing what I needed. I tried to get Hermione's attention about  
what else she found out but she was quiet and completely absorbed in her work.

By lunch I had forgotten what I wanted to say to her and the sight of Fred didn't help to jog my mind either. "Hey" I said giving him a quick kiss as he held up a rather large present wrapped in red and gold paper.

"It's not my birthday but I do love presents" I said attempting to take it from him but he held it out of reach and shook his head.

"It's a broom cleaning set, a bit pricy, but I figured you'll paid me back" he explained as I looked at him in curiosity before slapping my hand to my forehead. "Yeah, I figured you might forget to get your friend a present, especially since you didn't say anything while George was wrapping his, so, this is from us" he said handing it over. "Mostly from you, but me too since I picked out the color" he said with a smile.

"Purple?" I asked knowingly.

"Of course" he said with a nod as George came over to join us.

"Alright, we have about thirty people joining us, most from Ravenclaw, but there's some Gryffindors in there and Cedric said he had to show and hey, it wouldn't be fair if I said no" he said looking at me and then the box I was holding. "I hope you'll show Fred how thankful you are later on" he said with a wink before stepping back just I went to swat him. "See you at lunch" he said walking off.

"Your brother is awful" I said as I shook my head after him.

"True, but, c'mon, I would do the same thing" he said before we walked off to follow him, but parted as Fred offered to bring the present back up to the room. I went to the Great Hall, half expecting Melinda to be giving me a look and shaking her head as I approached her but I didn't see her anywhere.

"I think Andrew prepared a little lunch for her and some other kids in their common room" George explained as I moved over to him.

"He's not invited?" I asked suddenly thinking of Draco.

"Didn't wanna go, I asked him personally and everything" George replied sounding completely innocent. I looked at him for another minute, narrowing my eyes but he just shrugged, stuck a sandwich in his mouth and walked out the Great Hall. "See ya at the party" he shouted back with a wave.

I thought surely I would've had the chance to wish Melinda a happy birthday before Charms but she rushed in late, taking a seat down in the front row next to a few girls who all whispered and giggled with her as they settled down.

I had even planned to get to the party early with Draco so he'd have time to hide, but I was still waiting outside the Slytherin House. "What is taking so long..." I asked as the wall finally shook and adjusted itself to reveal a big hole. I started to look inside but Draco came out.

"How late are we?" he asked fixing his robe as I shrugged.

"Later than I wanna be…" I mumbled as we started walking to the empty Charms room George had somehow convinced Flitwick to let us borrow. The closer we got the more nervous I felt, Fred was going to be wondering where I was if I wasn't in there already. I told him I was going early; he had no reason to suspect why. He probably figured it because I was wishing her a happy birthday and getting updated on her relationship beforehand.

"Do you have her present?" I asked as we finally reached the room, the music inside softly playing but certainly audible.

"Yeah" he mumbled as I pushed opened the doors. I halted as soon as the doors fully opened. I had expected Melinda to be mingling around or talking with George and the crowd to be taking up the whole room. Instead most people were talking or joking to one side or the other because the stacks of desks and chairs were taking up most of the room. And there, sitting on Flictwick's desk was Fred, George and Melinda. All staring at us.

"Happy birthday" I stuttered out as Melinda refocused her attention on me, both twins looking dangerously close to jumping off the table and strangling us.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Again, things are getting good. The birthday party isn't exactly going the way the twin's planned but what did they really expect?**

_29: Too Much Cake_

I should've figured being late wasn't going to count in my favor. "Please tell me you didn't plan on this…" I hissed to Draco but it was already too late for him to respond because the twins were walking over to us.

"Tammie, you're late" Fred said, not even trying to acknowledge Draco.

"Yeah, I was—"

"She was waiting for me" Draco piped up. All three of us turned to look at him. "We were hoping to get here first, and I'd just be off to the side, leave my present on the table, maybe have a short conversation or I'd just, carry on" Draco explained. I continued staring at him. That sounded like a logical explanation but I didn't know what he was even bothering explaining it to the twins; they wouldn't believe him nor would they care. "Sorry" he mumbled out.

"Yeah, and if I _believed_ your reason I'd accept you're apology, but I doubt I'd even do that" George replied. I took the second to look around him; Melinda was sitting on the table, a few girls talking to her but her attention seemed to be shifted to our little corner, though I doubted she could see either me or Draco since the twins were blocking her most direct visual line.

"Why would I lie?" Draco asked, his voice a little colder, something I was more used to. "Whatever, you don't want to believe me, that's fine but that's what happened. I didn't mean to get Tammie in trouble, and I don't mean to cause any problems" he said handing me over the nicely wrapped present. "Thanks, see you later, make sure she gets that and tell her I said happy birthday" he said before walking off, stuffing his hands back in his pocket as he passed, just glancing over at Melinda who seemed to be completely focused on his whole movement, as if waiting or hoping for him to go over and say hello.

"What the hell was that?" George asked when he was sure Draco was gone and the doors were closed.

"Nothing, he's telling the truth, we planned to come early—"

"Then why were you late?" he asked with a little edge to his voice.

"You didn't say he couldn't come" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Do you think I want him here?" he snapped back but I just gave him a look.

"It's her birthday George, she should be allowed to have whoever she wanted, you know it's not gonna hurt anything, he barely knows how to talk to her" I reminded him but he seemed to look madder. "She's dating you; obviously she doesn't really like Draco, at least not enough to stop him from leaving or coming over here. She's not gonna pin for someone who's not even trying" I said, but George didn't seem to be listened.

"The point is, I didn't want him here, or Andrew" he said with a short glance around with his arms crossed, but didn't seem to see Cedric asking Melinda to dance. I started to point it out to him but Fred merely shook his head as he made a reach for my hand.

"But, wait, I thought you said you asked Andrew?" I said, just remembering he had indeed told me he personally asked Andrew, but Andrew said no.

"I did, I just added if he did come I'd stick my club in his ear or someplace more irritating" George explained with a little grin.

"That's kinda harsh," I replied but he just shrugged.

"That's life, mess with someone else's girl and you get stuck with things up in uncomfortable places" he said with another shrug and then glanced over at the now empty desk. "Oh bloody hell, where did she go?" he asked before walking off. I smiled a bit as he looked around, saw her dancing with Cedric before sighing, rolling his eyes and then walking over to where the drinks were along with Harry, Ron and Hermione who were still looking back at me and Fred.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was about?" he asked after watching his brother for a few more seconds.

"It's exactly what I said, he wanted to come early so we could avoid this part" I said waving my arms around. "It's not a big deal Fred, he didn't even go over and say hi" I said but Fred didn't look convinced. "What's wrong?" I asked when he merely seemed to grit his teeth.

"I just want to make sure you're being careful, it's Draco, he's not as nice as you may think he is" Fred explained, his voice a little low as he leaned closer.

"He's not playing me, he's my cousin and family is really important to him. Besides, what would he have to gain if he pretends to like Melinda, he gave her a real present" I said nodding down at my box.

"Speaking of…" Fred said as he grabbed it, me cursing him a bit not realizing he was going to do so as soon as I reminded him.

"You have to give it to her" I told him but he raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't" he replied just as George came back over.

"C'mon" he said, whispering to his brother as the two of them went off toward the side and for a moment out of sight behind a stack of chairs.

"What are they doing?" Melinda asked as I gave up waiting for Fred and headed over to where Melinda was sitting, another song slowly coming through the speakers as Cedric came over.

"Tammie, would you like a dance?" he asked with a little bow.

"No thank you Cedric, but, er, thanks" I said with a sincere smile as he flashed one back before stepping aside to another student.

"So, was that Draco Malfoy I saw?" Melinda asked when she managed to pull her eyes away from the area the twins were hidden away.

"Who?" I asked as Harry came over with two cups of pumpkin juice.

"Did you come in with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione joined us, Ron looking more upset than the twins.

"Does it really matter?" I asked waving a hand trying not to sound anxious.

"Well actually—" Melinda started but was interrupted by the twins who had started singing happy birthday as they carried in a cake covered in blue and purple frosting, the rest of us quickly joining in as I backed away from Melinda and the others and moved more toward the twins.

"Thank you guys" Melinda said cheerfully as George gave her a peck on the cheek before placing the cake on the table so she could blow the candles out.

"Anytime Liny" George said with a wink. After we sliced the cake, making sure Melinda got the first and biggest piece and handing a slice to everyone and then helping ourselves we gathered some desks around so we could see Melinda open presents. I was grateful a lot of people had bought gifts in groups; Fred even nudged me when we saw Harry, Ron and Hermione had done the same.

"Here you go Melinda, this is from us" Fred said nudging me as he pushed the present on her lap from where he sat in the chair.

"So from you?" she said glancing at Fred as I tried not to smile.

"Eh, I'll make up for it come Christmas" I explained as she ripped the paper.

"Oh! It's purple!" she said noticing the whole set was purple, the entire contents of the broom cleaning supplies and it even came with little decorations she could add the broom—which were purple. "How did you know?" she asked with a little smile as she ran her hand over one of the glittery purple stars.

"Just a hunch I guess" Fred replied glancing over at his brother who still remained sitting on the table with Melinda as he handed over his own gift.

"I hope you like it, I just go the Jasmine and Lavender ones" he explained as Melinda tore off the last piece of wrapping paper to reveal what looked like normal hairbrushes, though the bristles looked a little funny, some were wide and spaced apart evenly, others looked like they stuck on there at the last minute and didn't follow any sort of pattern and still others looked like they had been forced on, they were clumped together. I started to ask what it was, but the small gasp from my left—from Lavender—must have meant it was something good. "They're, er, combined brushes, you just use a little bit of this potion and it takes care of shampooing, conditioning and styling your hair, but each one is only good for four uses" George explained, his cheeks a little pink. "Thought you might think it would be useful or something" he mumbled as Melinda beamed up at him.

"It's fantastic, I love it" she said putting the brushes down so she could give George a proper hug and kiss. Almost as soon as they pulled apart the doors opened. For some reason I expected Draco to walk in again, even start complaining but when Madame Burnner walked in I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Fred must have noticed because he tightened his grip on my hand.

"Birthday or victory?" Burnner asked as she looked around at the group. "Ah, Hennings, is today your birthday?" she asked, her eyes quickly doing another count of the group as she made her way forward.

"Yes" Melinda said simply as she cleared her throat.

"We have permission to be in here" George told her as he stood up, but Burnner only gave him a sweet smile, as if to say she didn't care.

"I know darlings but I have a meeting in here, so, it would be great if you lot could just get your things together and head back to your common rooms, I'm sure there's plenty of homework you could be doing or something" she said turning to look at us, but seemed to smile even more sinister as she caught my eye. "Allen, I know you could be working on the redoing that paper I gave you. I'm sure Professor Barrass won't mind collecting it tomorrow" she said then looked around the group as they gathered things together, not even realizing Burnner was actually purposely breaking up the party. At least Hermione, Harry and Ron were moving at a much slower pace.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that" I grumbled as I got up, Fred helping Melinda gathering the presents and rest of the cake.

"Oh, another present" Burnner said excitedly pointing to the present Fred had been hiding on the desk. I gave Burnner a good glare, she had to know it was from Draco, or at least someone we didn't want Melinda taking it from.

"Right, thanks" Melinda said quickly, snatching up the present before the rest of us could make a grab for it.

"May I?" Burnner asked reaching past Melinda for one of the few slices of cake the twins hadn't put away. "Have a lovely evening you four" she said before turning and walking out of the room, loudly clearing her throat at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were hanging by the door.

"What a toad" I hissed as the doors remained opened.

"You're telling me" George replied as he put the last slice of cake back into what was left of the entire cake before Fred pointed his wand at it, mumbled something and the cake molded itself back together. "Got everything" George asked in the same half-annoyed voice as Melinda nodded.

"She even made Hermione and them go away" I said as we stepped out into the hallway and looked around, no one in sight. "It's not even that late" I said looking down at my watch. Nine; technically we still had a good hour until we were all supposed to be in our proper houses.

"C'mon" Melinda said nudging me a little as I focused as her and the twins started back toward the Ravenclaw Tower. "I did really appreciate all this" Melinda said as we neared the Great Hall. George nodded, but didn't say anything, I wondered if he was still thinking about the fact that Melinda still had Draco's present.

"Hey, we're gonna go get this wrapped proper" George said as the twins stopped. "I'll meet you at the usual time and place" he said giving her a peck on the forehead before starting off. "Glad you enjoyed the little party, I know it wasn't much, but it was something" he said with a shrug and a smile.

"It was wonderful, thank you" she replied with a little blush.

"See you back in the common room" Fred mumbled with a quick kiss before hurrying after his brother.

"It's not weird, right?" I asked Melinda as we stared after the twins.

"Not as long as we can tell them apart" she replied as she started toward the opposite hallway. "Now, what did Burnner mean, redoing what homework?" I shrugged; I had almost forgot I got a lower than sixty percent on one of the homework assignments Burnner had given us. It didn't help that I didn't actually remember doing the assignment in the first place, but that could have contributed to the fact that I did poorly on it.

"Nothing, don't worry about it; so, um, what are you gonna do with Draco's present. I see you didn't put in the bag with the other presents" I commented giving her a small smile as her eyes got wide. "Oh c'mon, you know I'm more observant than you give me credit for" I reminded her but she only raised an eyebrow.

"No you're not, you just have this knack for tuning into people better" she said as I shrugged. "But, I don't know. I want to open it, obviously, but I don't want to upset George. "Are you gonna tell me what happened with you, Draco and the twins?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"He heard about the party—I don't know how—but he heard about it and then he pulled me aside and asked why he didn't hear it from me, said he wanted to go, I said he wasn't invited, he basically reminded me it was an open invitation, I decided it was fine. He said he'd come early so he could say hi and give you his present and then he'd just hide in the back—"

"Because that's not creepy—"

"And then if you felt like it you could talk to him but if not he wouldn't bother you. He didn't want to cause any trouble" I explained.

"And you believed that?" she asked giving me a look.

"Yes, actually I did, because—" I paused, just remembering I couldn't tell her why I agreed, what Draco's face showed that made me want to agree. "Listen, if I didn't believe it was for a good believable reason I wouldn't have let him; I mean, I did get trouble after all, by both boys" I told her.

"I'm sure they felt justified" Melinda said as we got closer to her Tower but were stopped by Cedric once we reached the last staircase. "I'm sorry, I keep popping up, I just thought I would give you this away from the others" he said opening up a small box to reveal a charm bracelet. "The little ball is a golden snitch, and then, obviously two brooms and two different sets of robes, see, this one is darker" he said showing us the less shiny slivery robe. "And then the scroll here, it says 'may the best Seeker win'" he said his smile even bigger as he pointed at the little charm. I smiled too, Cedric certainly was a kind guy, and I wasn't going to complain about his looks. "I use to wear it as a good luck charm for my games, but, I think it's better to share the luck" he told her as he offered to fasten the bracelet on. "Oh, Tammie, I'm sorry, I hope you don't feel offended, I didn't think—"

"It's okay, I'm a Chaser and I got my two beaters, I don't need luck just friends" I said with a grin as he grinned back.

"Nice motto" he commented with a little laugh. "You definitely don't strike me as a Malfoy" he said, frowning a bit.

"That's because I didn't grow up with them, I knew nothing about them" I told him as he continued to look at me in confusion. "It's a long story" I finally said giving him a little wave as he nodded and then looked back over at Melinda.

"I should get going though, I just didn't want everyone making a big deal about the bracelet and don't worry, I'll tell George" Cedric said before walking off.

"That's cute" I said giving her a wider grin as she blushed again.

"Yes it is" she replied looking down at the charm. "I'm sure George will think it's harmless; you know what's weird though, Andrew wanted to have a little party too, he should've just came to this one" she said.

"Yeah, I heard…he didn't want to" I replied trying not to look too guilty. Thankfully though Melinda was still looking at her charm and by time she did look at me we had reached the Ravenclaw common room. "That's your door?" I asked wrinkling my nose as we walked closer.

"Yep" she said as the eagle shaped doorknocker sprang to life making me jump back a little in surprise.

"Does the dragon blow flames because he's fearful of the man or because he knows the man is fearful of him" the raven asked. I raised my eyebrow at Melinda; that was a question?

"Oh I see" I said as I rocked back on my feet.

"Obviously some people wouldn't be able to get in here" she replied with a smile as she glanced at me.

"Hey, I take that personally" I exclaimed.

"I was talking about Draco" she quickly said.

"Oh" I said, and then paused. "I still take it personally…" I added with a little smile, though I doubted Draco would be able to get it.

"The dragon's flames are simply a sign of warning, whether for fear or fight is up to the dragon and man" Melinda said as the eagle tilted, as if thinking over her response, then finally opened.

"Good response" he said quietly before returning to his statue like stance.

"I coulda got that one" I told her.

"I'm sure you would've" she said before nodding and heading inside. "Night and thanks, again" she added with a half turn.

"Anytime, sleep well" I said waving before heading back down the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_30: Some People are Just Sneaky_

I was still thinking of the answer to the riddle when I nearly walked smack into someone. I shouldn't have been so startled upon seeing Draco. "Hey" I said darting my eyes around, feeling a little anxious.

"We need to talk" he said in a more serious tone as he dragged me forward. It took longer than I hoped to pull out of his grip.

"Can't we just have normal conversations in the hallway like normal people?" I asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No" he said simply, his voice still serious.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, trying to match his tone.

"You didn't do a very good job defending me earlier" he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, but maybe if you were early like we planned you wouldn't have needed defending" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, I still got yelled at by George after you left and Fred too" I said shaking my head.

"Why?" he asked giving me a weird look.

"Because I don't know you like they do and supposedly you played me, you know, being late, showing up with some expensive gift—"

"It wasn't expensive, it was, you know," he said shrugging. "Something small, so she could remember how she looks when she gets the little things she wants" he said, the corner of his lips turning up into the littlest smile. It was hard not to say something regarding it.

"Yeah, well, they think it's expensive and until Melinda opens it—"

"She didn't open?" he interrupted as I glared at him.

"Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?" I asked bitterly.

"Anyway, she didn't open it?" he repeated as I let out a small huff.

"No, technically she didn't have it at first. You gave it to me and then Fred took it from me and then Burnner showed up to break up the party—"

"That's why I saw the twins leaving the kitchen—sorry…" he said as he caught me glaring at him.

"She broke up the party because she's hellbent on ruin our friendship and apparently relationships because she pointed the present out to Melinda and Melinda took it" I explained.

"The twins were hiding it I take it?" he asked as I nodded. "So, at least she has it" he said, this time talking to himself, the little smile appearing again, but this time I rolled my eyes.

"Does it mean anything to you that she's in a relationship?" I asked as he now glared at me. "With someone else" I added, as if clarify.

"I know that, I do, but I at least what her to know I'm here, that I exist. And what I did tonight, I tried, I tried making nice with the twins, but if they're not going to give me the chance to even be friends with her then I'm not giving them anymore chances at being nice" he said with an annoyed shrug.

"That was you being nice to them?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You don't understand how difficult it is" he said with a snort.

"Smiling when you see them, laughing at their jokes, nodding in agreement once and while, yeah I can see how that came be real tiring" I said sarcastically. "But c'mon, there's no reason you can't give them another chance" I added.

"Obviously I can't if they don't believe I was there just to say hi and give her a present, if they think I didn't meant well, and they don't want you to be around me, your own cousin, then why I should I try?" he asked.

"First, I just found out you were my cousin, you can't use that to your advantage just yet; secondly, do you think I didn't give the same speech to Fred? I want you guys to be friends, I want you both to try, but if one of you isn't going to at least make the effort then—"

"I did! I made the effort and they rejected me because of what I am—"

"Like you haven't been doing that to them all these years?" I exclaimed.

"It's different now, I wanna be on their good side, I want Melinda to have a legitimate reason to like me, and if means liking her friends then that's a start" he explained. I paused to stare at him as he stared at me.

"Why should I believe you?" I finally asked. "Why should I even try and find out if Melinda likes you or whatever?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly?" he asked but sighed, pushing himself off the wall and turning around so now he was picking at the wall. "When I met her, I dunno, something happened. I sorta realized I can't just, get the girl and act however I want. She won't even notice me like I am. I mean, she will, but not in the good way. She didn't even open my present" he paused to look down as he made another face. "When I saw her play yesterday, I just kept thinking how happy she looked, how proud and good she looked" he said with the same smile as he looked away. "And I know it sounds stupid but, for those few seconds I forgot everything else—literally, and I just wanted to see her like that forever, happy and I wanna be there everytime she is, I wanna be the reason she's happy—even if it means me losing" he said in conclusion as he spun around to face me. I hadn't realized I had been standing so still and breathing so quietly until I gave a little jolt.

"And then what happened? You realized you have an audience to impress?" I asked, the question coming out harsher than I intended as he tensed up a bit.

"Basically, and I realized who she was with, I remembered it wasn't just me and her. We weren't in the air playing a game. That was just a moment in time that could never happen again, not for my sake, my house's sake, or my family's sake" he said shaking his head, his expression falling back to normal.

"But you obviously want it to happen again" I reminded him but he just sort of laughed. "Draco, have you considered telling her, I mean, you know, like, after a month of talking to her or something?" I asked but he shook his head.

"There's standards—"

"To hell with the bloody standards Draco, I'm with a Weasley" I exclaimed.

"And what does that mean exactly?" I spun around to see Fred standing some distance away; he looked like he had been standing there for a minute or so. I half prayed he didn't hear the entire thing Draco said.

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered to me before walking off, practically bumping shoulders with Fred as he passed.

"So, he lies to you again, gets you to bad mouth your boyfriend then leaves you hanging and you still don't think he's playing you?" Fred asked angrily.

"Please, I don't have time for this Fred, just…" I trailed off as I saw Madame Burnner pass by, just out of sight; she looked like she was smiling. I had no doubt she had been listening the whole time.

"What, just what?" Fred asked glancing over his shoulder but by now there was no one there.

"I just meant Draco is dumb to talk about standards, we're together and the Malfoys don't want me to be with you" I said as he sighed, relaxing a little.

"Draco_ is_ a Malfoy, Draco is a bad person—"

"He tried to give you a chance but you and George just blew him off. Didn't even try and listen to him" I exclaimed as Fred turned angry again.

"Why should I? Do know what he calls Hermione behind her back? What he says about my mum? How he's always involved in my dad's inability to get a promotion?" he snapped back.

"Then why are you dating me? I might become just like him, you gave me a chance, why not him? We're both Malfoys" I said as Fred narrowed his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something but approaching footsteps stopped him.

"I thought I heard some commotion down this way…" I looked over to see Madame Burnner and Professor Barrass walking toward us. I tried to control my temper as I saw her smiling, she_ had_ been still be listening.

"You should both be in bed" Barrass said, glancing at Fred for a second longer. "Is everything alright?" he asked before turning to look at me.

"Fine, we were just chatting" Fred said as I could feel him glancing at me but I didn't respond, I was still trying to control myself from snapping at Burnner.

"Tammie?" Barrass asked as I finally relaxed enough to smile.

"Yeah, we're heading up the common room now" I said, my voice even enough to sound indifferent.

"Good, alright, good night Weasley, Malfoy" Burnner said. It took everything I had—and it didn't help that Fred did nothing—to not stab Burnner with my wand.

"I told you…it's _Allen_" I grumbled to her.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you changed it, I just happen to hear you telling Fred here—" she paused to motion at Fred who was looking at her suspiciously.

"What I tell Fred is none of your business" I snapped at her.

"Tammie, the tone is uncalled for" Barrass said as I shook my head at him.

"My tone? I'll tell her practically every day that I go by Allen and she never remembers the one bloody thing I say, it's not that hard—"

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Barrass interrupted.

"No, don't Bill, I'm sorry, I don't wanna cause any problems…" she said resting her hand on Barrass's shoulder, her voice eerily similar to Draco's. Was she mocking him? "And again, I'm sorry for the intrusion at the party, I hope I didn't end things poorly for anyone" she said with a knowing smirk. Yes, she was mocking him and she knew I knew. I sucked in air, almost missing Barrass's surprise glance at her.

"It's alright, what you didn't mess up there I'm sure you'll figure out a way to mess up now" I said with a shrug.

"Tammie—"

"We're going to bed" Fred said grabbing my arm but I pulled away.

"You want me to be a Malfoy, fine, I will, and first thing I'll do, make your life a living hell; since that's what we're good at" I snorted. I wasn't sure what kind of spark I had ignited but something in Burnner's eyes seemed to catch fire when I said what I did.

"Detention and five points" Barrass injected.

"C'mon" Fred said, this time managing to drag me away as Barrass whispered something to Burnner before the two went off in the opposite direction.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Fred vs Oliver, again. Tammie should probably avoid one of them more often. **

_31: It's the Wizard that Counts_

Once back to the common room I angrily tossed myself into a chair. "You can't let her get to you" Fred said as he sat on the couch.

"Right, because I'm sure you wouldn't either" I snapped at him.

"I'm not the one who got detention as a result" he said quietly. "Which is kinda weird, but I guess I shouldn't really complain" he said leaning back.

"Uh-huh" I said no longer paying attention as I stared at the fireplace. What was her game, why did she have such a strong dislike against me and Melinda? What was that look I saw in her eyes? Why did Barrass look surprised? I tuned back in when I realized Fred wasn't looking at me, but still talking. I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver.

"…cake and presents, the usual stuff you have at a birthday" Fred was saying as Oliver nodded and came over to join us.

"Did she enjoy herself?" he asked as he made himself comfortable next to Fred. I nodded, but looked back toward the fireplace. "You okay?" he asked me glancing over at Fred for a second.

"Eh, she's fine, got detention, I reckon she doesn't see the joy of it quite yet" Fred commented as I gave him a quick glare.

"How did you manage that?" Oliver asked, his voice full of surprise.

"I got mad at _Madame_ Burnner" I told him, narrowing my eyes at the mere thought of her. "She called me a Malfoy, _again_, and I reacted" I explained.

"She means she overreacted, but honestly, who doesn't do that once in while" Fred asked as he tried to sound relaxed.

"You shouldn't be so relaxed about this!" Oliver exclaimed at him but Fred only waved him off. "Do you not realize what that does to someone else's reputation? Sure you may like it, but normal people don't and instead of being excited about her getting in trouble you should be trying to find a way to get her out of it, or at least make her feel better, or do her feelings not matter?" Oliver asked, his temper matching how mine was ten minutes ago.

"I think you need to step back…" Fred said, his voice oddly level.

"Or what? C'mon, if you actually cared about her you'd try and help her, not make her feel worst" Oliver replied then looked at me, but I slightly looked away, I should've been defending Fred, I thought to myself. "When's your detention?" he asked but I shrugged as I took a peek at Fred who was looking more upset that I was replying to what Oliver was saying.

"She didn't give me a time, but I don't care, I know I didn't do anything wrong" I said more so Fred.

"Burnner, right?" he asked as I nodded.

"I just wish she'd understand that I don't wanna be called Malfoy, I'm not a Malfoy, I'm not like them" I said looking over at Fred who looked like he was gritting his teeth again, or trying not to say anything.

"Of course not" Oliver said calmly as he reached over to pat my knee but drew his hand back when he must have realized Fred was still in the room.

"Not a Malfoy at all" Fred muttered before taking a deep sigh. "I'm gonna go find George, I'm sure he would like company on the way back from visiting his girlfriend" he added before heading back toward the entrance. "If you're not up when I get back, good night" he mumbled before walking out.

"You okay?" Oliver asked once the portrait closed.

"Yeah" I said staring back into the fireplace as leaned he closer. "I really don't mind detention but, I dunno, it's Burnner, she's not normal, she has some kind of vendetta against us, me and Melinda" I told him.

"How do you mean, have you done anything to her?" he asked but I shook my head, a little excited to have someone actually listening to me.

"She's been separating me and Melinda during class and me and Draco heard her talking to Professor Barrass, she hates us, and every chance she gets she lets us know. Like tonight, she interrupted the party just as it was starting to get good and then she walked in on me and Fred arguing…" I trailed off and looked away; I wasn't supposed to be telling him that part.

"You two are arguing already?" he asked, the excitement just boarding in his voice. I continued looking away as he cleared his throat. "He has a hard time seeing things through other people's eyes—"

"No, it was me, I had been arguing with Draco and Fred overheard me talking about him, I mentioned how dating a Weasley wasn't a crime, I was dating one and I was supposedly a Malfoy" I explained quietly.

"I'm sure he knows what you meant though" Oliver said as I sighed.

"I know, but I feel bad, I shouldn't have said it, and I shouldn't have said anything about Burnner, but she's just so damn cunning. Everything she does, and now she has Barrass wrapped around her finger. He's the one who gave me detention actually and took away points. He'd never do that if she weren't with him, I know him, he's a good guy" I explained.

"Sometimes people change" Oliver said simply but I shook my head.

"Not him" I said in a near whisper. "She's done something to him, she's had to, he wouldn't act like that otherwise. And I really need to find a way to make it up to Fred; he knows I don't think that…" I said as I looked off to the side; suddenly remember Melinda's date idea. "Hey, when our next trip to Hogsmade?" I asked as I stood up to walk over the bulletin board.

"The Saturday before Christmas break. So, four or five weeks. And remember, we have practice Sunday morning and then we leave that afternoon" Oliver explained as he joined me at the board.

"Right" I said scanning the papers mainly to avoid eye contact. "I should get to my room, Burnner is expecting a paper from me tomorrow" I told him as I made my way to the stairs. "And thanks Oliver, I owe you one" I said kindly with a little smile as he smiled back.

"Like I said; I'm always here" he reminded me before I nodded and headed up the rest of the stairs where there I found Lavender whispering to Padma about brushes. She sounded bitter, I couldn't help but smile a little, this was yet another small unknown victory Melinda had accomplished. I sat on my bed and pulled out my bag from under the bed, now fumbling inside until I found my folder with all the papers I had received.

Most of my transfiguration grades were top marks, as were the earlier Defense Against the Dark Arts papers. That's how I knew Professor Barrass had changed, he started lowering my grades. At first it must have been at Madame Burnner's request but now he just did because he could. I flipped through the papers before finding the one Burnner had wrote a little note on explaining that she didn't think I understood how the act of deception worked. I grumbled as I read over my work. I remembered this paper now, In fact I had written after having a long discussion with Melinda about whether we agreed Barrass's act of deception was for the best. In the end we had decided it was.

I reread the paper again, it had everything Barrass had talked about, and I knew Melinda's and Hermione's were similar, after all we all were in the same lesson, but I hadn't heard Hermione or Melinda complaining and certainly they would. At least with someone like Burnner. Not wanting to think about what could possibly be her reason for giving me a bad mark any longer I went ahead and started over, this time making sure to make my major points minor ones and basically write the opposite of what I written previously.

When I was certain I was finish with the paper I barely had enough energy to keep my eyes open. I was tempted to go back downstairs, just to prove Fred wrong by still being up by time he came back. Figuring he was still crossed with me I decided otherwise and went ahead and got ready for bed. By morning this should be all cleared up, and if not, the date to Hogsmade would certainly make him feel better, I thought to myself as I settled in bed.

I was entirely too glad it was Tuesday as I entered the Great Hall, the twins sitting toward the middle of the Gryffindor table with Lee while Harry, Ron and Hermione were a few seats away, as usual, Ron looked half asleep, Hermione was buried in the paper and Harry looked absently looking around, catching my eye and waving. I waved back as Ron seemed to wake up a bit. "Good morning" Harry said as he pushed the orange juice in front of me.

"Hey" I replied happily as I glanced down the table at Fred who looked over at me but didn't say anything or move. "Any interesting in the news?" I asked Hermione as she peeked around her paper to get a piece of toast.

"Not really, just the bit about the Ministry is trying to get the rest of the votes to pass about Q.U.E.S.T next year, it's all very exciting, but I don't want to get my hopes up, it's a big deal you know" she explained as I nodded reaching for a bowl and the cereal. "If it gets voted in all the schools will be competing" she continued with a little smile. "But of course your head of house has to sign you in; the whole thing only happens every two years, but if you get top scores on these you're almost certain to be mentioned everywhere" she concluded as she dove back into her paper.

"What she's going on about?" Ron asked thumbing at Hermione who didn't remove herself from the paper.

"When do you find out if it gets voted it?" I asked ignoring Ron.

"The first Monday into break" she said still not emerging from the paper. I nodded as I looked down the table again, George had disappeared and Lee was getting up. As soon as he did Fred slid down.

"You have detention tonight, cleaning Filch's office, well, it's more like organizing. Organizing and cleaning up the mess from the wind" Fred explained.

"What wind?" I asked scrunching my nose at him.

"There was a really big wind storm in his office last night, blew everything out of place, he was complaining about it to McGonagall and McGonagall suggested you clean it up, personally I can't think of a better punishment" Fred told me as I continued looking at him.

"Did he leave the window opened or something?" I asked.

"No" Fred replied.

"How do you know?" I asked giving him a look.

"Because I'm the one who did it, just a flick of the wand and a whole big scattered mess appears" he said cheerfully as I widened my eyes at him.

"What on earth did you do that for?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I told Filch and McGonagall, they said it would best if I helped clean up" he said pulling the tray of newly presented toast toward him.

"So you got detention with me…for me?" I asked rising an eyebrow as he nodded, still smiling.

"I should've defended you last night instead of trying to pull you away. And contrary to what Oliver says, I do feel bad you got in trouble, but since I can't get you out of it, I might as well have you enjoy it, plus if I get in more trouble for an actual reason you won't feel as bad" he explained as I shook my head, though I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" I said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "And I'm sorry, about the Malfoy bit I said to you" I added as he shrugged.

"Well to be fair, Weasleys are loyal folks—like Burnner said—so, you're standards are someone who's loyal and I'm afraid that's me to a tee" he said with a kiss. "I mean, I know it's not attractive and it doesn't get me far, but, that's what happens when you date a Weasley. I can only really see it being a problem for a Malfoy such as Draco because loyalty doesn't involve money or clothes…" he said then shrugged again.

"There are better than things than that, like serving detention with me" I reminded me. "Oh, do you think we can count that as a date?" I asked in excitement but he merely shook his head.

"Firstly, no, second, I don't think Melinda would approve, I doubt she'll approve of what I did, but, c'mon, George would do the same thing for her" he said with a nod over toward the Ravenclaw table where George was sitting with Melinda. "What did Draco give her?" he asked after a few seconds of looking at the couple. I shook my head when he looked back at me.

"She didn't open it" I told him as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I know, but, she didn't. Draco explained it wasn't expensive—" I cut myself off upon seeing Fred's look. "Not that I don't doubt it was, but the point is she hasn't opened it" I said as Fred smiled a little.

"Well, that's good to know, but I should get going, I have to find my bag for class" he said with quick kiss before getting up and walking out, George catching up to him after he said his goodbye to Melinda who seemed to look even happier than she had while he was sitting there.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_32: Being Romantic_

Just as I finished my breakfast the bell sounded signaling it was time for classes to start. I caught Melinda as we headed toward our Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "So, how are you're other classes going? It seems like we never talk about them?" she asked as we climbed the stairs.

"That's because nothing ever happens. Burnner is in this one, Draco in Potions, the other classes boring as ever" I explained with a shrug. "What about you? Isn't Draco still in your Herbiology class?" I asked.

"Yeah, but like I said before he only talks to his friends" she reminded me as we walked closer to our class. "Hey, did you ever find out how he knew about the party to begin with?" she asked but I shook my head.

"I'll ask him in class though" I replied as we entered our classroom, Professor Barrass already at the front organizing papers. "Did you hear about Fred's detention?" I asked, my voice filling with excitement as Melinda gave me a criticizing look I couldn't help but smile at.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be happy about that" she said sternly. "And of course I heard, George was with me when Fred was causing havoc, told us afterwards" she said shaking her head as we moved toward the back.

"I shouldn't be in detention anyway" I told her but she shrugged.

"Maybe next time you'll think about the consequences before you say the stuff you do" she said, her voice a little sarcastic.

"Well maybe if Draco hadn't pulled me aside I wouldn't have ended up in that situation. You know, Burnner was watching us—me and Fred—I'm almost certain she heard what I said to Draco too, but obviously I can't prove—" I cut off as Professor Barrass came over to our desk.

"Guys—Ladies, I'm sure you know the rules, I can't have you sitting next to each other…" he said with a plain expression. I looked at Melinda, as far as I knew, on the days Burnner wasn't teaching we could sit wherever we wanted.

"Why can't I sit here?" I asked but Barrass was already nodding us to separate desks. I grumbled as I started to move to join Hermione and the others but Barrass just nodded again. I nearly threw my bag at him when I realized he was placing me in the same area Burnner had been, with the Slytherins in the back. "I hope everyone had a good weekend" he said as he started walking around to collect homework. I avoided eye contact so I wouldn't be tempted to say anything, not to mention I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of going back and telling Burnner this was starting to bother me.

When class ended I practically ran out of the room. I would've made it out had Barrass not called me back. I didn't hear him say Melinda's name but there she was, standing in front by his desk. "Is everything going alright?" he asked in a low but concerned voice as he sat on the desk.

"It would be better if you didn't do everything—" I cut off at seeing Melinda's glare. Right, I couldn't just say what I wanted, I reminded myself.

"I know this has been hard, being separate and everything, but think of this way, it will pay off. I heard there are a lot of great opportunities for each of your houses, it's hard to compete when you're so close" Barrass explained.

"We've been doing just fine" Melinda said casually. "I heard being around friends in class actually increases your performance" she added.

"Yes, well, you can make new friends, both you, it's a big school" he told us. I continued glaring at him as Melinda looked away. "Listen, I just want to see you both do well and if means separating you—"

"We were doing fine before" I reminded him, unable to hold back.

"This is better" he replied quickly as I sucked in air.

"So is not being late so if you're done, I have class to get to" I told him as I swung my bag over my shoulder and turned around to head out.

"What I do will always be for the best" I heard him call out as I walked out the door. I felt my temper rising with each step. For the best? I repeated as I rounded a corner. If he did what was for the best he'd try and figure out what was going with Burnner, what she was hiding, what she wanted. He obviously didn't know all her secrets if he looked so surprised last night.

I continued just as angrily all the way to Potions class where I slammed my bag down on the desk next to Draco. "What did your bag ever do you to you?" he asked humorously as I shot him a short look. "What's wrong?" he asked but I shook my head as I sat on the stool.

"I have detention, I'm not allowed to sit with any of my friends during class, only you or the other Slytherins, and Burnner is manipulating Barrass but none of us can figure out how" I explained in a rushed anger.

"Alright…" Draco started giving me a small pat on the shoulder.

"No, it's not and of course you, you had to ruin everything by showing up at that party and giving her a present which she still hasn't opened—not that I would know because I haven't been allowed to sit next to her or talk to her in class" I said as I finally started to relax and ran a hand through my hair as I stared angrily toward the front. "Oh, by the way, how did you find out about the party anyway?" I asked, just remember that was something I was supposed to ask. "I mean, I know you said a Hufflepuff told you, I'm just kinda curious why you were talking to a Hufflepuff" I said as I relaxed enough more.

"Some girl, older, she was taking pictures during the game, I bought one from her" he said but must have immediately regretted it because his face turned a deep red, I felt a smile crept on my face.

"Why did you buy a picture…?" I asked still smirking.

"It's a surprise" he mumbled, his face still red. "Anyway, I talked to her, and she said she had a picture so I waited in the Great Hall while she developed it and then she gave it me and then she mentioned a party" he explained.

"Wait, so you didn't know about the party before you got the picture?" I asked as he shook his head.

"The day of, Cedric mentioned it to her; she said she couldn't make it because she wanted to work on her Transfiguration homework. Cedric said he was going and she thought since I wasn't going I could meet up with her in the library" he said with a little shrug.

"Oh" I said then suddenly it dawned on me who he was talking about. "What was her name?" I asked but he only shrugged.

"Beverly or Trina or something like that" he said as I gave him a look. "What?" he asked scrunching his nose.

"Those aren't even remotely close to similar, Draco…" I told him but he waved me off, clearly he was less observant than I thought.

"So, I asked who the party was for, she said the Ravenclaw Seeker, because it was her birthday and then I went to find you" he concluded.

"Huh…" I said as I now felt completely relaxed, almost forgetting about how much I hated Burnner until the doors opened and Snape walked in, behind him Madame Burnner. "What in the name of Merlin is she doing in here?" I hissed.

"Today we'll be continuing our Potions, Madame Burnner is here to simply observe for personal reasons, she will not being suggesting or making changes" Snape explained as Burnner looked around happily. I felt my hand staring to go up but Draco only pushed it back down.

"Don't…" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"But she's not even supposed to be here" I whispered back.

"I don't want to have to separate any students today" Snape said in his usual bored dragged out voice.

"Sorry" Draco and I said in unison. I glanced over at Burnner who was smiling. Not wanting to even start thinking about all the reasons I hated her I put my nose in my book as soon as Snape said get to work and didn't look up until Burnner came over to us.

"Very nice handwriting Draco" she said happily to Draco who looked a little confused but flattered at her compliment. I had to nudge him to get him to remember who she was. "And Tammie, it's nice to see you're taking this class so seriously" She said with another smile. I gave her a tight smile as she started to walk to the next desk. "Oh, by the way, I heard McGonagall assigned your detention with Mr. Weasley but after having a very sentimental conversation with Captain Wood I decided to let your detention go. I'll be certain to let Mr. Weasley know. Please note all the extra attention you get now won't—and doesn't—last forever" she said casually before moving on.

"See what I mean?" I said dryly to Draco as I felt the press of my quill harder into the paper so I wouldn't have to think.

"Just hang in there for five more weeks" Draco explained with the smallest smile. I tried to smile back but couldn't. Now, not only had I gotten Fred to get himself in trouble but I wouldn't even be able to be in trouble with him, what was worst was that I wouldn't even be able to tell him.

Sure enough, after class Burnner had managed to corner the twins, they both had missed her Friday lesson; she felt it best to give George detention along with his brother. I would've laughed at the situation had I not wanted to curse Burnner. Melinda wasn't too surprised when I told her, though she did wonder if there was a way to report her. We thought about it all during our break that night after dinner but the twins—who had made the office "extra shiny just for Filch"—told us not to worry about it.

It was hard not worry over the next several weeks, especially since Barrass kept us apart and seemed to only grow more and more annoyed at the fact that we made a good effort to ignore or avoid him in and out of class. I was more than glad when our last trip to Hogsmade before break came up. I was desperate to spend time with Fred, between the work and Burnner—and now Barrass—I was ready to snap. Hermione had helped talk me through a lot of the anger, getting me to take most of it on my charms, which involved producing charms. I shouldn't have been so surprised it worked.

"Finally!" I said as I ran over to Fred, giving him the tightest hug I could. Since he had been forced to attend classes—under threat of being written home and explosion—I hardly saw him. Even though we were in the same house our schedules were basically opposite and he had twice as much homework as I did, though I doubted he was attempting to prepare for the O. .

"Imagine how Melinda feels" he said nodding toward the door of the tea shop. I nodded in agreement. Not only did Melinda and George have opposite schedules but they weren't even in the same house. Ontop of that Ravenclaw had scheduled most of their practices before break. "C'mon" he said as he ushered me inside. The smell hit me before the sight. I actually stumbled back—and into Fred—as the scent of lilacs and lavender caught me off guard.

"What is that smell?" I asked as I covered my nose with my arm.

"Romance" Fred joked as we headed over to the table George and Melinda were holding for us. "Ello" he said to his brother and nodding at Melinda. I was glad to see George looking slightly as put out as I did.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Melinda but she just glared at me as she pointed to the seat next to Fred. I sat down trying to not let my obvious distaste for the scenery show too much. I knew Melinda was enjoying herself.

"Isn't this nice, the colors and all? And look at the flowers" she exclaimed pointing over to the vase that had a large bouquet of pink and purple flowers. I nodded as I gave an uninterested smile. "You don't think it's relaxing in here?" she asked as she face started to fall.

"No, no, it's great" I said quickly as she perked up a bit.

"Could do with a few holes and less pillars, I could blow one down now if you like" George said as Melinda glared at him. "Only joking…" he replied though Melinda didn't lighten her expression until George gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I like it" Fred said with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back comfortably in his chair.

"Good because there can only be one romantic one in the relationship" I joked as he nudged me as a waitress came over and placed a tray with four teacups and a large pot of hot water on our table before walking away.

"I think this is the rest" Melinda said pointing to the small pots in the middle. I peeked inside, sure enough; one had tea bags, another stirrers, another cream and the last sugar. I started to go to work on my mine but Fred stopped me.

"Please Madame, let me…" he said in an, exaggerated gentleman like tone.

"Why thank you kind sir" I joked back with a dramatic bow of the head. "It's so hard to find such kind men like yourself" I continued as his ears turned red as he poured the water before passing it George who made a scene about showing off the art work on the pot to Melinda who only blushed.

"Just pour it, George" she squeaked still grinning.

"Why can't you be a sweet lady like that one?" George said nodding in my direction as I started to help myself to another spoonful of sugar but Fred took the spoon and pot away, placing it out of reach.

"She's not a sweet lady she's a Malfoy" Melinda said, her voice quickly changing tones. We all looked at her; I knew the twins were more surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth than I was. I started to make a joke but noticed her face seemed to empty of color as her eyes grew wide and focused pass us. I slowly turned to look.

"Oh bloody hell…" the twins mumbled in unison as Draco walked in with Pansy and Oliver behind him with one of the Ravenclaw Chasers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: What could possibly go wrong on a lovely double date with such lovely twins.**

_33: Double Dating _

"What's he doing here" I whispered as we watched the two couples go to separate tables. I didn't have time to get an answer because in walked Madame Burnner with Professor Barrass. "Something's not right…" I added as I watched them. Melinda was looking too but her eyes were fixed on Draco and Pansy.

"Just ignore it and enjoy your tea" Fred said as he turned back around and took a sip from his cup. "It's a bit hot though so be careful" he said.

"Yeah, pretend it's not awkward" George said taking a sip from his cup as he slung his arm around Melinda. "Hey" he said looking to her when he realized she was doing the opposite of what Fred said.

"Don't worry about them" I finally said as I turned back around to face the others, but glanced over Oliver who seemed to be having a good time enjoying himself. "Er…" I started looking over at Draco who was at least looking at Pansy. "On the other hand, maybe we should leave" I commented.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that cramped," Fred joked but I was already pushing myself back from the table.

"I'm leaving" I replied getting up.

"Tammie" Fred said as he too got up and started after me, grabbing my arm as we moved closer to the door. "Hey, think how bad this looks if you just walk away, you're giving into Burnner and Wood which is exactly what they want, a show" he explained as we stood close to the door.

"I don't care, I'm tired of her trying to play me or whatever –"

"Fine, I get that, but think of Melinda and George and me. Do you think we enjoy seeing them knowing exactly where we stand" Fred interrupted as I glanced over at the nearest couple, which happened to be Draco and Pansy.

"Then we should all leave" I said with a shrug.

"No, because again, that's giving them satisfaction, what we should do is stay, stay right her; stay and enjoy ourselves." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and looked back over at our table. George was still causally talking to Melinda, I wasn't sure if the situation bothered him or not but either way he seemed to give a remarkable presentation of making himself look like he didn't care.

"You're right" I finally replied with another deep sigh. "C'mon" I said taking his hand as he led me back over to our table.

"Come back to join us Allen" George teased as he offered to pour me more tea. I gave him a half-hearted smile, my mind still on the other tables. If Oliver and Draco had come here to get a rise out of the boys and Burnner had come to get a rise out of me who was here to get Melinda to react? I looked over at her again; she too seemed to be doing a swell job at not looking bothered by the newcomers by something in her eyes said otherwise. I knew better than to ask why so instead I started sipping my tea, letting the twins take over the conversation.

"We saw you over here and just wanted to say hello" Burnner said as she and Barrass approached us a good half an hour later. I gave her a tight smile, trying not to look victorious. Whatever her plan was had apparently not worked as well as she had hoped. About ten minutes after I decided to remain at the table, Oliver got up and left, his date—annoyed—left seconds after but only returned with some friends, including Andrew who made a big deal about over enjoying himself. Draco stayed longer, but several times I could see he looked like his eyes were glazing over. Pansy had asked for all the snacks possible but yet Draco hadn't touched one and yet they're snacks were gone. It seemed only when Draco completely remembered where he was did he decide it was time to leave.

"Hello" the twins replied cheerfully as Burnner smiled at Melinda who gave her a small smile back, her expression was still quite distant, she was still thinking. What had Burnner told the boys? What was her motive? "Well, tomorrow is break, I'm sure I won't be seeing any of you before you board the train so I just want to say, have a wonderful holiday, all of you and tell your families I said hello" Burnner said, her smile still bright as if she wasn't even aware of the effect her mere presence had on us.

"Behave yourselves" Barrass added as Burnner led him out of the shop. I wrinkled my nose after them as Fred relaxed and George shook his head and Melinda seemed to tune back in.

"I wish my grandma would tell us who she is" she said as we watched the door close as we all brought our attention back to each other.

"I'm sure it just take the post longer…you know, America and all" I said with a shrug. I didn't want to seem anxious about her grandma's response.

"No, she wrote back, she just didn't say anything about school or professors. Like, in the letter, nothing; had it not been for the little blurb about my cousin I wouldn't even have known it was her" she said as I smiled.

"You have a cousin here too?" George asked but Melinda shook her head. "Good, because that would be really awkward and lord knows we don't need anymore awkwardness—" both Melinda and I kicked George in the leg before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't even dare say it" I warned him as he made a face at me while rubbing his leg. "I wish we knew what she was playing at though" I said glancing over toward the door again.

"I wish we could find that book" Melinda commented. I nodded, I hadn't heard any more about it, or seen it.

"Barrass seemed pretty quiet" George said turning to his brother.

"I noticed, weird" he said as me and Melinda both looked from him to George. "Not that I really care, you'd just think a girl like that won't let you get influenced" he explained with a shrug.

"You saw how Pansy and…er…" George trailed off as he looked at Melinda.

"Hilary" she said with a nod.

"Pansy and Hilary did nothing for Draco and Oliver" George said in a slightly bitter voice.

"Well at least the four of them know you guys do a lot for us" I commented as I gave Fred a kiss on the check as the door opened again. I had to do a double take to see Pansy standing there. At first I was going to comment about her being alone but judging by her facial expression and tense stance she didn't come in to be on any date—or sit alone. Finally, her eyes met mine and she walked—stalked—over. "You" she said poking her finger at my shoulder. "Draco wants you to meet him outside" she said as I continued looking at her.

"I'm a little busy…" I said sarcastically nodding at Fred.

"Humph, Draco said you'd say that, and he said if you don't show up I can beat you up" she said happily.

"There's a few too many witnesses don't you think?" Fred asked casually as he waved his hand around. "Bit risky" he added.

"Who said it would be now, or even today" Pansy commented.

"Alright, I'm coming" I said pushing my chair back quickly as I gave Fred a helpless look before following Pansy out. Outside, she didn't stay to listen to me and Draco talk, instead she said a quick goodbye to him, snorted in my direction and carried on her way to meet a group of friends down toward Honeydukes.

"What is this all about?" I asked Draco.

"I wanted to see Melinda" he said simply. I could only blink at him in response. "I knew she was coming here today and well, obviously I can't go in there by myself, I'd just look like a sad bloke so I asked Pansy to join me, it made the most sense" he explained with a shrug.

"In what way does _any_ of that make sense?" I exclaimed when I finally felt myself able to come up with verbal response.

"How can you not follow the logic of that?" he hissed as I gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"So it's just coincidence that Burnner and Oliver showed up too?" I asked still giving him the look.

"No, I saw Burnner and Oliver talking a few night ago, she knows he likes you, you know, got you out of detention and all, so she let it slip that you were on a date and could probably get distracted very easily. Said if you left it meant something" he explained with a shrug.

"And you didn't think to tell me about this earlier, like in class because why exactly?" I asked, the headache starting to form like a cloud.

"After all the stuff you said about you and Fred I didn't think it would matter, obviously you pick him" Draco said bitterly as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do; anyway, back to you, talk to her, it's gonna bother her now that she saw you with Pansy, you know, thinking you two are going out or something" I told him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"But it's Pansy…" he reminded me.

"Yeah, I know that, you know that, Melinda doesn't, unless you talk to her, in person without making things awkward she's not gonna know anything" I told him as he let out a sigh.

"I don't know why this is so difficult" he said shaking his head.

"Because you're an idiot…" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked as he stopped shaking his head.

"Nothing" I said quickly but casually as I looked back toward the door. "Not to interrupt you're train of thought—assuming you have one—but I'd really like to get back to my date so unless you have something more to tell me about Burnner I'll see you later" I said.

"Hey, tell Melinda I said hi" he called out as I placed my hand on the door.

"No" I replied as I quickly went back instead.

"Cold out?" Fred asked pouring the hot water into my empty tea cup.

"It's hard to notice the weather when you're trying to figure how people come up with the most absurd plans…" I said shaking my head.

We stayed and talked for another half an hour and then headed over to Zonko's where the twins met up with Lee Jordan and the three of them looked around and whispered. "So, did you find out what happened?" Melinda asked as we went to the opposite side where the twins were.

"Freak coincidence" I said with a shrug. "Well, partly, Oliver and Burnner have been talking, I mean, I'm sure it's nothing, he probably accidently spilled something or let on more than he planned when he got me out of detention" I started as Melinda looked at me curiously but I simply waved her off. "Which is why he showed up with a Ravenclaw, Burnner thought it would instantly break up my relationship, I dunno" I tried explaining.

"And Draco?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"He, um, wanted to see you" I said as Melinda gave me the same blank look I had given Draco.

"So…he…came in at the same time Oliver and Burnner happen to…with Pansy—" Melinda started but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Don't, you'll get a headache" I warned her but already she was rubbing her temples. "I know, but, on the plus side he said hi" I added.

"He told you tell me that?" she asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, I told him I wouldn't" I said with a sigh, just remembering I didn't actually want to tell her.

"So, Oliver came in to make you jealous, Draco came in to…"

"Be Draco" I suggested as Melinda seemed to be having difficulty finding the right words.

"Which leaves Burnner, she obviously came in to watch everything unfold, but when it didn't, she left" Melinda explained.

"Yeah, but, what the hell is her motive, honestly, what does she have against us?" I asked, the annoyance following back in.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that book we can't find" Melinda said as the twins and Lee rejoined us.

"Time to go" George said as he locked arms with Melinda as he practically dragged her out. "See you three later" he called back.

"We should leave too, I want to start packing" I told Fred.

"Actually, go on ahead, I'm gonna hang out with Lee for a bit" he told me. I paused mid-step and looked back him; he seemed to look as cheerful as when we entered the tea shop, he sounded just as cheerful too.

"Er, okay…" I said with an uncertain smile as I looked from him to Lee.

"I'm fine" he said before giving me a kiss. "Go back, I'll see you in a bit" he said as I nodded, giving him unconvinced smile.

"Okay" I said again before walking out, glancing back a few times all the way back up to the castle, some part of me hoping he'd run out and join me or feeling like I should go back down and stay with him.

My worry only went so far as to the common room where someone—probably McGonagall—had decorated. I couldn't help but smile at the little Christmas tree we now had in the corner, students had taken to putting their own decorations on it; the most obvious being the Gryffindor scarf wrapped around toward the top. Ginny and her friends looked to be putting little candies on it and someone had charmed little present looking decorations to float around.

I didn't stay downstairs in the common room long; instead I listened to Hermione talk about the decorations that were allowed on the tree and then headed up to my room to indeed start packing. I went downstairs several times to see if Fred had come back, but each time Hermione either shook her head or shrugged. Even George had come back before his brother.

"Don't worry about it" he told me as I came downstairs after I finally finished packing. "If he's talking with Lee I'm sure it's important" he said. I started to ask if it was about the joke shop but if it was; wouldn't George be there as well? Not wanting to tire myself out thinking about it, I said my goodnights and headed to bed, letting my mind wander off in thought as I fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Draco is an idiot, Oliver is very determined (not in the good way) and Burnner is becoming a little scary. **

_34: Holiday Kisses and Best Wishes_

I expected morning practice to be the toughest practice yet. It was the last practice before break and the only one so close to Oliver seeing me on an actual date with Fred. I assumed it would be similar to tryouts but Oliver seemed overly laxed about practice. Several times he seemed to forget what play he was doing and at one point he merely gave up trying to block my shots into the goal. Even though I knew he liked me, I knew Quidditch came first. Katie offered to take the lead but Oliver shrugged her off, paid attention and shouted directions but this only seemed to last ten minutes.

Usually I would've remarked how long and stressful the practice was, but today, as we headed back to our house, I couldn't help but think how painful it was. Part of me wondered what exactly Burnner told Oliver and the other part wanted to believe nothing more than the fact that he was playing me. "I should talk to him…" I said anxiously as I looked over at him as Hermione helped me bring my luggage down. "I just…" I trailed off. I didn't quite feel bad, but I didn't want him to be all upset about everything during Christmas break.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk, I mean, if anyone asks, you're just wishing him a Merry Christmas" she said as the last suitcase thudded down the last step.

"Yeah" I replied as I looked over at Oliver again. "I'll meet you outside" I told her. I looked around once more, but I knew the only students left in the common room now were the ones who were staying for break.

"Hey" Oliver said as I approached him.

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas" I said quickly. He gave me a little smile and then looked down.

"Yeah, you too" he said quietly.

"Listen, whatever Burnner told you isn't true, don't believe anything that woman says" I told him, my words coming out quicker than I could stop them.

"It's not that I don't—or do—believe her, I just…" but he trailed off, taking a deep sigh as he did. "It bothered you; it bothered you seeing me with Hilary. I know it did, I saw it, you almost left. And yeah, you don't want to admit it, but obviously that means something; and that's how I feel everytime I see you and Fred together. It bothers me so much I can't stand to be around. And I guess I was all put out because you won't even acknowledge your feelings for me" he explained. I stared at him for a long minute as he stared back.

"I don't have any" I finally replied, my voice near a whisper.

"Of course you don't, my mistake" he said, sighed, and then shrugged. "Train is gonna leave soon, you better head down" he said as he started for the stairs, but stopped, gave me the lightest peck on the cheek and continued toward the stairs. "Tell your friends I said Merry Christmas too" he added.

I stupidly remained where I was for what felt like a good two hours, but eventually I got a jolt and practically ran all the way to the entrance but was stopped just as I opened the doors. "Tammie!" a cheerful voice exclaimed as I felt a wave of anger come over me. I tried my best to control myself as I turned around to see Burnner walking toward me. "You must be on your way out; you're a bit late, don't want to stay behind this Christmas" she said happily as she smiled down at me. I shrugged as I kept my fake smile on.

"I was just talking to Oliver, whatever you said to him, it didn't work" I told her, the urge to defend myself greater than the part of my brain saying to be quiet.

"Of course it did" she said, her voice still loud and jolly. "But if it makes you feel any better I had nothing to do with Draco; granted if I did, it would simply be to guide him in finding better company than Hennings" she said with a little wave of the hand and a roll of the eyes.

"He can be friends with whoever he wants" I mumbled, my smile fading.

"I never said he couldn't, friends are fine, it's when they think there's more there that it becomes a problem. Take the Weasley twins for example. They both feel there's an actual relationship with you and Melinda, yes?" she asked but didn't wait for me to respond. "But we both know there isn't, otherwise Melinda wouldn't have fallen silent at Draco and Pansy's mere presence and you would've be more caring about Fred's feelings" she explained as I felt myself grit my teeth.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? We didn't do anything to you" I said, wondering if my plea would get her to back off.

"That's exactly how I want you and Melinda, alone" she said, her voice dropping several tones and she leaned down to whisper. "You wouldn't even begin to understand what's been done even if I wrote it in a book. But I will make it my life's duty to see it to you that you both are alone" she said coldly as she glared me. "I will break you two from the Weasleys and I will make sure every relationship you—and Melinda—have will be pushed to the breaking point. And then I'll break you" she said icily, her expression still hard as she straightened up.

"But why?" I exclaimed. "We've done nothing to you" I shouted at her, ignoring the few students who passed.

"Because you're all the same and you deserve this, you and Melinda" she spat out as Professor McGonagall approached.

"Allen! What are you still doing out here, go on, you'll be late" she said as she looked at Burnner who had managed to recompose herself into her jolly cheerful mood. "Is everything alright here?" McGonagall asked.

"Fine, I was just saying goodbye" Burnner said. I stared at her a long minute before nodding in agreement.

"Good bye" I said to her as I nodded at McGonagall who merely shooed me along. I looked back once but she was already far enough away. I was glad it was so cold out; my shaking could easily be taken for being cold rather than every single nerve building with more and more anger. Mostly at Burnner, but Oliver too. Had he known Burnner's real intention he wouldn't have tried anything. I wondered if maybe he did, if maybe he was trying to tell me something, but I shook my head, no, he was just a selfish idiot who thought a simple peck would get him what he wanted. I didn't have any feelings for Oliver, nothing happened, he's an idiot; that was it. I kept telling myself until the carriage stopped.

"Cutting it close there" Fred said as I rushed to the train to join him and the others. I tried to match his smile with one of my own but the effort alone made me feel slightly sick. "C'mon" he said giving me a little push into the compartment Melinda, Hermione, Ron and Harry were in. "We're not staying of course" Fred added as he nudged his brother, George, who I didn't even see standing by the window closest to Melinda.

"Course not" I said trying to keep my voice level as possible but I couldn't help but wonder what my face was saying. "Hey, what were you telling Lee?" I asked, just remembering I still hadn't asked him.

"A secret" Fred replied with one of his typical mischievous grins. It was hard not to feel the twinge of pain, what did Burnner mean? Why was she so determined to get to us? Why go through all this trouble? "I'll probably come around when the trolley comes around" he said after a few minutes of us standing there. I absently nodded, I couldn't very well tell him. Not now, especially not now. I'd have to tell him eventually, maybe. I'd tell Melinda certainly, but not now either. She loved the holidays and probably just the name Burnner would ruin her spirit. "So, I'll see you later?" Fred asked as he gave me a kiss.

"Course" I said as I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me, my stomaching flipping; I wanted nothing more but to stay like this with him for the entire train ride, forget Draco, and Burnner and Oliver but at the same time all I could think about was Burnner's words, she was determined, she knew how to get what she wanted. I couldn't let her hurt Fred. Then again, I already hurt him. Twice. I tried not to flinch as he let go. I wouldn't—couldn't—hurt him again and surly if Burnner got to him she'd hurt him. I'd stop that, at any cost.

"Great" he said as he went over and gave his brother a punch in the arm—who had been whispering with Melinda. I took in the sight of Melinda and George, they looked so happy, Burnner clearly hadn't gotten to them, I thought stupidly, that wasn't true, of course she had. She knew she had. George nodded, patted me on the shoulder and headed out after Fred. I stared after them for a moment, I wouldn't let Burnner hurt George either. Which meant I had to tell Melinda. I looked back over her, she still had the goofy smile, she was still happy with George. I couldn't tell her yet. She looked up at me, still smiling but it turned into more of a questionable look. I didn't give her a chance to answer because my eyes caught Ron pulling out a stack of cards. "Oh good! Let's play" I said grabbing the cards from him as I shuffled through them. I knew I looked even more suspicious—to Melinda—I felt it, but the others probably just saw it as me not wanting to make my interactions with Fred awkward.

An hour later I got up to use the bathroom; on my way down, I couldn't help but think how proud I was for not saying anything to Melinda. Yet. I opened the door and nearly fell backwards at seeing Melinda leaning against the opposite wall. "Jeez, you scared me" I hissed to her as she raised an eyebrow.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do you I have to force it out of you?" she asked waving her wand at me.

"Eh, save it for seventh year when I can actually be blamed for my actions" I joked as I waved at her trying my best not to linger on the topic.

"Oh, so, who do you blame now for your actions?" she joked back as she pushed off the way and we made our way back toward our compartment.

"Draco" I said in a matter-of-fact tone as she laughed.

"Speaking of, I think he was looking for you when we got in the carriages" she said looking around a little. I wondered if Burnner said anything to him.

"Did you tell him I got eaten by a dragon?" I asked hopeful.

"He—"

"Doesn't talk to you, right, right" I interrupted with a roll of the eyes. "Have you considered, you know, talking _to him_?" I asked, the thought just occurring.

"Of course I have; in fact I have whole conversations planned in my head with him" she told me as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, why not have one with him?" I asked but she shrugged.

"What's the point?" she said but quickly revised herself upon seeing my expression that probably looked like it was going to strangle her. "I mean, if he acts like he doesn't care—even if he does notice me—then why talk to him? Why make the effort if he's just going to act all snotty and receive it with the careless attitude he treats everything else?" she asked. I started to say something but she continued talking. "I want to say something and believe me, him showing up with Pansy does bother me. Who treats girls like that? Why would I even like someone like that?" I shrugged, started to speak again, but she spoke first. "But it's like, I still want to try, see what happens. You know? Like, after you said he wanted to see me, something is still there and I want to know, and I just think maybe, maybe if I push a little I'll know; but as friends. Obviously" she concluded. I looked at her for a minute, my lips pressed tight together in case she was planning on saying something else but she remained silent.

"So talk to him, I mean, it's gonna happen eventually, and it's better to do it now, I don't want to think what could happen if he thinks you're ignoring him all break" I told her. She nodded, started to respond but her eyes got big as she looked past me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Draco but I did anyway. He was with Crabbe, but once he saw us he mumbled something to Crabbe who glanced at us, shrugged and walked back the way he came.

"Hey Draco" I said cheerfully but he wasn't looking at me. I looked over at Melinda but she wasn't looking at him.

"Hi" he said as he finally moved his eyes to me as Melinda moved her eyes to him. I tried my best to hide my smirk, of course the whole situation would've been funnier if Melinda were single, I thought to myself.

"It's snowing" Melinda said suddenly as her eyes moved to window. I looked out too and nodded but noticed Draco was looking at Melinda again but looked back at me as soon as she turned back to us.

"Yeah" I said letting out a deep sigh. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my compartment and take a nap, Draco, I'm assuming I'll see you when we arrive" I said nodding at him as I started to move away, Melinda turning with me. I gave her a look but she shook her head, only slightly. I rolled my eyes and gave her another look but again she sort of frowned and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow a smirked a bit, which must have did something because she rolled her eyes and turned back to face Draco.

"Um" she said looking down but back up just as quickly as Draco's neck started to turn red. "Thanks for the birthday present" she said kindly. I gave a look that neither her and Draco saw, of all the comments to make, she made that one.

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing, but you liked it?" Draco asked, his words quick and his voice almost as kind as when we had our first discussion in Potions class.

"I haven't gotten a chance to actually open it yet…" Melinda said looking down for a split second. "But I'm sure I'll love it" she quickly added.

"It wasn't like it wasn't anything special" Draco commented as Melinda was finishing her sentence. I rolled my eyes again; and I thought that morning's Quidditch practice was painful? I asked myself.

"Well, still, um, thank you" she said with a little nod and smile before turning and quickly making her way back to the compartment, not even bothering to wait for me.

"Nice job" I said sarcastically as I shook my head after Melinda as Draco relaxed his posture and stared after her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters**

**Note: Well, if ever a secret were to get out, the Hogwarts Express is not the best place...**

_35: Trouble_

"I thought—" Draco started but I held my hand up to stop him. I didn't want to hear what he thought, mainly because whatever it was, was wrong.

"Just stop thinking" I said in a tired tone as I shook my head at him.

"Well, at least she said she liked it" he snorted back as I glared at him.

"Yeah, until you reminded her it didn't matter if she liked it, it 'wasn't anything special'" I said, waving my arms as I mocked him. "And to think she actually likes you, I mean who—" I twirled around as soon as the words caught my ear. I clamped my mouth as I stared at Draco, hoping he didn't hear me.

"She…she likes me?" he asked; I shook my head but I knew it was already too late. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked. I could hear the edge to his voice, I didn't blame him, he liked her, but as it stood he was the wrong choice for her. That was simply all there was to it.

"Draco…" I started but he shook his head.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me? All the things I told you, all the trying I've been doing—"

"What trying? You've been making a fool of yourself, that's about it" I reminded him angrily but he just continued glaring at me.

"So the only girl I like likes me back but my idiot cousin can't tell me because…she's selfish? Forgetful? What? I'm sure you have a reason" he said coldly as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why you arrogant little toad!" I shouted. "I didn't tell you because she deserves better, and in case you forgot, she's dating George." I knew I didn't need to remind him, it was more so for myself. After all, if had I remembered I probably wouldn't have said anything to Draco.

"Is everything okay out here?" I looked over my shoulder to see Lee Jordan standing there looking caught between amused and worried.

"I was just going back to my compartment" Draco mumbled before turning and walking away. I looked after him, but only for a minute.

"Thanks" I said to Lee as he moved closer.

"You alright?" he asked as I nodded. "Sure?" he asked with a raised an eyebrow and a little knowing smirk.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked in a rushed tone.

"No, because naturally it's going to have something to do with Fred and as his best mate I'm obligated to tell him, so if I were you I'd try Melinda, but, I do have a secret to tell you" he said, his grin growing.

"Is it about your best mate?" I asked glancing around.

"He cares about you Tam," he said as I wrinkled my nose, that wasn't a secret. "Trust me, it's weirder for him, he's never exactly been in this kind of situation, but, he said it's nice, liking someone and all, refreshing he called it" Lee explained with a little laugh.

"Is that your secret then?" I asked plainly.

"Yeah; my best mate really likes you, don't hurt him" he said as I felt a wave of guilt flow through me.

"What about accidents?" I asked but he only shook his head.

"There are no accidents, everything happens for a reason, you of all people should know that" he said still grinning.

"Thanks Lee" I said, my mind now back on Burnner. "I'll see you around, if not, Merry Christmas and all" I said as he bowed before walking off. I remained where I was. Burnner knew what she was doing; she knew how I was going to react to seeing Oliver. Maybe Olive knew it too, but she knew and she told him and it played out exactly like she wanted. I didn't doubt that she had any intention to hurt me or my friend.

Trying not to give myself too much time to think about it I headed back toward the compartment, Ron was talking with Harry while Hermione was reading a book and Melinda was writing. "Hey" Hermione said looking up at me. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"With my cousin," I said dryly as Ron made a face.

"Sorry mate" he said as I sat down. I waved him off and grabbed one of the books Melinda had on the seat between us. Not to wanting to start a discussion about why I was with Draco or what Draco said I dove into the book.

I was happy we didn't get any interruptions through most of the journey. Like they said, the twins returned when the trolley came around. Fred squeezed in next to me while George offered his lap as a seat for Melinda—who blushed like crazy, but refused—and squeezed next to him. For a moment nothing seemed wrong, everything that happened with Oliver seemed to be like a long time ago, even the conversation with Draco didn't seemed to have happened.

At last we saw the Station just out of view, and the twins left to go get their things ready. I offered to help but they took Ron and Harry instead, saying they need the man power rather than nagging. Hermione stayed for a few minutes but then left to go talk to Ginny about arrangements. "So, I take it you're with the Weasleys this winter?" I asked Melinda as we sat on opposite seats.

"Yeah" she replied looking out the window "So, um—"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it, he doesn't know what he's saying" I told her already knowing she was wondering about Draco.

"Right" she quickly said glancing at me and then out the window again.

"Oliver kissed me" I blurted out. It must have taken a moment for Melinda to comprehend my words because all she did was stare at me rather than attack me. Finally she let out a little laugh.

"It's weird, I thought you just said Oliver kissed you" she said, still smiling as if I had indeed made a joke.

"He did, in the common room; that was partly why I was late" I told her. Again she stared at me, but this time it was only for a few seconds. She got up and closed the compartment doors the rest of the way and sat back down but moved to the edge of her seat.

"What?" she hissed, her eyes big.

"It just happened, he was saying bye and then, it happened" I told her.

"Things like that don't_ just_ happen, you don't just kiss someone, start from the beginning" she insisted.

"He was still glum about the tea shop and he told me I obviously feel something for him and I said no and then he sorta started to leave and then he kissed me" I explained.

"And you didn't think to slap him because why?" she asked.

"It was harmless, on the cheek" I hissed.

"Have you told Fred?" she asked as I almost laughed, thinking now she was trying to make some sort of joke.

"I'm not stupid" I told her but she only blankly looked at me. "I'm not _that _stupid" I corrected but she continued staring.

"So, you didn't tell Fred; you let Oliver kiss you after it was basically confirmed you actually care about Fred" she said.

"I do care about him, look, it was just an accident. Besides if Burnner hadn't told him what she did then none of this would've happened" I tried saying.

"If you had some self-control…" Melinda mumbled as she glared at me.

"Oh c'mon, like no one sees how you look at Draco" I snapped at her. "Everyone knows you like him and he likes you, even George, I don't even like Oliver" I said, again more so as a last attempt to justify my actions.

"Don't make this about me, you know as well as I do that what you did was wrong, you let another guy kiss you and you won't even tell Fred. At least George always knows how I'm feeling, he knows he can trust me and that no matter how I look at Draco I wouldn't even let him touch me as long as I'm with George" she explained in a raised voice.

"So, what, you just assume because you share your feelings with George it doesn't bother him? That he's not worried about his relationship" I snorted.

"Again, this isn't about me, this is about you messing up. You need to figure out how to make it right, I'll deal with my own problems" she said. I started to say something else but there was a light tapping on the door. We looked over to see both twins standing there, giving us their best faces while pressing them against the glass of the door.

"I can't tell him" I said turning back to Melinda who sighed and looked at me. "I know I need to but I can't, I just wanna pretend it didn't happen, I feel awful, more so now but, I told you because I need you to hear me out, and yes, I was kind of hoping you'd tell Fred—"

"No, I won't do that to him, not unless he asked, but, if you can't tell _him_, tell George" she said nodding toward the door.

"I don't know…"

"You'll feel better, if anything, it will make me feel better" she said before going over to slide open the door where both twins were still making faces.

"Hello ladies" Fred said as strolled in and kissed my forehead.

"Help me get these suitcases down" Melinda said to Fred as she pulled her own down. Fred looked at George who shrugged.

"Course" he said as he grabbed two of the suitcases and then following Melinda out as George remained in the compartment with me.

"Lee told me you had a screaming match with Draco" he said.

"Something like that" I said with a sigh.

"Wanna know the secret to a good relationship?" he asked as he moved over to close to the doors again.

"Honesty?" I asked flatly.

"Well, no, I was thinking talking, but, honesty works too" he said.

"Talking?" I repeated as he nodded and sat down.

"Melinda is my friend, I like her, she's smart, pretty, funny, pretty, smart—I don't know, a whole bunch of other stuff. Anyway, she likes me, but everyone knows she likes Draco too" he paused to shrug. "She'd never tell me of course, but, I can tell, and I told her it's okay, I mean, we have crushes in the early stages of a relationship and it's not like we're blind in relationships. Save that marriage" he said with a little laugh. "So, I know she thinks he's cute or whatever you girls think you feel about a prat like Draco, but she's kind enough to be completely obvious about it. That's the different between you and her. She'd never admit it, you'd never deny it" he said.

"Oliver kissed me…" I said looking down at my feet. I heard a loud sigh from George and had to look up when he didn't say anything, only to see him nodding. "I didn't mean to let it happen, it was all so quick" I said.

"Nah, you just didn't think of the consequences. But, it's not like we didn't predict something like that would happen. Actually, I told Melinda after the tea shop thing something bad was going to happen. You care too much to think that you're never getting played. You're impulsive enough to want to make everyone feel better, it wouldn't make sense for Oliver not to kiss you" he said.

"Why does no one think he kissed me because he likes me?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed with him and Fred's constant take on everyone playing someone.

"And that, that right there is why you let him kiss you. As soon as we get the idea that someone may like us in our head we like them back—"

"But I don't like him—"

"Then you would've smacked him!" George snapped back. "Tammie, you would've stopped ages ago, but you don't want to see him all gloomily, you like him, whether as a friend or more is irrelevant. The point is, you like him and he knows that, but in his thick mind he makes it for more. And because you didn't stop him you've now lead everyone else to believing it's something more" he said.

"Are you going to tell Fred?" I asked feeling exhausted.

"No, because he's my brother and he really likes you and I don't want to see him hurt. I rather you live with guilt until you tell Oliver to back off. No one is doing that for you, no one can tell Oliver to stop except you. But who know, maybe you don't want him to" George said with one last tired shrug before going over to slide open the doors just as the train came to a stop. "I'll tell mum and Fred you went to the Malfoys for a day or two" he said before walking out, leaving the compartment door opened just slightly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_35: A Room with the Malfoys_

I stared after him, did he just disinvite me from The Burrow? Did he have the right to do that? I wondered but didn't let myself think about it too much as I realized I had yet to get my stuff together. I turned back to grab one of my little bags and as I started to I caught sight of Draco. I grumbled to myself as I walked toward him. "I guess we'll have to learn how to make up quickly" I told him as he took my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked as we fell in step behind a group of taller kids as we made our way toward the front of the train.

"Oliver kissed me, I told Melinda and George, and now I'm not allowed at The Burrow for a few days" I explained as we waited in the line.

"Why did you let Oliver kiss you? I thought all that stuff—"

"I don't want to talk about it" I said grumpily as we finally got closer to the front of the line. I tried to look out the windows to see if I could see the Weasley family but there were too many people outside to get a proper look.

"Come on, mum is here" Draco said as we stepped down the stairs. I turned my head every which way to try and see any signs of the Weasleys or Melinda but it seemed hopeless the further away I got from the bigger crowd. "Mum" Draco said as we stopped in front of an older lady, her jet black hair long and straight with two highlighted white streaks running down on either side. "This is Tammie" he said nudging me. I shifted uncomfortably as I looked at Mrs. Malfoy, her expression seemed stony and emotionless, but her rigid posture and titled up chin definitely gave her the tone of arrogance that was apparently a trait.

"Hi" I said to her feeling the urge to back up or run away.

"Ah yes, my niece Tammie, it's so nice to have you here but Draco, didn't you tell me she was going to be at The Burrow for the break?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes, her voice sounded too mocking, her eyes glinted just a bit. I could feel myself start to tense up as she looked back at me and smiled. "We haven't straightened out a room for you yet…" she said, still looking slightly excited. "Nonetheless, you can pick out one" she concluded as she guided me toward the entrance.

Outside, I looked once more for the Weasley family but saw no one as we moved toward the large fancy car. "Come on dear" Mrs. Malfoy said as she held the door open for me.

"Thanks" I said morbidly as I climbed inside.

I tried not to show any signs of disappointment during the car ride. I knew it was my fault for telling George in the first place; more so, it was my fault for letting it happen. But did I really need to be kicked out for it? What was George doing? Didn't he know what kind of problem that would cause between me and Fred? Fred would probably think I was hiding something from him—which I was—but he'd get the wrong idea and then we'd break up. I scowled at the thought; maybe that was what George wanted. At least Melinda knew I liked Fred. At least she knew not to do this. Hopefully she'd be a little upset with George pushing me away like he did. Hopefully she'd think of a good story to tell Fred and Mrs. Weasley and well, the rest of the Weasleys why I wasn't there. Didn't they know this was exactly what Burnner wanted?

Of course they didn't know because I hadn't told them. No, instead I opened my mouth to confess to what Oliver did. I sighed as I thought about it. At least Oliver admitted what he was doing; at least he did like me and wasn't simply trying to break me and Fred up. I shook my head at the thought, I wasn't about to rationalize what Oliver was doing. Because if I did I would tell Melinda and she would murder me and tell Fred it was an accident and get him to believe it.

"Draco" I said quietly, poking him in the knee as he looked over at me. "I need to tell you something" I said, still whispering.

"If it has anything to do with how bad you feel—"

"No, no, it's about Madame Burnner" I said, moving over a bit in the seat.

"Who?" Mrs. Malfoy asked suddenly.

"This new professor—well, assistant professor, her name is Burnner, but, it's nothing" Draco explained.

"That's the one from the papers, yes?" Mrs. Malfoy asked but I shrugged. I hadn't been reading the paper.

"I think so, the one with the brown hair" Draco said.

"She looks familiar" Mrs. Malfoy said, her voice still mixed. I waited for her to say something else but when she didn't I turned back to Draco. As I did I realized Mrs. Malfoy's hands were gripping the steering wheel a little tight.

"Do you know her?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"No, of course not, she's too young to actually know," she started but shook her head. "Don't worry yourself about who I know or don't know" she said as we finally pulled up to the house. "Go find a room you like" she said as we got out of the car and started toward the giant house. I stood in place for a long minute, just gawking at the house. It was like a mansion from the outside.

"Tammie" Draco called from the doorway. I carefully and slowly went to join him, my mouth falling open at just the sight of the hallway.

"This is your house?" I hissed to him as we started toward the living room, Draco throwing his jacket aside as we walked.

"Yeah" he said in a bored voice as his mum disappeared into one of the rooms off toward the right. "My room is this way" he said as we passed through the large living room and up the stairs. "The last one, on the left" he said as we started down toward his room. It took him a minute to unlock the door but he managed and pushed the door back.

"Whoa" I said, noticing how the size was practically half the size of the living room which was itself big enough for twenty beds. "And they said I was spoiled back home…" I whispered to myself as I looked around Draco's room. He had almost every item I could think any boy would want, and then some. All his brooms were lined against the wall; though to me they looked more like decorations than something he'd actually use. Most of his furniture was either black or white, not that I was surprised, but he did have a touch of green here and there. On the far wall, above his bed was a Slytherin poster, the giant serpent moving around in an S-like motion. "How do you sleep with that hanging there?" I asked, already wondering if I could my hands on a Gryffindor one.

"You can sit if you like" he said flopping down on the smaller couch pushed up against the wall closers to his bed which had a bookshelf next to it.

"Do you actually read any of these?" I asked walking over to the bookshelf to scan the books. Most of them looked like school books or books from his parents or other relatives.

"Not really, I've read a few" he commented as he shrugged at the shelf. I silently cursed him, he had this whole giant shelf of books and he hadn't read probably more than three or four. I pulled my eyes away from the book and looked around the room again, his curtains were green, the emerald green like the stones in the Slytherin house point jar. I noticed few posters, I never would've guessed he was a fan of Quidditch had it not been for the large poster of a team I didn't recognize. "If you ever need anything out of here" he said looking around.

"I think I'm gonna go for something more cheerful in my room" I told him still looking around.

"I keep meaning to redecorate" he said with a little laugh.

"You know, if I were you, I'd buy a little snitch and pin it to the wall, but only one for every game you've caught it" I told him. I turned back to face him when he didn't immediately answer. "Please tell me you've at least caught one" I asked but he remained silent. "You haven't caught a single snitch the whole time you've played?" I asked, feeling the smile creep up. "Huh, I guess you really did lose the game because you have no talent" I teased with a shrug.

"I lost because…" he trailed off as he turned red.

"Relax, I know why. Are you gonna tell me what you got her? Since, you know, it 'wasn't expensive'?" I asked.

"It wasn't, I just got a real-life sized Snitch with a little picture inside, it was nothing" he said, still blushing.

"Oh, that's, er, thoughtful…" I said, suddenly realizing how the thoughtful the gift actually did sound.

"See, you don't even like it" he shouted waving a hand at me.

"No, no, it sounds lovely, it does, I just, I didn't know you could actually do nice things" I said with a shrug as he glared at me.

"I meant what I said before Tammie; I do like her, and I was trying, but every time I do I feel like I'm getting rejected. No one wants me to even talk to her, I'm not even supposed to talk to her, look what it does to my image" he said waving his hand again.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?" I reminded him. "And if she did feel like rejecting you she wouldn't have talked to you today, she wouldn't have thanked you" I told him but he shook his head.

"She hasn't even opened it, why would she thank me for a present she doesn't want to?" he asked but I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I was there so I know what I'm saying when I say this: she never said she didn't want it, she merely she didn't open it, there's a different" I said.

"Which is?" he asked turning around to face me, but shook his head as if to forget the question. "You said she likes me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but—"

"So how come she never did anything about, why didn't she act on it?" he asked but again I could only roll my eyes.

"Listen Draco, I don't know what goes on in your mind, but you don't act like you like her, you sorta just pass by. I mean, the whole birthday thing, part of the reason why she didn't open the present was because she didn't expect it. No one—okay, everyone, expected you to give her something but we also thought you'd maybe show her a little, _acknowledgment_" I suggested.

"It's not like I just ignore her all the time" he said but I only stared at him.

"Um, that's exactly what you do" I told him.

"But you just said everyone knows, how would everyone know if I ignore her?" he asked as I rubbed my temples and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Because we see how you look at her, there's obviously something in your heart that feels something for her" I said. At these words he seemed to look a little queasy as the color drained from his face. "I didn't say anything serious" I exclaimed but his expression remained.

"It's that obvious?" he asked, now looking horrified as I nodded.

"Yeah" I said as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I know you don't care about appearances or trying to please you're parents all the time" he started as I glared at him. "But, this is the one thing I can't do. I can't look like I like her, because word will get back to my parents and they'll…" he shook his head. "I wrote home, about you and her, at first they seemed really impressed, you know, you being alive and her being a Felton, but then something changed, they didn't want me to around her, they didn't even want her here" he explained. I gave him a questionable look; he hadn't told me that part. "I didn't want to tell you, I was going to have her come anyway, you know, as your friend, which obviously she is but I thought, maybe I could get to know her. And then she started dating Weasley and my opinion changed. You kissing Oliver just made it so I wouldn't have to tell her she wasn't welcomed" he concluded.

"He kissed me, on the cheek" I said defensively.

"I think the details will matter very little if Fred found out Tammie" he commented as he got up. "Come on, you need to pick a room he said as we started back down the hall but I instantly stopped noticing there was a closed room across from Draco's.

"This one" I said quickly. Even if I was mad at Draco, I'd pick being next to him rather than his parents or any random room in between. "I want this room" I said pushing the door open as Draco followed me inside. For the most part it was fairly bare, but it had a nice view, the light snow falling against the drowning sun looked beautiful. "This is my room" I told him as he joined me at the window.

"You sure?" he asked as he looked around. I nodded and looked around too, there was a bed, but clearly I had a lot of shopping to do. Which meant I'd have to write Melinda, pray she wasn't mad at me and convince her to go shopping to help decorate my bedroom in the Malfoys house. I smiled at the thought, it shouldn't be so hard. "You'll need to fix it up" he said looking at the white walls. "I'm sure mum won't mind if you take down some of these pictures" he added.

"Yeah, I plan to put my own up" I told him as I heard a door close in the distance. "So, Draco, you said your parents were happy about you knowing a Felton, what changed their mind?" I asked.

"When they found out her parents were squibs" he said with a shrug as I shot him a look. "I didn't tell them, they read it somewhere. And anyway there was other stuff, something about her grandfather, mum said grandpa knew them" he said with a shrug as we heard excited voices downstairs.

"Anything else?" I asked but Draco shook his head.

"She just said there was a falling out or something, I don't know, I haven't see my grandparents in ages, but they're not ones to talk about the bad sides of a Malfoy. But it doesn't really matter does it?" he asked.

"Actually it does, Burnner has this grudge against me, and Melinda, I can't figure out why, but I'm starting to think it has something to do with our grandparents, just a hunch and I need to figure out what happened" I told him. He started to say something else but the door slammed open.

"Oh Draco, you're home! Look at you, all grown up" said a tall skinny woman dressed in a dramatic but yet revealing robe. Draco gave her more of a grimace than smile as she pulled him for a hug. I couldn't help but notice how her hair matched her voice, big and exaggerated. She smiled as she pulled away, still looking at him, but then her eyes caught me, and her smile grew even bigger as her eyes nearly budged out of her head. "Ah, yes, the lost Malfoy!" she said excitedly.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. **

**Note: Kinda longer than the previous chapters but I wanted to cover everything instead of waste time with additional documents.**

_Family Introductions_

"Hi" I said awkwardly as Bellatrix pulled me into a hug, her nails practically digging into my back.

"Tammie, yes?" she asked; her voice still full of excitement. I nodded as I looked at her, still a little confused as to why she was so excited. Being a Malfoy didn't seem all that great to me, at least not yet, maybe there were some perks I didn't know about. "How are you?" she asked. "Come, sit, you must be exhausted from the train ride" she said nearly pulling my arm off as she dragged me to chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"Uh, not really…we just sorta, sat around…" I said awkwardly.

"Aw, look at her, so modest. And that girl, your friend, the Felton, where is she?" Bellatrix asked as she glanced around the room. I looked too, somehow hoping Melinda would indeed pop out of a closet or something.

"She's not here, she went with her friends for the holidays" Mrs. Malfoy explained with no great interest in her voice.  
I nodded in agreement as Bellatrix looked back at me. "What are they like, the muggles?" she asked still leaning in.

"Er…" I started, trying to slide myself out of the chair.

"C'mon, let's go have some tea" Mrs. Malfoy said as she patted Bellatrix on the shoulder. "I'm sure Tammie will be happy to explain the muggle community to us at a later point" she said as Bellatrix slowly got up, still staring at me.

"There isn't much to tell—"

"Because they're weak insignificant beings unlike ourselves" Bellatrix explained with a sinister smile that danced on her face.

"Yeah, something like that…" I replied as she followed Mrs. Malfoy out of the room. "Who is she again?" I asked Draco as I went over and closed the door.

"Mum's sister, she used to be worst" Draco said as he moved over to examine the shades and curtains on the window.

"_Worst?_" I exclaimed furrowing my eyebrows as he nodded.

"Yeah, she was supposedly a Death Eater, followed Voldemort and everything, course they could never prove it, you know, because they were so good at staying hidden and all. Anyway, she's been a little bored since his death" he explained as he pulled back and tied the grey curtains.

"Yeah, after murdering and torturing people I'd be bored too" I snorted back sarcastically as I suddenly thought of Madame Burnner. "Maybe her and Madame Burnner should be friends, they can be bored together and ruin my life…" I said with a sight as I looked over at the plain bed.

"You really think she's trying to ruin your life?" he asked as I quickly nodded in response. "But why? I mean, you heard my mum—"

"But she knows Melinda's grandparents, c'mon; no one thinks that's a little strange?" I asked but he just shook his head.

"I think you're just trying to find something to get your mind off what happened with you and Oliver, maybe you should sort your feelings out there. Not that I recommend doing that now, if Bellatrix even sensed you were dating a Weasley she'd jinx you" he said in a lowered voice.

"To hell what she thinks, and I'm not imagining this, the conversation I had with her, right after the Oliver thing and she practically said she was out to get me" I told him but he merely shook his head again as he fixed the other curtain. "And Melinda" I added. As I hoped he gave a little twitch but remained tying the curtain into a second knot. "She basically wants me and her alone…" I said with a shrug.

"But Tammie, that doesn't make any sense—"

"I know, but, something happened, maybe I should just go ask your mum again" I said as I started for the door but Draco grabbed my arm.

"Don't, don't talk about Hogwarts around Bellatrix, she had some bad experiences and some good experiences, but mostly they centered around picking on the Weasleys and trust me, you'll wanna slap her" he said as he pulled me back inside. I looked back toward the door but let Draco's advice linger in my mind until I dropped the desire to go downstairs.

"Then we have to try and figure it ourselves, don't your parents have like, books or whatever?" I asked as he shrugged.

"They have the family tree, but, that's obviously just the family. I know they used to have records of the students, you know, because they helped with the money needed to build the staircases" he said.

"How does that entitle them to a record of the students?" I asked.

"Because we're the Malfoys, we want to be well informed" he said simply. "And we like the idea of keeping tabs on everyone, knowing where people are from, or where they came from" he said quieter as I shook my head.

"Okay, so, where's this book?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Oh, I think we donated it…yeah, mum donated it because I was starting my first year at Hogwarts and she didn't want Bellatrix having the book. She used it to, you know, she'd tell Voldemort about the families…" he said, his voice going a bit soft at the end. "I mean, it wasn't like he wouldn't figure it out on his own, but, we just never liked the idea that Bellatrix used our book for her own means" he explained; again I shook my head.

"You just didn't want the blood on your hands, you didn't want it traced back to you" I corrected as he cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, the book is at school, in the restricted—"'

"Section; that must be the one Burnner took it out and hasn't—_won't_—return it" I told him. He started to respond but I shook my head. "Yes, she took it on purpose. She knew we were looking, which is why I have to know now" I told him.

"I dunno Tammie…" he said sounding unsure. I let out a loud sigh and plopped down in the chair. Just then there was a light tap on the door. "Come in" Draco said as he made his way over to the desk chair. The door creaked opened and in strolled a little house elf. Like the ones at school this one had big floppy ears and big brown eyes and a big nose. His skin was a brownish color and he didn't look like he had washed—fully—in quite some time.

"Alec, this is Tammie, she's now your master too" Draco informed the elf.

"No, Draco, don't, I don't want to be anyone's 'master'" I told him as I watched the little elf bow in my direction.

"Alec brought some tea for misses and the minster" he said in a deep voice. I gave Draco a look, but I figured the elf had long since practiced that I was master since Mrs. Malfoy realized I existed. I wouldn't have gotten the feeling the elf was older, or at least any older than the elves in the kitchen at school had it not been for the little white fluffs of hair coming out of his ears. He placed the tea set on the nightstand and slowly walked out of the room, bowing again as he did.

"I feel bad for them" I said aloud already knowing Draco didn't share in my opinion as he poured the tea.

"They're helpful and they don't mind. It's better than being scared and always hiding or on the run from giants or whatever creatures eat elves" he said as he held out a cup of tea.

"I still feel bad" I said glancing at the cup but feeling like if I took it I would only be accepting the elves places.

"Just drink it, you'll feel better nonetheless" Draco said pushing the cup a little more toward me as I finally grumbled and took it.

For a few minutes we sat there quietly sipping our tea as I looked around the room. I could faintly hear the voices downstairs. Bellatrix was louder, her cackling laugh was worst. I couldn't tell if Mrs. Malfoy had stopped replying or was making quiet remarks because I couldn't hear anything from her. When I got tired of listening I looked out the window, it was a nice a view, big. No doubt Draco could make it into his own private Quidditch field if he wanted.

"So, this is it, huh? You just come home and sit around by yourself?" I asked as I peeked out the door Alec forgot to shut.

"I have some friends over" Draco replied staring out the window.

"It must be lonely…" I said but he only shrugged. "Not that you'll ever admit it" I added; this time he gave a little smile but continued looking out the window as he sipped his tea. "Thank you, for inviting me over" I added.

"Well, it's your home now too so, it's not like it's much of an invitation" he said quickly. I smiled at him; I could see the similarity in the stubbornness.

"Still, thank you" I said as I got up to put my tea cup down. "I'm going to go find some sheets and a pillow; can you open the other curtains for me? Or at least find a light?" I asked as I started for the door.

"Yeah" he said draining his cup before setting it in with the rest. "I'll just have Alec take—here, bring this down then" he said picking up the tray and shoving it into my arms. "I'll take care of this" he added not even bothering to look at me as his cheeks turned pink.

It took a few extra seconds to find the stairs, even though it wasn't terribly big upstairs, I kept assuming I could find sheets in one of the empty rooms, but all of them seemed to either be filled with awards, spare decorations, spare brooms, cleaning supplies and other things I couldn't quite figure out but none of them linen. "Tammie, you should've had Alec bring that down" Mrs. Malfoy said as she watched me carry down the tray as Bellatrix gasped.

"It's alright, I got it" I said as I carefully carried the tray into the kitchen. The kitchen was just as large as the bedroom, and upon seeing the entire room I gave up on trying to find anything that looked like a dishwasher and set the items in the sink instead. "I was wondering where the spare sheets are" I asked as I made my way over to Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix on the couch.

"Don't worry about that dear, Alec can fix it, Alec!" she started.

"No, it's alright, I like the feeling of making my own bed" I said, which wasn't exactly a lie. I mostly just didn't want the Alec to do it. Again, Bellatrix gasped, surprisingly, I resisted rolling my eyes.

"If you must, second room to the right, on the right side, we only have green, white and black, but if you like, we can go shopping tomorrow" she said cheerfully as Bellatrix yet again let out a gasp, but this one with an excited squeal.

"Oh Sissy, did I tell you about the new shop…" Bellatrix started, but I instantly felt myself tuning out what she said as I quickly made my way back up the stairs silently hoping Bellatrix wouldn't be coming along with us. I followed Mrs. Malfoy's direction and sure enough inside the room laid at least two dozen linen sets and then bare pillows on the opposite side. I frowned as I shuffled through, green, black and white. Sighing, I grabbed the green ones, even if it made the room look more sinister at least it looked less depressing, a little bit of color was better than none, I thought to myself as I made my way back to my room.

"Here" Draco said as I opened the door, still trying to balance the sheets. Quickly I handed them over as I laid the pillow in the chair so I could help him make the bed. "You have the pillow, right?" he asked as I nodded toward the chair as I watched him move to the other side to spread out the cloth.

"Wasn't that rewarding?" I asked as we stood back to look at the properly made bed. Draco simply made a face as he put the pillow case around the pillow. "Okay, refreshing at least?" I asked but again he just gave me a look, though this time I could see the tiniest smile. "Did you at least have fun?" I joked as he swatted me with the pillow before tossing it on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be writing Fred or something?" he asked not really sounding annoyed. I bit my lip; I hadn't wanted to think about Fred, because thinking about him meant thinking about Oliver and I was slowly starting to actually think about him. I shook my head as Draco looked over at me when I didn't answer.

"I'm sure George or someone is explaining to him how I'm nursing my cousin's broken heart" I said going over to pat Draco on the shoulder.

"Oi, shut up, it's not a broken heart, I wasn't in love with her or anything, it's just a stupid crush. Besides, she's with the stupid Weasley and it's just you know, something stupid" he said with a shrug as he turned pink again, as I tried not to smirk. "I said shut it" he hissed as he tried to swat me but missed.

"Maybe you should try talking to her again" I suggested but Draco only made a weird snorting nose. "Or not…" I said giving him a weird look but he wouldn't turn around.

"Yeah, and embarrass myself again, no thanks" he finally mumbled out.

"Oh, c'mon, the same thing won't happen twice, I'll coach you or something" I said cheerfully as I pulled out the chair. "Look, pretend I'm Melinda…" I said crossing my legs.

"No, I'm not doing this" he said as he started to walk out but I grabbed is arm. "You can't practice something like that" he added.

"Yes you can, now, come on, I'm Melinda, give me a compliment" I said sitting back comfortably in the chair.

"I dunno, I can't" he with a loud sigh.

"Draco, it's not that hard" I told him.

"Fine, er, I really like how bright blue your eyes get when you get high marks but how you always seem to downplay yourself, which you shouldn't do because you frown a little and I don't like when you frown" he said in a low voice as he looked at the floor.

"You really notice all that about her?" I asked; my own voice in a near whisper as he nodded, still not looking at me.

"I notice everything about her, since day one. I told you, I_ like_ her, I just don't know what to do about it" he mumbled, still mainly looking at the floor.

"Win her over" I replied, not even bothering to censor myself.

"What?" he asked jerking his head up as he raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged; I certainly didn't want to repeat it; that would mean I meant it. But I did mean it. If she knew about this side of Draco, if _everyone_ knew about this side of Draco certainly they'd be rooting for him. And it would mean he wouldn't be alone. He'd have someone to talk to, someone to go to, someone to be with.

"Nevermind" I said instead but he continued staring at me. "I just meant—"

"Go for her even though she has a boyfriend. Yes, because I can see that working out, I mean, it's working so nice for you right?" he snapped at me.

"What's your problem, you were just fine, why do you have to be all defensive all of a sudden?" I asked, feeling my own temper raise.

"Because obviously you know it can't happen and you know how much I like her, it's not funny" he hissed.

"I wasn't joking, I'm not saying go and make out with her, I'm just saying if you want her, make her think you're interested. What she chooses to do is up to her" I explained as he finally relaxed.

"She won't pick me, no one ever does…" he mumbled but I just rolled my eyes. "I don't mean like that, I just mean, you know, people assume I don't want all that, they assume I'm perfectly content going on how I am" he said.

"Aren't you?" I asked but he just shrugged and sighed.

"It's a bit dull, yes, but I've gotten used to it, but, it's nice now, better, you and Melinda coming here has made it better. I've never made a bed before so that was, new" he said nodding at the bed.

"Yeah, you're really branching out…" I said sarcastically.

"Don't tell me to go for things I want, because then I will, and I'm spoiled which means I won't stop trying until I get what I want" he said with a shrug.

"Good" I replied. "But, don't push her so much that you push her away. You don't want to ruin your chances" I added. Just then there was another knock on the door. I started to curse under my breath, thinking it was Alec again but stopped myself upon seeing Mrs. Malfoy with a letter in her hands.

"For you" she said holding the letter just by the tip of the corner. I thanked as she started to close the door. "Remember, shopping in the morning, and yes, Bellatrix will be joining us" she said before closing the door behind her.

"I can't stand her…" I mumbled as I fiddled with the letter.

"I told you" Draco responded with a little humor to his voice. "Who's the letter from?" he asked as he moved closer to watch me open it.

"Dunno, Melinda maybe?" I said as I watched him turn pink again, moving slightly closer as I opened the door.

"No, Fred" he said pointing the signature. "I'll let you read that, I have to find a lamp otherwise you won't have any lights in here" he said as he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Again, I knew he'd never admit it but I was glad he was slightly kind enough to give me privacy. I went ahead and unfolded the rest of the letter, partly surprised it wasn't a howler.

_Ter,_

_George and Melinda said you were with the Malfoys for a few days. I would ask why but I'm assuming it's a family thing and those are the rules. Besides I know you'll be coming to the house at some point soon. Anyway, we're starting Christmas shopping tomorrow around 11am. Maybe we can meet up for a little one-on-one time if you catch my meaning (pretend I just winked). I hope you're alright; you looked a little ill on the train. You know I'm here if you want to talk about anything. Alright, well, no need to write back, I'll just long for you more (again, I winked). Take care of yourself over there. _

_See you soon_

_ Fred_

I smiled at the letter and read it again, he had the sloppiest handwriting I had ever seen, but it still brought a smile to my face knowing he wrote it. Of course part of me felt guilty for smiling. He knew something was bothering me. I felt even worst that I wouldn't write back. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. George hadn't told him like I thought he would. Wasn't that what twins were supposed to do? Protect each other? I shook my head at the thought; Fred didn't need protection from me. What happened was an accident. A simple accident that meant _nothing_. I just needed to make sure Oliver understood that. And I would tell him as soon as we set foot back in Hogwarts.

"Have you finished reading it?" Draco asked as he peeked in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's not like it was a love letter, you could've came in" I told him as he turned pink once more. "Oh stop it; you can't be embarrassed by that. What you should be embarrassed about is the Quidditch game you lost" I teased.

"What Quidditch game?" a deep voice asked from a distance away. I peeked out the door to see Mr. Malfoy standing in the hall. "Tammie, it's nice to see you have joined us" he said with something that looked like a smile.

"Yeah, thought I'd drop by" I said trying to sound a casual as possible. Just based on his rigid posture and tight faced expression I instantly felt like I didn't want to say or do the wrong thing.

"And you'll be picking up a few things from Diagon Alley I hear?" he asked, moving a few feet closer. I nodded, now moving outside the room.

"For the room and school" I said nodding toward the door.

"Good, we've added a decent sum of money, but if you need more or would like more don't hesitate to ask" he said but already I felt hesitant about saying a thank you. Instead I nodded. "Now, what's this I hear about you losing a Quidditch game?" he asked turning back to Draco, though his expression seemed unchanged.

"It was nothing, I lost my focus" he told his father, his voice quick and slightly ashamed. "It won't happen again" he added as Mr. Malfoy slowly nodded.

"Good, I didn't buy the entire team brooms so you could ride around losing the games" Mr. Malfoy said as he looked at Draco, now slightly annoyed. "Is Bellatrix going tomorrow?" he asked in a lower voice. I felt myself holding back a smile; it was nice to know he didn't sound all too thrilled knowing she was in the house. Draco and I both nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked but I just shrugged, though as soon as I felt my shoulders fall I got a waft of the smell of corn beef. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I heard my stomach grumble. As soon as it did I heard Draco's grumble too. "Wash up and come downstairs, both of you" he said before turning and walking down the opposite hall.

"Is that how he usually acts?" I asked Draco once his father was out of sight.

"Yeah" he said as he moved into the room to set the lamp down. I hadn't even noticed he actually brought one up, I half assumed it was just the excuse he made up so he could leave.

"Thanks" I said as I tossed the letter on the desk and followed him out.

"Here" he said stopping quickly at a door I must missed my first trip down the hallway. "This can be your bathroom" he said pushing the door open. "It's mainly white and easier to decorate, the other one is one, dad painted it shades of green when I was younger" he explained. I nodded in approval; at least his dad had done something with him at some point in his life. We quickly washed our hands; at least Draco quickly washed his, I continued taking in the sight of everything around me. The white pristine shower and toilet, the clawed foot bathtub, the shiny wide mirror, the slight opened window that let in a fantastic view of the backyard and the falling snow. It took a couple of nudges, but eventually I followed Draco out. "Stop gawking at everything" he added joking.

Downstairs we hurried into the dinning room. At first I assumed the table was in the kitchen, but remembered I had seen everything except a kitchen table. Though the little island styled counter did have fancy high stools. The dinning room was just as elegant as the living room; complete with pictures—both family and landscape—decorations, house and family items and a large china cabinet filled with every glass item I could think of. I continued staring at it, wondering if wizards even needed all the items the Malfoys have, but eventually Alec pushed a plate in front of me and I became consumed with my food; roast beef, cabbage, and carrots.

For the most part we sat in silence and ate, though occasionally I would catch Bellatrix staring at me, start to ask a question but Mrs. Malfoy would shake her head and Bellatrix would go back to poking at her potatoes as she continued staring. A few times Mrs. Malfoy would ask about office work, but I tuned most of what Mr. Malfoy said out because I couldn't even begin to understand what he was talking about it. I wanted to ask about the family's history, even about my parents, but I figured since neither of the Malfoys brought it up I wouldn't either.

I didn't bother with dessert, nor did Draco, both of us nearly drained of energy as we said goodnight and climbed the stairs for bed. I said goodnight to Draco and thanked him again before going to my own room and changing. As I laid in bed I read Fred's letter again, now wondering if it would be that much of a strain to not tell him. If he had to know, I rather it be me telling him. I didn't want to hurt him. More importantly I didn't want him to worry. George technically didn't say I couldn't tell him. I tried to continue thinking about it but my eyelids eventually won and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Tammie, c'mon, get up" I heard Draco's muffled voice say from the other side of the door. Still groggy I turned over, thinking I could drown out his voice but the blast of light from the window practically burst through my eyelids. "Tammie" I heard him call again, tapping on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up" I replied with a yawn as I untangled myself from the sheets and rolled out of bed. I looked back at the bed, half the sheets were on, half were off, Fred's letter was crumbled up by the pillow. I smiled to myself as the door opened. I did a double take as I saw Draco standing there completely dressed. "What time did you wake up?" I exclaimed.

"It's nearly eleven" he replied as if that meant anything.

"Give me ten minutes" I mumbled as I grabbed the nearest suitcase and shuffled through it, finally coming upon a pair of jeans and a dark pink jacket and a white turtleneck. "I'll be back" I added as I headed toward the bathroom.

It was a nice feeling having my own bathroom, though, a little overwhelming; a little weird that everything was self-cleaned. I half wished Draco had told me the previous night. I practically jumped out of my skin when the shower turned back on and made a weird low humming sound just as I got out. For a moment I thought I had broken it. Even more I wished Draco had told me had to use the sink. Apparently the dials we used last night were just for washing hands, but there were certain dials for brushing teeth. I only realized it when I couldn't find the toothpaste, only a red and gold toothbrush with my name on it. "What took you so long?" Draco asked when I emerged a good half an hour later.

"I was seeing if I could appartate from the sink" I said sarcastically but he just gave me a blank look. "You know, because—nevermind…" I said as I shook my head and headed back to my room with my folded up pajamas. "Melinda woulda gotten it" I mumbled to myself as I glanced over at Draco standing in the doorway. I saw him shrug from the mirror's reflection as I brushed my hair. I could see why Melinda liked him; he was certainly the strong silent type. More so silent, but when he didn't look angry or absently around he did look sort of sweet. And his blonde—almost—white hair really gave him an attractive quality as did his eyes. I supposed if I was related to any pureblood Slytherin family I was glad it was him. He could still be cracked.

"Come on" Mrs. Malfoy hissed as she peeked into the room. I quickly set down the brush and hurried, along with Draco out the door, though returning seconds later to grab my purse. Again, we were downstairs, but this time in the living room, everyone—dressed all prime and proper—were standing around the fireplace. I could only guess what that meant.

Half excited, half nervous I watched as Bellatrix picked up the bucket of Floo Powder. One by one they all stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the flames. Draco gave me a short good luck smile as he took his spot and vanished in seconds. Mr. Malfoy handed me the bucket, reminding me to speak clearly. "Diagon Alley!" I exclaimed as I threw the powder to my feet. The fire tickled as I felt myself spin and look around at, well, nothing. Before I could think about it too long I noticed red blobs. No, red hair. I had to squint as the view came into the focus; even as it did I still couldn't believe I was seeing Fred look at me with his knowing smile along with the rest of his family, Harry and Melinda.

"Oh, the Weasleys are here…" I heard Mrs. Malfoy say as she stepped out the fireplace, pushing me forward a little just as Mr. Malfoy appeared.

"And is that a _Felton_?" Bellatrix hissed in excitement as she locked onto Melinda, giving her the same unnerving weird smile she had given me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Again, another longer chapter. **

_38: Money for Shopping_

My first thought was backing into the fire but I knew if I even tried running I'd look guiltier. "So this is Felton's grandchild?" Bellatrix asked still gawking at her while the rest of us remained silent.

"Yeah, Melinda" I said as I moved over to Melinda who was standing next to George. "And this is George Weasley—"

"I know the Weasleys" Bellatrix replied quickly, still looking at Melinda. "It's so nice to see you both, it's almost like history repeating" she said which caused my ears to perk up a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked but Bellatrix waved my question off and continued staring at me and then Melinda before turning back to me.

"How do you know the Weasleys exactly?" she asked. I felt myself blush.

"Well, I _am_ a Gryffindor" I stated first, I wanted the fact that my loyalties laid with the Weasleys and most of the Gryffindors; the only Malfoy who had any potential to gain my loyalty and trust was Draco.

"Still remains a mystery how that happened. Humph, but I suppose since there are more Weasleys it would make sense you'd know one or two" she said glancing over them, her eyes catching the twins. Reflectively I felt myself move toward Fred, what anyone had against the Weasleys was beyond me but I didn't want Fred anywhere near her if she was giving him a weird, less excited look than she had given Melinda. "Ah, is this one special?" she asked making a weird gesture as she softened her expression as she looked from Fred to me.

"Yeah, we're um, we're together" I said as I wrapped my hand around Fred's who give a little grin; he didn't even look nearly as nervous or intimidated as I felt. I only turned back to face Bellatrix because she had let out an exaggerated gasp. I caught Draco rolling his eyes, though his parents remained looking stiff and annoyed, I wondered if it was because she was making a huge scene or because I was actually dating a Weasley. Though I didn't doubt the possibility of both.

"Oh, is that so?" Bellatrix asked, still looking at Fred who nodded, still not showing any sign that he was going to let the woman scare him, whether out of stupidity or bravery I was proud of him.

"Since October, plan to make last into the New Year" he said boldly despite my grip practically crushing his hand.

"We should be going" Mrs. Weasley said as Bellatrix started to speak up. I looked over at her, why had waited so long to interrupt?

"Yes, as should we" Mrs. Malfoy said giving the Weasleys a little upturned snicker. Again, I rolled my eyes. "Bella, come on" she added to her sister.

"Of course" Bellatrix replied turning to give Mrs. Weasley a sarcastic look and mocking bow. "Just remember love," she started turning back to me and Fred but mostly keeping her gaze on Fred. "Relationships don't last, blood bonds are forever" she said in snickering whisper as she turned and followed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy out of the store.

"Tammie?" Mrs. Malfoy said just as she reached the doorway. "Draco will be escorting you to Gringotts" she said giving the tiniest smile.

"Mum, she can manage" Draco mumbled as he moved to the door.

"Nonsense, it doesn't make sense if you don't go with her to help with the vault, I just, I don't want the Weasleys to feel compelled and, well, overwhelmed" she said, the fakeness of her sweet tone making me want to smack her.

"Fine" Draco said as he let out a loud annoyed sigh. "I'll meet you at Gringotts in five minutes" he said to me before hurrying out. I looked back to see Mrs. Malfoy giving me a satisfied smile.

As soon as they left I turned back to look at the Weasleys and my friends. "I'm really sorry about them…" I said hanging my head down.

"Oh, it's alright dear, family is nothing to be embarrassed about" she said cheerfully though I could tell she was just as glad they were gone as I was. "It's very nice to meet you finally" she said as she came over to pull me into a hug. As I hugged her back I took the chance to look around at the large family, smiling to myself as I looked upon their warm smiles and welcoming expressions. At least Mrs. Weasley, Fred and Percy looked welcoming. George still had a bit of a sour expression while Ron was trying not to look at me and Ginny was shifting side to side avoiding eye contact. I glanced back over at George but before I could get any words out Mrs. Weasley let go.

"You too" I replied. She smiled again as she patted my shoulder, I couldn't help but return the smile; she was certainly a nice lady. Granted she had yet to know about what I did, but it didn't seem necessary to tell her. At least not yet, and not before I told Fred.

"Fred…" I said suddenly as I looked over my shoulder at him. He gave me a half smile, he looked tired, maybe he _did_ know. I thought to myself as I moved back over to where he was. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was just sort of sudden" I told him shooting George a look.

"It's okay" he replied gently.

"Okay, we should get some shopping done. Fred and Melinda—and yes, you too George—you three go to the bank with Tammie" she said pointing toward the door. I nodded a thank you and followed the three of them out.

With each step I waited for Fred to start yelling or George to throw snow at me or Melinda to push me. But nothing happened. All the way to the bank we walked in silence, I was tempted to pull Melinda aside—or even George—and ask them if they told but with each step I figured it was more of a bad idea than good; especially if it drew more attention.

"How was the Manor?" Fred asked as we came into view of Gringotts, the enormous bank.

"Uh, fun" I said merely because when I caught the complete view of the bank my brain seemed unable to register any real words. The place was huge, as I expected, but it was beautifully structured and as I moved closer everything about it seemed perfectly aligned.

"Fun huh? Shoulda stayed" I only turned around because the voice sounded too sour to be Fred's and it was a bit more at a distance. I started to reply to George's comment but caught Melinda looking toward the doors. I looked back over to see Draco standing just off to the side of the doors; he had been staring at her. For a moment I tensed, half expecting him to insult the twins.

"What took you so long, I said five minutes" he snorted at me as he pulled the door open, holding it open for me, but Fred had to catch it before it hit him the face. I should have seen that coming, I thought to myself as I followed Draco down the hall. It was difficult not to stare at the little goblins at their work stations at the large desks. I wrinkled my nose a little, I knew the eldest Weasley worked here, but I couldn't imagine him working with goblins.

"Doesn't Bill work here?" I asked as I tried not whirl around to watch a goblin pushing a big cart.

"Yeah, doubt you'll see him today, but don't worry, you'll see him before the week is out" Fred said as he moved up to take hold of my hand again.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him as I moved in closer.

"Stop it, you were just at your family's house, it's no trouble" he said with a grin as we approached the front desk. It took a moment for the little goblin to move up and peer over his desk at us. From his place up so high I felt small.

"Name" he said in a horse-cackling like voice.

"Uh" I started but with a hard nudge from Draco I cleared my throat. "Allen, Tammie. Vault 848596" I said then remembered to pull my key out but he shook his head.

"You don't need your key now, all five of you?" he asked as he looked at the others. I looked too, I wanted to say no but Fred had moved forward, taking my hand again, giving the goblin a grin which he didn't return.

"Yeah, if they wanna go" I said nodding at Melinda and George.

"We're going to another vault" Melinda chirped up. It took another moment for this goblin to signal over another goblin to help Melinda and George. "Vault 506708; Hennings, Melinda" she said as the goblin motioned her and George forward. So far we were all going in the same direction, but once we got the carts, Melinda and George took the second one, while Fred, Draco and I climbed in the first one. "You can go with them…" I suggested to Draco who looked a little reluctant about following me and Fred.

"No he can't" Fred mumbled not even looking over Draco who glared at him. "George and Melinda have been rather close, closer than while at school, they need a lot of privacy" he whispered to me as I wrinkled my nose at him. "Don't give me that, they're enjoying themselves and I plan to use some privacy rules myself" he said with a little smirk though he didn't look at me. I shook my head and let out a little sigh but I knew he could see my small grin. I looked back at Draco who looked rather pale; I was too late to cover my mouth as I let out a laugh. Draco mumbled something but I didn't bother to ask what he said as I turned my attention back to the goblin who had just released the brake.

I knew the ride down to vaults would be a lot of twists and turns but for some reason I expected there would be seatbelts, but much to my horror there weren't. I thought of grabbing onto Fred or curling up in the corner of the cart but my fingers were clamped too tightly to the cart that I doubted I'd be able to move even when the ride was over. "Oi, loosen up" Fred joked as he gave me a little nudge. I glared at him, even though I knew I was rooted to my spot, I was terrified Fred's nudge could somehow push me over the edge and I'd go falling out. Sensing my fear Fred stopped smiling and moved over to put his arms around me. "Relax love" he whispered with a little laugh as he put his chin on my head. Now not only was my stomach in my feet because of the ride but also because I felt even more guilty about Oliver coming within five feet of me. Also because being this close to Fred made me feel slightly dizzy. I turned to look at Draco again but he was leaning off toward the side of cart trying hard not to look at us.

"Fred…" I mumbled as I let go of the cart, but quickly grabbed his arms. He gave another laugh as he kissed my head. My stomach seemed have disappeared from my body and now my heart a felt like it was good thousand feet below where it belonged. "I have to tell you something" I whispered, barely noticing how steady my voice was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco move forward.

"It's not like you're going to fall" he snorted as he moved close enough to make Fred take a step back. "And must you be that close to her all the time?" he asked, though I doubted that part was for my benefit.

"She's my girlfriend, yes, I should" Fred replied sarcastically as he started to move back toward me but the cart had come to a halt, practically lurching us out of the cart. "Guess we're here" Fred said he climbed out of the cart. I followed after Draco and the goblin followed after me. We had to walk a little ways but quickly we approached a door, the goblin holding his hand out; it took a second to remember the key, my thoughts still on Draco.

"Stand back" the goblin said as he gave Fred the lantern to hold while fiddled with the key in the lock before the large doors opened, slowly. I tried to my keep my lips tightly pressed together but it hard not to say anything. I caught a glance at Fred who had thankfully raised an eyebrow, but showed no real signs of interest. I sighed with relief; at least he wasn't dating me for the money. I thought as I looked over at Draco who looked a little bored. No doubt he was used to this.

"Um, do I just go in and take stuff…?" I asked as I slowly took a step into the vault, Fred and Draco behind me, the goblin at the door.

"Take whatever you want, it's all yours" the goblin said in a rather bored tone. I stared back the sight, little bright gold coins twinkling back at me. I shrugged as Draco handed me a small bag, though it was more than large enough to hold at least a hundred gold coins.

"I don't need a lot though, right? Gallons are worth the most?" I asked looking nervously back at the pile. "What's that?" I asked Draco pointing a box that appeared on the shelves. I started to make a move toward it but the little goblin's voice called out.

"Special instructions on that, you're not to open it until you're seventeenth birthday" the goblin said. I looked at him skeptically but he was back to staring absently out the door. I looked over at Draco but he just shrugged.

"Can't I just have a peek?" I asked looking a back at the goblin who either didn't hear me or was now ignoring me.

"Just wait" Draco said as he waved me toward a random pile. "And hurry up, I'm hungry, we didn't have breakfast" he said as he marched toward the door.

"Poor Draco didn't have breakfast" Fred joked as he followed me over the smallest pile I could find, which still looked unnecessarily large.

"Do you want some?" I asked partly because I didn't want him to ask what I was trying to say before and partly because I really had no idea what I'd do with all this money. Certainly I could spend it, buy everything I saw that looked 'cool' but that seemed more like a waste. I had a feeling if I tried donating it, even to school Draco's mum would know and set me on fire. At least here and now no one would know except me and Fred.

"No Tammie" he said in the most serious tone I had heard from him.

"But, your shop, you're gonna need money for that" I said but he continued to shake his head.

"Stop it" he mumbled as he turned and walked back to the door. I should've figured he would've said no, he was modest and it probably wasn't the best idea to remind him he was poor in the first place. Then again I was trying to help, he wanted to have a joke shop, it would be like a business transaction. I let out a sigh as I started to gather money in the bag. I doubted this was something I'd ever have to worry about with Oliver; even if he had no money, I was certain he'd accept it—even if he gave it back—but he wouldn't be proud and flat out refuse like Fred. Why was he stubborn? I asked as I pulled the strings on the little bag and shoved into my pocket. "I'm done" I told the goblin as he handed back my key before shutting the two wide doors.

Again we gathered in the cart, the ride back seemed to take a shorter time; I was still so frustrated I didn't even have time to remember how nervous this ride made me. Back in the lobby Melinda and George were waiting, and for a minute their eyes got big as they looked from me to Fred, no doubt wondering if I had indeed confessed. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Fred asked Draco as we headed outside, the sun knocking me backwards.

"Gladly" Draco snorted back and then softened his features as he looked at Melinda. "Happy Christmas Melinda" he said with a very noticeable nod. Again, Melinda's eyes seemed to pop out of her as she tensed.

"Y-you too" she said to him as he made another quick bow, and then glanced at me for approval but I raised my eyebrow. I had indeed told him to win her over and talk to, but I certainly didn't mean around George, I didn't want to seem like I was implying anything. But as I looked back at George it was much too late, he was subtly glaring from me to Draco.

"Bye Draco" I said as Draco nodded one last time, started to walk toward the right but quickly scurried off to the left. The rest of us remained standing, each waiting for the other to speak.

"So how did you like your cart ride?" Melinda asked as she clapped her hands together and took a step toward me.

"It was fun…" I lied, though judging by her grin she knew I was lying.

"You know, I saw this really cool shop that had gifts that were appropriate for at least three of our friends" she said, clearly more interested in getting away from the twins. I started protest, I wanted—needed—to explain what Draco meant, what I told him to George, and tell Fred about Oliver but Melinda gave my arm a hard yank and I was forced to follow her. I glanced over my shoulder at the boys who looked both amused but nonetheless not noticing our leave.

"Please don't ask me what it was like at the Manor" I said when we were far enough of a distance away that she knew I wouldn't be tempted to run back.

"I wasn't, I was going to say 'what were you thinking? Talking to Draco at the Manor and letting him ride in the cart with you and Fred?'" she said, waving her arms a little.

"He's my cousin, it's his house, I have to talk to him" I responded in almost sarcastic tone. "And I couldn't let him go with you and George, George would've thrown him over the side" I reminded her.

"Well obviously he didn't help improve your relationship, why did you tell him about Oliver anyway? Didn't you think he'd tell Fred first chance he got?" she asked. I started to reply but paused, the words actually sinking.

"He didn't tell Fred…" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"But I thought—when you guys came back Fred look so annoyed and you looked a little angry" she explained but I shook my head.

"I was trying to offer him money, for the shop him and George wanna make and he got mad, he didn't want the money, didn't even want me offering it to him, and then he sorta just stormed off" I told her.

"Why would you even ask him if he wanted money?" she asked.

"It's like a business transaction…" I suggested.

"With his girlfriend, it's awkward; if you want to give him money then find a more subtle way to do it" she explained as I nodded. She gave me another look and then shrugged. "So Draco didn't tell?" she asked, half curious half nervous.

"No; I was going to myself, on the way but Draco interjected, said something about us standing too close" I said with a shrug.

"Draco…didn't tell?" she asked again, her look even more confused. I shook my head. "And he didn't let you tell?" she asked and again, I shook my head.

"He's mad about it of course, but, I don't know, I guess in his own weird twisted mind he doesn't want me to get hurt or something" I said with a wave.

"Did you tell him to say hi?" she asked but shook my head.

"I told him he should talk to you, I told him he should make himself noticed instead of complain because that's pretty much all he did. Complain and get mad. Though, to be fair, he did find me a lamp and assigned me my own bathroom and fixed the curtains" I explained.

"He's supposed to do that" she said but I gave her a weird look.

"Well, he doesn't, he's Draco Malfoy; he said he tried once, doesn't want to do again, at least not be as nice because honestly him saying hello to you was really nice—as he says, but in his defense, it is nice, he could've pushed you or something worst" I said.

"I suppose" she said as we continued absently walking down the path.

"You should've found me as soon as George told me he had me go to the Malfoys" I said as we approached the pet shop to look around.

"I didn't realize you were gone" she said defensively.

"Wow, what a pal" I joked as she shook her head.

"Fred wasn't around either, apparently he went back to find Lee and tell him something, when he got home he assumed you had been with us" she said as I continued staring at her.

"Let's hope I'm never taken hostage by Bellatrix or some other psycho witch" I said sarcastically, though I only felt the tiniest bit annoyed.

"You know George didn't open his mouth on purpose, he wanted to make sure you were good and gone and we were home" she explained as I nodded. "He was really upset you know, granted I was too, but, I still got mad at him" she said as I looked at her curiously. "I had to explain that sending you off was the worst idea, you'd start thinking about Oliver and then start thinking about confessing and then probably start thinking you liked Oliver" she paused to look at me. "Please tell me you haven't gotten to the last bit" she asked; her voice a little annoyed.

"No, well, er, _not really_…" I confessed, looking down at my feet.

"So I told him if you're around Fred you'll just forget Oliver exists and be all cozy and warm with Fred. He said sorry, but I could tell he wasn't. So I explained that if you two break up it's partly his fault, even though it's really just yours" she said with a small glare. "Also, I told him if you want to tell, to let you, but he shook his head even before I finished the suggestion" she said. I sighed as I listened to a nearby owl hoot at us.

"And you're telling me this in a pet shop so there's no chance Fred will overhear, right?" I asked as I looked around.

"Well yeah, but I figured this would be a good time to pay for our owls too" she said as she found the clerk.

"Oh yeah" I said suddenly remembering we hadn't paid, but indeed intended to. I sighed as I thought about Victini, surely he was happy at The Burrow, probably knew better than to go The Manor, I would set him to attack Bellatrix. I smiled at the thought, thinking of Bellatrix yelling and screaming as she ran around the house with the owl chasing her. Then I frowned, she'd fry him in a second, unexpected or expected she always looked prepared. And she was bored. I followed Melinda as I paid for my things and we moved toward the entrance.

"Oh, by the way, you're trying to avoid Ginny while in small groups" she added as she looked out the window.

"Why am I avoiding Ginny?" I asked as I followed Melinda out, now on our way the book shop.

"Because George told everyone else except his parents and Fred" she muttered the annoyance more clear now. I hadn't thought Percy knew, he seemed rather friendly upon seeing me, then again, he could've been performing.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I halted, someone mumbling as they walked around me. "Please tell me you're joking?" I asked, but she shook her head. "They_ all_ know?" I asked, though it was pretty much what I had figured the whole time. Melinda nodded as she held the door open for me.

"Hermione and Harry do too, but they seem more, _forgiving_. Harry knows what a pain Oliver can be and well, he sees it as a 'harmless' kiss—"

"It was!" I exclaimed making a few heads turn.

"So he doesn't really blame you, he's seen you and Fred interact, you apparently never talk to Oliver in the common room" she added, though she didn't exactly sound like she believed it. "And Hermione said she knows you like Fred, she sees it, and everyone knows he likes you, so she's calling it a mistake. None of them think you should tell Fred either, no need to get him all worried" she said.

"And you think I should do what?" I asked but I already knew her answer based on her stiff movements and turning away.

"Obviously I want you to tell, but, I also want you to do whatever isn't going to hurt either of you" she said as she grabbed a book and thumbed through it.

"Thanks" I said warmly but she just shrugged and went off, still glancing down at the book as she moved. I sighed and looked at the shelf quickly spotting the book I needed for Transfiguration. I grabbed it and started reaching for more books; each one seemed heavier than the last. After finding four books I stood and looked around, this was really a nice book shop. But it looked familiar, which didn't make sense because I had never set foot in here before now. I glanced over my shoulder, half expecting to the twins to be here, and someone else, someone talking them. I tilted my head as I thought about it. That didn't make any sense either. I was doubtful the twins had even set foot in this place before either.

"Tammie" I jumped as Melinda put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on" she said through her laughter as she moved toward the register. I scowled at her but followed anyway. "You got everything?" she asked.

"No, but I can't carry anymore, I'll get the rest with Fred" I told her as we separately paid and headed out of the shop.

"So did find a hit list in Draco's room or did he just flat out tell you who wanted to get rid of at school?" Melinda asked we carried our things to the Quidditch Supply Shop; I knew I was hopeful in finding something for Harry in here. To my surprise it was much larger than it looked from the outside.

"No, he actually didn't really talk about people he doesn't like, though he can't stand his aunt, then again, who can?" I said sarcastically as I started looking at the hats, Melinda close behind. "And then we talked a bit about how lonely he must get in that house. There's like five thousand rooms but, no one ever really visits, he said he has friends over but, you know how that is. He'd never admit it, but he's quite lonely. Happy now that, you know, we're here" I said as I scanned the gloves, did Harry already have Quidditch gloves? I wondered as I looked through the colors.

"He said he was happy about me being here?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh c'mon, you know he likes you, stop being so dramatic" I joked as I moved over to what looked like the keychains.

"Put yourself in my shoes. The boy doesn't talk to me, barely looks at me—when he does it's more like a scowl—the only times he manages to make 'gentle gesture's' is when it looks like he's interfering with my relationship, _and_ he doesn't seem to do anything except twitch and speak in whispers. To me, it seems more like he's being forced to be nice and that hurts, so yeah, it's gonna come as a shock to hear he likes me and maybe if he tried harder I would've given him—" I pushed the nearest stack of hats to the floor, not them making any noise but it was obvious enough that it got a few people's attention, including Melinda's. Someone, I assumed one of the workers came over.

"Oi, you're gonna have to pick that up or I'm gonna have to kick you out" he said as he motioned toward the hats.

"Okay" I said quickly as I started gathering the hats.

"What was that for?" Melinda hissed but she caught sight of the shadow to her left. "George" she said as she whirled around and smiled at him. He smiled back, thankfully not looking like he knew what we had said.

"Need some help" Fred asked as he started gathering the hats anyway.

"I got this" Melinda chirped up, throwing her pile to George as she grabbed my pile. I knew what that meant.

"Hey, come here, I want your opinion on something" I told Fred as I stood up, grabbed his wrist and led him out the shop, stopping just outside the door.

"Well, personally, it could use a good cleaning…" Fred started.

"What?" I asked giving him a look.

"Well, you said you wanted my opinion and since you're staring really hard at that window there, I assumed it was about that" he said as a smile danced on his face. I gave a half-hearted smile back. Hopefully when I finished telling him what happened he'd understand, he'd see as an accident too and we'd be alright.

"I have to tell—" I could've screamed in annoyance at the sudden rustle of noise as someone carrying bags approached us.

"Oi, Fred, don't be rude, help me" I paused at the sound of the voice. I knew that voice. I took the bag that was covering her face and realized I should've more than expected Ginny would appear out of nowhere. "Oh, hey Tammie, didn't see you there, did I interrupt anything important?" she asked. I started to reply casually, thinking maybe she didn't believe George, but then she flashed me just the smallest glare, making me abruptly close my mouth.

"No, you're fine" I said quickly as I helped her with the bags.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters**

_ 39: Wizards in Winter_

"Everything okay?" Fred asked as he cued in on the tension rising between me and Ginny. I nodded and gave him a smile; based on her expression it was quite obvious Ginny had no intention of me telling Fred anything.

"You know, I was wondering when we were gonna bump into you" I said with a strained happiness as Ginny finally dropped the angry expression, but it didn't quite turn into a welcoming one.

"Funny how things like that happen, we have loads to catch up on" Ginny quickly spoke up. I started to say 'no thanks' but Melinda and George had come outside. "Oh hey you two" she said, her face lightening up. "Where are you two headed?" she asked just as Mrs. Weasley came over, humming something.

"Good, good, you lot are all together, let's see if we can find Ron and the others and then we can head toward the shops, only a little bit of shopping today mind you. We have a few days still before the streets get crowded" she explained as she looked around, though not noticing the rising and falling of tension.

"Right, c'mon, let's get looking then" Fred said as he gave me a little nudge to follow his mum. I made sure to stay close to him, just in case George tried anything, though it looked like Melinda had his complete attention. I didn't have to look back to see Ginny giving me nasty looks, I could feel them. I was tempted to say something to her but I was mostly afraid she'd push me into the nearest and tallest pile of snow.

We followed Mrs. Weasley all the way back toward the bank but made a sharp left, between dodging looks at Ginny and trying to take it all the sites I was surprised I didn't slip or walk into anyone. "There she is!" I heard an annoyingly cheerful high-pitched voice call out. I wanted to keep walking but Mrs. Weasley stopped and I didn't want to walk into her so I stopped too; as did Melinda, the twins and Ginny. "Tammie!" I rolled my eyes just slightly as Bellatrix came over and gave me a hug, as if I hadn't seen her in years.

"Hi again" I said simply as I struggled out of her grip.

"We're just on our way to pick up some things for your bedroom! Now, Draco says you want some color and there's plenty of good choices; would you prefer Serpent Green, Black as Death, Blood Red, White as a Ghost—"

"I rather have something a little more, cheerful sounding…" I interrupted as she paused on counting on her fingers.

"Aunt Bella" Draco called in his own annoyed voice. I couldn't help but think this woman was really crazy and Draco was often left with the responsibility of watching after her. Or maybe he helped in her evil plots. Whatever those were. He reluctantly came over when Bellatrix showed no signs of moving toward him. "I thought you wanted to surprise her" he said as he looked from his aunt to me. I raised an eyebrow; that must have been his fancy of telling her they had to leave.

"I can't very well surprise the girl if I don't know what colors she likes" Bellatrix replied in a matter of fact way as she looked back at me but quickly her eyes shifted to Melinda. "Where are you staying dear? We have plenty of rooms in the Manor you know, a Felton is always welcomed" she said with a little smirk.

"It's not_ your_ house, you can't just invite people over" Draco quickly chirped in an annoyed mumble.

"Well certainly Tammie wouldn't mind, they _are_ friends" she reminded Draco with a nod in my direction that I pretended to ignore.

"She was there for a day, she can't say who's to come or not to come" Draco hissed to his aunt who just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, _Draco_ says you're welcomed anytime" she said waving off Draco who was now mumbling things to her I couldn't quite hear. If none of the Weasleys were present it would've been an extremely humorous sight, Draco getting all huffy and red while trying to pretend he wasn't looking hopeful at Melinda. But since the Weasleys were indeed here, it made the situation rather uncomfortable. "Stop it, nothing to complain about. You'd do well with a Felton you know, you should appreciate her heritage," Bellatrix said as she turned her attention back to me. "Now, as the for the colors—"

"Red and gold" I said quickly, now just wishing they'd go away.

"Wonderful, would you like me to pick you out some robes too? For Quidditch. You're a chaser, yes?" I glanced at Draco; I could only predict where this conversation was going. "How's Quidditch going anyway? Besides Draco losing his game, I do hope you played much better" she asked.

"Yeah, but we should—"

"You got yourself a nice little team there; I just saw the Wood family only a few weeks ago, Oliver—yes Oliver—he's on the team, his parents want him to go to some early training; but he won't go" she paused to look at me. I tensed a bit, cursing myself for still standing there.

"That's great and all, but—"

"Oh there's Ron! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called, practically ripping Ginny's off as she dragged her across the street leaving the rest of us alone with the Bellatrix and Draco; why she thought any of us could face these two was beyond me.

"He won't go because he's not that good, and it starts before school is over, he'd have to miss the last game and then come back for the exams" George said with a shrug. I tried to give him grateful smile but he was avoiding looking at me.

"Hm, I thought it was because of a girl" Bellatrix replied casually with a shrug as she frowned. Great, I thought, we walked right into that one.

"Aunt Bella, the room" Draco reminded her when the tension started building again, but Bellatrix waved him off, she wasn't done.

"Melinda, I must say, I was wrong earlier, you do look dashing with a Weasley on your arm; it's like a little accessory" she said cheerfully as she playfully patted George's arm. Even though George only glared at her I should've reminded him that at least she recognized them as a decent couple.

"Aunt" Draco hissed, this time in a more forceful tone.

"Alright, alright, let's go on then" she said to him with a roll of the eyes. "Tammie, you stay well, send for me—or Draco—if you're not getting proper portions of food" she said with one last playful smile as she walked off.

"I'll make sure you get some good colors…" Draco mumbled before following after his Aunt.

"She's hell" Fred commented just as Bellatrix and Draco were far enough away. "I mean, I should expect the worst and all, but wow" he added.

"She's an idiot who doesn't know what she's talking about" I replied, my voice a little too angry.

"Come on, we can at least get into one shop before it gets too dark" George said as he lead the way, Fred at his side.

"She's insane" Melinda whispered as I let out a little laugh.

"I wonder how much of that was guessing" I said as I shoved my hands in my pocket. "I mean, that part about Draco losing the game, she could've heard Mr. Malfoy talking to Draco about it, but I wonder if she knows about the Wood family" I said but Melinda shrugged.

"I guess I should be thankful she didn't suggest anything more regarding me and Draco" Melinda commented with a nervous laugh. I halted, my thoughts practically knocking me over. "What's wrong?" Melinda asked as she noticed my sudden stop. I let my thoughts settle and picked up pace again.

"She was gauging our reactions…if she overheard me talking with Draco about the game then she definitely heard me talking about Draco liking you. Which means she'll bring it up to me again" I said with a grimace as I looked around. "And I bet she'll do it when George is around" I added as I looked at the twins were a quite a distance ahead of us.

"So simple solution, we don't go anywhere near the Manor" Melinda said with a shrug as we stopped at Gambol and Japes.

"Well, obviously" I said sarcastically. "But we still have to shop; we can't be on our guard the whole time we're shopping…" I told her as we followed the boys inside. I did a quick look around, it was big, and clearly there was a lot to explore, but my mind was otherwise preoccupied.

"Then we'll have to split up, we don't shop together and we certainly don't shop with the twins" Melinda said in a matter of fact tone.

"But I feel safe shopping with Fred" I said as I did a quick look for Ginny but didn't see her.

"You can shop with Harry, I'll go with Hermione" she explained.

"Did you already plan this out or something?" I joked as we started looking up and down the rows.

"Did I already start planning out ways to avoid Draco, no, of course not" she replied sarcastically. "I just can't take anymore of his, stubbornness—"

"But—"  
"I know, I know, and yeah, it's nice that he feels that way, but, you know how I feel about him not saying anything; it's annoying and tiring" she explained a low voice as she moved closer.

"If you're waiting for him to be forward, you know that's not going to happen, so you either have to get over him, or accept the fact that he's trying and try with him" I suggested with a shrug but Melinda shook her head.

"What am I talking about? I have a boyfriend, none of that matters, Draco doesn't matter" she said in an extremely unconvincing tone.

"At least George is understanding" I mumbled as I glanced around.

"That's because we communicate; he knows Draco is a potential obstacle, he also knows I'm—no offense—not like you, we've talked about this" she said as I nodded and waved her off.

"I know, I just wish I could've told Fred, I started to, when we went outside" I said as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's why I kept George occupied inside, I kinda wanted it to be out of the way; what happened?" she asked.

"Ginny came out, and she doesn't want him to know, and then you two came out" I said as I spotted the twins on the floor above us.

"George caught on" Melinda explained as I nodded, stepping out of the way just as Fred dropped what looked like a ball to the ground. Instantly it bounced right back up, but went all the way to the ceiling before dropping into Fred's hands, I couldn't tell what it was, but Fred certainly seemed to be happy about it.

"Cool toy" I shouted at him as he nodded, waved and then continued talking to George. "Let's join them" I added to Melinda who nodded.

"You'll get another chance" Melinda said confidently as we started for the stairs, though keeping out the way of the suspicious looking clawed toy.

We continued shopping for another hour and then rejoined the rest of the family, Harry and Hermione near the ice cream parlor. Hermione only had a chance to say a quick hello and then she was off with her parents back to her house. "I'll see you Christmas afternoon" she said excitedly as her parents nodded and thanked Mrs. Weasley who only looked too please.

"And Harry, you're staying with us, yes?" she asked as we moved toward the Weasley's car.

"Well, where else is he gonna go? The Dursely don't want him" George said sarcastically as we all shuffled in.

"Don't talk like that, they're his family" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned on the car, quickly setting off.

On the way to The Burrow we joked and laughed about the first half of the semester careful not to mention Quidditch, or the Malfoys. I started to ask if Mrs. Weasley knew anything about a Burnner family but Ginny spoke over me, talking about decorations and dinner.

It didn't take long before we were pulling up to The Burrow; I giggled a little at the sight, I had only read a description once and it sure did look like The Burrow from the book. I didn't think it was possible to have a steady house that was so lopsided, but apparently it was. At least it looked much less intimidating than the Manor, in fact it looked warm and welcoming.

"Come on, you'll freeze if you stand out here too long" Mrs. Weasley said as she headed toward the door.

"It's not much" Fred said with a shrug of his shoulders and he let Ginny and Melinda go in first. I smiled as I stepped foot inside. It wasn't much at all, wasn't even completely tidy, but it looked like the most homely place I had ever seen. Except for my muggle house, and Melinda's. I looked at the floor, suddenly thinking back to Melinda's house, wondering if Melinda's grandmother had put a charm on the floor to heat it up. I laughed at the thought; Melinda told me how it worked once, but I wasn't listening. I'd have to ask her again.

"Tammie, don't be afraid, make yourself at home;" Mrs. Weasley said cheerful. "Arthur, are you here?" she called out as she went toward the stairs.

"In the kitchen Molly, you lot are back?" he asked as he pushed the kitchen door open. I couldn't help but smile at the redheaded short jolly looking man. "Ah, you must be Tammie Allen, I've heard plenty about you, mostly from Fred here" he said shaking my hand as he winked at Fred whose cheeks flashed red.

"Please don't scare her, we just recused her from the Malfoys" he said as he pretended to shield me from his father.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Weasley" I said pushing Fred aside.

"I like this one, isn't even phased by you" Mr. Weasley joked winking again at Fred. "Well, like Molly said, make yourself at home" he said as Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen.

"Are you hungry dear? Have you had breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fine, but thank you" I said politely as I tried to hang my jacket on the empty hook but realized it was too high for me to actually reach.

"Would you help her" Mrs. Weasley hissed at Fred who had been watching me with an amused expression.

"Oh c'mon, it's cute" he said taking the jacket from me and effortlessly hanging it up. "Melinda would you like me to hang up yours too or would you prefer to struggle like Tam?" he asked.

"I have my own boyfriend to help me" Melinda joked as Fred mocked her sarcastically, just dodging a swat from him.

"If anyone is hungry I'll have a pot of soup ready in about an hour" Mrs. Weasley said in an excited tone as she moved back into the kitchen, Mr. Weasley behind her, humming as he walked.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked as he came back down the stairs and plopped into the nearest chair.

"It's obvious isn't it? She's never seen us so happy" George joked but then frowned a bit. "Actually, it's probably that exact reason, we don't exactly entertain the females at home" he said looking at Fred who just looked at him.

"So, where do you entertain them?" Melinda asked as she moved over to one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Mostly at school, sometimes—" George cut himself as he noticed Melinda raising her eyebrow. I should've warned him it was a rhetorical question and no girl really wants to know.

"Smooth" Fred joked as Harry shook his head, both of them taking a spot on the couch. I looked at George, motioning for him to take the couch but he ignored it and sat on the floor by the chair Melinda was sitting in. I sighed and moved to the empty spot on the couch, leaving Ginny for the floor when and if she came back down. "How do you guys want to do the shopping? Did Hermione say she was joining us or is she just coming over Christmas afternoon?" Fred asked.

"She said Christmas afternoon but I'll write her, because I was really hoping to do some shopping with her" Melinda said quickly but casually.

"No couple shopping?" George said as he tilted his head back to look at Melinda. "I thought you were a couples type of person, we're supposed to do couple like things, like shop, aren't we?" he asked, though I could tell he was somewhat grateful Melinda had decided to ask Hermione, especially after the tea shop date.

"Well, I know you can't get the best gift _for_ me if you're _with_ me, and someone has to keep an eye out for Fred" she said nodding over at Fred.

"I take it I'm not going shopping with my girlfriend then?" he asked humorously as I shook my head.

"Harry's gonna show me the way around so I can get the perfect gift for you" I told him as he made a face.

"Alright, if you must…but I hope you know this is killing me, first you skip out to go the Manor and now you're off shopping with Potter. Am I a bad kisser or something?" he asked, not even slightly embarrassed as he grinned at me.

"No, you're a perfectly adequate kisser" I said as I tried to steady my voice so I wouldn't start giggling or snorting.

"Good," he said then leaned over a little, pretending to whisper. "You're a pretty adequate kisser yourself." I continued looking at my hands though I was certain if I looked at him he would've winked. Again, I wondered why I even let Oliver come near me. He wasn't anything like Fred; he barely had a sense of humor. And obviously he didn't care if I hadn't heard from him. Fred was worried; even though he pretended he wasn't, he even sent a note.

"Does anyone have a spare quill?" Melinda asked as she brought me out of thought. I looked around the room, waiting for someone else to jump up, but it took another second for the rest of us to cue in, each of us absorbed in our own private thoughts.

"I think Ginny has one" George replied as Melinda excused herself. I waited a few minutes before heading up after her. It was nice to see Mrs. Weasley had laid out the cots ahead of time.

"I hope this works" I said to Melinda as soon as Ginny handed her a quill and then left the room to join her brothers.

"It will" Melinda replied casually as she started a letter.

I was pleased that Melinda's plan had gone off with a hitch, though some part of me still wished she had tried to fit in some time where I could've told Fred, though at this point I figured she no longer wanted me to tell him. I was just glad he didn't ask a lot of questions. I was also glad Mrs. Weasley kept us so busy. We finished our shopping the day before Christmas Eve and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny spent the time wrapping the presents while the twins went off with Ron and their dad to find the perfect tree, leaving me, Melinda and Harry to help with the baking, though I wondered why anyone would leave us in charge of that.

Christmas Even we spent the day decorating the tree and the house and helping Mrs. Weasley with various chores, her oldest three sons were due home the following morning and she wanted the house to look and smell wonderful. For once I was glad to be able to fall right asleep Christmas Eve.

I tried not to groan as I shielded my eyes from the window, Ginny hadn't closed the shades and I was still nervous about approaching her considering how she still gave me death glares when we were in the same room together. Maybe she knew I hated the shades open this early. I sighed and opened my eyes, tumbling out of bed as I let myself focus. Christmas morning, that's right, I reminded myself as I yawned and looked around the room we had spent most of the previous afternoon decorating. "Merry Christmas sleepy head" Fred said cheerfully as I rubbed my eyes and waved at him.

"You too" I replied getting up, shoving my feet into my shoes. Neither Melinda or Ginny were in the room. "Is everyone downstairs already?" I asked as he nodded, holding the door open for me.

"Just waiting for you so we can open presents" he said as I gave him a horrified look. "Kidding, kidding…" he said with a laugh as he gave me a hug and kiss. "But, Bill, Percy and Charlie are here, they've already met Melinda" he said as I followed him down the stairs. I paused mid-step; I had to meet his brothers in _this?_ My pajamas and being half-awake? I shook my head, trying to clear out the fuzz as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Oi, you too?" Fred asked.

"What?" I asked him as I realized I hadn't even brushed my teeth.

"Melinda was quickly pulling herself together too, it's not like they're good looking; actually, me and George are the best looking Weasleys" he said.

"As true as you may think that is, it doesn't hurt to be presentable" I said as I fixed my pajama top just as we reached the last step.

"Well, you look lovely" he said before giving me a little push inside.

"Oh good, she's up" Mrs. Weasley said as I looked around the kitchen which was now so full I imagined it would burst if we tried cramming one more person in. Looking back at me were now eight redheaded Weasleys.

"That's Tammie?" Percy asked thumbing his finger at me as he looked at his mum in surprise. "You're a Malfoy?" he asked looking back at me.

"Yep" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"I heard about your family, Mr. Crouch, my boss, said it's really a quite a shame that such things happen to families. I wholeheartedly agree with him of course, but I'm sure we—" he said but was cut short by Charlie who purposely stepped in front of him.

"I'm Charlie" he said in a casual voice as he held out his hand. I stared down at it, noticing a large line across the top of his hand.

"Which dragon did that?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Into Dragons?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course she isn't" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Charlie aside. "Tammie, this is the eldest, Bill" she said nodding at Bill who had been standing in the back. I cleared my throat so my silence couldn't be rightly mistaken as gawking. Unlike Charlie, Bill was taller, and more fit, though Charlie was a little stocky. I would have never guessed he was related to Percy, he looked nothing like him, minus the hair and freckles. He had a cool gesture about him; he looked relaxed, like Ginny—but slightly bored like Ron—and seemed to have a humorous, but gentle expression like the twins. He was though, the best looking of the children.

"Hello" he said shaking my hand as he glanced over at Fred and then George. "I was just telling Melinda it's nice to find a pair of sensible young ladies to put those two troublemakers in their places" he said I dropped my hand.

"I don't know about sensible but, thanks" I said hoping to sound casual. Didn't Melinda say all the Weasleys knew? Except Fred and their parents? Instead of being so nice they could've ignored me like Ron and Ginny had been doing.

"Let's open the gifts; I'm sure Hermione will be here before we even began" Mrs. Weasley said as she led us into the living room where Ron and Ginny had put up the tree the previous morning. Under the tree wasn't loaded with presents but seeing all the wrapped gifts was certainly enough excitement to let me forget my worries. "Tammie, Melinda, you two sit over there," Mrs. Weasley said as she adjusted the chair. "You too Harry" she said pushing over. "We like to give our guest their presents first" she said as she picked up three identical looking packages.

"Because that's not awkward at all mum" George piped up as he ducked under the tree. "Here" he said coming back up, handing something to Fred and then walking over to hand something to Melinda. "Merry Christmas" he said to her proudly with a kiss before backing into his spot.

"What he said" Fred commented as he tossed one small box and then another; one for me, one for Melinda.

"Thank you" I said feeling as if a grin was plastered to my face.

"I have something for you too Tammie, but I don't see it right now, maybe once the presents are cleared out of the way I'll be able to find it" George said, though I figured it was more for the benefit of his mum.

"We got you guys a group present" Harry said as he looked from me to Melinda. "Me, Hermione and Ron I mean" he added.

"Oh, wow thanks!" Melinda said. "But you know you didn't—"

"C'mon, let's open these, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said as she motioned for us to move along. I smiled happily as I felt the package, it was soft, it had to be the famous sweater Mrs. Weasley was known to give. Sure enough, as I unwrapped my package I was presented with a bright pink sweater.

"Are you trying to blind us?" Fred asked pretending to shield his eyes.

"I heard you say you wanted something bright, to your cousin, I hope it's not _too _bright…" she said in a worrisome voice as I glared at Fred.

"No, Mrs. Weasley's fine, I love it, thank you" I said as I pulled the sweater over my head, looking down at the large T on the front. I looked over to see Harry had a green one that matched his eyes and Melinda's was bright purple. I started to get up, to get a present for someone—anyone—but Mrs. Weasley pushed me back toward the chair. I started to argue but there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Hermione now" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she headed for the door. I smiled over at Melinda who was putting her sweater over her head; it looked nice against the dark tan bottoms she wore. "Oh." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice a little alarmed. I looked over, nearly snapping my neck as I did a double take, seeing Draco and Bellatrix at the door.

I jumped up, nearly knocking over the small end table as I ran over to the door. "I got it Mrs. Weasley" I said in a rushed tone as I started to push Bellatrix back outside. I didn't need her commenting on their house.

"No need to use the lumos spell when you're wearing that, huh?" Bellatrix said sarcastically as she looked over my sweater. "Anyway, we're not staying, I just wanted to drop off a few things that came to the Manor; I reckon…" she paused to look down, I did too, she had a large square package and several notes. "_Oliver Wood_ thought you'd still be there" she said as I felt my stomach drop to my feet and my toes curl as I tried not to look back in the room. "Here you are" she said handing over the package and letters.

"And what is Draco doing here?" I asked in an unsteady voice, though I was certain it was more than he was just showing her the way.

"Delivering presents, is Felton in here, this one is for her—give it here Draco" she said pulling the letter from Draco's reluctant grip.

"No it's not…" he mumbled as he tried to take it back.

"Fine, it's not, but it's about her; I accidently opened it" Bellatrix said as she poked her head in to look over at Melinda. "It's a very sweet love letter dearie," she shouted out then ducked her head back out. "Draco's ever so kind with the romantic gesture" she said in a normal tone. "I was supposed to bring the Malfoy's presents for you, but, what are owls for?" she asked with an obnoxious laugh.

"Thanks" I replied annoyed as I started to close the door, but Bellatrix put her foot in the way.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy" she whispered before turning and walking away.

"Tammie…" Draco started but my nerves got the best of me and I slammed the door closed in his face, only wishing I hadn't because now I was faced with six angry Weasley, three confused Weasleys, one sympathetic friend and one friend who was both itching to strangle me and rip the letters to shreds at the same time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: This is what happens after a Malfoy ruins Christmas. Also, huge thank you for those who are reading this, I know I've said it before, but it really does mean a lot. You guys are awesome. As always feel free to let me know what you think. Lastly, for anyone who's read The Day I Found You the sequel will be started either mid July or August 1st.**

_40: A Ruined Christmas_

"Well, let's get back to the presents shall we?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming over to take the package from me. Even before I could began to reply she was setting them on the empty coffee table that was off to the side, making it clear those particular presents weren't to be opened anywhere near her family. Slowly, I made my way back to my chair.

"Good idea" I told Mrs. Weasley as she nodded at the box I had left lying on the edge of the chair. I cleared my throat and went ahead and opened the small box, a silver bracelet laid neatly inside. I could imagine how much savings Fred had to give up for this. I had seen an extremely similar one on Mrs. Malfoy, only hers had charms on them. I was pretty sure one of them were even glowing.

"You can add little trinkets, like charms to it" Fred piped up from his new spot against the couch.

"Oh, um, thanks" I said as I tried my hardest to pretend the guilt wasn't stabbing me in the back. Now how was he supposed to pay for his shop? I asked myself annoyed as I watched Melinda open up a replica sized down model of the Raven mascot that had a little stand with the words altering with Felton, Gerber and Hennings.

"Very lovely gifts Fred" Mrs. Weasley told her son as she reached for another package.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, let us give you guys something" Harry said as I relaxed with relief, glad he spoke up this time.

"Oh alright" she said happily as she waved us over. I fumbled under the tree for a few moments, pulling out the bags of candy I had gotten for Ron and Ginny and the self-decorating thank you card for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It took a bit longer to find George's present, the collector's box set from Jamol and Gapes and a yearlong subscription to their catalogue. I put aside the self-note fancy planner me and Melinda split the cost of for Hermione. "Here" Melinda said handing me a regular shaped average sized square box. I stared at it for a moment; I knew it was anything but something regular or average.

"And yours" I said pushing over the abnormally large regular shaped boxes. She gave me a disapproving look but I merely shrugged her off as I passed over Harry's present, a small, three-to-four time use broom kit set. Finally, I found the one for Fred, it had taken practically all day to find the perfect one, but I was positive he'd like it, or at least get a good laugh out of it.

"This is for you" I told him as I passed over the rectangle shaped box.

"Hmm…" he said shaking the box a little but I knew there wouldn't be a sound. "What could be in here?" he asked with a little smirk as I moved closer, exciting awaiting for him to open it. I shouldn't have been surprised that he unwrapped it so slowly, even taking the box apart in a slow manner.

"Oh hurry up, will you?" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down a little with excitement as he finally opened it to see a red and gold tie, a silver spoon, a yellow flower, a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team—but I had cut out the one of me and him—a little torques tea cup, and a napkin where I left a lipstick print. I giggled a bit as he raised an eyebrow as he scanned the items.

"You stole a tea cup?" he asked picking it up to examine it.

"I wanted it…" I told him defensively as he looked over the spoon questionably. "Our first date, remember you threw the spoon at Draco…and look" I said pointing at the engraved letters.

_My best memories will always be with you_

"You did this?" he asked but I shook my head.

"I bribed a seventh year" I explained.

"So you went back to the kitchen and asked an elf for that?" George asked who had joined us as I handed him his present.

"No, I went back and found it outside of the Ravenclaw house. I cleaned it off of course and kept it safe. Same with the cup" I told him.

"So, you got it even before you decided to give them to me?" Fred asked as I again, felt myself blush.

"I like having something to remember" I said with a lazy shrug.

"Thank you" he replied as he bent over to kiss my head. "And hey, it didn't even cost anything," he added as he kissed me again.

"Nope" I lied. The seventh year, who didn't seem particular fond of me, because she was friends with someone who liked Oliver, someone who liked Fred and someone who constantly saw how Oliver and I interacted. I had to pay her a hefty amount just to talk to me. Of course, being that I didn't have any money at the time, I had written her a note swearing—under pain of death—I would indeed pay her back. Then I had to make another note when she actually engraved all the items, I tried not to complain when I realized she was asking for almost twice the price I had paid just to talk to her. But it was certainly worth it. Looking around the shops I found it was up to five times more if I had come here to engrave everything. I probably could've found a better student, but the idea had come to me one night after practice when it dawned on me I hadn't gotten any of my ties back from Fred and wasn't worried about it.

"Yeah, um, thanks for this" George said holding up his unwrapped gift though I wondered if he was actually grateful or just saying it for Fred's and Melinda's benefit. "What did Melinda get you?" he asked, his tone still indifferent. I paused for a minute, not sure if he was actually curious or just wanted to make sure I didn't get a chance to butter up to Fred too much.

"Uh" I started as I looked at the unwrapped package in my hand. I quickly unopened it to see a perfect circle shaped ball. It was a beautiful gold and I noticed a line going all the way around it. I examined it a bit longer, the outside along was nice. Slowly, I put a finger on the center and quickly a design started around the circle. I watched until I realized it wrote out Gryffindor in large words and then underneath it draw a lion and then in smaller words all around it said: chaser, brave, noble, daring, friends, loyal, witch, pure-blood, different. I even spotted my name, along with the name Malfoy—but in tiny letters—closer to the line.

"Wow! Thanks Melinda!" I shouted over to her as she looked over, grinning as she realized I had opened her gift.

"Twist it" she commented. I smiled and did what she said. All at one all the words disappeared, and slowly the ball shaped item open. Inside was a little circle ring, I had to wonder if Melinda had some sort of obsession with circles or if she knew I did. I stared at it for a moment, realizing the ring was changing colors: red, blue and green. I tilted my head a little, was there something written on it? I asked myself as I picked it up and squinted my eyes to examine it.

_One ring to bind us_

It was written in simple cursive letters. I looked back over at Melinda but she was busy with unwrapping another gift and talking with Harry. I looked over Fred but he was busy explaining something to George who had yet to open my present—though I didn't want to push my luck—no one had still said anything about the items on the coffee table.

The knock on the door made me jump a little; I had forgotten we were still awaiting Hermione. "Well, that must certainly be Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she walked over to the door. I craned my neck to see out; sure enough Hermione was standing there, her hands full of presents. "Oh, I got these, come on in dear" she said as Hermione passed in, her parents still in the doorway. "I'll bring things right over; you just go and find a spot. I think your collection is still under the tree" Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed Hermione off, leaving her to talk with Hermione's parents.

"Happy Christmas" the twins said to her as she waved around before settling in the spot closest to Harry and Ron.

"Tammie, how did you know about these?" Melinda exclaimed excitedly as I looked over to see her happily looking down at the pile of books.

"I asked Flitwick what books he'd recommend to a Gerber" I said knowingly as she continued grinning. Professor Flitwick had been more than happy to answer my question, it just seemed like the list went on forever. I ended up picking the top four because it turned out they weren't cheap and I knew Hermione was getting Melinda books too and I didn't want to overload her suitcase with books. I had originally tried asking Andrew, but he seemed to walk away when I headed in his direction or pretended I wasn't talking to him. I even tried asking George but he insisted Melinda didn't read, so naturally he wasn't any help at all. I had meant to ask Draco, but I knew that would bring up the topic of him getting her something for Christmas and the birthday gift was awkward enough. Not that he didn't find a way to make Christmas awkward. I reminded myself as I glanced over at the table.

"Alright, has everyone gotten most of their gifts open?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked around. "Boys, where are you sweaters" she asked, her eyes stopping on the twins weren't wearing large woolly sweaters like the rest of us.

"They haven't gotten any letters on them, so we don't know which is for who" George said as he unfolded the dark green one. "How are we supposed to know who we are?" he added jokingly but in a serious tone.

"Oi, isn't that obvious? I'm Gred and you're Feorge" Fred said matter-of-factly as he gave his brother a wink.

"Oh right!" George said nodding in approval as Fred refolded his dark yellow sweater. I rolled my eyes as I let out a sigh and looked over at Melinda who was shaking her head.

"Exactly" Mrs. Weasley said as she started gathering the garbage. I wondered if she was just agreeing to get them to shut up or if she hadn't been paying attention, but either way it got the twins back to their casual conversation.

"Hey" Hermione whispered as she came over to where I was sitting.

"Merry Christmas" I told her as she handed me a present.

"It's not much, but I know they're your favorites" she said happily as I unwrapped the paper to find ten boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and a listing of every single flavor.

"Please don't tell me you wrote this…" I said as I looked down the list, there had to be over two hundred.

"I've been writing it since I found out you liked them, and really it's just a matter of copying it. I found the list in one of the books in the library" she said and then motioned over to Melinda. "I got Melinda a class organizer binder and study helper, planner and a book on self-help tips for new witches and being oriented into the magical world" she explained. "All purple, it was a great deal, I was thinking about getting you one, but you live with the Malfoys" she said though not at all sounding insulting, instead she gave a little laugh.

"Don't remind me" I told her as I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind.

"Is that from them?" Hermione asked as she nodded toward the packages on the table. I nodded and we stared at the stuff for a second longer.

"Oliver Wood too…but, I haven't opened it" I told her as I glanced back at the package. "I mean, I don't want to, I just, wish it wasn't in the house" I whispered though Fred and George had now moved back into the crowd with the others. "Melinda told me you know what happened…" I said looking down at the piece of wrapping paper I was playing with.

"Yes, but, it's up to you if you want to tell Fred; I mean, I don't think it's something too bothersome but I don't want to feel guilty about it. It was nothing, you know that" she with a little smile.

"But if I don't tell him and he somehow finds out later I am going to feel guilty" I told her. "And if I open that present I'm definitely going to feel guilty" I said with a shrug as I willed myself not to look back at the present. "Though, I must say, Melinda is doing an outstanding job at pretending she wasn't deeply disturbed by Bellatrix's invasion" I said as I looked over at Melinda once more who was talking with George—though they both seemed to still be in merry moods.

"What do mean?" Hermione asked glancing over too, confused by the scene.

"Bellatrix and Draco came by, bearing gifts and she mentioned—out loud—that Draco practically wrote a love note to Melinda, but he planned to give it to me because he hasn't misguided belief I can help him with his emotions and feelings" I explained as I took a deep breath in.

"George heard?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

"Everyone heard. I'm surprised you didn't hear, I'm surprised you didn't feel the sudden drop in temperature too" I said as I shook my head.

"What sudden drop in temperature?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It just always feels like it gets cold whenever Draco comes around. I dunno, maybe it's just me" I said when I noticed she was looking at me questionably.

"What's just you?" Melinda asked as she joined us on the floor, the three of us quite some distance away from the rest of the group.

"Tammie was just saying how Draco is actually a living Dementor" Hermione joked as I shook my head.

"I'm just pointing out it gets cold whenever Draco comes around" I said.

"Well, he does suck the life out of a good time" Melinda grumbled as we all glanced once more at the table. "Why would he even write that?" Melinda asked none of us in particular as she shook her head in the direction of the presents.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked but we shook our heads.

"Didn't read it" I replied.

"Won't read it" Melinda answered in a matter of fact tone as she looked over the package she had been holding. "Did you get ours?" she asked as Hermione nodded and grinned.

"Thanks, I needed a new one, my other one was just getting so stuffed" she replied with an excited tone. "And I think the one you guys got actually copies repeated notes and dates on its own after a few entries" she said still excited. I felt myself zone off a little. I didn't know what the main features of the planner were but it looked pretty and helpful and Melinda said it was Hermione's kind of present so it made sense to get it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_41: The Estranged Brother_

"I have most of breakfast ready" Mrs. Weasley said as she moved toward the kitchen door. "But I know we won't all be able to fit in there, so, anyone over seventeen can eat in the kitchen" she said happily.

"Guess that's us" Bill said cheerfully as he piled his things back under the tree before following his brother and father out of the room.

"Have fun" George shouted after him as he came over. "Tammie, you, c'mon" he said pausing for a split second to grab my arm as he walked me out of the room, grabbing the items on the table on the way.

"What the hell is this?" he asked waving the letters at me.

"If I knew he was bringing it or what it was I think I would've stopped him beforehand" I grumbled as we stood in the hallway just outside his room.

"Oh come on, don't give me that, how would he know about this present?" he said waving the package. I looked at him questionably, I didn't even know about that present. "It didn't get sent to the Malfoys, it got sent here, the night we got back; Melinda saw it and I told her we had to get rid of it" she explained.

"You threw my present away?" I said, my irritation clear only because I was angry that he hid my own things on me. "You know, if you had just told me I would've let you burn the thing. I don't want it, but don't you think the fact that you hid it—therefore making it easier for other people to find—will get me in trouble?" I asked.

"Heavens forbid that happen" George replied sarcastically.

"I already apologized for what happened, I feel awful and, well, now because of all this Fred is gonna start getting worried. I haven't even been able to tell him anything, do you want my relationship to blow up in smoke with your brother?" I asked, though I felt like it was rhetorical question. I turned around because George didn't respond. In fact he seemed a little too quiet. He shifted on his feet but still didn't say anything. "You seriously don't want us together?" I asked, my tone going low.

"You're a Malfoy, how realistic is your relationship with him…" George finally replied in such a low voice it sounded like a whisper.

"I'm not like them" I said, feeling my voice shaking a little. Damn Bellatrix for even showing up.

"Just tell me what this letter says" he said holding up Draco's letter. I straightened up a little more, he insulted me and now he wanted me to help him? I took a sharp breath as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's a Malfoy, isn't it obvious?" I said sarcastically as I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Everything okay…?" Fred asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. I did a quick glance around, no one was nearby and George was still upstairs. Did this actually mean I had a chance to tell Fred?

"Actually—" I was cut off by Melinda's sudden appearance, though she didn't look angry or upset, in fact, she looked a little disappointed that she interrupted whatever we were about to discuss.

"Oh, hey, um, is George still upstairs?" she asked. I started to say no, or something to distract her from finding George—who still had the letter—but Fred nodded and she quickly passed by and up the stairs. I cursed myself for not staying upstairs, I shouldn't have been so annoyed with George, he had every right be mad at me but I shouldn't have let cloud my mind. What if Draco had written a love letter? Granted, I had hoped Bellatrix was just joking, knowing—or hoping—she'd make things awkward but not really having anything to make it awkward.

"Tammie?" I jerked my head back to Fred.

"I'll be back" I said as I turned around and practically ran back up the stairs. Sure enough Melinda and George were in the twin's room, Melinda on one bed; George on the other, George looked quieter and a little more sullen. Melinda looked a little more on the anxious side. "Hey" I said quietly as I stood in the doorway.

"Should I leave you two to talk?" George asked as he stood up, tossing the letter back on the bed before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Did he read it?" I hissed as I moved over to the bed to stare at the letter.

"I dunno, he didn't say if he did" she responded looking at the letter too.

"Should…should we read it?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at her.

"Like I said, I don't want to read it" she said still not taking her eyes off the paper. I shifted on my feet, biting my bottom lip as I debated between tearing the letter apart or reading it.

"Do you want me to read it?" I asked. For a moment she didn't respond, but I knew she was seriously considering the question.

"Maybe we should just leave it and go back downstairs" she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, c'mon, we've been up long enough for them to know we're thinking about it" I said with a sigh as I looked over at the door.

"Keep the letter, for now, read it if you want, but, keep it. After all, it was for you, you should just have to figure out if you want to tell me later" she said sighing before getting up off the bed.

"Why are you giving me the opinion?" I asked feeling as if I had another weight on my shoulder.

"Because he's your idiot cousin" she replied before leaving the room. I let out an annoyed sigh and sat down on the bed, now wondering if coming back to The Burrow wasn't a good idea in the first place. I should've left when I realized they all knew. I looked at the letter again, still wondering if I even wanted to touch it. Then I remembered the package, Oliver's package and his letter. I got up and looked around the room, had George left in here or had he hid it someplace else. Again. Maybe he threw it away after blowing it to pieces. But wouldn't I have heard something if he had done that. I looked around for another moment before giving up, grabbed the letter and shoving it in my pocket and heading for the door.

Downstairs everyone seemed to have a plate. I didn't even get a chance to ask how Melinda got one so quickly when Mrs. Weasley was shoving a plate under my nose. "Everyone loves eggs" she said happily motioning me to the empty spot next to Fred. I thanked her and quickly put a mouthful of eggs in my mouth before Fred could even open his mouth to ask where I had been.

"Thank you" I called out to Mrs. Weasley before she disappeared back into the kitchen. I continued shoveling food into my mouth so I wouldn't be tempted to talk to anyone. I did look around the room, George still looked sour, Ron kept looking from me to George, probably waiting for one of us to explain what happened. Ginny seemed to go back to giving me the uncomfortable glare while both Harry and Hermione kept their eyes on the food. Melinda wasn't exactly paying attention either, though I didn't except her mind to be focused on my problems, she had enough to think about.

Thankfully, right after we finished eating Mrs. Weasley sent us to organize our things while Bill and the other older ones went outside to find some wood. I gathered my things into one of the large bags Mrs. Weasley had given us and dragged it up to Ginny's room. When I finished I realized everyone else was starting to get dressed. I didn't even bother trying to find Fred this time. I had all but given up on looking for him again after I finished getting dressed when I bumped into him on my way downstairs.

"Oh hey" I said trying not to sound guilty or too surprised, it was after all his house. "What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed him giving me a weird smile.

"Come here" he whispered pulling me into his room and shutting the door behind him. I was relieved to see a little smirk as he pulled me for a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Melinda asked as I settled on the couch next to her.

"Um, obviously talking with Fred?" I replied questionably as I tried to hide my smile.

"Sure you were…" she said as I cleared my throat.

"See, this is why I don't want to tell him, he's completely forgotten about it" I told her waving my arm toward the stairs.

"He's probably just happy you didn't try and open Oliver's present" Melinda told me. I nodded, even though I was still curious as to where the present had gone to, I was thankful I didn't open it.

"Is George okay?" I asked but Melinda just shrugged.

"He's been acting normal, but he won't talk to me alone, won't even be in the same room as me. Have you read Draco's letter?" she asked but I shook my head. I was a little surprised Fred didn't ask me, then again, he was distracted.

"Once we get back to school he'll be okay and you'll forget about Draco, everyone will be back to normal" I said confidently, telling myself I would learn self-control and not open the letter.

"Yeah" she replied casually as she grabbed one of the books Hermione had gotten her. I stared off for a few minutes before moving to the floor to look over the presents Harry and Ron had gotten. The twins came back down a few minutes later and Bill, Charlie and Percy rejoined us in the living room as Mrs. Weasley brought out tea and cookies.

The rest of break seemed to go a lot smoother. Maybe it was because the tension was finally broken. Everything happened that we thought would happen. Draco came by with the worst news George could hear, Oliver bothered me regardless of the fact that I was dating Fred and me and Melinda ignored both of them. Mrs. Weasley must have been the most relieved about this. Even Ginny's annoyance toward me seemed to fade as we got closer to the day we were supposed to be going back to Hogwarts, as did Ron. The older Weasley children seemed to leave with a bit of dislike in the air, probably as a warning.

George didn't bother talking to me; he even seemed to talk to Melinda less. She was right; he didn't stay in the room alone with her. I also realized he had read the note, not because he told me, because I could tell one night when I took the letter out of my pocket, it had a little—but obvious—tear, as if someone had started to rip it. Why didn't he? It would've made life easier for all of us. I tried glaring at him a few times during dinner but he still avoided eye contact. Could the letter have been that bad? I wondered as I felt it burning a hole in my pocket.

I didn't try to bring up the conversation or even the topic of Christmas as we piled on the Hogwarts Express. Once the train started moving we went off to change, I wanted to actually be prepared before I got even close to school. I returned to the compartment to see a large package on my seat. I looked back out the compartment door but various students were laughing and joking, none of them even looking in my direction.

Slowly I moved over the package.

_You get to make your own decisions_

The note attached said. "Is that…?" Melinda asked as she came into the compartment behind me, Hermione and Harry behind her.

"Where's Ron?" I asked doing a quick count.

"He went to change" Harry replied staring at the package.

"I'll be back" I said pushing my way pass them as I hurried out of the compartment. I wanted to find George first, maybe punch him in the face. Everything was going just fine, and then he had to actually give me the stupid package. Of course I was going to open it, he knew that. I thought angry to myself as I made my way to the bathroom, angrily slamming the door behind me. What was his problem, why did he really feel the need to ruin my relationship? I asked myself as I balled my hands and shoved them in my pocket, feeling the letter slid against my finger. Was the letter really that bad? I asked, still sour as I pulled out the letter; it was now slightly crinkled but still readable. Sighing I put the top of the seat down and sat down, unfolding the letter before scanning across it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_42: The Note_

_ Tammie, _

_ I've been trying to put into words how I feel about these…feelings. I know we talked in detail about it, but, part of me just believes it will go away. I know what you're thinking, they're feelings, they don't just go away, but you don't understand how much of an inconvenience this is. If I could push them aside, I would. Truly I would, and yes, I know that sounds awful, but I can't do this. I'm not ready to do this. I like Melinda, I do, I like her a lot, but like we said, she has George. _

_If I could take her away from him I would, I would do everything in my power to. I probably still will, but that's just because I'm selfish. I won't make time for her. I doubt I'll even talk to her. She deserves better than me. I figured that out on my own, but, if I have to suffer through these feelings so does she. If I have continue feeling the pain of not having her then, well, she does too. Then, hopefully, on her own she'll make the right decision and break up with the Weasley. When the time is right of course. _

_ I'm telling you this in privacy and hoping you won't go waving it about, but, please note, I'm stepping back, but I'm not giving up. There's a clear and obvious difference. Don't hate me for going about this the wrong way; I don't know any other way to be. I aim low, and no, I honestly don't hope for you to have this attitude, if anything, one of us has to be the good (Malfoy) witch. Though, at this rate, with your thing with Oliver still going I doubt you'll learn self-control. Please don't be like me, there's still hope for you. _

_Draco_

_PS: If Melinda is reading this over your shoulder, or trying to, distract her or stop reading. Granted I suppose it would be too late by now. In which case let me know as soon as possible. See you at school._

I read the letter over once more to make sure I had understood everything Draco was saying. Did he mean he was giving up on trying being nice and secretive about liking her or was he going to continue being his usual self? And what did he mean about suffering? She wasn't suffering from anything. Like he said, she had George. I stared at the letter for another minute, still not understanding what the basically cryptic message meant. It certainly couldn't have been good if George gave back the present from Oliver.

Slowly I left the bathroom, trying not to let my mind wander too much as I tried to focus on finding my compartment but I stopped when I noticed a package in an empty compartment. I looked around; perhaps Melinda had put it there, hoping I wouldn't see it. Or maybe she hoped I did see it. Maybe it wasn't even for me. I thought as I slide the door open and walked over package; a note was attached with George's scribbly handwriting. Nope, same package, I thought to myself as I drew out a long sigh as I continued to look over the box.

Maybe I should just open it, before I got back to school. I could throw it out the window and pretend I didn't get it. I got up again and left the compartment, but only for a second, to see if my friends were anywhere close. They were in the next compartment over, talking and laughing. I craned my neck just a little more to make sure Melinda was in there too. I would normally assume if she hadn't been there she'd be with George but to my knowledge they still weren't quite on speaking terms. All because of this letter; George shouldn't have read, I shouldn't have let him, I thought to myself as I went back to the compartment with the box.

I smoothed my skirt down and sat on the seat, Draco's letter was still in my hand. Why was I walking around with it? Didn't he specifically say not to go waving it about? Then again, it didn't matter, the people he didn't want to know about it already saw it. I let the thought of going off and talking to him pass through my mind but decided not to. Poor George, I thought to myself as I glanced out the window, still debating on Oliver's package. I could always throw it out the window; I reminded myself as I finally folded up the letter and shoved it back into my pocket, now moving my hands toward the box.

I looked around, my hands just hovering above the box, and even though I knew it was ninety-percent likely someone would pop out of nowhere I quickly tore open the box. Inside was another box. Half relieved I tore open this box only to see a smaller box, only it was more of a glass case. I slowly pulled off the rest of the box to see a Quaffle—which looked real enough—lying on a bed of gorgeous pink flowers. Not just a normal pink, but a fuchsia pink, and they seemed to be glowing. For a moment I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Are those Pearl Pink Sweet Pea flowers?" I heard Hermione hiss excitedly as I jumped what felt like twenty feet in the air.

"I was just going to call them pink flowers" I told her morbidly as Melinda slowly peeked into the room.

"I didn't see those at The Burrow" she said as she frowned.

"They're not from Fred otherwise I'm sure everyone would've seen" I told her as I looked back over the case.

"Oliver got that?" Hermione asked as she moved; now examining it in more detail. I nodded, part of me wishing I hadn't opened it. "What did Fred get you?" she asked, not moving her eyes from the case.

"A silver bracelet that says A Weasley's Girl on one side, WWW engraved in small letter on the opposite side and something I can't read written in a fancy script all around it" I told her as I fiddled in my pockets. I hadn't yet put the bracelet on since I didn't know what it said I didn't want be walking around wearing something potentially inappropriate. Quickly, Hermione pulled her eyes from the case to look at the bracelet.

"Oh my" she said as I nodded, it was a rather chucky looking bracelet, something that might be found in a thrift shop, or someplace like that. But upon asking Melinda to ask Ginny, we found out it was actually ranked quite high in price because of how muggle-ish and unique it looked. Ginny had told Melinda Fred got in engraved. I wanted to shout 'no duh' to her, but she was still apprehensive about talking to me. "I don't think it's French, or any languages around here, I can check if it's Ancient Ruins if you want?" she asked passing the bracelet back to me.

"No, besides, it keeps changing, and sometimes it fades, maybe it's defective. I'll just talk to Fred about it" I told her as I shrugged.

"Have you told him about Oliver yet?" she asked as Melinda settled into the seat across from us.

"I was trying to, but haven't gotten to; at this point I really don't have the heart to. I mean, we go back to school, I tell Oliver to lay off, everything is fine" I explained with another shrug but both girls looked doubtful.

"And you think that's going to work?" Hermione asked, though not sounded mean or annoyed. I shrugged once more, of course I knew it wasn't going to work, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Of course this meant I couldn't very well throw Oliver's present out the window. Not with Hermione and Melinda still here. "What about you Melinda, did you ever read Draco's letter?" she asked but she shook her head, glancing at me as she did. "You read it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Technically it was addressed to her, so it was for her. Bellatrix just made a big stink about. Was it at least worth it?" Melinda asked.

"No, she didn't need to do it, and she didn't need to pick through the trash either. George told me about that, but I wish you guys hadn't thrown it away" I said, but quickly wished I hadn't upon seeing Melinda's expression. "_I mean_, I wish you had told me you were going to throw it away or asked me if I would've liked to throw it away" I rephrased.

"Would you like to throw it away?" Melinda asked sarcastically as she nodded toward the box.

"Yes, actually I would" I said, only half sarcastically. I still did want to throw it away because I didn't want Fred to think I wanted it, or that I was reading into Oliver's signs. But mostly I didn't like it; it was just a Quaffle in a fancy box with some pretty flowers that glowed. It did nothing to simulate my imagination.

"Tammie, did you know the Quaffle says something?" Hermione asked, bringing me out of thought. I looked at her curiously but her eyes were still on the box, more specifically the ball inside. "My last season of Quidditch comes down to this" she read as she peered at the ball. I looked too, what she was read was correct. "What does he mean?" she asked but I shrugged.

"Something lame" I replied as my eyes shoot over to the door, thinking I had seen someone just out of the corner of my eye.

"It's obvious; he just means the Quaffle is the most important ball to him because as a Keeper he blocks the Quaffle from entering the goals. But this year it's different because _you're_ a Chaser, you practically own the Quaffle" Melinda explained with a little roll of the eyes.

"Like I said, something lame" I repeated as I sighed and started to wrap the box back up. "I don't want it" I told them.

"But it's really nice, and I bet he had to work really hard on making the flowers grow and, well, stay alive. It's tricky and I bet there were all sorts of rules he had to go through before just being allowed to take the first Quaffle of the season. I doubt Madame Hooch would've let him, he probably had to have a permission slip signed, you shouldn't just throw it away, maybe you could donate it, as like an incentive for future—"

"What was that last bit you said?" I asked, my head swirling back to Hermione at the mention of permission slips.

"About donations?" she asked but I shook my head.

"No, no, you said he'd have to have a permission slip to get one" I said.

"Yes, sometimes in order to get something—like this—you need permission, though I can't think of anyone who'd—"

"Knowingly write Oliver Wood a permission slip to give Fred Weasley's girlfriend a Quaffle from her first game?" Melinda finished as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I can't think of anything that daff either really…" she added but I was only half listening, my mind running.

"I can," I said excitedly.

"Madame Burnner?" Hermione asked questionably after a few seconds of silence. "But, she's not a Professor, she's just an assistant—"

"Who's practically controlling a Professor, she'd totally convince Barrass of a thing like that, it's not a big deal; she's intent on ruining our lives. Hell, I bet she's best friends with Bellatrix and gave her an up to date owl every chance she got; Bellatrix probably even convinced Draco to be a jerk—more of a jerk. His act might have been just that" I said waving my hands, I wasn't quite ready to believe Draco had decided to give up. Give up and play mean, sure, but not give up on trying. He even said himself he wasn't letting go this soon. He couldn't have really been afraid of a little pain.

"Was the note that bad?" Melinda asked.

"No, well, yes, I mean, I guess it depends on the perspective. If I were George I could see how it could come out wrong, but it mainly just makes my head hurt" I explained as I rubbed my forehead, just thinking about the note again made my head start to spin. "I should find Fred, thank him again, I mean, I'm sure he won't mind that I'm in here—as long as you guys are—but I don't want George to start putting thoughts in his head" I explained.

"Are you going to tell me what George said to you in his room or do I have to guess?" Melinda asked, half-jokingly.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked, wondering when they stopped the whole 'communication' thing George was always bragging about.

"We were having our own little discussion" she replied, looking down into her hands. I looked at Hermione, wondering if she caught the sudden dropped tone in Melinda's voice too. I switched the weight from one foot to the other, on one hand I didn't want to stay and talk about her potential relationship problems when I had my own; but on the other hand, she was my friend and not being supportive would probably only irritate George more.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, still standing by the door.

"I shouldn't, I mean, it's not a big deal, he just, he asked if I liked Draco" she said. I looked at Hermione, wondering if she was thinking the same thing.

"But—but—doesn't he already, well, know you do?" she asked, her words slow and cautious.

"He assumed I do, but you know, it was all in good fun, kind of humorous about it, after all, pretty much the whole school knew and Draco still didn't do anything about. Granted, he let me win the game, but, that's it and well, I obviously didn't do anything" she added as both me and Hermione nodded. "But then he read the letter and something happened and he asked if I liked Draco" she said, her voice still sad.

"It became a reality" I told her, the thought just coming to me.

"Tammie's right; up til now, it has all been jokes and good fun, nothing has every came about it, no one was admitting to it. But now, Draco wrote that letter. Did he say anything that would imply Melinda liked him?" Hermione asked looking at me for the last part. I thought to back to letter.

"He mentioned her feelings, and well, how they're there and bothering her and um, he's still sort of holding out for her—you—to break up with George" I told her as she looked at me sadly.

"What did you say to George?" Hermione asked, but at all once, the door slide open, Luna coming in to pass something around and then Andrew, to tell Melinda something about classes. I quickly slide my way out as Luna and Andrew started talking, Hermione watched but I knew her mind, like mine, was praying that we had imagined the all too long second pause in Melinda's body language.

"Hiya" Fred said as I slide open his compartment door, interrupting what looked like a normal and quiet discussion him, George and Lee were having.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked questionably, resting my hand on the handle of the door in case I needed to make a quick escape.

"Nothing suspicious" Fred replied with a wicked smirk.

"As long as it doesn't explode or isn't loud I'll stay" I told him as George moved to the opposite side of the seat, now sitting next to Lee. I continued standing where I was.

"Everything alright?" Lee asked, his eyes going to my hand. I looked at my hand, it was clutching the door much tighter than I would've liked.

"Yeah" I quickly replied letting go and sitting next to Fred. "I um, was just talking to the others" I said wondering if I needed—or should've—added who exactly the others were. Since none of them asked I decided not to push the issue and instead focused on relaxing closer to Fred as I listened to the three of them propose pitches for their shop.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_43: The Almost Confession_

I hadn't even realized I had slept for a lengthy amount of time until Fred was shaking me awake. "When did you put your robes on?" I asked, looking up to see him all properly dressed, his tie even perfectly centered.

"While you were sleep" he said casually as I stared at him. "Don't worry, I made sure you were knocked out first" he added but I only shook my head.

"You're supposed to leave and change in the bathroom or wake me up and shoo me away" I reminded him but he just rolled his eyes.

"You were sleep" he said with a shrug as Lee and George came back in.

"See, they left" I told him as I waved to George and Lee.

"We figured if we all stayed we'd make too much noise and wake you, so we drew straws" Lee joked as I glared at him. "Kidding, obviously your boyfriend had dibs on staying in the room to change while you were sleep" he said with a grin as I continued pretending to glare at him.

"You three are awkwardly creepy" I said shaking my head as I sat up to fix my own tie. "And if it wasn't for my good sense in humor and natural inability to remember anything I would leave" I told them as Lee laughed.

"Well, that's what makes you amazing I guess" Fred replied as he kissed the top of my head before opening the compartment. "But Melinda's been in here a few times, she wanted me to send you out when you woke up; I think she would've preferred sooner…call me selfish, but, I wanted to spend some quality time with you" Fred said, his voice dropping a bit as his ears turned red.

"I was sleep" I reminded him with a smirk.

"Watching you sleep is still quality time" he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm leaving now" I said as I pulled open the door, though I couldn't help but giggle all the way back to the compartment. I did a double take as I looked out the window; the castle looked closer than I thought. "We're almost here already?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. Ron nodded, glanced over at me and then finished putting his candies in his luggage bag. I wondered if anyone had reminded him his clothes would get all sticky or if the others had simply given up in telling him. I looked over at Melinda who only half seemed to acknowledge my presence. I didn't get a chance to ask if she was still thinking about the note or ask if she wanted to read the note because we were suddenly pulling up to the school. She was up and out first, George appearing to come out of nowhere as he followed after her, quickly whispering something as they walked. I waited another moment to see if Fred was going to come in, offer to carry my luggage or something but when I turned back around Harry was already pulling my bag off the top shelf.

"Oh thanks Harry, I would've gotten it" I told him as he grinned at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked down and laughed with embarrassment. I could barely put it up. I thought to myself as I followed Harry out. As I expected Fred was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing my bag before I could even pretend to get on his case about it.

"George told me he gave you Oliver's present" he said as we made our way up to the Threstals. I paused for a millisecond; I thought George wasn't going to tell Fred anything. "Well, I sorta figured it out, I mean, if he had gotten rid of it I would've heard it from you by now, if he opened it himself Melinda would've been jinxing him but overall, you're way too quiet" he commented as he helped me into one of the carriages, no one we knew in this one. Was this some sort of sign I was supposed to tell him what happened? Was this my only chance to tell him what happened before break, what seemed like so long ago.

"Can you see them?" I asked him as our carriage started moving. Fred looked over his shoulder, though he just shook his head. I had read that the carriages were pulled by a demotic looking black horse, one that was visible if someone had witnessed death. Some part of me was curious to know what they looked like, what they're meaning was, but the other—relatively normal—side of me didn't want anything to do with them.

"Why, can you?" Fred asked glancing over his should once more.

"No, I just wanted to know, it's weird, I read about them, but, you know how it is, you read about something and then to see it in person" I explained.

"I assumed you were just avoiding a response to my comment" he said half-humorously. I smiled back as I looked at him.

"I actually did open it, but I left it in the compartment, I don't know if anyone grabbed it" I said just realizing I hadn't picked it up before I left. Maybe Melinda and Hermione did throw it out the window. Maybe they could hear my thoughts. I shook my head at the thought; my mind always seemed to become less and less comprehensible when I was near Fred. I smiled at the thought as I looked at him; he was raising both eyes but had a silly smirk on his face.

"You alright?" he asked slowly but I looked away as I tried to lighten my smile which only made Fred smile more.

"In a relationship, what's the worst thing someone could do you?" I asked, my words practically rushing together. No doubt the question had caught Fred off guard as he stopped smiling, probably trying to get his mind to focus in a more serious direction. "I know it's an unusual question, but, if someone could do something awful, what would it be?" For another few seconds he continued to blink at me as I fidgeted a bit in my seat.

"Denying something probably or not letting go, but probably denial" he said after a moment. I furrowed my eyebrows, denial?

"Not lying or cheating or miscommunication or accidents?" I asked. He let out an awkward laugh before shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong, those are equally bad things, but, accidents are just that, accidents, and miscommunication could be a ligament problem in a relationship that could easily be fixed. People don't cheat unless they're looking for an escape and honestly cheating is more of a production between two willing and knowing participants in an attempt to break the third unexpected participate" he explained.

"And what about lying? I mean, lying is kind of like denial, it's part of denial" I said as he shrugged.

"You could lie to be helping someone or protecting someone, lying could be beneficial. I lie loads of times—not to anyone important of course—but they're just little small things. And no, not telling isn't the same as lying or denial, not telling is just that. It only turns into denial when you tell more than one person but keep swearing it as an accident" he said.

"Because?" I asked, just as the carriage started to slow down.

"Take Draco" he started with a heavy sigh. "He likes Melinda, he's told everyone except Melinda and I bet you the few galleons in my bank that now he's 'given up' because he can't stand a little pain—"

"How did you know—"

"He told you, his aunt obviously knows, George knows, I know, everyone knows, so now he's gone into denial" he explained as if I hadn't even interrupted him. I started to respond but the carriage stopped and we all got out. "My word of advice, step back, advise the situation and then proceed at top speed, causing as much mayhem as humanely possible" Fred said I followed behind him to drop off my luggage along with the others.

"Don't you mean proceed with caution?" I asked jokingly as we walked into the castle, the dim lights and pictures greeting us.

"No, he's Draco Malfoy, I don't give a sorcerer's stone about him, and he's ruining my brother's relationship with your best friend. And he's in denial, so that makes him even worst. My other suggestion would be just to ignore it, but it's already stuck in your head if you're thinking of ways he's figured out how to deny that he's ruining Melinda's relationship" Fred said. Again, I paused for a millisecond. It didn't even dawn on him that I was talking about our relationship. Not the one with his brother. I was just preparing myself to apologize for being in denial and he didn't even catch on. What did George tell him?

"Oliver got me a Quaffle in a glass case laying on a bed of flowers" I told him as we entered the Great Hall.

"What kind of flowers?" Fred asked, not at all sounding concerned.

"Uh, I dunno, Hermione told me the name, but I don't remember" I said hesitating to sit next to him.

"Where is it now?" he asked just as George and Lee joined us.

"I dunno, I left it in the empty compartment" I told him as I finally sat down.

"Too bad" he said as he centered his empty plate. I opened my mouth to ask why he sounded so carefree about it but my eyes caught George and Lee looking—sort of smirking—at whoever was standing behind me. I quickly turned around, my heart already dropping before my eyes adjusted to seeing Oliver standing there. I looked back at Fred but he was still playing with his plate. "Hey Wood" he said without looking. Oliver shook his head, gave a hurt laugh and started back out.

"You knew he was standing there?" I asked Fred, feeling a little betrayed.

"Of course; he was going to be the first one to greet you" Fred said as his eyes still on the plate. "You can apologize if you like, explain how your boyfriend just gets annoyed at him sometimes; or you can stay here. Enjoy dinner and good company" he offered, his voice balance between triumph and worried.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, the annoyance still in my voice.

"Why are you upset about it?" he replied finally looking up. I sucked in air as I started playing with my plate, looking everywhere but at George, he was probably enjoying this the most, if he could have it his way he'd interject and tell Fred what happened with me and Oliver and then we'd break up. That's what he wanted after all. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Fred asked. _Now?_ Now he was asking if I wanted to talk? Where was that question the whole break? I wondered as I gritted my teeth a bit.

"No" I said flatly as I willed my mind to bend the spoon I was holding. Why wasn't George saying anything? Fred would be alright, he'd always be alright, he had his brother and the rest of his family and his friends. I looked back at him. "I'll be back" I said plainly as I got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked in a surprised tone.

"To apologize to Oliver, I need to explain why I didn't want his present" I said as I started moved to make my way for the door. "What are you doing?" I asked realizing Fred was at my side.

"Going with you" he said simply as we passed through the doors. I hoped the Welcome Back dinner was optional I thought to myself as I glanced over my shoulder. Not that Fred would care about getting in trouble but I certainly didn't want to and didn't need to. "Unless that's a problem?" he added but I shook my head. If I started thinking about it being a problem it would. I thought to myself as we started for another staircase.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, nearly falling sideways and backwards as I twisted my body as we passed Professor Barrass's office. Fred stopped too, looked side to side and then in the direction I was looking. Madame Burnner was in the room talking softly to someone. Maybe it was Barrass again, but, no, her voice sounded too soft to be talking to him. She was speaking as if speaking to a child.

"Tammie, and Fred, please, don't be shy, any student is welcomed in" she said motioning us forward. I knew Fred wouldn't have run in so quickly had he looked around first. I didn't even need to take more than a couple of steps inside to realize the person Burnner was comforting wasn't a Professor at all, it was Oliver.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: alright this is when things start to get a little sad for our main characters and Burnner starts to become more of a pain than usual. But why?**

"What are you doing?" I asked Madame Burnner, my tone coming out much too acid though I know that was bad, I didn't want her to think I had a problem with her talking to Oliver. Even though I did, but only because there was something I didn't like about her. Still. "I mean, shouldn't you be at the feast?" I added.

"I'm not feeling too well, I figured I'd pass. If I do have something I don't want it to spread to others. Oliver here just happened to be walking by. He looked like he could use a cup of tea" she replied as she motioned for us to sit. I watched Fred sit down first, I took the seat close to him.

"Thank you" Oliver said kindly as Burnner pushed a cup in his direction.

"It's absolutely no problem my dear; would you either of you like some tea?" she asked with a nod in our direction.

"No thanks" I replied firmly, speaking for both me and Fred.

"As you like" Burnner said pouring herself a cup of tea and then sitting back in her chair. "We were just discussing how Christmas break went" she said cheerfully, though I figured she knew exactly what she was doing.

"How was your Christmas?" I asked, leaning back too, keeping my eyes on her expression, though she showed no sign of even being phased.

"It was wonderful actually" she said as she settled back into her chair. I gave her a tight smile as I tried to relax my mind. I didn't want her thinking I was wondering why she was with Oliver, what she had been saying to Oliver. Not just today but all break. I looked back over at him, he seemed to come up here rather quickly, how many times during break had he been up here. Why? I looked away from Oliver, Fred's dislike for him couldn't have been that bad. Could it have? I shook my head at the thought, of course not.

"Tammie, are you okay?" Burnner asked. It took another second to focus my attention back on her and another second to realize she was smiling. Great, I was playing right into her games, I thought to myself as I cleared my throat. "I don't mean to pry or be in anyone's business but I can't help but notice the sudden jump in tension in the room" she said pausing to look at Fred who shifted uncomfortably in his chair and then at Oliver who looked a little more relaxed about the situation. I felt my nerves tighten, she must have told him she'd speak with us, she must have said she'd put in a good word. Why else would he look so comfortable in her presence? Granted it was probably also the fact that he was unaware of how manipulative she was.

"There's no problem" I said simply, but knew my voice wasn't projecting the simple like tone.

"I was your age once, I know how difficult relationships—"

"You're right, it isn't any of your business" Fred interrupted, his gentle and natural flowing humorous tone coming back as did his relaxed body language. "There isn't a problem, Wood just has to learn he can't play with someone else ball on the Quidditch field" he added before pushing his chair back and standing up. "Listen, I'm sorry the girl you like happens to be my girlfriend and I'm sorry she got rid of your present, but maybe it's a good thing" he said with a shrug. "We're going back to dinner now" he concluded as he reached the door. It took me a few seconds longer to fully comprehend what was going on. But finally I was standing at the door with Fred.

"Um, thanks" I said for lack of anything that might suggest actual kindness or gratefulness. Burnner looked extremely irritated but she gave a half smile as she nodded. Oliver didn't say anything, just continued looking forward.

"Enjoy dinner" Burnner added as we left room.

"I see why you hate her" Fred commented as we started back down the stairs toward the Great Hall. I started to nod but then remembered something.

"Hang on, I said I didn't know what I did with Oliver's present, he already knew that, why did go and tell him I threw it away" I asked as we reached the bottom of the next staircase.

"Because that's what I'm expecting you to do" he replied as he stopped and pulled something out of his pocket robes. I stared at the glass case with the Quaffle inside on a bed of flowers.

"You took it?" I asked, a little edge to my voice.

"I saw it lying on the seat, I put two and two together" he replied.

"But, why?" I asked, though I should've expected George to pop out of nowhere and ask why I cared.

"Do you want it?" Fred asked. I knew it was a trick question, but I knew the longer I took to answer the guiltier I'd look.

"No, I told you, I don't care. Do I like the fact that you and George feel the need to throw it away every time it's in your presence? No" I said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not saying a gift changes anything, trust me, it's pretty and I like, but it doesn't make me like him" I explained.

"We haven't talked about this all break, so tell me now, is there anything I should know with you two?" he asked. This time I didn't say anything right away. I let the silence fall; it was time I told him, but, how? Should I explain that it was only on the check, or would that even matter?

"Oliver kissed me" I said quietly, my words slow, practically sticking together. I could only imagine how they sounded to Fred's ears.

"Pardon me?" Fred asked, as if he hadn't actually heard.

"Oliver kissed me…" I repeated, the words piercing my own ears. I only assumed telling him would make me feel better, but now I just felt awful.

"I thought that's what you said, but, I don't know, I was kind of hoping I heard you wrong" Fred replied as he stared at me.

"I didn't know he was going to, it was a little peck on the cheek, and then I ran into Burnner and I got so frazzled by her that by time I got to the train I didn't know what to do" I said, my words still tight together.

"Wait, _got _to the train? This happened before break?" he asked, his tone a little more appropriate for the situation.

"Yes" I said quickly, now only wishing to end the conversation. I waited another minute for him to start yelling or laughing, or possibly crying, but he stood there, sort of looking off.

"Anything else happen with him?" he asked after what seemed like twenty minutes. I shook my head and he went back off to staring. Again, it seemed like another twenty minutes passed before he spoke up again. "Well, as long as it was nothing besides a stupid accident" he said. "No harm and no one has to know, I'm sure Wood won't go gloating about a kiss that meant nothing" Fred said, his body visibly relaxing. For a moment I felt like I swallowed glue, both my mouth and throat felt stuck together. "If you wanna tell Melinda I'm sure that's fine, she might get a laugh out of it. I know me and George will" he said, a small smile dancing on his face as he came over to kiss my head.

"Yeah" I said because I had nothing else to say.

"Alright, c'mon, I'm actually hungry and you have to eat something" he said taking my hand and practically dragging me down the stairs. I didn't bother hesitating or pulling away; I had to enjoy every last second with him before he talked to George, because once that happened my relationship with him was certainly over. I lied, cheated and denied things, I was clearly the worst girlfriend at this point. I thought to myself as Fred let go of my hand as he sat next to his brother. I started to move down, next to Harry but Fred caught my wrist before I even moved a good inch away.

"Oi George, wanna hear a story?" Fred asked as soon as Lee ended his conversation. George looked at his brother, his eyes first stopping on the glass gift Fred was still holding.

"Depends, what are you doing with that?" he asked. Fred looked at the glass in surprise, smile and then handed it over to me.

"Well, seeing as to how it's Tammie's, it doesn't matter what I do with it, she can do whatever she likes with it though" he said with a smile in my direction. I tried to smile back but found it difficult with George practically glaring at me.

"What funny story did do you wanna tell us Freddie?" he asked, turning his face back to Fred.

"Tammie told me Oliver kissed her, which explains why he's been acting so weird and why he sent a Christmas package. Actual thought it meant something. Stupid git. He's been talking to Burnner about it, she obviously is rooting for him, probably the only one who knows—knew—now you both know" Fred said nodding to Lee then George as he helped himself to more potatoes. "Anyway, it's funny because Oliver probably didn't think Tam would tell," he finished with a shrug. I quickly stuffed some chicken in my mouth so I wouldn't have to look at George who no doubt was giving me nasty looks. "No one is going to laugh at this?" Fred asked as he looked from his friends to me.

"I've heard funnier things" George said dryly.

"I think it's bad luck to joke about relationship problems mate" Lee added. I didn't want to nod in agreement because it looked like the knife George had picked up and was twirling could be used as a very sharp weapon so instead I kept silent and continued chewing, trying to subtly look around for Melinda as I did so.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked George when I finally managed to swallow the mouthful of food.

"Probably with her house" he said simply, his attention everywhere else except looking in my direction.

"I'm going to go have a word with her, maybe you can talk to Fred" I added, hoping he understand what I meant and he'd just tell Fred he knew the whole time, along with the rest of his siblings, Harry, Hermione, Melinda and Lee. I flinched at the thought as I made my way over to the Ravenclaw table. I really was an awful person. So many people knew and Fred thought he was the first. Professor Burnner knew, even Draco knew, I thought as I spotted Melinda.

"Hey" she said in a casual upbeat tone. I groaned to myself, of course she was in a good mood, whenever I had bad news to tell her she was in a good mood, I thought to myself as I sat next to her. "I tried looking for you when we first got in, but I didn't see you, and then I asked George where you went but he said not to worry and everything would sort itself out" she explained. Boy, how wrong George was. I thought to myself. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her tone changing one of concern.

"I told Fred what happened with me and Oliver before break started" I told her, my own voice a little lower. I watched Melinda's expression; as expected her eyes got bigger and her eyebrows practically went to her hairline. She started to open her mouth, whether to yell or ask a question I didn't know because I was interrupting her.

"He knows the whole thing, he just doesn't know that he's not the first to know" I told her.

"How doesn't he know? Didn't you tell him you told us?" she asked but I shook my head, feeling a little ashamed.

"I felt really bad after I told him in the first place and I was just sort of hoping he wouldn't say anything about it. He just told George and Lee, of course neither of them think it's funny—"

"Why would Fred think it was funny?" Melinda asked, glancing over at Fred who was hopefully on a new topic.

"Because I didn't do anything about the kiss. I just let it happen and didn't try and make it a big deal" I explained as Melinda gave me look. "You know what I mean, that's what Fred thinks" I corrected.

"And what happens when George tells him otherwise?" she asked. I sighed and looked over at Fred, he was laughing along with Lee, George and some of their other friends, clearly George hadn't told yet.

"By then it will be best if Fred knew. Hopefully I can work up the nerve to tell him myself tonight, but, I just don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have" I said as I glanced over at Melinda.

"Then maybe you should tell him now" she said with a little nod in Fred's direction, I looked over too, I wanted to tell him, but things were finally starting to look better. How selfish could I really be? I asked myself as I started to get up.

"Yeah," I said simply. "I hope I didn't ruin your night" I added but she just waved a hand at me.

"It's fine, it's not like George isn't upset about the whole Draco thing anyway, I still need to talk to him, like an actual conversation. I don't want him to think I'm mad at him or anything. And I'm not mad at him, you know that right?" she asked as now stood several inches from here. I nodded, of course I knew she wasn't mad at him, but I also knew George didn't listen and often heard what he wanted to hear. At least that's how I interpreted it so far.

"I'm sure everything will be okay once you talk to him, you know how guys are, they just need a reassuring word from their girlfriends" I replied half-joking. "I'll try and find you later?" I asked. She nodded and turned back toward the rest of her table. I looked over my shoulder as I walked back over to my own table. I started to make a comment to Fred but noticed him, Lee and George were gone. I looked over to ask someone but decided I didn't want to know. Instead I turned my attention on my dessert, something chocolate, and listened to the conversations going around me.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Bittersweet chapter here.**

_45: Even Weasleys Give Up_

When we were finished and were dismissed I started to make my way toward Melinda's table again but spotted Draco first. Thinking it was a bit strange that he hadn't talked to me since, well, Christmas I thought it would make sense to talk to him, just so he wouldn't think the worst, or the best. "Hey" I said as a casually made my way into the group of Slytherins. At least they were Draco's age or younger, I thought to myself, it only meant I wouldn't have to worry about getting knocked unconscious. Then again, that also depended on how my conversation with Draco went. "Hey there" I said when I realized he hadn't answered.

"I didn't think you'd be talking to me" he said quietly as we stared toward the staircase.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as we broke apart from the rest of the group.

"Uh, maybe because I showed up on Christmas with my psychotic aunt bearing presents we found in a garbage" he said in a matter of fact tone. I shrugged as I followed him to a more isolated part of the hallway.

"We're family, I told you, we're gonna have to learn how to make up quickly" I commented with a smile. It took him another second to return my smile with his half smile, attached with a sigh.

"Oliver's present must not have been that great then" he said, this time smiling a little wider.

"I just didn't want it" I reminded him as I remembered I didn't see Oliver's gift when we were leaving. Now where could it be? I thought feeling slightly annoyed about the whole gift. We fell silent as we walked slowly around a corridor and then up another staircase.

"What did you get Melinda for her birthday?" I asked, the question surprising me probably more than him. I hadn't thought about her present, since, her birthday. I had been meaning to ask her but then Christmas came and then we got back to school and everyone was back to being stressed.

"A picture" he answered.

"A what?" I asked, twirling my head to look at him.

"A picture" he repeated with a smile as he put his hands in his pocket. I looked at him again, but he didn't look back as he spoke. "Obviously a wizard developed picture, so it move and everything" he said with a shrug. "It's of the game, against the Slytherins. It's the shot of her catching the snitch. How happy she looked, how much fun she was having, you could see it in her eyes, I didn't want to take that away from her. I just wanted her to be happy like that with me, because of me for two minutes" he explained. I was practically holding my breath as I watched him. All the feelings he spoke of getting rid of, everything he said he was no longer doing was still showing up on his face.

"I'm sorry you felt that way" I said, the words basically falling out of my mouth. Draco looked at me in surprise, but he didn't say anything, not that he had to. He wasn't going to say what I wanted to him say anyway. Which was either stop or something to counter what I was saying. No, instead he nodded and continued walking. I looked after him, wondering why I was so determined to put Draco on the right track when indeed Melinda was happy and Draco supposedly didn't care. I shouldn't care. This was his own decision, he wanted to do this.

"Oh, Miss Allen again, and Mr Malfoy" a cheerful voice said as we turned another corridor. Draco stopped first, he looked embarrassed for some reason.

"Bloody hell…" I mumbled as I tried to walk around Madame Burnner but she merely blocked my way.

"What was that?" she asked but I shook my head.

"Nothing" I replied. She smiled and looked over at Draco who seemed to have recovered from whatever he was embarrassed about.

"I just wanted to say how quickly you left my office tonight and while I certainly don't find it so offensive that I need to take away house points I do think you need to be a little more considerate of other people's feelings" she explained. I was tempted to roll my eyes, I hated how sincere she sounded. Though I did wonder why she was putting on the act for Draco. I looked over at him but he seemed to be entirely focused on looking everywhere else except back at me.

"I was hungry" I said simply as I crossed my arms over my chest. She smiled again, this time, a much less pretend sweet smile.

"It will never cease to amaze me why Fred or Oliver would want you. You're just a selfish impulsive manipulative spoiled git. But, I suppose to each their own. And each will learn" she said and then started for the stairs. "Oh, and Tammie, I'm a little concerned about Oliver. I don't know much about students, but, I know the last year is the hardest year for some of them" she said before walking off. I stared after her, mainly in shock. But I quickly recovered, just as Draco grabbed my arm. It wasn't until he was dragging me in the opposite direction did I realize I was trying to follow her, my wand out.

"Did you hear what she said?" I hissed to Draco as he continued dragging me off in whatever direction he was going.

"Yes" he said simply.

"She called me a git, and said I was manipulative" I hissed. "That stupid harlot of a women" I continued hissing.

"What?" Draco asked as we finally came to stop. I started to repeat what I had just said but noticed he was smiling.

"Stop it" I mumbled to him but it only made him laugh. "Oh shut up" I grumbled as I turned away from him.

"Oh c'mon, don't let her get under your skin. You know nothing she says is true, you know it doesn't matter. You know what you are" he said with a gentle pat on my shoulder.

"Yeah, a Malfoy…" I said sourly but he only shook his head.

"I'm not gonna stand here and explain how you're not a Malfoy, and I'm certainly not going to explain why that Weasley twin or Quidditch Captain like you" he said as he finally stopped smiling.

"Do you do that on purpose, forget their names?" I asked, as he shrugged.

"I didn't forget their names, it's just easier to act dumb" he replied as we neared the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I come to think of you as not acting" I said sarcastically as he gave me a friendly punch in the arm. "Listen, I meant to talk to you about your letter. Melinda didn't read it" I started as he let out a relieved sigh. "George did" I added he huffed. "Anyway, she's my friend, she's with George, but I have no idea how long that will last. I know you're in denial and want to ignore your feelings, but you can't do that, you can't pretend this isn't happening. If for some reason her and George break up, you need to step up" I explained.

"If things turn around, if I get the girl, everyone will think you've been rooting for it from the start" he said. I looked at him in half admiration, it was the first response he said that didn't imply he was just thinking about himself.

"Yeah, I know" I said with a shrug. "And well, I kinda was" I added, smiling a little. Draco looked at me in surprise but finally changed his expression to happy.

"Well, whatever happens, I have your back" he said giving me another pat on the shoulder and a warm smile.

"Yeah, unfortunately that won't help me at all" I told him but smiled to show I didn't mean it as an insult.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go get some sleep before I start hugging you" he said with a small chuckle.

"Like that would be such a bad thing? Really, maybe all you need is a hug?" I called out as he started walking backwards so he could still see me.

"Here? Yeah right" he joked as he waved his arms indicting anywhere near the Gryffindor Tower would be out of bounds for any kind of physical relative appreciation. I waved him off as I said the password I overheard one of the older Gryffindors telling someone during dinner. I wasn't surprised to see none of my friends in the room, or the twins or Lee. It wasn't empty though, a few students were scattered through the common room. I sighed and plopped down on the couch, it felt good to sit on something comfortable.

"Where have you been, Fred was looking for you." I nearly jumped off the couch at the surprise voice.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed at Oliver who looked a little amused.

"It's not like I just popped out of nowhere" he said, his tone going back to the saddened one. I shifted in my seat.

"If you want me to leave I can" I offered but he merely shook his head.

"Won't stop me from thinking about you" he said with a little smile. I rolled my tongue inside my mouth, I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to engage in a conversation on that topic with him, that would only make things worse, I told myself as I looked at the burning fireplace.

"Madame Burnner said you were having trouble?" I asked, hoping somehow his troubles were not connected to me in any way.

"I was thinking about not joining the Quidditch Team we found during the summer" he said. I continued looking into the fire, it was a stupid idea to think it was just about Quidditch.

"What team?" I asked.

"Woodley Spikes" he said with a little smile.

"Huh, Oliver Wood, Quidditch Keeper for the Woodley Spikes" I joked. "Has a nice ring to it you know" I added as he nodded. "What are their colors?"

"Orange and brown" he said as I finally looked over at him.

"Not bad, you'd look nice" I commented.

"I'll look like a pumpkin" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you'll look like a cute pumpkin" I replied. Even before the last word came out I knew I had already done myself in. That wasn't what I was supposed to say. Not to him. This was the exact situation I was hoping to avoid. "I um, have to go do something" I said as quickly got up and ran over to the door.

"Can't we talk about this?" Oliver asked. I shifted as I looked at his hurt expression. Okay, maybe Burnner was partially right. I_ was _cold.

"No, there is nothing to talk about" I replied before making my way out. I hurried down the stairs, this was awful. I left school for break on these same terms. Confronted by Oliver and I let my guard down. Why did this keep happening? I asked myself. The kiss everyone could understand, but telling him he was cute, and him twisting it around as he saw fit, no, now I was absolutely ruined. I stopped just outside a classroom, the door was partly opened. I took a deep breath, maybe Oliver wouldn't tell. He knew if he didn't, I wouldn't and then he'd only push for something. I couldn't tell Fred about this. How would I even begin to tell him? I asked myself as I started to move away from the door but heard voices. I turned back to look, listen, that was definitely Melinda's voice. I thought to myself as I leaned closer to listen.

"I still don't understand what possessed you to read the letter; you knew it wasn't going to say he hated me. It wasn't even for you." I heard Melinda hiss. I moved so I could see through the small opening, she was talking to George.

"Beats me Liny, I guess it just bothers me when some mean git hits on my girlfriend" George replied sarcastically.

"But it doesn't mean anything" Melinda told him, her tone annoyed.

"Yes, because I'm sure everyone else thinks that too" George said bitterly.

"Since when did everyone else matter?" Melinda asked, her voice dropping a little as I saw her slide off the desk and walk over to George.

"Since we Weasleys let you and your friend into our lives" he said quietly as he sat on the closest desk "Liny, we don't have anything, I have nothing to give you; I don't even know how much affection I can give you. I don't do this, I don't get involved with girls, not like this" he said, his voice still quiet.

"And I thank you for letting me in" Melinda replied after a second.

"We won't last, and I don't want this end later, when we're both at risk for getting seriously hurt. I don't to hurt you and you don't want to hurt me" he said, the silence falling again.

"Why don't you think we won't last?" Melinda asked, her voice back to annoyed. I didn't blame her, George was giving up.

"Because you're not my type. I'm not your type; we don't belong together. You're a Felton, I'm a Weasley" he said in a matter of fact tone. "And your closest friend is a Malfoy, come on, what kind of disaster do you think this will turn out be?" he asked though got up and moved to the other side of the room, out of view. I could only imagine why he was acting so mean, I felt bad that he was in his current situation but he didn't have to be a jerk and close himself off so it would hurt less.

"That's not fair. First of all, my family has nothing to do with me. Just because my grandma married a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm destined for the same thing. And Tammie told Fred, she's trying" Melinda said, sounding like she truly meant it. I started to smile but heard George snort.

"Like her and my brother are going to last? She doesn't care about him, she never will, you know her better than me. Tell me she'll make to March" George snorted. I waited to hear Melinda say confidently that I would but it remained silent. "So why should I be with someone who knows my brother is in a bound to fail relationship with a twisted Malfoy?" Again, silence.

"I guess you shouldn't…" Melinda said after what seemed like forever. I jerked my head up to look at her, I imagined George was surprised too.

"Guess not" he said, his voice flat. Again, an uncomfortable silence fell. I wanted to say something, to run in and apologize but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Melinda wanted this, for whatever reason. "Well, that was easy" George said after a few seconds passed.

"Good night George" Melinda said quietly, and then suddenly the door was opened, both of them staring at me.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_46: Sometimes it's Hard to be Concerned_

"Uh, hey guys, I was just walking pass" I said as I watched them continue to stare at me. "Is, um, everything alright?" I asked, but George only snorted as Melinda tried not to look at him.

"Fine, I was just heading to bed" Melinda said as she finally pulled herself from the spot she seemed to be rooted to. "See you tomorrow" she added quietly as she headed off. I gave a little wave as I watched her disappear up the stairs I looked back to see only George remained, still looking the opposite direction.

"We should head back to the common room, I don't want us to get in trouble" I said quietly as he snorted again.

"I really don't think you care what happens to me" he said as he slide off the desk and walked to the doorway. "Or my brother" he added.

"You just broke up with Melinda, can't you be upset about that a little while longer before you turn on me?" I asked sarcastically as I closed the door behind him when he finally decided to move.

"Leave me alone okay?" he said as he started to walk pass.

"No, because despite what you think, I do care, you're a good guy, we both know you're better than Draco so what was up with you just letting her go like that? I thought you were better than that" I said as I hurried after him.

"Guess not" he said flatly as he headed up the stairs, me at his heels.

"C'mon, just go back to the Ravenclaw Tower and tell her your sorry, say you were under the Imprus Curse or something" I suggested waving my hands in the air a little.

"I don't want to get back with her, I don't care, her and Malfoy deserve each other" he said, his voice still flat as we headed up yet another staircase.

"Why? Because they said some nice things about me?" I said, even though I knew that at least partly the answer.

"Go away" he mumbled as we finally reached the portrait.

"You're not being fair, do you think Melinda wanted to break up with you?" I asked as I recalled her pained expression.

"She's probably been waiting for quite some time now, just can't figure out a way to let me down easy; not all of us are cold hearted gits like you" he said as we made our way through the portrait. I stopped suddenly, noticing both Fred and Oliver, as were as some other students were all in the common room. I knew a wave of guilt and worry must have crossed my face.

"Everything alright?" Fred asked as he looked from me to his brother.

"Perfect actually, I'm single again, I can get back to properly causing mischief and not worrying about the consequences or social appearance" George replied as he gave his brother a wide grin. "You should try it, being single again, it's very refreshing" he added. I went to glare at him but he walked off toward the stairs. "Night, and good luck Wood, your chance might not be so out of reach after all" he shouted before disappearing out of sight.

"Excuse me" Fred said he quickly followed after his brother. I started to call him back, remind him I didn't want to be left alone with Oliver, let him know George didn't actually mean what he said. But at the same time I knew George needed his brother, he needed someone to talk to. He needed to blow off steam. Even if it wasn't very nice what he said. I thought to myself as I absently stared at the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"What did he mean?" Oliver asked as soon as the few kids who had turned around to listen were back to their own private conversations.

"Nothing, he's just upset" I said plainly as I decided to head to my room.

"Hold on" Oliver said as he lightly grabbed my arm.

"What?" I grumbled as I pulled away.

"Can we talk?" I let out a heavy sigh as I looked around the common room, no friends to run to and I couldn't very well go so the boy's room while George was complaining about Draco and me.

"Fine" I finally said as I moved over to sit at one of the chess set tables.

"Okay" he replied slowly, probably not expecting me to join him so quickly in conversation. He sat down across from me, cleared his throat and fiddled with one of the chess pieces in his hand. "I like you" he said after a few seconds. I wanted to cover my ears, or run to my room but dealing with this now, getting it out of the way was the better idea. "And I know what you're going to say, you have a boyfriend, but you're boyfriend has a family who's not particularly on your side" he said. I half rolled my eyes; that was his fault. "As you see, his brother isn't exactly shy about it. I know you want someone who can be there for you. You want attention and stability and all those other things girls want. I'm done trying to convince you why you should be with me. I'm not giving up, but I'm not gonna keep listing reasons" he concluded as he finally put the chess piece down.

"Okay" I said with a shrug. It was more than a relief that he was going to stop pestering me about. "Well, I'm glad we talked then. Good night" I said with a little yawn as I headed up the stairs.

"We have practice tomorrow, during break, don't be late" he called after. I didn't give myself time to think about how calm he sounded as I made my way to the bathroom to change and then climb into bed.

I woke up to the entire room being empty, even Lavender had left. I looked at the clock, I wasn't late, which was even more surprising. Even so, I hurried to wash and change into my uniform, and then went into my room to pack my things for the day, though at a much quicker pace. Downstairs seemed just as deserted but I was glad to see upon second look Lee Jordan was curled up in a chair. "Didn't you sleep?" I asked as I went over to him as he slowly uncurled himself and looked at me with tired eyes.

"The twins were practically having a screaming match last night. It's not something I want to get caught up in but honestly whatever you did this time really seemed to set George off." I looked at Lee for a long minute, George hadn't told his best friend about the breakup.

"Actually it's not my fault, George dumped Melinda." I said.

"What?" Lee hissed as he leaned forward. I nodded.

"Yeah, I overheard them talking; George took most of his anger out on me" I told him with a little shrug to show it wasn't a big deal.

"Most?" Lee asked as he relaxed a bit. "He should be taking all his anger out on Draco, he's the one who put the idea is in her head, that's just like them too, the Malfoy—" he cut himself off as I looked away. "I didn't mean it like that, you're the good Malfoy—" I put a hand up to stop him.

"It's okay, I know, I mean, Draco just can't help himself sometimes" I said gritting my teeth a little at the thought that I was still defending Draco when clearly the breakup had affected a mutual friend.

"Yeah" Lee said simply as I glanced toward the stairs.

"Morning" Oliver said as he shoved the last few things in his bag. I looked back at Lee but he seemed to have his attention back to sleeping, or at least pretending he was sleep.

"Hey" I said, a little curious how I wasn't prepared to see him so soon. "How did you sleep?" I asked, wondering if it was because I wanted to know or because I wanted to see how loud the twin's voices traveled.

"Pretty well, you?" he replied glancing at Lee. "Wanna walk to breakfast?" he asked. I looked back at Lee, he must have actually been tired if he wasn't trying to stop me or at least get in joke or snide comment.

"Um, actually I was kinda waiting for Fred…" I said but Oliver was lightly taking my arm.

"C'mon" he said anyway as we started out.

"But…" I said helplessly as I glanced back at the portrait.

"Listen, I was up early, Fred and George were talking, they didn't sound too happy, I just think it's best if you gave Fred some room, you don't need to be upset with his problems with his brother" he explained as we started down the stairs. "But if you want you can complain to me" he said. I debated his suggestion for a moment. Venting to Melinda wouldn't be fair and venting to Fred would probably just result in an argument.

"It's about my cousin, Melinda and George and broke up, and it's my fault because I can't decide if I want Draco to be happy or not" I told him. "And George hates me because of it, and I can't tell Fred because he's gonna take his brother's side, I expect nothing less. I just hate that he's not telling me I'm wrong, that he keeps fighting to get George to stop blaming me" I explained, my words lined with both anger and annoyance.

"That's what people do when they care for someone. They're supposed to fight for you and never give up" he said and then stopped walking. "I don't know if you know this but there are steps to this" he teased. I tried not to blush as he smiled a little. "First, you see someone and you just know you're feelings for them are real and certain, whether family or not. And then you think of every possible reason to stay away from them—because of what everyone else is saying—but you just can't. You can't walk away. And then, finally they do something to hurt you and you're hurt, but, you still care, you still want the best for them and then, in the end, you either get what you want or you don't" he explained. Again, I felt myself drop eye contact, I didn't want to think about what he was he was thinking about, how he got the idea, what it was inspired by.

"Oliver, I'm sorry about everything, I know how much…I know you like me, and I think you're wonderful, you're a great guy, you have the potential to be the best Keeper ever and the Woodley Spikes will be lucky to have you on their team" I told him with a smile as gave him a small rub on the shoulder. "You deserve better than me, I don't think we—"

"Tammie" we both looked up to see Fred and George standing there.

"I'll see you later" Oliver said before walking off as Fred started toward me, George slowly behind him.

"Mornin" I said to him as he gave me a light and stiff kiss.

"What was that about?" he asked nodding toward the direction Oliver had gone. I shook my head and looked over at George.

"How are you holding—" I started but he merely pushed between us and continued toward the Great Hall.

"See you later Fred" he called back before disappearing off. Fred nodded in agreement and watched his brother for another second.

"So what was that about?" Fred asked just before the silence fell.

"He was just explaining why I'm so thick" I said with a little laugh.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"I felt bad that I'm kinda the reason you and your brother keep having arguments, it's partly my fault—"

"No it's not, and don't start blaming yourself for this or we're going to have some real problems in our relationship" he said. I looked at him questionably. "Last night, part of the reason George was angry was because Melinda was defending you and you were defending Draco. I told him a few things about you—that I meant—and to lay off you and Melinda and if he wants a go at someone take it up with Draco. Naturally he told me to stop defending you because eventually you're going to turn on me too and it will start with you blaming yourself and go from there" he explained.

"Draco is my cousin, it's impossible not to help him. I can't stand him, but now he's family, I feel the need to help him because he's someone I care about…" I said with a little smile.

"Well, next time you have a little heart to heart with Draco just try to make sure you have a firm understanding that the word couple means two people together" he said with a little huff. I felt myself tense, clearly he was a little annoyed and whatever George had said did affect him.

"I was just trying to help, he deserves to be happy too" I said. Fred merely shook his head. I could feel his annoyance and sadness. I knew he was expecting me to side with him and George, that's what the smart girlfriend would do, but he, Fred, knew I wasn't about to let go of helping Draco.

"Okay Tammie, go ahead, do what you want, you want to put Melinda and Draco together fine, but it's going to affect our relationship" he said. Not waiting for a comment he started down the stairs and out of sight. I remained standing where I was for another few seconds to fully comprehend what I heard. Finally, shaking my head I continued the rest of way to the Great Hall.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

I peeked in but didn't see any signs of Melinda, I should've known she wouldn't have been hungry, I wasn't hungry and noting happened to me. Why did I come down here in the first place? I wondered to myself as I turned around to head in the direction of the Ravenclaw House.

"Um, excuse me?" I said as I saw a few students coming out as I made my way to the doorknocker. Thankfully all five of the students answered, but three of them continued on their way. "Hi, um, I was wondering if Melinda Hennings was in there?" I asked, a bit nervous, both students—girls—looked a little older than me.

"I think so…" the prettier of them said. She was blonde, her hair in a high ponytail, I nodded, ready to ask my next my next question but couldn't help but notice the other girl was staring at me. She looked much more dolled up, and I would've asked where she was going if I could've found my voice.

"Aren't you Draco's cousin?" she asked in a really annoying high obnoxious voice. She sounded annoyed by the mere thought; at least it was nice to know the Gryffindors weren't the only ones who disliked Draco.

"Yeah," I said, feeling no need to explain Draco's actions. "Um, do you think you could perhaps tell Melinda I'm out here? Using my name, Tammie, would probably be better than saying Draco's cousin at this point" I told them. Both girls looked at each other. "Please?" I asked, but still nothing. As I was about to give up the blonde one moved a few inches closer.

"I'll get her, I'm sure she'd love a friend right now" she said as she turned back and headed into the common room.

"Aren't you dating one of those Weasley twins?" the obnoxious sounding girl asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Fred Weasley" I replied as I glanced around.

"I think he's the cute one" she said with a giggle.

"Uh-huh" I said without much thought, as I started nervously biting my nails. What if Melinda didn't want to talk, or decided I was somehow to blame? What if she already moved on and was in there with Draco? I shook my head; that was a stupid thought I told myself as I noticed the other chick was still talking. "Was she okay last night?" I interrupted. The girl gave me an annoyed look, whatever I had interrupted she was annoyed about.

"Not really, pretty upset about the breakup with George but eh, it's not like she can't find anyone else. She could even go for the Ravenclaw Head Boy, he's single now; and he helps her a lot, he could certainly take her mind off that Weasley" she said in her still obnoxious voice.

"She's not like that" I said quickly as the girl gave me a look. I shrugged. "She's not, no matter how cute the Head Boy is" I said daringly.

"Didn't say he was cute, he's just really nice, a sweetheart really; he's taken quite a liking to Melinda. I don't know why; it's not that I don't like her, I just, you know, she's not new anymore" the girl said, her voice a little less obnoxious, clearly this did bother her. I smiled a bit in satisfaction.

"Uh-huh" I said, tuning back out as I looked over at the door as it finally opened, both Melinda and the other girl coming out.

"Hi" she said still standing by the door. "Um, can you guys give us a few minutes?" she asked as she noticed both the girls were still standing there.

"Course, see you later" the blonde one said as she patted Melinda on the shoulder before walking off. "Nice to meet you Tammie" she added.

"Yeah, chin up Melinda" the obnoxious one said in her high pitched voice as she followed her friend off.

"How are you?" I asked, mainly to say something instead of letting the silence settle. As expected Melinda gave me a look but then sighed.

"I could be better, I just wish I could've let George hear the whole story. Not just that, but, I'm mad" she said shaking her head.

"As you should be" I added in as she nodded.

"I don't understand why he gave up so quickly" she said sadly.

"We can walk to class and talk about it if you want…" I said. She nodded and we started down the staircase.

"How's George?" she asked as we passed Peeves zooming out of a classroom laughing hysterically.

"Angry and sad mostly" I said with a shrug, it was nice that she was still concerned about him.

"I wish it didn't end like it did" she said quietly. I nodded in agreement,

"I would've liked it more if it didn't end" I said with a sigh. "Maybe you'll get back together" I said hopefully even though we both knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. "Why do you think he just stopped like that? You know, gave up" I asked as we slide down against the wall outside our Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Because he's just like rest" Melinda said grumpily. I gave her a look, I knew she didn't believe that. "Okay, fine, that's not why, but…I don't want to think about why he did it. I thought he cared, he doesn't, end of story" Melinda said simply as she pulled her bag open to check for something. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"Draco hasn't said anything either" I commented as we sat alone in the hallway. The thought had suddenly dawned on me. I hadn't heard from Draco, and never actually went into the Great Hall to see if he was there. That's what I should've been doing, instead of flirting with Oliver. I winced at the thought, I hadn't been_ flirting_, I was simply listening to his kind words.

"Do you think he knows?" Melinda asked, drawing me out of thought.

"Probably, I can ask him if you want" I suggested but she quickly shook her head and then sighed.

"No, if he has to be told what to do next then he needs to forget about me" she said. I looked at her in surprise.

"Now who's giving up?" I asked half-jokingly.

"It's not that. I just…I need a break" she said peering into her bag. "I can't just jump into a relationship" she said.

"So you still want Draco?" I asked, though I didn't plan to do anything with the answer. It might have been impossible to keep my head out of their business and I still wanted to know the other's motives.

"You know I do, and you know I hate admitting it. After everything" she said with a short shake of the head.

"Well—" I was cut off by the sound of the bell in the background. We stood up as various students flooded out into the hallway. "Maybe you're Head Boy could can consult you" I said with a little laugh.

"Phil? How do you know about Phil?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Those girls in your house told me, well, kinda, they didn't say a name" I told her as she nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Phil, he's cool, he heard me talking about curse breakers before the holidays; he's wants to be one, but like, not around here. Working for Gringotts but in Rome or something. He's seems cut out for it" she explained.

"A seventh year, good friend to have" I said with a little nudge as she nudged me back, but quickly dropped her smile as she looked over my shoulder. I looked too, Fred was standing there, thankfully just him.

"I'll be back" I told her with a light smile as I walked over to Fred. "Hey" I said to Fred as I glanced back over at Melinda who was looking at a book.

"How is she?" he asked as I looked back at him to see he was looking at her.

"I didn't know you cared" I said sarcastically as Fred let out a defeated sigh and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier; I haven't gotten any sleep, George is still upset and then you weren't there when I finally did get up. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on you and George definitely shouldn't be—"

"Hold on, what do you mean I wasn't there? I try and be there for you whenever I can" I reminded him.

"This morning, you weren't there before class—"

"Wood told me to give you some space to prevent what exactly happened, you getting upset with me because of your brother's breakup" I explained.

"Great to know you listen to Wood, I kinda just assumed you'd be stubborn and come find me anyway" he said, his voice edging toward annoyance.

"I didn't want to bother you" I said hopelessly.

"I'd bother you" he said with a little smile. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for this; you were right, if you care about someone you always fight for them. You also never let them go; give 'em a little bit of rope, but keep them close, you never want them to get hurt" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and looked down, I knew he could be sweet.

"Not now" I said as he made the move to kiss me. "I'll see you at lunch though" I added, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as I unwrapped his hands.

"Alright" he said disappointedly as he took a step back, gave me a firm kiss on the forehead and headed off as I walked back over to Melinda.

"You could've kissed him" Melinda said with a little smile as I rejoined her against the wall.

"And make you feel awkward? Never" I said half sarcastically. "It's too soon though, I don't want you hate me too" I added.

"Oh c'mon, you were there last night," she said with a sigh as the door finally opened just as students started surrounding us.

"There you are! You both missed breakfast, is everything alright?" Hermione asked as she pushed through the crowd, Harry and Ron behind her.

"Sorry about my brother mate" Ron said to her with a half shrug.

"He's just being stubborn, I'm sure he'll come around" Hermione added but Melinda waved a hand at them.

"I don't really wanna talk about it" she said with a sad smile.

"Class" we looked up so see Madame Burnner in the doorway, she wasn't due to teach today I thought to myself as she motioned us inside. I sat next to Harry as Melinda went to join some of the Ravenclaws toward the front.

"I do hope she'll be alright…" Hermione said nervously as she glanced worryingly over at Melinda.

"Think of it this way Hermione, if she starts going through a depression you'll be at the head of the class again" Ron teased.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed before smacking him with one of her smaller notebooks. "You could show a little more sensitivity" she added as she hit him one last time before squaring her shoulders back and looking toward the front.

"Besides, she tends to get more absorbed with her work when she's depressed. But only schoolwork. Sometimes she'll talk, but I think she'll just stay up in her room or the library. But hey, it might be different here, there's a lot more people who care" I suggested as Burnner cleared her throat. I couldn't help but notice she looked different. Her face was different, no, the expression. I tilted my head to get better look, she did indeed look different. But what was it?

It wasn't until the last five minutes of class did it hit me. She was smiling. She looked happy. Not the pretend sort of happy or vengeful sort, but sincerely happy. I only hoped it didn't have anything to with her relationship with Barrass. I shook my head at the thought, I wasn't going to think about that. I couldn't think about it, I told myself as Madame Burnner finally signaled for us to leave. "Allen, a word" she said just as I reached the door with Melinda and the rest.

"I'll see you later" I said mainly to Melinda. I had Potions next, she wasn't in my class. I waved to the others and turned back to head so the front.

"How are you?" she asked perching herself on the desk. I tensed a little at her tone; she sounded happy.

"I'm fine, not as happy as you apparently" I said, my curiosity peeking a little. She merely smiled and shuffled the papers on the desk.

"I received some very good news this morning; but don't worry about it, complicated family stuff" she said waving her hand. For a second, just a second I felt as if she were an actual person and wasn't trying to somehow sabotage our life for some unknown reason. But then the feeling passed and I noticed her smile shift into one that was less sincere, the one I was more familiar with. "I couldn't help but notice how disappointed Melinda looked in class" she said as I gave her a good stare, betting my chances she already knew.

"I don't know, I think she just had bad night" I said, which wasn't quite a lie, it just wasn't all the truth.

"Probably because she's not in a relationship with that Weasley boy anymore" she said as she put the papers on her desk. "Breakups can be quite painful" she said getting up.

"How did you know?" I asked, my curiosity still peeking.

"She hasn't been seen around either Malfoy or Weasley, she doesn't avoid people, she's too strong for that. She's a Felton" Burnner said, though she didn't sound at all like it was a compliment.

"Anyway, Melinda is fine, I should get going to class" I said grabbing my bag and heading back toward the door.

"Do let her know I was concerned" she called out in her fake sincere voice. "Trust me dear, I will pull her aside when you and Fred part. Then again, since I'm almost certain she won't be as saddened; more annoyed, disappointed really. But I'm sure you've become accustomed to that since returning from your trip from the Malfoy Manor" I grabbed my bag just as it started to fall off my shoulder. My first instinct was to walk over and punch her. She wasn't _technically _a Professor. At the same time, she'd run and tell on me. I would get detention at the most. I weighted the thought in mind. "Better get going dearie, you know Professor Snape hates when students are late" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" I replied giving her a look as she gave me one back.

"Have a good day" she said before turning her back on me.

"Yeah, you too" I said mumbled sarcastically as I left the room.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_48: They All Know_

I made my way into the dungeon, a little surprised Draco had a seat waiting for me. Even more surprised that he looked glum, under his usual put out mood. "How are you?" I asked as I slid into the seat next to him. He shrugged and pulled out his books. "How did you sleep?" I asked but again he merely shrugged.

"You?" he finally asked as I pulled my own books out.

"Wonderful, almost forgot why the evening had been so bad…" I said. This time Draco seemed to tune in a little more.

"You and Fred didn't…?" he asked making a weird twitch and gesture. I shook my head as he relaxed a little.

"Melinda and George broke up" I simply said as Professor Snape came into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"They what?" Draco hissed as he leaned closer.

"They broke up, and yes it's your fault and yes I will jinx you if you don't try and at least start talking to her" I said quietly as I took out my notebook and started copying the notes that were magically appearing on the board.

"Do you think she's even ready to talk to anyone yet?" he asked. I gave him a look, wondering how and why he was even concerned with her feelings when he basically had an opening chance.

"No offense but if you start_ thinking_ about it you're not going to be able to convince yourself to go for her" I insisted.

"It wouldn't be that bad, I mean, I care about her happiness, that's important, right?" he asked as I gave him another look. "Stop looking so surprised, I do have a soul" he teased as he nudged me.

"It was actually the heart I didn't think you had" I half joked back.

"Whatever" he said as we focused on our papers.

"Can I ask you a question…?" I asked halfway through class.

"I suppose" he said still looking down at his paper.

"What do you think of Oliver Wood? I mean, I know you don't like him because he's a Gryffindor, but he's smart and talented and—"

"Likes you" he interrupted. I glared at him but merely shrugged.

"Yeah that too, and well, I think—well, I talked to him this morning and he was being really friendly, do you think he's getting over me?" I asked.

"No guy who actually likes someone gets over them within a week. Trust me, I've been trying to get over Melinda for months now, hasn't worked. And of course now that I know she's not with George anymore, I'm back to being all excited and stuff" he said, his cheeks turning pink a little.

"I still don't understand why you didn't start trying when we first got here" I asked as I moved on to the next part of the assignment, a basic Potion.

"I did" he insisted.

"Okay, why didn't you try harder?" I asked, trying not to grit my teeth.

"She didn't seem interested and there was a lot of gossip surrounding us. I don't want to be with someone who can't handle the, well, downside of dating a Malfoy" he explained as I just shook my head. "Oh c'mon, like Fred has been completely welcoming of dating you?" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, actually he has, he's been really nice about it, we're still together, he's even butted heads with his brother over it. Why am I even explaining this to you? This isn't about me, it's about Melinda and how you need to step up" I remind him as he let out a bit of a groan.

"Maybe it's too soon…" he suggested as we lowered our heads as Professor Snape walked by, glancing at our papers as he did.

"And maybe you should stop making up excuses why you shouldn't you go for her. I mean, you two would make a good couple" I said, feeling myself biting on my words. Thankfully Draco just nodded, as if he didn't hear me. I wondered if maybe he_ didn't _hear me, he looked too deep in thought. I started to tap him on the shoulder, to ask what he was thinking about, but decided against it. He looked happy. Whatever he was thinking about made him happy, and I had a feeling that was a rare thing, at least in school. Before this year.

"So…" I asked, just as the class came to the last five minutes. "What colors did Bellatrix decorate my room?" The thought had just crossed my mind.

"Shades of pink; and a bit of scarlet and gold scattered around, you have a really large scarlet rug with gold specks on it. There's other things too, but, it's sort of a surprise for you when you get home" he said, grinning a little wider.

"Aw, was that your idea?" I asked as he blushed a little and nodded. I gave him a smile that he half returned, still blushing.

"Attention, before you leave…the homework is on page two-sixty-four, a foot long length of parchment will be suitable" he said as the class quickly started packing. He didn't ask for our samples, merely said to discard them, but to hand up our notes. I slowly packed so I could follow Draco out. Once outside the class I waited until the Slytherins passed by and then ran over and grabbed Draco's wrist, giving him a warm hug.

"Thank you, and don't worry, it will all work out" I said as I let go, his cheeks still red as he looked between surprised and terrified.

"Er, yeah, thanks" he said as he shifted from one foot to the other, then pated me on the shoulder before nodding and walking off. I smiled at him, it was nice to actually interact with Draco. He wasn't nearly as much of jerk as people thought he was. At least not yet. No doubt something would happen, I could feel it. I shook my head at the thought as I refocused my attention. It took me a second to realize Fred was standing there. He _had _been standing there. I sucked in air as I slowly made my way over to him.

"I was going to walk you to lunch" he said as he reminded where he was.

"You still can" I said with a shrug.

"Don't know if I want to now…" he said dryly. For a moment I wondered if he was really George, if I hadn't been paying attention. And then I wondered if, more realistically George had gotten to Fred.

"Why not?" I asked as I half frowned.

"I don't know, maybe because you were talking to Draco, or maybe because you gave him a hug" Fred with a shrug.

"He's my cousin, I can do what I please" I said annoyed. I heard Fred mumble something but it was basically inaudible. "What was that?" I asked, but he shook head and then looked away.

"What did he say to you?" he asked after a few minutes of us standing there.

"Nothing, I asked about my room at the Manor, if anyone decorated it, he explained how he helped but Bellatrix did the important stuff—"

"So now it's _your room_ at the Manor?" he asked with an annoyed grunt.

"Considering how the Malfoys are my family, yes. What is wrong with you today? The argument with George couldn't have been that bad" I said.

"No you're right, it wasn't _that _bad" he replied but I could tell he was being sarcastic. "You know what, this is a mistake, I'm sure George is still talking to the Professor, I'm going to go walk with him to lunch" he said in a sour tone.

"What about me?" I asked, feeling my tone in a bit of a whine.

"I'm sure Wood won't mind, oh look, there he is now" Fred said waving his hand in the opposite direction of me. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Wood was coming down the stairs along with some buddies. I turned back to Fred to tell him I didn't want to walk with Oliver, but when I did he was gone.

"Tammie, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked as him and his friends approached. He nodded at them. "Go on ahead, I'll be there" he said quickly to his three mates as they nodded, and walked off chatting. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had a bit of thing with Fred" I said as I pulled my bag up higher on my shoulder as we started walking.

"A thing, like an argument?" he asked in a bit of humorous tone.

"It's not funny, I don't need him being mad at me too" I said as I shrugged.

"He's not mad, he's just conflicted. Can you blame him? I mean, you're basically and inadvertently having him pick between his twin brother and you" he started as I began to protest but he held up a hand. "Regardless of what you say, he still sees it as picking because you and George have completely different opinions and different main friends. The thing is, you're independent, you'll do what you want. George obviously sees that selfish. Anyway, now Fred is just, kinda at a lost because he doesn't think you know how this is affecting him" he explained.

"But I do, I know this hard for him, and I don't want him to have to pick between the two of us. But, to be fair, Draco hasn't said anything bad about my relationship. He supports it—well, it's more that he doesn't care. George doesn't like me because of who I am, and that's gone straight to his head" I shrugged, debating on the rest of the thoughts in my mind when I noticed we weren't heading in the direction of the Great Hall for lunch, but just absently walking around. "That's one thing I wish was different about Fred. He'd accept me as a Malfoy, not try and detach me from them, but I don't want him to completely blame everything on me being a Malfoy, I'm me, and I happen to be a Malfoy, and I want Fred to start supporting and encouraging my thoughts and decisions about being part of that family" I said as I took a deep breath.

"I take it that has building up for a while?" Oliver asked with a little smirk as I nodded and sighed. "Why haven't you told Melinda, aren't you two still close?" he asked as I nodded again.

"She's busy and happy, I don't want to burden her with my problems, especially if it centers around the Malfoys and the Weasleys" I told him with a little smile as he nodded. "It's funny though, I gave Draco a hug today, because he decorated my room at the Malfoy Manor with a bit of the Gryffindor colors—"

"And we know how tortuous that must have been for him" Oliver added.

"Fred saw, and he got really upset. I was really happy and I wanted to share the news. I wanted to tell my boyfriend the only family I have here doesn't hate me. But apparently George finally got to him" I said with a sigh as we stopped at the library. "I'm sure it's not a big deal, it's nothing, we'll work it out. It's just going to be really stressful if this is how it's going to continue" I said.

"Well, there's always the simple solution. Break up with him, don't break his close sibling bond, don't risk getting his other siblings dragged in. Space out. It's not like either of you gave it time for it to sink in that you are a Malfoy. He ignores it, you're still trying to get accepted. How can a relationship work on that basis?" he asked as he held the doors open. He had point I thought to myself as I walked in, taking the closest table to the as he sat across from me. I quickly shook my head, I wasn't going to dump Fred.

"I like him too much to call it quits" I said as I started fiddling with my bag.

"I know Tam, and it's hard, it's a hard decision but, at least think about it. See how things are from his side; think of how you'd want it to be if you were in his situation" Oliver said as he pushed himself back from the table.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I finally pulled out my Potions book.

"I have to do a few things to get ready for practice this afternoon" he said quickly before heading toward the door. "See you later" he shouted before exiting.

I started to say something back but I felt an eerie presence behind me. I slowly turned my head but no one was here. I looked back at my book but again, felt the presence, but I when I looked back, still no one was there. I pushed the feeling away and turned back to my book, starting to read over the page but again, the presence. This time I slowly turned my head I could see Professor Burnner out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure if it was just the way I was looking at her, but something about her look different. Maybe it was her smile. It certainly looked different than before, it wasn't a sincere smile, more like a sinister one. The corner of one side was more upturned than the other. And her eyes, they looked so glassy but she didn't look like she had been crying. And hungry, that was it, her eyes looked hungry.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Thank you guys for reading as much as you have, it really does mean a lot to me that this is being at least looked at. It's like a baby bird to me and for others to get a chance to see it makes me so happy. Huge shout out to the one review; it really made me happy to read yours and to sound to actually interested. I thank you so much! =) I know this takes a while to get through but what else is this site for? Please continue on, it's starting to get good and feel free to leave comments, just be gentle. =)**

_49: Rising Tension_

I started to make a full turn, but just then I heard a bag plop on my table. I quickly turned around to see Melinda pulling back the chair and siting down. "Hey" she said casually. "Just finished lunch" she added.

"Hi" I replied looking back over at the table, but as expected Burnner was gone. "Er, I thought I saw Burnner in here…" I told Melinda who gave me weird look and then shook her head.

"Impossible, I just saw her in the Great Hall, now unless she has a time turner or twin sister I don't think she can be in two places at once" she joked.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" I said distractedly as I glanced back over my shoulder, still no one appearing.

"What happened with you and Fred? The twins came in whispering and sort of glaring at me, I didn't see you at all" she said pulling out her Charms notes.

"Fred's mad that I still consider Draco my cousin and hugged him for a nice deed he did" I explained in the short version.

"He allowed you to give him hug?" she asked, a little startled.

"Well, it did catch him off guard, but yes. He told me about my room at the Manor and how he incorporated the Gryffindor colors and I thought that was really nice of him so I gave him a hug. Of course, it was after class and I had waited until most people had walked away" I explained.

"Obviously Fred wasn't gone" she commented.

"I didn't know he was going to walk me to lunch" I said with a shrug.

"He's your boyfriend, it's what he's supposed to do" she said but then sighed. "At least he's still trying…"

"Yeah, but it' starting to take a toll on him, today hasn't exactly been the best day in our relationship" I told her.

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked as she shuffled through her notes. Again, I shrugged, debating on even mentioning Oliver's name.

"Nothing I guess, see how the rest of the week plays out, try and give him some room so he can tend to George, be there for him" I said. That sounded like the best opinion, I didn't want to take Oliver's advice, why did I even stay long enough to listen? I asked myself as I turned my attention back to the book.

I barely read anything because my thoughts were centered around Draco's words, how he felt about Melinda, how he wanted to wait. I wanted to tell her, to at least give her some comfort in knowing Draco hadn't forgotten about her. But if I did she'd be a little more cheerful or even excited. I couldn't have her being happy after a breakup. George would know in an instant something was up and he'd quickly come up with the worst case scenario and make things worse for everyone. I sighed at the thought. I just simply wouldn't tell her.

"You alright?" Melinda asked as we started toward our afternoon class. I nodded but didn't say anything, I was still uncertain about telling her about what Draco had said or even risking mentioning Oliver, or how I reacted.

"Have you talked to Fred today?" I asked her.

"Only said hi to him this morning at breakfast and then the glare bit at lunch" she said with a little shrug. "He seemed a little quiet but I think he's still mad at George, but you know, doesn't know how to be mad at him. You know, because they're brothers—twins—and well, I doubt they've ever gotten mad at each other before" she explained. I gave her a curious look, I hadn't thought about that, at least not in terms that they didn't know how to be mad at each other. The thought annoyed me, but only because it meant in the end, Fred would most likely side with his brother. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What?" I asked as I brought my attention back to reality.

"You groaned" she said with a little laugh.

"Oh, that, no, I'm fine…" I said as we stood outside our Muggle Studies classroom though she didn't look like she believed me. "I was thinking about Quidditch practice during break this afternoon" I lied.

"That sucks, especially since Oliver is still captain, has he gotten off your back a little?" she asked as the door opened.

"Kinda" I said simply as I grabbed the seat closest to the back.

"Well, at least it's _kinda_" she said, though I could tell she didn't quite believe what I said. "Have you guys really talked since we got back?" she asked. I started to wondered if she asked to get her own thoughts off her mind but I knew somewhere in her mind she wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing. Which was not hanging out with Oliver as much as I already was.

"Don't worry about it" I told her as other students filed in and took their seats as the Professor came in.

Either she actually listened and didn't want to worry about it, or I was right and she was just asking to ask. The fact that she didn't ask anything didn't bother me for the first half of class. But once the second half of class started and she didn't say anything I felt a little anxious.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, cursing myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay, why didn't I ask her that question.

"Yeah; um, I meant to tell you before, but, Draco said hi to me. I was on my way to find you and I bumped into him. I started to walk away, you know, he kinda just looked at me and then started to pass by but then he ran back, touched my shoulder and said hi…and then ran off" she said. I was glad to see the smile that was slowly appearing on her face. I was glad Draco did listen and stepped up. Maybe I could convince George that Melinda was still happy and certainly they could still be friends. Yes, that's what I would tell him.

"Now what are you groaning about?" Melinda asked as we packed up to leave. I shook my head, I didn't want to tell her my plan, mainly because she knew how stupid it sounded. How it wouldn't work.

"Don't worry about it, but hey, I'm really glad Draco talked to you, he's finally pulling himself together you know" I explained as she gave me one last smile before we parted ways.

"I spent the entire next class completely lost in my own thoughts. Mainly thinking about how Draco will probably be asking me for advice and what I would do. If I would help. I would help of course, he was family, but was that really a reason to help? Following that logic, I couldn't get on Fred's case for helping his brother, for siding with him. But that was different. Like I told Oliver, Draco didn't try and convince me to dump Fred. Though, he should've, it would've made sense, it would've made it easier for me to hate him. If he was a true Malfoy, he'd do the Malfoy thing and insult the Weasleys. No, he still did that, he just let me do what I wanted. But why? Was it really a matter of him being nice to me because it meant he'd benefit from it later on or did he actually want me to be happy? Maybe he did, afterall I saw how he lived, lonely.

"Tammie," I jerked out of my thoughts as I noticed Harry standing at my desk. Class was over already? I asked myself as I quickly shoved my things into my bag. "We have to get going to practice" he said, his words careful.

"Yeah, sorry, I was, er, daydreaming" I lied as I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed him out of the classroom along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione walked off, I could only assume she was going off to the library. Outside on the field, the twins were already halfway across, while I could just make out Oliver, Katie and Alicia. Slowly, I walked along with Harry while Ron ran ahead to catch up with his brothers. "Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Nope, but I don't really want to talk about it" I said as we continued moving forward. "Hey, um, did you see Burnner at lunch?" I asked. I knew Melinda had already confirmed it, but something was still bothering me. "Also, have you heard anything from Professor Barrass?" For a moment I could see Harry thinking about when he last potentially saw the Professor.

"That's actually a really good question…" he said. "But, it's weird, Burnner hasn't really seemed concerned about it" he added.

"Yeah, I should've asked her. But I think she's too wrapped up in our social lives" I said sarcastically.

"What?" Harry asked as we neared the rest of team.

"I'll explain later" I said in a low voice as we approached Oliver. "Hey" I said to him and the rest of the team.

"Alright mates, I know since break ended tensions have been a bit high…" he started, and quickly George mumbled something to Fred who made a snickering sound and glared at Oliver. I looked away so I wouldn't be tempted to get angry with Fred. "We're all a bit to blame including myself. I'm sorry I haven't been as much of a captain and role model as I should be" he said looking down at his feet a bit. I looked over at the twins, they too looked a bit shock to hear Oliver taking responsibility "So we're going so try something a little different until our next game. Hopefully it will relax everyone and we can get back on the right track" he said, his usual leadership sounding voice coming back. "So, there are seven of us but I don't really need to be in this. So, Alicia, you're in charge of the two beaters and Katie, you got the Seeker and your other Chaser" he explained as he picked up several large sheets of paper. "This is the strategy play, for the next game and the game after, I want Katie and your team to go over this until you can recite it in your sleep. You three" he said pointing at the twins and Alicia "go ahead and go up in skies and start practicing." We all looked at each other in confusion.

"But, we need to practice too, Oliver" Katie said.

"And we're going to need Beaters" I added.

"We'll rotate, but I'm not worried, we have three amazing Chasers, as long as two of you know what you're doing, we're fine" he said as he handed out the sheets and then picked up his broom. "Alright, get going" he said cheerfully as he started down the field. None of us moved but just looked at each other. Even the twins looked a little surprise.

"I think someone needs to talk to him…he seems a bit off his rocker lately" Alicia whispered to Katie who giggled a little.

"I hope he's feeling okay, he's practically giving us a break from practice" Katie whispered back, giggling again.

"I can go talk to him if you want" I offered.

"Probably best, you're the newbie, he won't get mad at you" Alicia said kindly. I gave her a light smile knowing she meant well but I could practically feel George glaring at me. It was only confirmed when I glanced over at the twins and saw George indeed glaring while Fred was looking away.

"I'll be back, you guys get started I guess" I said as I hurried off. "Oliver, hey Oliver!" I shouted as I waved my hand at him from his position up near the goals. "Come down for a minute" I called to him. It took a minute for him to make his way down, I couldn't figure out if he was doing it on purpose or was trying to keep an eye on the rest of the team.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he finally lowered himself down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice already accusing.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a hurt expression. "I'm trying to help, I took responsibility, I'm giving you and Fred some space and room for George to blow off some steam, you could be a little thankful" he said, his voice and expression still hurt. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"You really expect me to believe that?" I asked, feeling more annoyed that he was most likely messing with me.

"Why would I purposely try and mess with you? I'm on tight strings with you already, and your boyfriend practically hates me as well as his brother. Harry is biased because of Ron—who obviously listens to his brothers—and my other two Chasers have no clue. Do you really think our first game into the second term is going to be anywhere near good? Do you think we have a chance?" he asked.

"So you're doing it for the love of the game?" I asked, feeling myself become a bit defensive for no reason.

"Mum sent me a letter, the captain for the Woodley Spikes got permission to check out my game. To see if I'm worth it. So yes, I'm doing this for the game. I don't want you guys to be tensed and ruin my chances, I think I've had enough of that for the year" he said, his tone a bit hurt again.

"Okay" I said for lack of anything else to say.

"I want you to be happy too, and the first step is being less tense, hence the new layout" he said. "Now, go on" he said motioning me off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah" I said still annoyed as I went back over to the team.

"Well?" Katie asked but I shook my head.

"He's not going to change his mind, he has too much riding on our next game without the stress" I explained sadly.

I secretly hoped Oliver would get over his reason for splitting up the team or tell us it was all a joke by nightfall but nothing. Even the following morning when I tried to explain he couldn't do it he mostly repeated the same thing. It didn't help that George agreed, it was best for the team to relieve all strain of stress. I knew what he was speaking about, but I pretended not to. Fred spent most of his time with George and the time he did spend with me he mostly pretended to read. At first I just assumed it was just a thing that would pass after a week but then the second week came and went and no change. By the third week, several days before Valentine's Day I could feel the strain of how not communicating was starting to affect us. I felt even worst because I couldn't fully appreciate the fact that Draco had been slowly making full conversations with Melinda. I vowed to him—and Melinda—that I would be more focused after the game, when Oliver would stop with the splitting and we could all be less stressed.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the strange mood that came over Madame Burnner and Professor Barrass's absence. When I asked Professor McGonagall one day after class she simply told me he was taking some personal time and perhaps even went to visit America to chat with our parents about how well we were making out. Still, I couldn't shake Burnner's mood or eerily presence when I thought she wasn't around.

"It's just weird you know?" I said to Fred as we met up to head to lunch.

"I honestly don't care Tammie…" he said with a heavy sigh as we headed down the hall. "I mean, no offense, but you're just overreacting, nothing is wrong with her. Maybe it's just your guilty conscious" he explained.

"What guilt?" I asked, a spark going through me as the sudden thought of my over friendly attitude toward Oliver came back to mind.

"Oh I don't know, but I'm sure you have a massive of things to pick from" he said sourly as I shook my head.

"If you're going to act like this, after weeks of not talking to me about what's really wrong then—"

"We should break up" he concluded as he rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, we should" I angrily agreed. Fred tensed first and then I looked away, I knew neither of us were expecting me to agree. I knew he merely said it because he was mad and I agreed because I was mad, but neither of us meant it.

"Is that what you want?" he asked quietly; somewhere in his voice I could hear the hurt but somewhere else, something else. Relief maybe?

"I think it's best…just until we figure out our feelings and stuff" I said still looking away. I was basically making up reasons.

"Yeah, though I think I'm finally wrapping my head around the fact that you're a Malfoy and you know how I feel about them, including you" he said bitterly as he stormed off. I gritted my teeth as I watched him hurry down the stairs. I started to go after him but felt something. Slowly I looked off, someone had just whisked out of the nearest classroom. I looked closer, they were wearing a black cloak and I could just make out their long brown hair. Before I could make a move I noticed Madame Burnner peek out and look over at me, a clear and obvious grin on her face before she disappeared down the hall after the cloaked figure.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_50: Strange and Stressful_

"You look tired" Melinda said as I plopped down next to her at the Ravenclaw table as I grabbed a sandwich from the nearest tray. "Is everything okay?" she asked as I practically threw the sandwich on the plate.

"Fine" I said as I felt myself sniff.

"You sure?" Melinda asked. I looked away, knowing if I looked at her I'd either start crying or get angry with the fact that I got mad at Fred in the first place. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head, still feeling like I was going to start crying.

"I'll talk to you later…" I said as I got up and headed toward the common room. Maybe I'd get to hide away for the rest of the afternoon. I wasn't paying attention as I was walking so it seemed almost predictable that I walked into someone. I wasn't expecting that someone to be Fred.

"Pardon" he mumbled as George appeared next to him. I could tell just by the look on his face that he knew, he knew what I did, what I said and what happened. "Didn't mean to get in your way" he added.

"Fred…" I said but he just started walking away, George giving me a nasty look and snort as he turned and followed after his brother, both of them heading over to sit next to Lee Jordan. I only stayed along to see Lee give them a questionable look as him, along with Ron and Harry leaned in to talk.

I hurried up the stairs and to the common room without second thought, though I was almost certain I passed Professor Burnner again; I didn't have the heart to go off and yell at her, instead I continued to the common room.

"Hey, usually I'm the only one eating in the common room" Oliver said as I entered the room. I quickly paused, I hadn't thought about Oliver being in here. I didn't think he'd be around. I shook my head at the thought. I hadn't seen him at lunch or dinner lately, I felt like I never attended breakfast. The only time we saw each other was in passing or during practice. I dreaded the upcoming practice, then again Oliver set it up so I didn't have to interact with either of the twins.

"Looks likes the split up you made for practice is going to pay off" I said sarcastically as I threw my bag off onto the couch.

"What?" Oliver asked as he furrowed his eyebrows, his lunch bag still in is hand. "What happened?" he asked as he came closer.

"Me and Fred broke up" I said sourly as I slumped down onto the couch and burrowed my face into my hands. I didn't hear Oliver say anything but I knew he had sat down next to me.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" he said quietly. I snorted, I doubted he was actually sorry, though, I couldn't help but notice the tone in his voice. He sounded sorry, and something else. What was that? Surprise? Regret? I shook my head as I lifted my face out of my hands. "I didn't think you two were—well, I only thought the space was good so you wouldn't get in anymore trouble with George. I didn't mean you and Fred to break up…" he said, his voice still mixed with surprise and regret. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, I've been harping him about Madame Burnner, he got upset, obviously he was upset about other stuff too" I explained. "Mostly about you, but you already know that" I added.

"Listen, I never told you this…about Madame Burnner, but, she saw me mopping about a week after you and Fred started dating. Told me I could get whatever I wanted I just had to learn to take it" he said as he shifted positions.

"That's why you kissed me?" I asked thinking back to the day we got to leave for the train and go home for break.

"Yeah, and why I sent you that Christmas present, but, after a while I kinda started to see it was bothering you, I was obviously putting stress on your relationship, but I wasn't getting _you._ I'm still not going to get you, you care about Fred, so, I had to stop and rethink the situation. I don't want you or Fred to hate me and I don't want to finish my schooling on a bad note" he said. I sat quietly, I did want to say that Fred probably already hated him, but it didn't seem like the right time. Besides, he was talking about Madame Burnner.

"Did you tell Madame Burnner that you supposedly had a change of heart?" I asked after a few seconds of neither of us talking.

"Yeah, she didn't say much, seemed to be okay with it, but, I could tell she wasn't. There was this look in her eyes; I mean, maybe I was reading into it, but she looked like I had ruined something, like I messed up her plans. And then she made me some tea, talked to me about how I should do whatever I think is proper, but she didn't mean it. She heard me talking to one of my friends about practice, how I was switching the format. She seemed to ignore me all morning, real upset about that bit" he said.

"Do you have a crush on her?" I asked, the thought just coming to mind.

"No," Oliver said then looked at his hands. "Just you, always you…she knew that though, I think everyone does" he said, his cheeks a little red. "But no one really seemed to push for us, I think because Fred liked you around the same time. I think more people wanted to see him happy, more people knew him. I'm just the Quidditch captain" he said quietly looking away in embarrassment.

"I think people rooted for him because he was more forward, he tried harder and I liked him right away; you just approached it the wrong way" I explained with a little laugh as he shook his head and smiled little.

"So it was just bad timing?" he joked as I nodded my head. "Anyway, Madame Burnner wanted us together, but looking back I don't think it was for the reason I wanted her to. Anyway, I always talked to her because she seemed happy to listen. She didn't judge me. She didn't say you were taken and I should lay off. There was—still is—something about her that makes you want to listen. She has this way about her that made her seem like she just knew how to make you feel better, like she knew what you wanted" he explained as he looked off in the distance. "She talked to Draco a few times; I thought it was odd because he's Draco Malfoy—no offense—but, how could she get him to open up, you know?" he said still looking off. I looked at him curiously, Draco hadn't told me he talked to Madame Burnner. I wondered if I ever asked him.

"Are you sure it was Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember he talked to her a few times because she suggested he be nicer to you, make you into a Malfoy, but, you could tell by his expression he didn't want to cross you like that. You had already settled into the kind of person you are, he wasn't going to change you. Burnner didn't seem to linger on that topic long. She asked what he was going to do about his feelings for Melinda, but my friends came by for class so they ended the conversation, I don't know if Draco ever went back to finish his conversation" he said.

"You know, if we had these kind of conversations before, I think we could've at least been friends" I said as I thought about everything he said about Madame Burnner, obviously there was something with her. "Have you noticed anything different with her recently?" I asked. He frowned for a moment, and started to shake his head.

"Actually, yesterday—I think—I saw her leaving her office, she was talking to someone, she was really happy and excited, but what I thought was odd was that she wasn't speaking English, not even French, I didn't recognize it" he said.

"Did you see the other person she was talking to?" I asked.

"No, they were wearing an oversized cloak" he said as I nodded.

"That must have been the same person I saw earlier…" I whispered to myself as the portrait opened. I turned to see the twins and a handful of other students walk in. Fred paused at the sight, as I expected he would. Oliver scooted over a bit more, making a wider space between us.

"Don't mean to interrupt anything, just came in to get my stuff for my afternoon classes" Fred said as he hurried downstairs.

"Really Tammie?" George asked accusingly as he glared at me.

"It's not what it looks like" Oliver started but George just snorted.

"Shut up Wood" he snapped as Oliver gave him a look.

"Don't make me suspend you Weasley" Oliver snapped back.

"I rather you did, I might take your precious Chaser out during the next practice" George said nodding in my direction.

"Stop it, both of you" I shouted as Fred came up the stairs.

"You're one to talk" George snapped at me, but shook his head upon seeing Fred's look. "Forget it, I'm going to go take a nap; Americans stress me out too much" he said bitterly before passing his brother and heading down the stairs. None of us said a word for a moment. I could see Fred debating on going to talk to his brother or heading to class. He must have decided to leave his brother in peace or at least that he couldn't afford to miss any more classes because he headed toward the portrait but paused.

"Hope you two are really happy" he said quietly as the portrait opened.

"Fred!" Oliver shouted jumping up and running after him. "I'll see you later" he said as he hurried out. I sighed and leaned over as I rubbed my temples. I couldn't stick around here, I had to talk to Draco, I had to figure out what he said or had been saying to Madame Burnner. If only Oliver had been talking to me about this the whole time. It would've been helpful. It would've gave me more proof when I talked to Fred about it. No, it would've hurt my case more. Telling him I had been talking to the one person he didn't like about the one person I didn't like. Pulling myself together I grabbed my bag and headed out. I'd have to wait until dinner to talk to Draco. I wondered if I could talk to Melinda at least. What did I last tell her? Right, she didn't know. "Great…" I mumbled to myself on my way to our joint Charms class. How was this not going to end badly? I wondered to myself as she waved me over to her desk.

"You're late" she said jokingly as I sat down. "Feeling better?" she asked as I started pulling my things out my bag.

"Nope" I replied.

"Maybe you and Fred have the same thing, he looked just as miserable" she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I have it too, but, it's not as bad; what did Ron call it?" she asked, her voice now full of sarcasm. "Break up syndrome…? Yes, that's what it's called. See, I think I'm okay because I talk to my friends about it" she said gently, but I could still hear the sarcasm.

"Yeah" I said moodily as Flitwick came into the room, standing on his usual stack of books and asking for the homework in his usual squeaky voice.

"So, what happened?" she asked quietly as we moved our papers to the upper left corner of the desk so Flitwick could simply wave his wand and retrieve them. "I understand you don't want to talk about it, but trust me, it _does_ help" she encouraged as I felt myself slump down in my chair.

"Things have been stressful, he got annoyed, I snapped, it's over" I explained bitterly as I still avoided eye contact.

"Couldn't you just have apologized? I mean, with me and George it was a bit different, I can't be too upset because I like someone else" she confessed. "But the fact you guys broke up for the simple fact that you're both cranky. I mean, you can't break up because of that" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know Melinda; I know, but, there are other problems. I have to sort out my own issues, George needs to calm down and I have bigger things I've been distracted with" I explained as Melinda gave me a look.

"You mean Madame Burnner?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered and again she just gave me a look.

"So you believe some weird things with Madame Burnner are more important than your failing relationship?" she asked in a matter of fact manner.

"C'mon on Melinda, you gotta know it's a little more than weird. You seriously don't wonder what's going on with her?"

"No, why should I? She's not hurting us" she explained.

"She tainting our relationships, she doesn't like us" I reminded her but she shrugged. "We're new students, she's new, what reason could she possibly have to hate us?" I asked but I could see I was getting nowhere. "And she's been talking to someone, she's been happy and this cloaked figure has been popping up, Oliver said Burnner was speaking some other language with them—"

"Oh, so you're listening to Oliver now, that should help your relationship" she said, again her voice full of sarcasm. I grumbled, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Oliver.

"I'm just telling you something is wrong. And don't you think it's funny we haven't seen Professor Barrass in some time?" I asked but I could tell Melinda's mind was already shutting me out.

"I know you haven't thought to ask, but, me and Draco are still on really good speaking terms. We have our first date on Saturday" she told me. Saturday? What was Saturday? I had just looked at my calendar, why was Saturday so important? I groaned at the thought, Valentine's Day. "Is there a problem?" she asked sarcastically. I shook my head.

"I'm happy for you" I said quickly as I flashed a half smile. I was indeed happy for her, but my mind was also on other things, like the fact that she wasn't taking the personal issue I had against Madame Burnner seriously. Or Professor Barrass's absence.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_51: Helping Others and Helping Oneself_

I didn't say anything else to her for the rest of class. For the most part I managed to avoid eye contact with my other friends, mostly because I didn't like the look Ron was giving me. I was the first one out during break but didn't get far when I accidently walked into Draco. "Hey" he said as he stepped back. "How are you holding up?" he asked not even looking around to see who was watching.

"I'm fine" I said not quite in the mood to talk about myself. "Hey, um, did you talk to Madame Burnner at all last semester or this semester?" I asked as I watched him turn a bit pink.

"So what if I did?" he mumbled back.

"Nothing against it, I'm just asking, I have this bad feeling about her" I explained but he shook his head.

"I wouldn't know, we didn't talk long. She just wanted to make sure you knew your place. I told her it was bit late for that and you could do whatever you pleased" he said with a shrug. "I ran into her when we got back from break. She wanted to know how we were getting along" he said.

"That's it?" I asked curiously.

"No, she wanted to know what made you and Melinda friends. She never seemed to like that bit about you two" he said with a smile. "Personally I think she's just a bit jealous. She said she's not close with her family, her sister died when she was younger, she never had a lot of long lasting friendships and well, she wasn't exactly tied down to one suitor" he said still smiling.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"She told me. She was trying to get on my good side; thought she knew me and wanted something" he said with a shrug. I gave him a look which took him a few seconds to realize what I was trying to say. "I don't know what she wanted Tam; she doesn't like you or Melinda, but it doesn't seem, serious…" he said though something in his tone didn't sound like he fully believed what he said. "So, I'm sure you know, but, I have a date with Melinda on Saturday" he said, his face practically turning the same shade of red as my tie.

"Yeah, I know; Valentine's Day, real romantic" I said.

"You think so?" he asked eagerly.

"I was being—nevermind, yes, it's cute" I decided on saying.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could come with us" he said as he absently played with the end of his cloak.

"Um, no?" I said wrinkling my nose. "That's kinda the whole point of a date, for you and your intended date person to be alone" I explained.

"I know, I'm just, you know, she's different, I can't just grunt things and have her batting her eyelashes" he said, lowering his voice.

"You mean you have to_ talk? _Yes, what's the problem?" I asked.

"I haven't—" he paused as some other students passed us, heading back to class as break was coming to an end. "I haven't been on a date before…" he whispered, his face so scarlet it was hard not to laugh.

"Well I have class otherwise I'd give you a five minute prep-lesson" I said jokingly but he only glared at me.

"I'm seriously, I want to do this right" he hissed.

"Fine, fine, but, can we talk about it later? If you can finish dinner quickly we can meet up. I doubt I'll be hungry" I told him.

"Have you eaten at all today" he asked with a hint of concern.

"No, but I haven't exactly been in the mood" I reminded him as I happen to look over my shoulder. "Damn," I said as I quickly hide behind Draco just as Lee and one of twins came around the corner.

"They're gone" Draco said as I peeked around him. "Anyway, you'll help me get proper for my date?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, I don't think it's gonna help my case with the twins" I explained.

"First off, it's Fred you want back; you know he's overlooked your family situation before, and I'm sure he will again, you just need to remind him" he said.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" I said as I gave him a pat on the shoulder, heading back into class, trying to be as quiet as possible since Flitwick was in the middle of a discussion.

"Please tell me you were in the bathroom crying" Melinda said as titled her notes so I could copy them.

"If I was I just wouldn't have come back" I told her.

"So what were you doing?" she asked, her voice thankfully back to the normal sounding tone she usually spoke in.

"I was talking to Draco, he's very excited about his date Saturday, got all red and grinned" I explained as I watched Melinda turn a similar shade of red.

"Keep your voice down a bit; remember George is Ron's brother, he's not too happy with me" she reminded me nodding at Ron who I just noticed had moved up a seat since class started.

I walked Melinda to her house after class ended and then slowly headed back to mine. I got back to the common room to find a low excited hush going around the room. "What's going on?" I asked as I went to sit with Harry.

"We had a practice Saturday but Wood cancelled it" he explained. I furrowed my eyebrows, it didn't seem like a bit deal, but then I remembered it was Oliver Wood, he'd pick Quidditch over a teammates broken arms during a game anytime. Had talking to Fred really had that bad of an effect on him?

"Why?" I asked. "If Oliver cancelled just to prove a point—" I started but Harry was shaking his head.

"No, Fred asked him to" he responded. I couldn't keep the shock out of my face as Harry gave a little chuckle. "I think Ron was just as surprised" he said with another laugh.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I asked half-jokingly.

"Well, I think Ron would like me more if I was, but, it's not like you and Fred aren't going to get back together. You just hit a rough patch, it happens" he said with a shrug.

"Thanks" I said with a little sigh I leaned back in the chair. "Hey, do you think I'm crazy for thinking what I do about Madame Burnner?" I asked knowing he overheard me in Charms class.

"No, I know how hard it is to convince people that a hunch is usually right" Harry said with a little smile. "But, you have to remember, if you think no one is going to believe you then you can't keep telling them to" he said lightly.

"I can't wait until school is over" I said, even though I didn't.

"What are your plans? I'm forced to stay with the Dursleys at least most of the summer" he explained with a roll of the eyes.

"I'll probably be with the Malfoys; actually I want to, Draco redid my room and I'm kind of excited to see what he did with it. Is that so wrong?" I asked remembering back to Fred having a problem with it.

"The thing is that you like your cousin, maybe even your aunt and uncle but that's different; especially since Draco can't change" he reminded me.

"I don' believe that, I think he'll change; he has a real big crush on Melinda—don't go around telling people that though—but—" I cut of as the portrait opened, I wondered if I was ever going to get a conversation finished. I was a little surprised to see both Fred and Oliver walk in looking unharmed.

"Hey" I said jumping up and walking over to Fred. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Don't feel like it, I'm feeling a little under the weather" he said without so much as to stopping as he walked down to his room.

"Fred" I shouted after him but he continued walking. I sighed and went back over to where Harry was sitting. "I just want to tell him I'm sorry…" I said as I stared down at the table so I wouldn't be tempted to start crying.

"He knows you don't mean it, but you have to give him some space. He has to figure out what he wants to do, he has an opinion too" he said reassuringly.

"Thanks Potter" I said trying my best to give him at least a smirk.

"So ready for dinner?" Harry asked buy I shook my head.

"I don't feel like eating" I told him.

"It seems like you never do, is that actually healthy?" he asked, though I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"I just lose my appetite watching everyone else stare at me when I'm not on good terms with my friends. I don't like the fact that Ron practically glares at me, that George hates me, that Melinda and Hermione are obviously mad at me for not listening to my feelings, and you…well, you just feel sorry for me" I commented.

"It's more so that I know how you feel, I've been through the same thing with my family, my uncle and aunt, look at them. I doubt Dudley will ever change" he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but, you're far worst, your aunt and uncle are so naïve, they don't even want to believe magic exist" I reminded him.

"Yes, but let's remember you're with the Malfoys, they were once believed to be part of the Death Eaters. They believe in magic so much it's gone to their heads and everyone else is beneath them" he said with a raised an eyebrow. "So I'm pretty sure you're worst off" he added with a laugh.

"Well, I can play Quidditch all summer" I teased as I finally let out a small giggle as Harry smiled.

"There, got you to laugh, now you don't look so depressed" he said.

"I really looked that bad huh?" I asked as he nodded as the bell rang.

"Dinner, wanna at least walk down with me so you're not alone to stew in your thoughts?" he asked in a half-joking manner.

"No, I'm alright, but thanks Harry" I said with one last smile as he nodded and headed off.

"See you later" he said with a short wave.

I didn't even wait five minutes before picking myself up and heading off toward what I hoped would be the Slytherin house. Before I even got to the portrait I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me walk with you at least, I know where you're going" Oliver whispered as I glanced back at him.

"Fine" I said simply as I continued out, him behind me.

I went the most indirect route to the Great Hall, just peeking in to make sure Draco wasn't sitting there; although we hadn't set a place to meet up, I knew the Great Hall was the last likely place he'd want to meet. Upon seeing no Draco in sight I turned to head out, but Oliver stopped me. "You know we can't go to her office" he whispered.

"Whose?" I asked feeling confused.

"Burnner's" he said nodding into the Hall. I looked back, Madame Burnner was sitting up at the staff's table. I was half tempted to run over and give Professor Barrass a hug when I noticed he was up there too.

"When did he get back?" I exclaimed looking back to Oliver.

"Good question…he looks a bit…different" he said as I looked back at Professor Barrass. Oliver was right, he did look different, but what was it?

"You're right, is he pale to you?" I asked but Oliver shook his head.

"He looks like Fred" he said. I gave a light laugh, they did have the same ginger hair and tall lanky frame. "I don't mean his general appearance, his expression. That's how Fred looked when we were talking today. Cold, hard and distant. He's clenching his teeth too, he trying to keep his head" he explained.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked looking over at him but he shrugged still looking at Professor Barrass.

"I can ask if you want…" he said but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it" I said finally pulling myself away from the Great Hall, walking up the stairs, Oliver behind me. "What did Fred say?" I asked glancing over at Oliver as we continued on our way.

"He said he was sorry he acted so immature about a girl and if I gave practice a break for a day he'd be back in the right state of mind. Quidditch focused; he also said you probably do have some interest in me too that came from when we first meet and he was sorry for not dealing with it naturally" he explained as I gave him a look. "I'm sure he was lying, but, it was a good lie" he added as we neared the Slytherin house. "Wait, what are we doing here?" he asked as his mind focused on where we were.

"Draco needed my help for something" I said simply, as we got closer I noticed a blonde hair boy standing outside the entrance.

"What's he doing he?" Draco asked as we approached him.

"He didn't know I was meeting you, you can leave if you want" I suggested to Oliver who was giving Draco a surveying type of look.

"It's alright, I'm up for a good challenge" Oliver said pulling his wand out of his inside pocket causing Draco to quickly draw his.

"No…" I said pushing both the wands lower. "That's not what we're here for" I said looking from Oliver to Draco.

"Fine, come on, I know a good use for you two" Draco said after a minute.

"What's that?" I asked as we followed Draco down the least lit hallway.

"The models" Draco said in an excited but sinister sounding tone.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_52: Draco's Plan_

"Your what?" I asked as we came to a stop outside of an empty classroom.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't be models but I figured you guys could coach me. Er, Wood, I'm sure you've been on loads of dates before, so you can tell me what girls expect" Draco said pushing the door as we moved in.

"To be honest Draco, I haven't actually gone out with that many girls. I've always been too focused on Quidditch. I mean, I've liked other girls, but, it never goes anywhere because I just don't do anything about it" he said with a shrug.

"So, if Tammie were to ask you out you wouldn't do anything about it?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow as Oliver's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be flattered or anything, but, you know what I mean! And anyway, this isn't about me. It's about you, right?" he asked. Draco looked at me, probably thinking I had told the whole school he needed preparation lessons. "She didn't have to tell me anything, it's kind of obvious. The only thing the twins ever get really upset about is when you say stuff. The only reason I can imagine Tammie helping you is because it involves her friend" Oliver explained as Draco turned pale and then pink.

"Fine, fine, but you can't go around telling people" Draco exclaimed.

"Why would I? I'm not you and there's no benefit from it" Oliver replied.

"Whatever" Draco grumbled as he went over a nearby desk.

"So, where are you taking her for the date?" I asked as I joined him at the desk across from him.

"Probably Hog's Head" he said with a shrug. I looked at Oliver who looked back at me. I should've figured coaching Draco was going to be a bit harder than I originally thought.

"You can't take a girl to a dark and smelly place that has a joint bar, it's a date." Oliver reminded him but Draco jut snorted.

"She's right, besides, Melinda is more of the romantic type" I said. "So you have to take her someplace nice" I added.

"But there are no places like that in Hogsmade" he whined. I started to reply but caught Oliver rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, have you not seen the gigantic tea shop?" he asked as Draco gave him a blank stare. "Big tea cup, purple" he said holding his hands up to indicate the size. "Smells like flowers and perfumes, always cramped because it's so small…" he continued. This must have jogged Draco's memory because he snapped his fingers and nodded but then quickly shook his head.

"I don't want to take her there" he said as he wrinkled his nose.

"It's nice, you're supposed to take her there" Oliver commented.

"But what if she doesn't want to?" Draco asked but I waved him off.

"Trust me, she'll want to go there" I said already wondering why Melinda didn't hint where she wanted to go.

"But how do you know? You haven't even talked to her about my date because you've been so wrapped up in thinking Burnner is psycho when maybe she's just trying to be nice and help" Draco said in a rushed tone, his cheeks a dark pink.

"If you're going to be like that I can leave and you can make a fool of yourself on your own" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, wait. I'm sorry, it came out wrong. I do want your help. I'm just nervous. I actually like her" he said looking down at his hands.

"You say it like there's a time you don't actually like someone" Oliver said, his expression between interest and annoyed.

"Sometimes, I mean, how else can you get respect if you don't pretend to like certain people?" he asked with a shrug.

"Doesn't that backfire?" Oliver asked.

"Hasn't with me" Draco said happily.

"Yes, because I'm sure Pansy thinking you two are together isn't going to backfire when you start dating Melinda" I said half annoyed.

"It might not even come to that so what's the big deal?" Draco asked, his tone going a bit high as he flapped his arms.

"The point is if you're going to date someone opposite you, you have to have a heart. You can't be cold like you are, you have to make sure Pansy knows you're just her friend" Oliver explained.

"Like that stopped you…" Draco muttered as he snorted in Oliver's direction. I shook my head, I should've had Oliver go back to the common room or not have agreed to help Draco; how did I forget he could be like this?

"Okay, let's just move on to the actual date" I said waving my hand.

"Not until you understand you have to act like you have a heart, you can't just flip back and forth as you see fit. It will drive her insane" Oliver said.

"I think that's just his personally" I commented jokingly.

"Anyway…" Draco said darkly.

"Fine, so, you've convinced her to go on a date. You get to the tea shop, it's really crowded, either sit opposite wall of the door or in the middle of the room. Melinda is the type to want to look casual but obvious about her date so middle would be fine, but she wouldn't mind off to the side where it feels like no one is watching, intimate, close, sweet. So, you're safe either way—"

"But ask her, if you don't even ask she's going to think you don't care about her opinions or feelings" Oliver added as he sat down.

"Don't talk about Quidditch" I added.

"What, but why?" Draco asked. "She actually plays it and likes it. It's a common interest, it would make sense to talk about it" Draco insisted.

"You're opposing teams for starters. Plus, taking about sports—on a date is like talking about the weather. Besides, the last time you played you paused mid-game. Is that really something you want the rest of the tea shop remembering?" Oliver asked as Draco scowled at him.

"Okay, fine, no Quidditch, center or side, what else? How do I make her interested in me?" he asked half-excitingly.

"You can't _make _her interest" I said in a matter of fact tone as Draco rolled his eyes. "She's going on the date with you because she is somewhat interested. She wants to know more about you. Be the same guy you were when we were at your house" I suggested as Oliver gave me questionable look.

"That was different, that was you. You're family, I don't really feel like you can reject me" he explained as I glared at him. "You know what I mean" he said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Let's stay on topic…" Oliver suggested looking from me to Draco.

"Good idea" Draco said as he turned around to pick something off the desk.

"What's that?" I asked sliding off the desk and walking over to him.

"Nothing" he said defensively trying to hide the paper out of sight but I managed to grab it from him. "What is it?" I asked looking down at the small scribbles of notes and questions. "You really are nervous aren't you?" I asked with a little smile as I looked over at Draco who was still pink.

"What is it?" Oliver asked though he didn't move from his spot.

"A list of questions and suggestions and what we've said so far" I told him as I looked down the list. "Um, who's Sasha?" I asked looking curiously at Draco.

"She works around Hogsmade, she knows my parents. I don't want to run into her, I know my parents won't approve" he said. I started to respond by telling him no one cared what his parents thoughts and he could do what he pleased but I had a feeling that would be a seemingly never ending battle so I instead I sighed.

"He wrote 'avoid Sasha'" I told Oliver giving the note a wave. I was surprised so see Oliver wrinkle his nose.

"Sasha Nightingale?" he asked, his nose still wrinkled.

"Yeah" Draco said looking back at Oliver curiously.

"My mum knows her, she's the wife of the agent who's coming to watch me play at our next game" Oliver explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember mum saying something about the husband being into Quidditch or something. Maybe if she sees you, you can distract her or at least not get her to tell my mum" Draco said with a little shake of annoyance.

"Would it really be the end of the world if your parents knew? I mean, Bellatrix didn't seem to be upset about it" I reminded.

"No, Bellatrix just looked at you guys like you were toys" Draco snorted.

"But she didn't bluntly say she hated us, it wasn't like with the Weasleys, she hates them" I countered.

"Are you sure that wasn't why you and Fred broke up? My mum didn't threaten you did she?" he asked but I quickly shook my head, letting out a little laugh as I did.

"I think if she had it would've made me try harder" I told him as I went back over to the desk. The thought bothered me, if Mrs. Malfoy had been so against the relationship, I would've tried harder, but she didn't seem to really care. So I didn't either. I cursed myself at the idea. Of course I cared about Fred, I missed him. And he still wasn't talking to me. He had talked to Oliver first. What did that mean? Did he even like me to begin with, he went back to probably being friends with Oliver instead of trying to talk to me so I could try and work things out.

"Tammie?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked from Oliver to Draco. "You alright?" Oliver asked. I nodded and looked back at the note.

"I think you'll be fine Draco if you just don't overthink it. You don't have to impress her with facts or money, she already likes you. Just, don't be you. I mean, don't get snotty or sound nonchalant or anything, just be relaxed" I suggested.

"But not too relaxed otherwise she's going to think you're not paying attention" Oliver added in.

"Okay, what are some signs that she's not interested or that I'm boring her?" Draco asked. It was a good question, what did Melinda look like or act like when she was bored? Usually she was the one who bored me, though, honestly most times my attention was just quickly adverted to something else. Fred could keep my attention though. Oliver did a good job too. He listened. That was important.

"When she goes on a foot or leg shaking frenzy it usually means she's not listening or struggling to listen. But there's very few facial expressions she'd give. She's kinder and subtler than I am" I told him.

"So, her eyes won't start to glaze over?" Oliver joked with a smile. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed but I was actually happy. Granted I knew Oliver always noticed stupid things I did, like ruin a game. But apparently he noticed smaller things too. Like how I looked when I was bored. Did Fred ever notice that? I shook my head, even if he didn't, he noticed other stuff and that counted just as much.

"No, like I said, she's less obvious" I joked back.

"I can't do this, I don't know why I asked her on a date in the first place" Draco mumbled to himself as he shifted around the pieces of paper on his desk.

"Oh c'mon, don't get all shy now. It's not going to be that bad" I said. Both Oliver and Draco looked over at me. "Really? Both of you? Come to think about it; it's Melinda Hennings and you, Draco Malfoy, Oliver and me coaching you—therefore rooting for you—and both the twins pissed about this. Something has to go wrong" I said. Draco made a face, no doubt a little uncertain now.

"Exactly, then again, how else would you get a second date if things went too well the first time?" Oliver asked, trying to make light of the situation. I nodded, realizing my comment may have scared Draco.

"Yeah, I mean, look at me and Fred, if it wasn't for me walking into him and spilling my stuff everywhere we wouldn't have dated" I said with a smile.

"You're not with him anymore though" Draco reminded, his voice a little alarmed as if I had forgotten.

"I know" I snapped back at him.

"Listen, we don't have to get too deep into this, it's only his first date, we just technically have to get him through this one. When is it? Maybe we can be there or outside and just like, check up on you guys occasionally" Oliver said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, why didn't we think about this before?" Draco asked, clearly excited about this new idea.

"Because I hate Valentine's Day and Melinda won't exactly be pleased to see me hanging out with Oliver instead of making up with Fred" I reminded them.

"No offense, but, he doesn't want to even see you right now, I really doubt he'll wanna talk to you on Valentine's Day. I could see it really hurt him when we talked" he said giving me a sympathy smile.

"Shall we go back and decide why exactly he's mad?" I asked sarcastically. Even though it wasn't completely Oliver's fault he knew enough to be quiet, he knew enough that he had some involvement, his hands weren't clean.

"So it's set, you guys pose as dates and coach me if I need it" Draco said in a cheerful voce. I glanced over at Oliver who looked only slightly uncomfortable about the idea.

"This better be worth it Draco" I said as I started walking toward the door.

"Yeah, I hope so" he mumbled grabbing his papers and stuffing them back in his bag as he joined me and Oliver at the door. "If you start to think otherwise just remember, we're family" he said half-jokingly as he pulled the door open and headed out into the hallway. He gave a little wave as he turned a corner and then disappeared. I shook my head as I followed Oliver out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_53: Not Quite Okay_

"Fred isn't going to like this" I mumbled as we climbed the stairs.

"Then don't tell him" Oliver said with a light laugh.

"Like he won't find out, come on, as soon as he gets a look at us he'll know something is up" I reminded him as we finally approached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked looking at me and then Oliver. "New mate this semester?" she asked with a curious grin.

"Scales and talons" Oliver said clearly and loudly, this time he did look uncomfortable. His expression didn't change once we were inside and saw the twins and Lee laughing as they talked.

"Maybe it won't matter…" I mumbled as I headed toward the stairs, glancing back at Fred as I did. He didn't even seem to notice me, and if he had, he was doing a great job at pretending he didn't.

"Tammie, where have you been?" Hermione asked in rushed excitement as she closed the door behind her. I hadn't thought to look for my other friends. I partly just wanted to come back and go to Fred. I should've remembered; though I did hope he would at least been willing to be friends. I needed to talk to him.

"Oh, I was, er, busy" I said as I put my bag on the bed to go through it, I could try and talk to Fred and if it didn't work I'd just go off and work on my Transfiguration homework. I thought as I picked up my book and a scroll of parchment. "How's Fred?" I asked not looking up from my back.

"I think he's just pretending he's over it, like it doesn't bother him. You can tell it does though, it's in his eyes" she said, her voice a little upset. I tried not to tense up at her tone, I hated the fact that my friends were upset too.

"Listen, there's more to this than you think, I still like Fred, I miss talking to him but, he got upset about something that I was serious about" I said. Hermione continued shuffling through her own bag, I could tell she was hesitant about whatever she wanted to say next.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, it's just, you can't really believe it was just about Burnner, right?" she asked.

"Of course it was about Oliver too, but, I told him nothing was going on" I said feeling a little annoyed about explaining this again.

"And what about now?" she countered.

"He's been helping me since no one else will" I replied.

"He's been hitting on you since we got here" Hermione exclaimed.

"And then he stopped, and now we're just friends" I said as I looked up to see Hermione's unconvinced expression.

"You're a good person Tammie, you're just a bit oblivious" she concluded before swinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the room. I stared after her, at least she said I was a good person. I thought as I put my book under my arm and headed out, holding the door open as Lavender passed. I tried to pretend I didn't notice her smirk as she went inside.

"Hey" I said not even waiting until George stopped his conversation.

"I'm kinda busy" Fred replied not even looking up from his cards.

"It will only take a few minutes" I said looking at Lee who seemed happy to see me approach them as opposed to George who looked beyond annoyed.

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about?" Fred asked passing a card to George before smirking at his brother. "Did you hear Peeves moved Snape's potions again?" he asked, not even looking at me.

"Fine, but I only wanted you to let you know if you go to Hogsmade this weekend I'll be there with Oliver. It's not a date, I just know people will be talking and I rather you find out from me and then interpret it as you want" I said. For a moment I could've sworn all three boys were holding their breath; I didn't blame them, my tone wasn't nice but it surely got their attention.

"Well, have fun" Fred finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to finish our game in peace" George said coldly as he passed a card along to Lee. I remained where I was for a moment but I when I saw none of them were going to say anything else I moved along. I caught Oliver who was sitting with his friends but it was clear his attention was on my conversation with Fred. He started to motion me over to his group but paused, realizing it probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Instead I took my seat at an empty table, looking around but not even Ron or Harry were in the room. With a sigh I pulled out my homework and started to get to work.

"Hey" I looked up to see Lee. "May I?" he asked nodding to the seat.

"Sure, I think I can stand one more person tearing me apart, no doubt I deserve it" I said with a heavy sigh as Lee pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Don't pity yourself, it's not attractive" Lee joked but I just stared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling tired

"I would love for you to tell me it was all a bad dream and you and Fred are actually still together" he said as I let out a snort.

"He seems happy otherwise" I said remembering how he was laughing and everything when I first walked into the common room.

"He is, but, it's not _real_ happiness, you made him happy—"

"I made him miserable" I interrupted with a wave. "You know I did, between Oliver and my obsession with figuring out what's up with Burnner, I cut him out. I didn't—don't—deserve him…" I said glancing over at the twins who were back to laughing.

"What did I say about pity?" Lee asked with a small smile. "I can't tell you or him what to do, but, if you want it, then I'm sure you'll make it work out in the end" he said with a pat on my hand before getting up and going back over to boys. I waited until he was out of sight before mumbling to myself. Why couldn't he just leave me alone and not remind me I still felt something for Fred. Why did I still have to feel anything? Maybe it would go away. There was no way to make it work. Especially after I went over and threw it Fred's face that I was going on an undercover mission.

I didn't harp on the thought too much, instead I absorbed myself in my work, mainly focusing on one of my essays. I wanted to make sound as educated and sophisticated as possible. I needed to stand out to Professor McGonagall, it was my favorite subject and the only thing I thought could benefit me. As I wrapped up my final draft I realized I hadn't worked on my Divination homework in quite some time. I did the assignments but they weren't with any real effort. I didn't try. Maybe if I focused all my energy on that I wouldn't have to think about Fred for the rest of the night.

When I came back downstairs with my Divination things Ron and Harry were back in the room whereas Oliver and few of his friends were gone. It took me a second to realize Fred was sitting at my table, where Lee had sat. "Fred…" I started but he shook his head.

"I just wanted to say I meant what I said, I hope you have fun; I wasn't being sarcastic" he said though I wasn't sure if I believed him.

"I'm sorry things went too far, I'm sorry I got mad as you, but, I'm not sorry for speaking my mind. I do believe something is up with Madame Burnner. And I know you're not sorry about siding with your brother, maybe it was just bad timing" I suggested as I remained standing.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" he said before pushing his chair back and getting up and joining his brothers and friends. I stared after him, and then shifted my view to George, half thinking he'd want to talk to me next, but when he merely gave me a nasty look I knew otherwise.

I turned my attention back to my assignment. I turned my attention back to my assignment. Maybe Tredweny forgot Valentine's Day was coming up, surely she would've made us predict something for then. No instead this assignment was about friends and symbols and making an essay out if it. I pulled open my notebook, looking over my notes from the last class. We had to draw what we believed our tea leaves looked like, we had one cup for each friend and then one cup to join them all together and then a cup for ourselves. Meaning I had to interpret the leaves three ways, seven times.

Grumbling at the thought I moved to the drawing titled Fred. Of course to me it looked jumbled, they all did. How were tea leaves supposed to predict anything anyway? I wondered moodily as I opened the Divination book and scanned the list of symbols. I looked back at the drawing, it kind of looked like a lion, a lion with the sign for female below it; I tilted my head the opposite way, sure why not? A female lion. Gryffindor. I thought as I looked back the symbols. Lion, loyalty. Made sense, Fred was loyal to his brother, he helped his family. Right. The loyal lion, the loyal lion who protected their cubs, in this case siblings; female below it; he'd always pick loyalty over a girl. I wrote down the notes and continued, Melinda was next.

I half expected to see a raven, but when I looked down it didn't look like a raven at all. The only part that was obvious was the small 'm' in the middle, inside the inner circle and surrounded by a star type symbol. I stared at the drawing for a minute longer. "I've seen this before…" I mumbled to myself as I looked over the symbol. I looked over at my friends but they all looked occupied so I quickly left the table and ran upstairs, almost forgetting Lavender was in the room. She glanced over at me but didn't say anything so I continued to my chest, practically tearing it apart as I went through it, finally picking up the Potions book Draco gave me at the start of first term.

I sat on the bed and flipped to the opening cover of the book, the same symbol was there. The Malfoy crest. I stared at the book or another moment before closing it, going back to close the chest and then back downstairs. The symbol couldn't have been there. Why would it? She wasn't a Malfoy. Downstairs everyone was still busy with what they were doing when I went up. My first instinct was to ask Fred what he thought, but I stopped as soon as I moved my foot in that direction. I couldn't talk to Fred about this, especially not in front of George, he'd probably find a way to skin me with his wand, though judging by his expression I wouldn't have doubted if he resorted to strangling me with his bare hands. I ignored him and went over to my seat, looking down at the symbol for Melinda; the Malfoy crest.

Trying not to think anymore about it I turned to the next page with Draco, I should've known his wasn't going to be the Malfoy crest. That would make too much sense. Instead his looked like little bubbles. I laughed at the sight, my opinion would've meant the bubbles symbolized bubbling joy, but according to the text and corresponding picture it just meant secretive or wrapped tightly. I shook my head in annoyance, this homework was pointless. I thought as I continued.

I had just finished Harry's when I realized how tired I was feeling. Looking around it must have been late, only a few students remained, not including either of the twins. Oliver was still in the room but all I felt like doing was waving at him, it felt weird being friends with him. Though, as I packed up I did go over and say goodnight, and thanked him. I knew he wanted a hug, I wanted to hug him, but I knew as soon as we embraced someone would come down.

I made a point of avoiding Melinda all morning and afternoon, though by time we settled into our break it seemed almost impossible to avoid her. "Want come and watch us practice?" she asked seeming to have popped out of nowhere. "I know having practice might bother you a little so I wanted to make the offer" she explained though judging by her expression it didn't seem like an offer I should even try refusing.

"Love to" I said with a strained smile as I followed her out. "I'm not going to talk about Draco though" I said wishing first and foremost that would help me relax. Melinda smiled a bit but shook her head.

"All he said was it would be nice and you and Oliver might be there" she said giving me a questionable look.

"It's not a date" I quickly jumped in. She must have liked my response because she smiled again as we followed the Ravenclaw team outside.

"I know" she replied. I couldn't help but wonder if she didn't care, thought I was lying or trusted me more than she should've. "Draco said if it was a date he'd be happy for you. He wants you to be happy, especially since lately you've looked miserable but yet still make the effort to make him happy. I told him you were thankful enough without him trying to play matchmaker" she explained.

"Thanks" I said relaxing a bit.

"Melinda, c'mon" a tall girl said.

"See you after practice, hey, go sit with him, maybe you two can figure things out" Melinda said nodding over toward the right. I looked over too, almost wishing I had an invisibility cloak as soon as Fred looked back at me.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_54: Private Conversations are Never Private_

I remained standing looking over at Fred, at first wondering if maybe he'd just get up and walk away. When that didn't happen I moved toward him, though made sure I was moving as slow as possible, still giving him a chance to leave where I could pretend I didn't see him to begin with. When he didn't move I gave up and walked over to sit next to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my coat tighter around me. It might have been February but it was still freezing. "Not that you don't have a right to be here" I quickly added.

"If you want me to leave, just say it" he said with a tired smile.

"No, I just, I didn't expect you to be here" I said with a shrug.

"I love Quidditch and since we don't have practice this is all I'm gonna get until next week or if Oliver makes emergency practices" he replied.

"You're the one who canceled practice to begin with" I mumbled as I looked back at three brooms soaring in the air.

"Yes I was, of course it kinda defeats the purpose if we're both here now" he said with a light laugh. I laughed too, it was nice, easy, like it was supposed to be.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking at him as he focused his eyes back on the players but I knew he was listening. Why did you cancel practice? I mean, was I that harsh?" I asked, feeling even worst about our break up conversation. I wish I knew how to make a break up friendlier.

"I canceled because we broke up and Oliver is all over you. I'd hit him with a Bludger. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I just…" he shook his head and trailed off as we both watched Melinda start following something.

"I just needed you to listen to what I said about Burnner, I needed you tell me I wasn't crazy" I explained looking back over at him.

"I know, and I didn't; but, you have to see it from my view too, I had to deal with George, he was really annoyed with Melinda" Fred said he nodded toward the sky. "He sees himself as a good guy, and he knows Draco, we all do, he's a jerk. Melinda isn't, she had something good, she ruined it. He was mad, he told me you were the same way and in way I did believe him" he said as I looked at him in surprise but he gave a laugh and shook his head. "I think I wanted a reason for us to break up. I know we don't agree, but in the end you're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley, even if you weren't a Malfoy, you could do better." I continued looking at him with surprise, he couldn't have actually believed that. I thought as he continued staring out onto the field. "I want you to be happy, if nothing else, I'm always going to want that for you" he concluded as he picked up a bag. "Tell Hennings she plays well" he said before stepping and walking off.

I hated that I once again missed my chance to tell Fred how I really felt, that I still missed him. He probably thought I was actually happy. Was I? I asked myself stupidly. Still he couldn't have believed all that stuff he said about not being good enough. I should've known the problem was going to come up. I should've saw that being a Malfoy would have its downside. I could only hope he didn't start thinking I had dated him as an act of rebellion or just to 'see what it was like.' I shook the thought out of my mind, even if Fred was mad at me he wouldn't think like that, so why was I? I wondered as I tried to relax and enjoy watching the rest of practice.

"How did we do?" Melinda jokingly asked as I walked over to join her as she started back toward the castle.

"You did fine, I did awful; how is that I let him walk away, twice? And if you say it's because I'm dumb I'll make sure you and Malfoy don't stick" I said as she gave me an unconvinced look. "Trust me, for now his mum is a very influential person in his" I explained simply.

"Someone's cranky" she said quietly but I just rolled my eyes as I followed her into the castle but stopped to fix the folder I had brought out in case I got bored watching practice.

"I'm not cranky, I'm just annoyed" I replied.

"What's that?" Melinda asked I pulled my Divinations out of the back pocket and moving the charms homework to that spot.

"Homework" I said trying not to drop the rest. Melinda took the Divination notebook and paper from me though I doubted it was so she could make it helpful for me to get the rest of my things organized.

"No, I mean this…" she said pulling out the sheets I had drawn from the tea leaves. "It has your name on it" she commented.

"Yeah, we had to read tea leaves for homework, our own, up to ten friends and then mix them" I explained.

"And this one is just yours?" she asked. I nodded my head as I finally shoved the last paper I didn't need into the back of the folder.

"Uh-huh, it's an eye and in the book the eye was like, the watcher or guardian or something" I told her but she shook her head.

"No, the guardian is the symbol with the eye and the cloud above it" she explained. "This is the Seer" said waving the paper at me.

"The what?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"You know,_ the Seer_…" she said a little tense.

"Nope" I replied as I made a grab for the paper but she held it back.

"You really don't pay attention in that class do you?" she asked jokingly.

"Nope. So what is a Seer?" I asked.

"A being with the ability to see the future; they use predictions, creative expression or even mere consciences as outlets" she explained, clearly reciting from a book.

"Well in that case I better change it to something less serious" I joked grabbing the paper back from her.

"You made it up?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Couldn't if I tried, but I'm sure she'll never notice the difference if I change a few lines here and there" I said looking at the eye wondering how I could make it look less like an eye.

"Don't change it!" Melinda exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at her, I knew she wasn't against or for cheating but she seemed to be a little more serious about this.

"Fine, just relax" I said, putting the paper back in the folder.

"I'm not saying I believe in that stuff, it's just dangerous to be messing with it. You know, undoing it." I looked at her, it was rare she looked so serious about something I didn't even think she believed in.

"It's just a picture, I'm sure I'm not ruining anything. No one will even know. Unless there's something you'd like to tell me…" I said but she shook her head. I started to say something else but the sight of Madame Burnner caught my attention first. I felt a wave of anger run through me. Had she been there the whole time? Why had she not interrupted the conversation yet? Why was Melinda not looking? I asked myself at Burnner finally moved down a step.

"Good evening ladies…" she said as she moved into full view, looking more sinister than usual. "I thought I heard one of you two mention a Seer. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Gerber herself, your family is surely educated enough" she said. I hoped Melinda knew not to take the comment as a compliment, I myself doubted if Burnner even knew what a compliment was.

"Actually it was Tammie, but it was just a homework assignment" Melinda explained. It was hard not to roll my eyes as I looked from one to the other, though not daring to say anything, especially upon seeing Burnner's expression. First it seemed to be full of shock and surprise. I didn't blame her, if I believed any of that I'd be surprised why someone would even look upon me to possess that kind of ability. The second look made me feel even less pleased about her overhearing the conversation. Curiosity. This expression made me realize even if we didn't take this seriously she did. But why? I heard myself ask as Burnner relaxed her face.

"Of course," she said giving me a tight smile. "Well I should be going, meeting with Professor Barrass" she nodding and then started down the hallway. Melinda started to continue on her way, back to the Ravenclaw Tower but stopped when she noticed I wasn't following.

"You coming?" she asked turning back to look at me. I nodded my head but didn't move, I was waiting for the typical look from Professor Burnner. Almost as soon as I thought it she turned back around.

"Fate is always strange" she said looking at me, her expression still curious. She looked the same as Bellatrix did when I first met her. Like I was some kind of toy. "Bye now" she added before walking off.

"Don't even say it" Melinda said as we started toward the Ravenclaw Tower.

"I was just going to ask if you're ready for your date" I said holding my hands up defensively. Instead of answering right away she gave me a look of surprise, but quickly adjusted her expression.

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked giving me a devilish smile.

"Like I said, it's not a date" I reminded her though she didn't seem to change her expression. "Do you want it to be a date?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I know whatever I say won't exactly sink in right away, plus, you like Oliver for some ungodly reason" she said as we moved closer to her house.

"If I admit I like him everyone gets mad, if I say I don't like him everyone gets mad; what do you expect me to say?" I asked, though it wasn't a question.

"So obviously Fred wasn't trying to make up?" she asked as we stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading up to her door.

"No, he said he wants to me to be happy" I replied moodily. Again, Melinda gave me a weird look to which I just sighed and shrugged at. "If he's not willing to act like he wants me back then I'm willing to move on" I said, which was something I just decided on.

"Right" Melinda said, though she didn't sound to even be listening anymore. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't have listened to myself if I knew better. "Hey, see you at dinner" she said, her excitement going up a little. I gave her a slight smile, waved and started back toward the Gryffindor Tower on the other side of the school. I half wished Oliver knew about the times I snuck out with Fred, maybe he would've offered to walk me back. Though it wasn't late, I just hated walking by myself around school for some reason.

"Miss Allen, fancy seeing you out and about by yourself." I looked up, already knowing the cheerful voice matched Professor's Barrass's. I gave him a more convincing smile than Melinda; maybe if I showed him I was being nice he'd slip and tell me something about Burnner.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked as Barrass started walking toward me. He gave me a look, still smiling but quickly caught on to my mood because he stopped smiling, did a slight look around and then nodded. I was right, he knew something.

"Come on, you know where my office is" he said as he lead the way. I was more than tempted to tell him to wait a moment so I could go fetch Melinda, but some part of me knew she'd jinx me if I even mentioned Burnner once more.

"How was your holiday?" I asked as I followed the Professor into his office as he waved his wand at the door.

"Decent, yours, how's your boyfriend? Friends? I know I've been absent a lot, I promised your folks—and Melinda's too—that I would look out for you both and be around as much as I could, I'm sorry I haven't been" he said, truly looking apologetic about it.

"It's okay," I started as I sat down in one of the front seats as he took the seat on his desk. "Fred and I broke up, we were having issues that couldn't be resolved" I explained not looking at him.

"That sounded rehearsed" Professor Barrass responded with a little laugh.

"But it's true, and I haven't really talked to Melinda, she's really excited about things with Draco—her and George broke up—but I can't fully bring myself to happy for both of them, because it will only make things with Fred worst" I said.

"Is there more of a reason why things are so strained? If I know you like I thought I did, you wouldn't let anything come between your friends" he replied.

"I didn't think I would, but, Burnner has been getting to me and I can't help but just rant on about her—"

"Burnner, what's she got to do with any of this?" Barrass asked in surprised but a slightly defensive tone.

"I don't know, but, something is going on with her, I don't have any proof but I just know; she's not a good person, she doesn't like me or Melinda and I don't think it has anything to do with us being students" I told him. It took another few moments for Barrass to stop staring, his jaw went tight again. "You know, you looked like that when you came back to school. Is there anything you think I should know? Am I right?" I asked, but already his guard was back up.

"She's a good person, Tammie; maybe you just think she's not because you don't like her" he replied but I shook my head even before he closed his mouth.

"I would like her more if she didn't give me weird looks all the time; just today she got all quiet and curious looking when she overheard me and Melinda talking about Seers" I explained, hoping that would give him a bit of proof, if of nothing else but her eavesdropping.

"What about Seers?" Barrass asked, completely off topic.

"Nothing; Melinda told me my tea leaves were a sign for Seers," I said with a shrug. He wasn't listening; in fact he seemed to have almost the same look as Burnner did when I mentioned Seers. "My point is, she's been doing all sorts of things like that. And she's been talking to someone, someone in a cloak" I said but he didn't reply. Feeling like I was getting nowhere I sighed and tried to try a different angle. "Why did you take her on your assistant?" I asked.

"She wanted the classroom experience, she seemed nice and friendly and knew a lot about the history and how it's withstood so much over the years. I know you don't think that's a suitable response but, that's why" he explained.

"Are you two dating?" I blurted out, the question surprising both of us.

"Personally, it's not your business, but that's not fair considering I asked about your dating life, so, yes, we're together, and it's actually—I hope—going to be more than that" he said looking away as his cheeks turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my voice raising.

"I think you can figure it out" he said, his voice low, his cheeks redder.

"You're not thinking about marrying her, are you?" I exclaimed in full disgust. Barrass let out large sigh, but didn't answer. Instead he got off his desk and walked around to the other side, opening one of the drawers taking something out before walking over to where I was sitting.

"You didn't see this" he said quietly putting the small square box on the desk. I stared down at the box, not even wanting to touch it.

"Why are you proposing to her?" I asked, still disgusted.

"I love her" he responded quickly and simply.

"You don't even know her" I reminded him, but I could be wrong, they could've known each other in great detail at this point. "Whatever, it's not my business, I just thought you should know what kind of person I thought she was" I said bitterly as I got up and headed toward the door.

"Hey" he shouted just as I pulled the door open. "Make up with that Weasley, he's a good kid, he deserves to be happy" he said with a little smile. I started to roll my eyes but decided against it.

"Uh-huh" I replied before closing the door and heading out.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_55: Unexpected Announcements_

I walked out into the hallway to find it fuller than usual. For once I found it almost refreshing heading to dinner. I looked around, catching Burnner heading toward Barrass's office, the twins pretty far in front, poking their wands at someone and laughing. I quickened my pace, hoping to catch up with Fred but gave up once I caught sight of Harry and the others.

"Hey" I said walking in step with them. Ron mumbled something but Hermione at least said hello.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked but I waved a hand at him.

"I don't know whether to talk about it or just start transfiguring things" I said with a light laugh.

"That bad huh?" he said as I nodded. "Well, if it was up to me, I'd stop helping Malfoy first, and then figure out what's going with Burnner" he suggested.

"It's too late to figure out anything with Burnner" I said bitterly as we sat down at an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. "Besides, no one seems to want me to stop helping Draco, it's like everyone has been waiting for this exact moment" I said as I started playing with my plate.

"I think everyone is just hoping your good nature will rub off on him" Harry said cheerfully.

"I don't think my good nature is exactly _good _anymore" I replied looking over at Fred who was whispering to his brother and Lee, all three of them smirking as they huddled closer.

"I think you are, just remember what I said, sometimes it's hard to get people to listen" he reminded me. I nodded and looked around, Ron's opinion was still obvious on his face, but Hermione nudged him once she realized I was looking. I scanned the rest of the table, it didn't seem like too many people knew about my issues or even the things going on with Draco. I was a little surprised, but happy to see Oliver sitting down toward the other end, closer to the staff table.

"Well, maybe this whole thing will blow over when school ends" I said with a sigh as I turned back to face my plate. "What's taking the food so long?" I asked realizing it was taking longer than usual for our food to appear.

"We have drinks…" Harry said peering into his cup. I looked in my cup too. Something red. I peered in sniffed the contents. "Some kind of juice" Harry said sniffing his own cup.

"But where's the food?" Ron asked looking around as if only our table was absent of food and then looked at me accusingly.

"I didn't do anything" I quickly replied to his look but I doubted he believed me. Before he could say anything there was loud clicking sound. We all looked up to see Dumbledore tapping a knife to his glass. Wasn't he the most skilled wizard since Merlin? Why was he tapping on a glass to get the attention from a room full of kids? I asked myself but noticed more and more students looking around.

"It's nice to see you all back, I hope the holidays treated you well since the weather certainly has not" he paused to give each house a warm smile. "However I'm not the one with an announcement, but rather, an announcement on someone else's behalf" he said. I felt myself twitch so hard I nearly knocked my glass off the table but managed to catch it. "I'm beyond pleased to announce the engagement of Madame Burnner and Professor Barrass" Dumbledore said in a loud cheerful tone. I looked at Harry who looked back at me, I imagined he was giving me the same expression I was giving him. Shock; mostly shock, and disbelief, and somewhere I could see the humor.

I wasn't even aware people were clapping, I certainly wasn't clapping. I looked around, Fred wasn't clapping either, nor was George. Oliver was clapping along with most of the other people at our table. "What did he just say?" I whispered to Harry as Dumbledore waved his hands about to silence us before speaking again.

"I'm not even sure I heard it right" Harry said knocking his palm against his ear as if his ears actually needed cleaning.

"He told me he was thinking about, I can't believe it happened that fast…" I said shaking my head as I looked up to see Professor Barrass squeeze Madame Burnner's hand as they both smiled. What was her game? What was _his _game? Something had to be wrong, I said though; at this point no one would've believed me. Except Harry. I looked back down at Fred, it made my heart skip a beat to see he was looking back at me. Maybe he believed me now. But why would he believe me now? He didn't know Barrass anymore than Barrass knew him.

"She's talking" Harry said with a gentle nudge as I pulled my eyes away from Fred who was slowly looking back up at the staff table.

"I just want to say how happy I am to announce such a happy moment in my life in front of all of you. I hope you know how much this actually means to me. How happy I am. What this means, and how I'm now, a part of each of your lives." I could've sworn during the last sentence she had shifted her eyes on the Gryffindor table, more so, me, and then quickly moved to the Ravenclaw table. I followed her glance, she was looking at Melinda and for once, Melinda didn't look as carefree about the situation as she had previously.

It took a little while longer to finish dinner, Dumbledore went over the rules about dating, how Barrass and Burnner didn't mean anything would be changed. He also wished us the usual good luck for the upcoming games and rest of the semester and any activities we were involved in. As soon as I finished I kept my eyes glued to Melinda, I wasn't going to leave without at least saying 'I told you so.' However, I didn't get a chance to say anything, because I looked away for one second and when I looked back she was gone. No doubt she didn't need to thinking about Burnner before her big date.

"Oh no…" I hissed realizing exactly what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but I shook my head and jumped up for my seat, making quick strides over to Oliver.

"Hey, tomorrow, it's a date, we need to stay as close as possible to Melinda and Draco. We can't let them out of our sight. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow" I quickly and quietly explained.

"But I thought it wasn't a date" Oliver said with a little flirtatious look.

"That was before Barrass announced his engagement, it's not for us, it's for them and you're the only one who believes me and is willing to help me" I said.

"Okay if you promise me something" he said. I sighed but nodded. "Actually act interested" he said with a little smile.

"Okay" I replied looking down at Fred, for some reason I still felt like I was cheating on him even though he didn't seem to notice me talking to Oliver. And even though we weren't together.

"Thanks" Oliver said as I nodded again before hurrying back to my seat, just as Dumbledore dismissed us.

I tried to walk as slow as possible but it didn't help with any luck finding Melinda, or Draco for that matter. Was he even at dinner? I didn't remember seeing him. What was he doing if he wasn't eating? I asked myself as I continued up the stairs. In the common room I tried to stay up as long as possible, waiting for Fred to come in. Neither of the twins had come up with the rest of the house, so I assumed they were causing mischief elsewhere.

By time eleven thirty came around I couldn't keep my eyes open. Giving up I made my way to my room. Once changed and in bed I could've sworn I heard the portrait open and excited whispers and laughter.

"Tammie, Tam, wake up." I heard someone say as I mumbled and turned over but it didn't seem to help me ignore Hermione's hissing and poking. "C'mon, you're going to be late, Oliver said to meet him at him at the entrance for Hogsmade" Hermione said poking me a bit harder. Hogsmade? Oliver? Why was I going there with him? I wondered as I started to wake up more. I shot up, right, the big date. Draco and Melinda! And I was going to be late.

Surely Draco knew how to start a conversation without my help; and if he really wanted advice Oliver was there. I thought to myself as I finished dressing, putting my hair into a high ponytail as I adjusted my shirt and then grabbed the lightest and cutest jacket I could pick out.

It didn't take long to get Hogsmade, hardly anyone was around to talk to or distract me. I peeked into the Great Hall as I passed, no one, I thought for sure Burnner would've been in there showing off her ring. "Tammie" I nearly walked pass Oliver. My attention must have been so diverted if I didn't even notice I had come outside.

"Hey" I said breathlessly as I walked over to him. "Oh, flowers! Good idea, Draco's not out here yet? Melinda will like those though" I said inhaling the pink roses. They certainly smelled nice.

"They're actually for you…" he commented, his cheeks going red again. I felt myself flush as I looked at the small bouquet of roses again. "I got them with Draco, he said it would be a good idea, he got Melinda some too" he said handing me over the flowers. I nodded, though I had every desire to throw the flowers aside. I didn't like flowers, why didn't I think to tell him.

"Thanks" I said instead. "Where are they? Tea shop already?" I asked as he nodded. "Well, let's get this date going" I said trying to sound excited instead of nervous and sweaty. At least it was cold, I thought to myself as we started down the path. "This one right?" I asked pointing at the little tea shop.

"Yep" Oliver replied, his voice a little nervous. I nodded as he pulled open the door and followed me in. We moved into the shop, taking the seat closest to the window. I let Oliver order the tea while I looked around.

As I expected Draco and Melinda were in the center of the room. Melinda was wearing a long sleeved purple fuzzy type of shirt with dark tanned jeans. Her hair was curled, I could only imagine how long it took her to get that done. Unless of course one of her older friends used some special potions. I craned my neck to get a better look, was she wearing make up? I asked myself as the waitress came back and placed the cups on our table. I looked over at Draco, he looked nervous, he kept moving and twirling his spoon. "One of us should tell him to stop, Melinda is going to think he's bored or something" I said nodding as Draco twirled his spoon in his other hand.

"Hold on" Oliver said taking out his wand and tapping on the napkin.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but he shook his head, got up, napkin in hand and started toward the bathroom, nearly walking into Draco's chair as he did. I rolled my eyes as the two mumbled apologizes and exchanged the napkin. I took the opportunity to look over at Melinda who was looking at the boys with a little smirk. For a moment she must have thought the sight was cute but that moment passed and shifted her position and turned back to face Draco just as he straightened himself up.

"What was that?" I asked Oliver as he came back over.

"I told him to follow our lead if he needs to" he replied cheerfully as he sat back down and leaned toward me. "See, now you have to act like I'm your date" he said jokingly.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked, though I didn't feel anger or annoyed at all about it. In fact, I sort of liked the idea.

"Not really," he started but shook his head. "I mean, I've always planned to take you on a date, but, you kinda started dating someone else…" he said with a little laugh as he looked up, but I could tell he was looking pass me. "But I'm pretty sure _she_ has something planned" he said as I turned around, Professor Barrass and Madame Burnner standing in the doorway.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_56: Dates and Diversions_

"What do we do?" I asked Oliver as I tried to shift myself so Burnner couldn't see me but judging by her expression she had in fact seen me.

"Nothing, we just act normal; she wants you to freak out, right?" he asked I started to nod but realized it was something more than that.

"I don't think so…" I replied as I watched the couple sit down at a table between me and Melinda, as I expected.

"She wants us to work out, she's already 'ruined' my relationship. She's trying to mess up Melinda and Draco's date…" I explained as I watched her order.

"Do you really think she wanted you and Fred to break up on purpose?" he asked but I just gave my best 'well of course' look.

"She wants us to be miserable, I think it goes deeper, maybe she just doesn't want us here" I said as I sipped my no longer scolding hot tea.

"You're really unhappy without Fred aren't you?" Oliver asked. I pulled my eyes away from Burnner who kept patting Barrass's hand and smiling warmly.

"I'm just unhappy that he wants me to be happy even if it doesn't include him" I mumbled as I started playing with the tea bag string.

"Hey, maybe you should show her you are happy, pretend your break up isn't bothering you anymore. If she wants one thing do the other. Kinda like Quidditch" Oliver said with a smile as I sighed and looked over at Draco and Melinda were seemed to be paying more attention to their tea.

"I hope this goes well for him…" I commented before looking back at Burnner who seemed to have all her attention focused on Professor Barrass. "I just don't get it" I mumbled but quickly switched my attention to Oliver who was patting my hand. "I know, I know, focus" I said, though more so reminding myself. "But everything seems okay. Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked as we glanced back over at Draco and Melinda.

"He's telling her he likes her earrings" he said. I looked at him curiously but he just shrugged and nodded back at them. "Whenever a guy makes a compliment he looks at what he's complimenting. Except Draco, Draco doesn't compliment anyone so he wouldn't particularly look at what's he's complimenting, he'd look away," Oliver explained as I quickly looked back at Draco to see how in fact he was away looking but as I squinted I could tell he was trying not to blush.

"But how do you know it's the earrings?" I asked.

"Even Draco will play it safe and compliment on the easiest thing. Most girls wear their fanciest pairs of earrings on their first date—or they buy a new pair—if Draco simply said she looks nice that might be insulting, I mean, what would she look like the other days?" he said. "Besides, he kinda twitched pointed at them" he added. Again, I looked over as Draco made a twitching motion in the direction of Melinda's ears. I rolled my eyes and tried to lean back comfortably.

"I thought you said you haven't done this many times" I joked.

"I haven't, but, it's quite obviously, it's really just a play" he explained but must have seen the disproving look on my face. "I don't mean like that" he said with a small laugh but I raised an eyebrow. "Being observant pays off" he said. I shrugged and helped myself to more tea. "They're a cute couple though, it's nice, they kind of balance each other out" he said and then smirked a little. "He likes her, I don't think I've seen Draco pay attention this much, ever" he said with another laugh. "Even last year when he joined the team, it's weird, one person can change you" he said. I forced myself to continue looking at Melinda and Draco because I knew Oliver was looking at me, and if I looked back at him I'd start blushing and knocking things over.

"I wonder what he's thinking" I said with a low sigh.

"Trying to figure out if Melinda likes him and how he keep this from his parents" Oliver replied.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked shaking my head as I watched Melinda smile and laugh at something Draco said as he blushed again, take a sip of tea and say something to the waiter who had set down a plate of assorted cookies.

"Yeah, he's a Malfoy; that family cares about images" he said turning his cup around in circles. "Which honestly surprises me that Mrs. Malfoy didn't make more of a sink about Melinda being here; you'd think a Felton would practically give her a heart attack" he said with a laugh at the thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I caught Madame Burnner make eye contact and then tap Professor Barrass's arm and he look over. I was a little surprised to see him look disapprovingly over at me—contradicting to Madame Burnner—but then even more surprised to watch him swirl his head around in the direction of Melinda and Draco, and smile. "That's weird" I said quietly but when Oliver gave me a questionable look I shook my head.

"I think they're leaving" he said as he pushed his chair back.

"Don't follow yet" I hissed grabbing his arm. "Wait until they walk pass or something" I said as we tried not to stare at Melinda and Draco walking out. "Were they holding hands?" I asked Oliver exciting but he shook his head.

"I'll be right back" I heard Madame Burnner say as she quickly excused herself from the table.

"Okay, now we can go" I said quickly but just as I pushed my chair Professor Barrass was over at our table.

"It's nice to see you out Mr. Wood" he said politely. "And of course Tammie" he said glancing at me as I gave him an impatient smile.

"Yeah, are you enjoying your date?" I asked trying to crane my neck to look out the window but I could barely see.

"I am, actually, how about you two?" he asked as I clenched my teeth. I didn't like his tone and had my mind not been preoccupied wondering what his fiancée was doing I would've commented on it.

"Yes, we are having a great date, but, we kind of though a more, private place, would be better" Oliver said as I gave him a look.

"Well, like I tell all my students, don't get too carried away" Professor Barrass said with one last smile before going back over to his own table.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find your fiancée?" I asked as we looked over at him as he just took a seat and went back to sipping his tea.

"Oh, she'll be back, she thought she saw a friend of hers, wanted to go out and say a quick hello" he said. I looked at Oliver who shared the same worried expression as I did.

"Okay, er, we'll see you later" I said, trying not to sound too anxious as I hurried to follow outside. "Where could they be?" I asked as we walked quickly down the path, looking every which way.

"We shouldn't panic, I mean, she doesn't want them together, but I don't think she'd hurt either of them" he said as we continued walking.

"No, of course not, but, I don't want her to scare Draco away from liking Melinda either" I said as we got caught behind a group of slow moving people.

"Maybe she really saw an old friend and wanted to talk them" he said with a shrug. I gave him a doubtful look as we continued walking.

"Hold on…" I said with a sudden halt as my mind ran through our recent conversations. "Who's that lady Draco doesn't want to see?" I asked.

"Sasha, Draco said he's more likely to get hell from parents and stuff like that if they run into her; her husband is okay, but, that family isn't someone your friends with unless you were friends with them before—well, you know, Harry was born" he explained as I once again halted.

"She's a Death Eater?" I asked but he merely shrugged.

"It was never confirmed, just rumored, but, she kind of knew the Gerber and Felton family. Her mum was friends with one of the other competitor's in those special exams, the one who lost to Felton" he said.

"What is up with you wizards and generation resentment" I asked as we continued on our way. "Oh! Look!" I said pointing at an older witch talking to Burnner. "The other women is Sasha; I wonder how they know each other" I asked though it was more of a question to myself as me and Oliver slowly approached.

"I don't know, but I have the distinct feeling Burnner is going to turn Draco in…" he said nodding over at Draco who was standing outside of a shop chatting with Melinda. I was overjoyed to see he seemed to move closer to her; and he wasn't blushing as much, granted the blush could've been just under the red from the cold weather.

"I can't believe it's actually that big of a deal to him" I said as we moved a bit closer to the woman Madame Burnner was talking to.

"He's a great kid, honestly, I just think he has a difficult time making the correct life decision" I heard Burnner say. I looked at Oliver who was giving me the same look, at least he heard it too.

"Yes, yes, I know Margret but surely he has a terrific new role model. What's her name, Tammie, yes, his cousin" Sasha said as she waved a hand. I raised an eyebrow, clearly this woman didn't talk to Mrs. Malfoy as often as she probably should've. I was an awful role model for Draco. Unless of course my main objective was to get him to act normal and disobey every wish his parents made and ruin the overall lifestyle they had built for him and his reputation.

"You might not know this from Mrs. Malfoy, but that girl is just, well, she's in Gryffindor for heaven's sake. Have you ever heard such nonsense? A Malfoy in Gryffindor. And it's not like she's a model citizen" Burnner explained. I turned toward Oliver as Burnner did a quick look around before looking back at Sasha and leaning closer. "She dated a Weasley, Sasha…" she nearly whispered.

"So I've heard…" Sasha replied coldly. I rolled my eyes, okay, so maybe she did keep up to date with the Malfoys; either that or the Malfoys had no privacy. Granted Mrs. Malfoy must have loved that. "But what we must focus on, is the fact that it's past tense, she _was_ with that boy, not anymore; clearly they've both learned their lesson. I'm confident she'll pass it along to Draco" Sasha said. I snuck a look at Burnner, she didn't seem too happy about Sasha's response. In fact, she looked a little more than angry. What was her problem? Why was this relationship such an issue for her?

"And I'm more than confident that Tammie will not persuade Draco to peruse his current path. If you just take a moment you'll see who exactly Draco is here with… Burnner said in a tone that made a chill run down my spine. This is seemed to peek Sasha's interest.

"So it's true, that Gerber girl is at Hogwarts…" she said as she gave Burnner a secretive smile that Burnner quickly returned.

"Yes" she said simply. "Actually, I just saw her—" she started as I twisted my head every which way. Draco and Melinda were still talking, outside. Wasn't it below freezing? Any other time he would be looking every which way to see who was watching I thought angrily as I looked over at Burnner who was leading Sasha the most indirect route toward the couple. She was bound to pass me first.

"What should we do? I can run over and push Draco or something" Oliver said as he looked from the couple to the women.

"No, that will take too long, and I feel like it would only ruin everything" I explained as I looked over at Burnner again. To my surprise Sasha was looking back at me. She looked a little curious and then she smiled a little. She knew me, or at least figured out who I was. I needed her attention, I needed a reason for her to come over here. Holding my breath and forgetting the warning bells in my head I grabbed Oliver's arm as he started to move toward the unsuspecting couple. "Kiss me" I said breathlessly. I shouldn't have been surprised Oliver didn't ask why or hesitate but rather leaned in and did as I asked. The part I hated was the fact that I enjoyed it. He was a good kisser, he certainly knew what he was doing. And he seemed a little more passionate than I thought he would.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_57: The New Interests_

"Excuse me" a kind voice said as l forced myself to pull away. "Hello, my name is Sasha Nightingale, you're not Tammie Allen, are you?" she asked. I nodded as I tried to clear the fog from my mind.

"Yeah, I'm Draco's cousin" I said happily as I shook out of Oliver's grip. "Hi" I added holding out my hand.

"And you look familiar too…" she said looking at Oliver.

"Your husband is coming to watch the house game in a few weeks. I want to be on the Woodley Spikes team" Oliver said, his excitement matching mine.

"Wood, Oliver, yes! I do remember hearing your name. Well, I'll certainly be sure to put in good word for you. See, always an advantage to have a Malfoy on your arm" she said with a little nod in my direction. I gave her a tight smile as she patted my head and looked over her shoulder at Madame Burnner. "Now, where is Draco?" she asked. The three of us looked in the direction of the shop but neither Melinda nor Draco were standing there.

"You know, I think I saw him with Crabbe and Goyle not to long ago, they were looking at the Shirking Shack" I explained.

"More like making fun of it, you know how your cousin is" Oliver piped in with a little nudge. I quickly nodded. At least he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, well, that's certainly too bad. Do tell him I hello, will you?" she said as I gave her a firm nod. "And it was wonderful to see you Margret, do stop by for some tea if you can. You know where we live" she said then pulled out a pocket watch. "Dear me, I must be off, take care" she said giving my arm a little squeeze before disappearing.

I couldn't help but think if it wasn't for all the people walking around Madame Burnner would've murdered me then and there. I looked down at her hand just noticing she was twirling her wand about. I backed up a little, almost walking into Oliver's wand, which was dangling from his hand.

"Don't," I whispered to him but he was too focused on Madame Burnner. There was something about the way he was looking at her that said this wasn't just about today, this wasn't just about Draco.

"Margret" Professor Barrass's voice called out. "Hey" he said as he moved closer, slowly noticing all of our expression. "Is everything alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine love" she said slowly as she gave him her best fake smile. I almost commented about the smile he returned but then I remembered I wanted to find Draco and Melinda and make sure they were alright. I didn't need Draco to get spooked and think the relationship would've never worked and then Melinda get irritated with him for thinking it in the first place.

"We were just leaving" I said not even waiting for Barrass to respond before pulling Oliver along. "Where did they go?" I asked, but just shook my head as a response. They were probably at Three Broomsticks. It was busy, and not romantic, the least likely place Burnner would follow them to. I didn't realize until we were inside that I had been holding Oliver's hand the entire time.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I let go and wiped my hand on my pants.

"Like I honestly mind?" he joked. I tried to give him a smile but felt it was too strained; my mind was back to thinking why I enjoyed the kiss. Why did I kiss him for so long? I just needed the few seconds, not hours. I thought bitterly as we made our way into Three Broomsticks. "There they are" Oliver said pointing toward the back. "Do you want a butterbeer or anything?" he asked kindly.

"No, but go ahead and get yourself one, warm up" I said as we parted ways, him toward the counter as I headed toward the back.

"Tammie" Draco exclaimed in a much too high pitched voice. "Fancy seeing you here" he added looking at Melinda.

"Oh please, she knew" I said as I pulled out the seat. "Er, this isn't awkward, is it?" I asked mid pause.

"No, go ahead, sit down, we owe you anyway" Melinda said as she gave Draco a little smile.

"You saw her?" I asked as they both nodded.

"Burnner was practically burning holes in our skulls as you two kissed. Sasha was nearly running over in excitement" Draco explained. "So honestly, thanks for that" he said as he made of the gesture of raising his glass at me.

"Yeah, drastic measures huh?" Melinda asked as I nodded my head but didn't look at her. "It's funny, from someone else's point of view it would've seemed like you enjoyed it" she added as I still avoided eye contact.

"So, how's the date, I saw you two whispering and giggling" I said in a rush of words and Draco nearly chocked on his drink.

"I wasn't giggling" he corrected, his face bright red.

"It's going well" Melinda said ignoring Draco as she let out a big smile as she took a small sip of her drink.

"Hey, we need to leave" Oliver said as he approached our table.

"Why?" I asked stupidly, looking around thinking Burnner had followed us and was about to just curse all of us.

"Now?" Draco asked, just as stupidly. Melinda cautiously looked around, her eyes stopping and growing bigger. I followed her glance. Lee Jordan.

"Where is he going?" I exclaimed as I started to follow him toward the back door but Oliver grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the front, Melinda and Draco close behind us.

"I don't know why we had to leave too" Draco complained as we started up the path back to Hogwarts.

"For the tenth time; if Lee Jordan is there what are the chances that one twin will be there and then the other twin" I explained.

"Like I said before, I don't have problem with them" Draco responded but I just grumbled. "Tammie, I had to watch George prance around with Melinda for weeks. Do you think I liked that? No, but I had to deal with it, now George has to. I'm not going to spend my relationship running from her exs" he said. We all stopped to look at Draco. He must have just comprehended what he said because once again his face went completely red. "I only meant that—"

"Don't ruin it Draco" Oliver said looking at him in awe, a look I had never seen Oliver give anyone, especially not Draco.

"But you let Sasha intimidate you—"

"Don't ruin it Tammie" Melinda said half-jokingly as she smiled at Draco. It was a warm smile, a sincere and meaningful smile.

"Er, we're gonna go ahead and get going, but, see you around I guess" Oliver said pulling me along.

The whole way up I continued to look over my shoulder. I thought I could just make out Melinda and Draco holding hands but I decided it was just my mind playing games on me. "Maybe they will be good for each other" I thought aloud giving Oliver a hopeful look.

"Maybe" he said with a shrug. "But it would take near a miracle. Draco would have to learn not to let his parents influence him and he'd have to come to terms with the fact that he actually likes her and does what something with her" he explained as we made our way into the Great Hall.

"He's never going to get over his parents influencing him. They're his parents. It's the only thing he knows. I doubt he even knows how to care about someone" I said as I sat down next to Oliver.

"He cares about you" he said as I scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder. "I care about you too" he said, but quieter.

"I wish I knew what Burnner was up to" I thought as I hooked fingers with Oliver and stared off. "She has to have an end game. You don't just decide you hate someone. And the way she said Gerber, how Sasha looked…" I thought as I trailed off as I watched a group of nearby kids play cards.

"Well, like it's already been established, Melinda is a Gerber, they're like the Malfoy family of intelligence. A lot of wealthy families don't like them because they actually are smart enough to catch any illegal things wealthy families do and try to cover up with money" he explained.

"Like what?" I asked looking up at Oliver.

"Sasha's great uncle, he was heavily involved in dark magic and Death Eaters and all that; he killed seven civilizations. But because he had money and connection it could never be proven that he was actually involved. It was also rumored he was Gerber's best friend. Everyone believes Gerber told Felton everything, Felton found proper evidence and reversal spells so she could prove their guilt" Oliver said with a little shrug.

"What happened to him?" I asked, though Oliver's looked suggested what I was thinking. "Did he die in Askaban?" I asked as Oliver nodded.

"Last year actually; Sasha and family obviously doesn't affiliate themselves with that part of the past, but, it bothered her, you can see it in her eyes; my mum said when she went over for tea, they had this room, like shrine dedicated to him."

"And she wants you to play on that team because why?" I asked.

"Mr. Nightingale doesn't engage in his wife's obsession for the dead great uncle" he said with a little laugh.

"Burnner knew all this" I said as I made myself a little more comfortable snuggling closer to Oliver. At least he was helpful.

"Obviously; but, it's weird, I don't know how she'd know, she didn't go to this school for very long and her parents didn't attend Hogwarts, at least there's no record of is" he said.

"That's certainly curious; it's like, all she wants is revenge" I said as Oliver nodded. "But, that doesn't explain what I have to do with any of this, I mean, yes, I'm doing the complete opposite of what she wants, but, even before now she didn't like me" I told him.

"Maybe because you went against her explicit thought and dated whoever you wanted" he joked with a little nudge.

"It's not that..." I said sitting up and sighing. "Well, whatever her objective was it's over now, didn't work. And maybe we can all move on" I explained as I stretched and stood up.

"Tam, no offense, but I know you're not that dumb, she's not done, and I highly doubt that that was anywhere close to her actual objective. You've told me repeatedly that you basically think she's trying to get rid of you; I don't think she'd suddenly just stopped" he said as he stood up too.

"Well, maybe we'll get a break, she's gonna have to think of a new plan" I reminded him as we left the Hall and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"Just be careful; you've had your guard up this whole time; you can't put it down now because she needs to regroup. You're a Chaser, think like one" he said with a little smile as we headed up the stairs.

"Thanks again Oliver" I said once we got in the room. "Not just for your words of wisdom but the date too; it was nice, I had fun" I said looking down at my shoes to avoid him seeing me smile.

"I had fun too Tam, and maybe next time we can actually have a date where we pay attention to each other" he suggested as I laughed.

"Possibly…" I teased giving him a kind smile. "You've been really helpful Oliver, it really does mean a lot; I know you don't have to listen, but you do, and you even contribute things which makes me think maybe I'm not crazy" I said.

"I never thought you were crazy…" Oliver said as he lifted my chin and kissed me. Again, I felt my fingertips and toes tingle as I enjoyed the kiss. Maybe it was because he was older or maybe because it felt like he never stopped liking me but everything about his kiss seemed more passionate.

I wasn't even aware the portrait opened until I heard someone clear their voice. "Oh, hey" I said as I unwillingly pulled away from Oliver to see Hermione and Harry standing there.

"Er, um…" Hermione started, her cheeks pink.

"We found something that you might want to take a look at" Harry interjected, looking at me and then slowly over at Oliver. "We brought it to the library, Ron is guarding it, we just told Melinda" he added.

"Great, let's go" I said as I followed the others out. I abruptly stopped upon seeing the twins and Lee standing outside the entrance.

"See Lee, they all came in together, now get off, I gotta get something" George said as he pulled away from Lee and headed inside.

"Are you coming with us, Harry said they found something" I said trying not to sound intimidated by George's expression.

"Maybe" he said before turning in. I started to ask Fred but he was already walking ahead alongside Harry. I started to run to catch up with him but Lee was holding me back.

"I wouldn't if I were you mate" he hissed. I looked at him questionable as we continued walking. "It was hard enough to get him to leave Three Broomsticks as you and Oliver were coming in. I'm just glad he didn't see the kiss" Lee said as he continued to whisper in my ear.

"Did George?" I asked but I had a feeling if he did he would've let me know or at least punched Oliver.

"No" Lee said shortly to my relief. "I'm not saying you can't be with whoever you want, I'm just saying remember to take into account how much someone might like you" he said before letting go of my arm and going ahead to walk with Fred. I didn't make any move to catch up with him or turn around to go off and hid someplace. Instead I continued walking along with Oliver.

"He saw us kiss?" he asked quietly.

"Yep" I replied morbidly.

"Did he tell Fred?" he asked, his voice just as letdown.

"Nope" I said depressingly as we entered the library and followed the others toward the back to see Melinda sitting next to Ron skimming a book. It only took a glare to realize, he, Harry and Hermione had seen the previous kiss as well. I started to make a move to apologize or explain to Ron what he saw but Melinda—just noticing our arrival—spoke up first.

"I think you were right about Burnner" she said making eye contact with me as the others turned to look at me too.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_58: More Questions than Answers _

"I mean, I think there's something going on with her" Melinda corrected as we gathered around the table she and Ron were sitting at.

"That's what I've been saying" I said as Oliver gave me a little nudge. "What? She already said I was right" I mumbled with a shrug.

"But you're supposed to be modest" Oliver whispered.

"Nah" I replied as I made sure to sit on the opposite side of Oliver who was sitting toward the farther end of the table.

"So, what exactly am I right about, besides saying something is up with Madame Burnner" I said as Melinda passed me a rather large book. "What's this?" I asked as I glanced over the book. "Hey, is this your grandma?" I asked as I looked closer at the book.

"Yeah, it's the records from previous years" Hermione said. "We were headed to our room and found this" she added quickly as pulled out a note. "This was with it. We were headed to find you when we ran into Melinda; she saw the note, took the book, told us to get you and she'd meet us in the library. That's when we ran into the twins and Lee" she said, her voice still quick.

"You said a note, what note?" I asked mainly to avoid even looking at Fred.

"Oh yes, here" Hermione said as she handed me a folded up piece of paper.

_When the time is right_

"Right for what?" I asked as I turned over the card but found nothing.

"I'm guessing someone else knew you were close" Hermione said. I shrugged as I looked over the note again.

"So, you must have thought I was right before now if you caught on quickly, what made all this come together?" I asked as I folded up the note.

"Her engagement was a little weird, I'll give you that. If she's doing anything to hurt Professor Barrass I—we need to stop her" she explained.

"Well, I'm glad nothing I personally said made you think I was right" I said sarcastically. Before I said anything else George walked in. I had to force myself to keep from looking at Melinda while I was certain Fred was doing all he could from walking back out with his brother. I was surprised he was still there, he could've left, they both could've. I thought feeling annoyed and uncomfortable about how I knew everyone was either looking at me or Melinda.

"How much did I miss?" George asked as he pulled up next to Fred.

"Not too much" Fred and I said at the same time.

"Someone gave us a note along with this book" Ron said jerking a thumb at the book. "We haven't looked through it really. Melinda started to but she found something she wanted to show the rest of us" he added.

"She didn't tell me what I'm looking for though" I said though George wasn't even looking at me. In some way I did wish he was angry enough to leave, or at least yell at us; it made it worst that he wasn't even looking.

"Tam, turn the page" Melinda said as she brought back my attention.

"Okay, I'm looking, I don't see anyone, who am…" I paused at a picture. "Helen Meyer" I said as I looked over the name. "Who's she?" I asked as I continued staring at the picture.

"Let's see" Oliver said as he pulled the book toward him. "Wow, it's like a splitting image of Burnner" he said looking over Helen.

"Maybe. It's just that the genes are just really obvious. I mean, look at me, I have my mum's eyes" he explained.

"And we have our parents hair, some genes get passed on" Fred said. "But not like this" he added.

"He's right, I mean look at this, it's creepy" I said taking the book from Oliver and passing it over to Harry. Once looking I knew Harry couldn't disagree once he saw her face. "Okay so it is a little odd, but, even so, what does it mean? For all we know her grandma could have a twin." He paused to look at the twins "No offense" he added.

"I don't think it has anything to do with twins, but we can all agree this has to be Burnner's mum, and I think I know why you" Melissa started, pausing to look at me "think she's after us. Listen to this" she paused again to take the book from Harry. "Here's the side notes, it list all the clubs she founded, one of them was called VSC. Now, I've looked everywhere for what that name could mean, but I don't see it anywhere" Melinda explained. I took the moment to look around; flitching a bit as I saw Fred looking back at me.

"Varsity Society Club…" Ron suggested. "Or Vir—"

"It's a school founded club Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as her cheeks turned red. Ron didn't respond but instead just shrugged.

"You never know, the professors could've been much easier going back then" Ron mumbled but Hermione and Melinda both glared at him.

"There's also a Scout's Club and special recognition for something called Networking Wizards Program" Melinda said as she nodded at Hermione.

"I've heard of that, it's like, transporting the mind and body to a separate place but never actually moving the actual body. It's a very complex wizarding spell. I don't even think it's legal" Hermione explained.

"Okay, she was part of a bunch of clubs, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked as I shifted my position toward Oliver.

"Well, for starters, that Location spell Hermione mentioned is dark magic. Who's to say she didn't pass it on to her kids, or even grandkids" Melinda said.

"Wait, so, I'm right based on a picture?" I asked moodily. I couldn't believe I was sitting across from my ex and a few people who disliked me with Oliver all because someone sent Melinda a book. "You could've told me in class."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Tammie, none of us want to be here, so honestly, if we're just going to sit around making assumptions based on a book then, I can't stay" Fred said as he pushed his chair back.

"Fred, c'mon, you have to hear her out at least, I'm still here" George said waving his hand. I knew what that meant, he had sit here and watch Draco and Melinda. And judging by the awkward way Melinda was trying to shift herself I knew she didn't exactly feel comfortable either.

"Good for you mate, but," Fred said as he shook his head and stood up. "I can't" he said simply as he walked out of the library.

"Well, never thought I'd say this while single, but, met me in the usual spot at 9:42 tonight" George said to Melinda as he gave a quick nod and followed after his brother. I gritted my teeth, feeling more annoyed and upset about the twins' departure but it only lasted a minute because Hermione cleared her throat to talk.

"Melinda has a point, I mean, what if she's using a Location spell on Barrass? What if he's really someplace else and that's really a fake?" she asked.

"I don't think that's how they work" Melinda said as she reached for another book. "I haven't really looked it up much, but I don't think it's used in that matter. I don't even think she knows that spell, like we said, it's advanced dark magic. But I do honestly think she's manipulating Professor Barrass in some respect" Melinda said looking at Hermione and then me.

"Only what I've been saying forever" I said sarcastically as Oliver gripped my hand. "Okay, so, how does that lead back to us?" I asked.

"Well, you and Melinda are Barrass's favorite students, so, obviously it has something to do with you guys" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but we already know about the Gerber, Felton and Malfoy bloodline, weren't they all friends?" Harry asked.

"Not the Feltons; the Malfoys and them butted heads all time, a bunch of people actually thought the Malfoys and Gerbers would wind up together but it never happened" Oliver explained as we looked at him. "My grandma was into the gossip, my grandpa was the Quidditch guy" he added shyly.

"So, she's seeking revenge by turning one of our favorite teachers against us?" I asked looking back at Melinda. "There has to be more than that, I mean, did things get that bad?" I asked but Melinda just shrugged.

"All I found was this picture, there's no mention of her anyplace else. It's like she was wiped from every record after sixth year" she said.

"Alright, then, go backwards" Ron suggested but Draco shook his head.

"My parents have pushed every influence on me that they've ever known. Someone like her would've been the 'best' influence but I've never heard of her. I asked my grandfather during break, I mentioned the name, but, I swear he didn't even know who I was talking about. The man's got an excellent memory, but, he had no idea who Burnner was" he said. I looked at him questionable but he shrugged. "I tried asking again, but my mum said to drop it, but, not in her usual tone, it was more like a 'don't push it' tone" he said.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before?" I asked trying to control my voice and desire to jump across the table and strangle him.

"It didn't seem important at the time. Besides, mum is always giving me those tones, she gave me one in a recent letter actually when I said—" he sharply cut himself off as his face disappeared of color.

"When you said what?" Ron asked as Draco quickly regained his color.

"Nothing, Nevermind" he said bitterly.

"So…" I said, looking away from Draco back to Melinda. "What are we going to do about her?" I asked looking at everyone else.

"Turn her over" Harry suggested.

"Not without evidence, we can't just go to Dumbledore and say we think she's bad and her grandma taught her dark magic that she's using on a Professor" Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Don't even think about going after her yourselves; if she wants revenge for whatever happened with her grandmother it's not going to help if you try attacking her" Oliver said as I opened my mouth.

"Then what was the point of the book?" I exclaimed.

"So we'd have a logical reason to be careful" Oliver replied simply.

"Yeah, but we don't technically know anything" I reminded him.

"Well, then, before we put this to rest, we need to find out what happened back then. What could've been so tragic that got her name removed from school records" Melinda said tapping on the book. I looked over at her again as I wrinkled my nose. "The only book she's in is the one that recognizes clubs, awards and school activities. It has to be public and to pull any awards from the students in the book is a strike against the school" she explained as she closed the book. "Hogwarts: A History, chapter 22" she added.

"Impressive" I said with a grin as she blushed.

"Right, but how are we supposed to do that, she's not going straight out tell us" Draco reminded us.

"I think she might if it has to do with what I think it does" Oliver said.

"Are you gonna share that with us?" Ron asked but Oliver was already pushing his chair back.

"I gotta go find the twins" he said quickly as he sprinted out of the library.

"Make sure you find out what he's doing" Melinda said nodding at me.

"If it goes according to his plan I'm sure you can find out more from George tonight" I reminded her. She slowly nodded, careful not to look at Draco, but he seemed too preoccupied with looking at her with a mix of admiration and disinterest. I smiled to myself, wishing he, for a moment, didn't care who was around and could just look her the way he wanted without feeling like he was going to be judged. Slowly, the rest of us fell silent.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. **

**Note: As I've mentioned before, this is a prewritten story that I just decided to put on this site, which is why the updates are so quick. I'm not really that fast of a typer and I do do other things but since it's Saturday it's a lot easier to get this up. Again, thank you to those who are still reading or have gotten this far, Tammie and Melinda appreciate it.**

_59: Not What You Want to Hear_

My mind shifted to how I still didn't feel like I was right about anything. In fact, I felt more confused. In my opinion we had solved nothing and instead of figuring out more we seemed to have involved ourselves in more. What did Burnner's grandmother do that was so bad? And more importantly how would I tell Barrass if he was, indeed under some kind of spell.

"We should get going though, I think they've started dinner" Ron said as he brought my attention back to the table.

"Yeah, we found a lot today and we can always research more later" Hermione suggested but Ron gave her a look. "Well, if we want we can come back later" she corrected as we gathered ourselves together to leave.

"Hey" Melinda said as she moved over to where I was.

"Nice find" I said as we started down the stairs.

"Where was Oliver going?" she asked looking around as if Oliver would pop up. I shrugged, maybe I heard him wrong and he wasn't actually going to find the twins. Even if he was, there wasn't a very high chance they'd wouldn't want to talk to him. Or maybe Fred was referring to me being the person he didn't want to see. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm going to meet up with Crabbe and the others, I'll see you later, maybe" Draco interrupted as he came over to walk in step with me and Melinda.

"Oh, okay, that would be nice" she said politely as her cheeks turned pink.

"Tammie" Draco said with a little nod as I gave him a small smile back.

"See ya" I said as he hurried pass the others and down the stairs.

"I can't believe you went on a date with him, Melinda" Ron muttered as soon as Draco was completely out of sight.

"Well, it wasn't like you did it so it's not really a problem" she snapped.

"I'm only saying you could do better" he said giving her a quick look.

"It's not really your business" she replied, her cheeks going pinker. I could only guess Ron was hinting about his dislike not only for Draco but also how he believed Melinda should still be with his brother. I wondered if he was going to be harping on me next, but judging how he hadn't looked at me since I walked into the library it was a safe bet that he had taken to ignoring me.

"Right" he mumbled as he continued ahead, Harry giving us an apologetic smile before following after.

"It's cool, Hermione, go talk to Ron, Harry might make things worst" I suggested humorously as Hermione gave one last uncertain glance before hurrying down the stairs after the boys. "So, it must be asked, how was the date?" I asked, trying to ease back to my normal self.

"Oh, it was nice, I liked the tea shop, it was a nice little place, wasn't it? So cozy and romantic" she said with a little smile as she looked off.

"I thought it was a cramped personally" I said. "Not to mention I wasn't there on a date" I added.

"Yes you were" she insisted.

"No, me and Oliver were just overseeing your date and keeping Burnner at bay" I reminded her.

"You and him went to the tea shop after us and ended up kissing. Mix the cauldron any way you want, it was a date" she said sharply.

"You don't sound too happy to say it" I replied.

"I'm not, I told you, I don't like Oliver, I'm glad you're not depressed and were able to move on, but, with Oliver, no; you should've just held off" she said.

"I don't really think you have the authority to tell me how I should or shouldn't act" I said, feeling more shocked than annoyed.

"So, let me guess, you're going to go on another date with him?" she asked as I nearly tripped over my own foot. "Is because he's a good kisser or older, or because he's an older good kisser" she asked, slightly sarcastic and slightly amused. Again, I felt myself trip as I tried not to replay the kiss in my mind.

"He's a fair kisser if you must know—and anyway, this isn't about my date—" I started but Melinda waved her hand.

"See, there, you said it, it was a date" she said with a laugh.

"Okay, fine, it_ was_ a date, whatever. My question was about_ your_ date, not mine, which, now that I'm thinking about it, I did it for you" I said but she just gave me a 'not completely believing it' look.

"And part of you did it because you wanted to" she said as I looked away.

"I didn't want Draco to mess up because I know he likes you, and I know if I didn't at least try I would feel awful later" I explained. "Besides, that Sasha lady would've tore Draco apart then and there if she saw you" I added but Melinda just gave me a questionable look. "He didn't tell you about Sasha, did he?" I asked as the thought jut came to mind.

"We looked over, I saw you lock lips with Oliver, I may have said a few unnecessary things, Draco defended you, looked over and then suggested we leave. I didn't look back" she explained.

"What did you say—nevermind. Wait, Draco defended me before he saw what I was doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, said you deserved to be happy, even if you were just playing. When we got to Three Broomsticks I saw the twins joking around with some other kids—it bothered me too to see them acting as if we never mattered, but then Lee came in all determined and focused, they mumbled and fumbled a bit and then they left, and then you guys came in" she said.

"So, Draco didn't explain who Sasha was?" I asked again.

"Nope" Melinda replied. "Are you going to tell me or will I really have to go find Oliver?" she asked.

"She's this lady, Oliver said she might have been a Death Eater, she knew Burnner and her grandparents were close with the Malfoys and the Gerbers" I said.

"It is just me or does it feel like everyone was on a side back then?" she asked as she shook her head in annoyance.

"Have you heard anything from your grandmother again? If there's some kind of connection, she'd tell you" I said.

"I already told you, aside from that one letter, she won't tell me anything, and I know my grandpa won't. I think something really bad happened" she suggested as we finally got into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, and it caused a major spilt. But that still doesn't explain Burnner, why would she want revenge for her grandma?" I asked for felt like the tenth time. "I mean, let's say it was her last dying wish, why come after us knowing we're not like them?" I asked. Melinda paused to look at me thoughtfully.

"I haven't thought about that" she said quietly, still looking off.

"And if she's trying to be incognito about all this, why get engage to Barrass, that's like sending up red flags; we'd know she was possessing or controlling him or whatever she's doing to him" I said.

"He proposed to her…" Melinda said quietly as she looked around the room.

"What?" I asked but she was off, went to get a sandwich from the nearest Ravenclaw plate and took off back in the opposite direction. I only stayed long enough to glance around, thinking she might have seen something but when I saw nothing that stood out I turned around to head out too.

I had nearly caught sight of her heading back toward the direction of the library when I bumped into Fred. "Oliver was looking for you" I said stupidly.

"Yeah, he found me" Fred replied without making eye contact.

"Listen, I'm sorry if things were—"

"Don't, just—don't say anything" he said as he moved pass and started down the stairs but stopped at the bottom. "I know my mates better than they give me credit for, I know you and Oliver kissed" he paused to look away. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other to ignore the sharp pain. "I just, I need to know if you're happy" he said. "So, are you, happy?" he asked. It was a loaded question, I was far from happy, but toward the last few weeks of the relationship I wasn't happy either and that was still with Fred. I probably wouldn't be happy until Burnner was locked in a cell at Askaban.

"I would be happier if you didn't hate me so much" I decided on saying, which was true, I didn't like walking pass him and not saying hello, I didn't like going into a room and seeing him unaffected, but mostly I hated how upset he looked in situations like this.

"I don't hate you, angry, annoyed, upset, frustrated, yes, all those things, but, I don't hate, I couldn't hate even if I wanted to" he said.

"Then why have you been avoiding me so much lately?" I asked.

"Jee, I don't know, maybe because you're starting to fall for the only guy I had a problem with. The guy you said you didn't like to begin with, the guy who tried to hit on you when we were still together. I mean, what does that make me think about our relationship?" he asked, moving up a step.

"I'm sorry; I understand, but, when I was with you, I was with _you_. I didn't want Oliver, but…" I trailed off as I tried to find the right words. "Now that we're not together, do I want to see what happens with Oliver? Yes. But I also want us to be friends" I suggested but Fred quickly snorted.

"I can't be friends with you" he replied disappointingly as he started to turn and walk away but I ran down to catch his arm.

"Why not?" I whined as he pulled away. For a minute, looking at him the question seemed stupid, of course I knew why, it was the same reason I really couldn't be friends with him. I still wanted to be with him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get some dinner before they clear it away" he said quietly before moving away and then continuing down the stairs.

"Boys are more mysterious than we give them credit for, aren't they?" I stiffened at the voice. Was Madame Burnner always watching? Did she overhear us at the library? "I hope you enjoyed Hogsmade; I must admit, you and Oliver make a very stunning couple really. Who knew the boy would be so good for you" she added as she too made a start for the stairs.

"I know what you're playing at" I dared to say. Instead of showing the slightest sign of fear Madame Burnner merely smiled.

"My darling, you can't even begin to comprehend what I'm playing at" she whispered as she took a step toward me. "But you can bet your pretty little face by time I'm done, things _will_ be set right" she continued whispering.

"Getting at us for your grandmother isn't going to make you feel better" I said, my voice just as low. Burnner let out a little laugh.

"Oh heavens, you're not nearly as smart as Bill previously gave you credit for" she said with another laugh. "Don't worry, when the time comes I'll make sure you get the first chance to see exactly where you're loyalties lay" she said as she straightened up. "Because, Tammie, blood will_ always_ be thicker" she said as she casually walked off and out of sight.

My first logical instinct was to go find Melinda or Hermione or even run and tell Fred to watch out. But instead I continued up the stairs, pass the floor to the library, pass the seventh floor and straight to Professor Barrass's office. I took a deep breath before moving closer to knock. Professor Barrass opened after the fourth knock, much to my surprise.

"Tammie" he said cheerfully as he held the door open wider so I could walk in. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise to?" he asked.

"Burnner threated me" I rushed out. I waited for Barrass to start laughing and tell me I was crazy or kick me out, but he didn't, and instead offered me to sit down before sitting at his own desk.

"Tammie, that's a pretty big accusation…" he said, his voice strained. Why did he sound so strained about it? Why didn't he look as surprised as he should've? Why wasn't he telling me I was crazy like a possessed fake fiancée should've? I thought as he offered me a cup of tea but I politely shook my head.

"I had been talking to Fred and then she came out of nowhere and said by time she's finished playing her game things will be set and she'll make sure she sees where my loyalties lay because blood is thicker or whatever. All I said was how I knew she wanted revenge for her grandmother" I explained.

"Was Fred with you?" he asked.

"No, he walked off and Burnner made a comment about boys being mysterious" I said.

"And no one else was with you?" he asked as I shook my head. "Melinda?" he asked but I shook my head again.

"No, she's in the library, I was following her before running into Fred" I explained. He nodded and stared off for a moment.

"What were you talking to Fred about?" he asked. I started to respond but realized what an odd question it was.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"I'm just curious" he said holding his hands up.

"I basically told him I wanted to be with Oliver…" I said morbidly. I wished I hadn't mention Oliver to Fred, why would I be stupid and bring it up in the first place. "He asked if I was happy, I told him I would be if he stopped hating me and that I wanted to be friends, but he didn't" I said with a shrug, the thought of not being friends with Fred hurt. "I still like him…" I said more so to myself.

"I know," Barrass said as he kneeled down beside me. I looked at him curiously, when he did he get over here and why did he sound so upset? "I'm really sorry about this Tammie but I need to protect you guys" he said quietly as he pointed his wand at me. I spun around to grab my own wand from my inside pocket but it was too late, Barrass's wand was already waved, a light wind-like sensation passed over my head and I dropped my hand to my lap. "If anyone asks, you were having a spot of tea and lost track of time" Barrass said quietly as he stood up. I remained seated for a moment, wondering why I had been in here so long.

"Er, thanks I guess, I enjoyed the tea" I said with a little wave as he gave me a tired smile back. Why didn't he sound happy about that? Maybe he didn't like the tea. I thought as I left the office, closing the big doors behind me. I stood in the hall for a moment, looking around, why did I feel so disorientated? I asked myself as I finally made a move left to take the stairs to the library. How did I go from following Melinda to having tea? Was she that fast? Was I that distracted? I asked myself as I quickly made my way down the last staircase to library. "What in Merlin's name took you so long?" Melinda asked as she sat with Hermione.

"Sorry, I was having tea" I said happily as I pulled up next to them.

"Tea?" Melinda asked as I nodded. "But, Fred just came in with Hermione, he had been talking to you, he wanted to apologize, he assumed you'd be here already" she explained. I looked around, hoping to see Fred but no sign.

"He didn't stay, waited maybe a minute or two, and then left" Hermione said as I continued to look around.

"I haven't talked to Fred since earlier, he left and then George followed him" I said with a shrug.

"And you're sure you didn't bump into him?" Melinda asked as I shook my head. "Then how come you didn't come right up?" she asked, though not in an annoyed tone but curious. Both Hermione and Melinda looked curiously at me.

"I was having tea…" I replied feeling like they were overthinking.

"With who?" Melinda asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but suddenly I couldn't, I didn't know. "No one, I was just having tea" I repeated slowly. "And I lost track of time" I added. I watched as Melinda and Hermione looked at each other in horror. "What's the matter with you two?" I asked feeling myself smile a little, they were definitely overthinking the situation.

"This is bad" Hermione hissed as she leaned closer to look at me.

"C'mon, Barrass will know what to do" Melinda said grabbing my arm as she pulled me along, Hermione in step behind us.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the rights to my characters (Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner).**

**Note: Huge thanks/shout out to those who have been following this story, you guys are awesome. I hope you find this chapter and the rest a little more intriguing, let me know. =)**

_60: Memory and Mind Games_

We got to Barrass's office in record time. Melinda had only knocked twice before he opened, not at all looking surprised to see us. "What can I do for you girls this afternoon?" he asked casually as he looked over each of our expressions. I could see for a moment he paused when he looked at me, but then I assumed it was my mind playing tricks because when I went to look at him again he had moved aside to let us in.

"Something happened to Tammie" Hermione spoke up first as she looked at me.

"Honestly guys, I feel fine" I insisted as I looked from one to the other.

"What do you mean?" Barrass asked as he waved his wands, three chairs appearing out of thin air. "Please" he said nodding at us to sit.

"We think someone tampered with her memory" Hermione said as she looked at Melinda for support.

"She was supposed to be following me to the library during lunch and then I realized she was taking longer than usual" Melinda explained.

"I told you, I was having tea" I reminded them.

"She wasn't having tea" Melinda replied as she waved a hand at me. "Fred came up to talk to her, he wanted to apologize—"

"I haven't talked to Fred" I exclaimed waving my hands a bit. "And like I said before, I'm _fine_" I insisted.

"You can't even remember who you were having tea with!" Melinda shot back. I grumbled something as Barrass motioned for us to lower our voices.

"I bet anything_ she_ had something to do with it…" Hermione mumbled as she looked off. I looked over her questionably. Was she talking about Burnner, because I hadn't seen her since the trip to Hogsmade. I thought to myself.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey" Barrass suggested simply.

"Yeah, and tell her what? We think an adult tampered with her memory?" Melinda asked sarcastically. Still her tone didn't seem to register with Barrass.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked in his serious tone.

"Hogwarts" I replied quickly.

"What year are you in?" he asked.

"Third" I said just as quickly as before as he scanned my eyes.

"Honestly, she looks alright to me, no glossy eyes, no delay in speech…" he said as he gave me one last look. "Maybe she _was_ having tea" he suggested.

"You didn't see her when we did, something was _wrong_" Melinda insisted but Barrass shook his head. "I know my friend…"

"I can give you a potion to help you sleep if you think you're feeling funny" he said, his tone still not quite reaching the level of surprise it should've.

"Like I said before, I'm fine" I repeated as Barrass sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I can't do anything for an unwilling patient" he told the other two.

"If she doesn't know something happened—but we do—she doesn't get to have an opinion on it" Melinda insisted but Barrass already looked bored.

"I can't do anything against her will" he said, though for some reason I couldn't help but think he didn't care. Was he that much under control that he didn't want to help? If Burnner had wiped a bit of my memory and had Barrass under her thumb there would be no way to convince him the girls were right.

As if on cue there was another knock on the door. "Come in" Barrass called out as the door slowly opened, Burnner walked in but abruptly stopped upon seeing us all seated.

"I didn't know you were busy, I can come back later" she said thumbing to the door but Barrass got up and went over to her.

"No, it's fine, they were leaving" he said looking at us.

"Is, is everything alright?" she asked as she must have noticed the tension.

"Fine" Melinda and Hermione said in annoyed tones.

"We were just having a spot of tea" I said sarcastically though neither Melinda nor Hermione looked amused.

"Oh, well, you know if there's anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask" Burnner said as we slowly got up for our seats. I couldn't help but glare at her; I knew what she was doing and she knew we couldn't do anything about it. Still, I thought to myself as I moved toward the door, why would she want this kind of revenge for her mother?

"I think you've done enough" I said dryly as I passed her.

"What does that mean?" Burnner asked, the tiniest hint of amusement in her voice as she looked from me to the others.

"If you really wanted to help you should've erased my memory from the entire day" I said as I ignored the 'shut up' vibes from Melinda and Hermione.

"Pardon me?" she said in real surprise. I blinked a few times, not quite sure what to make of the actual look of surprise on her face.

"The girls, they think Tammie's mind has been altered" Barrass said with a sigh of annoyance, he still sounded bored and uninterested.

"If Melinda and Hermione say so, then you know what, I rather believe them than you" I said coldly out of annoyance that he simply didn't care.

"Please, all of you, go, I don't want to take points away or give anyone detention" Barrass said suddenly looking very tired.

"Fine, we're leaving" Melinda said as her and Hermione headed for the door.

"Tammie," Barrass called just as I started to pull open the door. "Apologize to Madame Burnner, it's not fair or right to accuse someone of tampering with your memory, especially a guest at this school" he said as I let out a snort.

"I'm not apologizing" I said as Barrass grumbled something.

"You know what, it's okay, when she's ready—when you're ready" Burnner said sweetly turning toward me "you know where to find me" she finished, her typical sinister smile back on her face. As I looked at her I couldn't help but wonder instead of whether or not she knew but rather _what_ she knew.

I waited until we were a good ways away from Professor Barrass's office before turning to the other girls. "She's lying" I said quickly as the two girls nodded in agreement. "We have figure out what she did" I started.

"More importantly, what she made you forget" Melinda said as I nodded. "I mean, you don't remember anything?" she asked looking at me with some worry and some curiosity. I shook my head as she let out a little sigh.

"How long did I take to get back to the library?" I asked.

"A while, I don't know, twenty or thirty minutes" she said. Hermione shuddered a little as I looked at both of them with worry.

"That's a whole conversation and then some" Hermione said.

"We should find Fred, what if she got him?" I asked, my worry practically skyrocking through the ceiling. I didn't like the thought of Madame Burnner being anywhere near him, the fact that she tainted Oliver's mind was enough.

"Hey" I looked up to see Draco walking toward us, he looked happy enough, until he saw the expression on Melinda's face. "What happened?" he asked, looking from me to Hermione and then back to Melinda.

"Someone tampered with my memory, but I'm fine" I said sarcastically as I dodged a swing from Melinda.

"Would you stop saying that!" Hermione said. "There could be loads more you forgot" she . I shook my head, I remembered what I was doing before then, I remembered my name and school and those other important things.

"How much have you forgotten already?" Draco asked looking over me.

"I supposedly talked to Fred and I guess I talked to Burnner, that's what we think, but as far as I'm concerned I was having tea" I retold him.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital wing" Draco said as he reached for my arm but I pulled back.

"She won't be able to bring my memory back" I snapped at him. Slowly, he dropped his hand, sighed and looked at the other two.

"All this has happened right after we got that book" Draco reminded us.

"He's right, that can't be a conscience" Hermione said as we continued standing around. I nodded as I looked around, I was still worried about Fred.

"I'm going to go lay down, I'll see you guys later" I said though I didn't wait for any of them to say anything before jetting up the stairs.

"Avoid Burnner" I heard Hermione shout after me. Well, duh, I thought to myself as I continued up the stairs. Granted, I wouldn't know if I bumped into her again because she'd only tamper with my mind again. But, if she did, why did she look so surprised about it? I asked myself as I finally made it into the common room. I avoided talking to anyone and when my friends did appear I went to my room and spent the rest of the night there. If I was already targeted it was just a matter of time before they were too and that was the last thing any of us wanted. I knew they wanted to be helpful but I was sure they wanted every memory in their minds more. It wasn't even worth the risk.

I cursed myself for staying so isolated that I missed the conversation during a break where Melinda and Draco had officially became an item. As soon as I heard, from Lavender—who wasn't pleased at all—I sprang from my bed but only made it to the second staircase down before bumping into Burnner. All it took was one knowing look and I was rushing back up to my room. It was nice to see how happy they both were in class. Draco even made a point of following our group to lunch one day. I couldn't help but smile at his little gestures; pretending he forgot a book so he could walk pass the Ravenclaw table and slightly grin at Melinda who always turned a deep red or even insisting helping me with our family names just so he could sit our table during the breaks in the Great Hall.

It was the beginning of the last week of March before I found myself in deep thought about Fred. I had managed to avoid seeing him everyplace else, the Quidditch field during practice, between classes, during meals. I half almost forgot we were in the same house, though I had to admit that was mainly due to Oliver. Since I told him about the memory lost he always tried to meet up with me. He even somehow talked Dumbledore into changing the next Quidditch game which supposedly Madame Burnner had offered to referee for. I knew Melinda was secretly thankful for that too, though she'd never admit it, she still wanted to believe nothing was going on with Oliver and me. "Hey" I said to Oliver as I entered the common room.

"Hey yourself" he said with a smile and warm hug. I couldn't get enough of his hugs. His arm felt secure and I felt safe. It was nice.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as we sat on the couch. Secretly, or rather, not so secretly, Oliver, George and Draco had been meeting up and discussing and looking up any information they could get their hands on regarding Madame Burnner. Fred was part of it, but he mostly just shared the information with George or sometimes, if he had to, in passing Draco. He didn't talk to Oliver anymore. It showed in practice, he barely even looked in his direction during meals. Part of me wanted to be angry with him. If he was so upset, he shouldn't have agreed to call the relationship off in the first place. Still, he was helping and George was too, that meant something. I didn't think George would've been helping at all, but something Melinda said the night they agreed to meet must have changed his mind. I had yet to ask Melinda, at the same time, I didn't want to open old wounds.

"No, but, can I ask you a question, about the day that memory thing happened" he started as I nodded. "You said you went to see Barrass, how did he seem to you?" he asked. I wrinkled my nose and thought back.

"Tired mostly, but, maybe that was because he didn't care" I said with a shrug. I had tried my hardest to forget about how detached Professor Barrass looked, how he didn't seem to want to even be talking to us. He hadn't changed in the month that passed either. In fact, he only seemed to have gotten more distance, cold and uninterested. The only benefit that had was he taught class more, he was around more, Burnner was around less, but he just seemed so different. Even more than people who were under the Impresus curse. There was just something to the way he acted and looked that didn't sit with me. "What?" I asked looking over at Oliver who had either been talking—while I was deep in thought—or was just trying not to laugh at my vacant expression.

"Nothing" he said quickly though the smile didn't disappear.

"Anyway, why do you ask about Barrass?" I asked.

"I just remembered I didn't ask before" he said simply.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that, for someone being controlled he just seemed too detached and tired of the situation?" I asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to say too much in front of Burnner, I mean, if we think she's in charge of this—"

"But then he'd be more distracted, he would probably just walk out. If she's controlling him I doubt we would've made it as far as his office to tell him before running into Burnner and her wiping all our memories" I explained.

"Okay, so, you don't think he's being controlled anymore?" Oliver said.

"I honestly don't know, but the message was clear, back off" I told him as I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "His attitude lately has basically only confirmed it" I said with annoyance. "Maybe I should lay off" I added with a defeated sigh and a matching shrug.

"So you're going to give up?" Oliver asked. He didn't sound upset or mad about the comment, in fact I couldn't help but notice he sounded somewhat amused.

"And so what if I do" I said as I scooted closer to him.

"We both know you won't" he said as I moved closer to kiss him.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters (Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner)**

_61: Reasons for a Boyfriend _

It took every ounce of energy to stop kissing him, I couldn't even figure out why I was doing it in the first place. It seemed like I wondered that a lot lately when I found myself alone with Oliver. I looked back up at him as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face. He had nice brown eyes; not dark brown like mine, they were lighter, but harder, looking into them now I felt my heart leap a little as he leaned over to kiss me again. It felt good, he was certainly a good kisser. And as much as I wanted to be alone it was better being around him. I felt safe, he could protect me if I needed it. He wasn't full of jokes and slacking off. He knew what he wanted, he had scouts coming to watch him play. He was going to be professional Quidditch player.

"You know I like you, right?" he whispered as I giggled a little and readjusted myself on the couch.

"I think everyone knows" I teased as he shrugged. It was common knowledge. "I thought you would've given up by now" I said, half-jokingly as I focused back on the surroundings.

"For a minute, yeah, but then I realized we could be friends, or at least try and whatever happened, happened. I wouldn't push for anything, I wouldn't fight with Fred, I didn't want to cause a mess" he explained. "But, this whole Burnner thing has everyone practically freaking out."

"Yep" I replied before looking absently into the fireplace.

"So, you still don't remember what happened in the time you were getting tea?" he asked as I shook my head before he fully finished.

"I already told you I didn't, but, more importantly, what did you run off to tell Fred and George?" I asked, just then remembering he had indeed left shortly after the twins to give them some information.

"Besides the same thing I told Draco? Which you already know was finding out everything regardless what happens to us."

"Yes, besides that" I said with a wave of the hand.

"Well, we want to trap Burnner, yes?" he asked as I slowly nodded. "So, what better way than to give her exactly what she wants, bring her out into the open and then expose her what she really is" he said.

"But, that doesn't explain _how_" I commented.

"What does Burnner want?" Oliver asked as he turned to face me.

"Me and Melinda to burn" I said with a laugh.

"Alright, fine," Oliver said after few seconds. "How do you reckon she's going to go about doing that?" he asked but I shook my head. "Oh, come on, I know you know; how did she do it the first time?" he asked, his voice a little excited. Again I shook my head, not really having a clue as to what he was talking about. "Tammie, she wants you unhappy, you and Melinda, how did she do it the first time?" he asked but this time as I started to shake my head something clicked.

"She got you involved and tried talking Draco into moving in" I said with a snap of the finger. "Okay, but, it didn't work and now Melinda is happier and well, she erased my memory—including a conversation with Fred" I said excitedly, but then frowned a bit. "But, let's say I did talk to Fred, I highly doubt I was rekindling with him, I mean, if I was, everyone would know, and I wouldn't be here with you" I told him.

"Yeah, but she knows she's under your skin, I mean, how much are you thinking about Fred, and clearly the conversation with him was something important if she removed it" he said as I nodded in agreement. "And as for Melinda, well, why do you think Burnner went on that date on Valentine's Day?" he asked, the events flowing back to my mind like rushing water.

"If she sabotaged the date, chances that Draco would be willing to try again would be slim to none. But, but so what? Melinda would just go back to being absorbed in her studies. What's her gain?" I asked. "And why work through our relationships? That's not important" I said, but Oliver was already shaking his head.

"Relationships mean feelings and emotions, I can't think of a better way to destroy someone than to rip their emoting out" he said.

"Okay, so, she wants us to emotionally feel pain…because her mother or someone like that felt pain?" I said, still feeling more than confused.

"You got me there, why is it so important to target only you and Melinda, why wait until now, what exactly happened. Those are good questions and I wish we could find this stuff quicker, but really all we can think about doing is catch her in the act. Make sure that's what she's really doing" he said.

"How?" I asked as he flashed me a smile.

"Well, that's where our brilliant plan comes into action. What if Draco really did just care about his family, what if they were an heavy influence on him and Melinda knew it, how would she feel hearing it from George, him telling her all the things she didn't want to hear about Malfoy and it being true" he said but I shook my head. "Not for real of course, we'd all be playing along" he added.

"No, you guys can't do that to her, you can't play with her like that" I told him in a most firm tone.

"She'd know of course and Draco said it was alright" he insisted but I was still shaking my head.

"Firstly, nothing Draco says is alright unless he runs it by me or Melinda. Secondly, trust me, even if you just make a joke about it, she's the kind of girl that will let it sit in her mind forever" I said with a little laugh. It was true though, she'd run through whole conversations in her head, even ones that hadn't even happened. She was over prepared for everything and never seemed to give herself time to think or relax. "She's wound a little tight sometimes" I added with a smile.

"Well I suppose that's what makes you guys friends, you balance each other out, you get her to loosen up, she gets you to stay focused?" he suggested.

"No, that's not why we're friends, we've just known each other a long time and once you get to that point it seems pointless to ditch them" I replied as Oliver gave me a weird look. "And our separate ways of thinking make everything good as a whole" I added so he wouldn't think I was just being mean.

"I wished she liked me, rather than seeing me as an enemy" he said wishfully as he played with my hand in his.

"She likes you…" I said in a forced tone as I looked up at him to see his doubtful expression. "Okay, well, she doesn't see you as an enemy, she just knows how I am and thinks you're pushing me toward something I haven't actually really thought about" I explained.

"So she hates me?" he asked with a little smile as I shook my head.

"No, she doesn't want me doing anything dumb. It's not you" I said.

"Well, we've been taking it pretty slow as far as I'm concerned. I am still interested in you and you seem interested in me. I do think we should see where things lead, you know, outside of this" he said looking at our joint hands. I wanted to agree, but at the same time I saw nothing wrong with how things were right now. Wasn't it too soon to have another boyfriend?

"Yeah," I said shyly for lack of anything better to say. "Before I get too wrapped in my own thoughts…" I started. "You have to tell the others I said no, they'll understand how you can't hurt Melinda like that" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be real gentle with her feelings" George said appearing at the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. I couldn't help but wonder if I had imaged the sarcasm in his voice.

"Good" I said, trying not to feel the twinge of guilt building in my mind.

"Yeah" he replied glancing over at Oliver. "If it makes you feel better Fred is going to pretend to have been never affected by the breakup knowing that it will supposedly bother you" George replied bitterly. I wanted to jump up and yell at him that the breakup did bother me, that it did hurt whenever I saw Fred laughing and carrying on with his friends. But I very well couldn't say that with Oliver right there and George's expression so clearly full of dislike.

"Good idea, no doubt Burnner will love that" I said instead, my chest aching as I saw Fred coming up the stairs. He looked tired. I flinched a little at his expression when he looked from me to Oliver. Surely he knew what was going on.

"So, about this memory thing, you really think Burnner did it?" George asked as the two brothers moved to the other side of the room.

"No, she did it to herself" Fred said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. I watched as George glared at him, clearly they were still having issues about what I did, or didn't do. Again, I felt myself wince, I thought the whole point of breaking up with him was so he could be on better terms with his brother.

"Maybe she asked" George said. "I mean, if I were you I'd certainly want to forget a lot" George said with a glare in my direction.

"If you have something to say—" I started but Oliver was pulling me away.

"C'mon, let's go wait for dinner; George, go easy on Melinda, we don't need things turning out worst" Oliver said as he continued dragging me out of the portrait. Once outside the common room I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"By all means go back in there and have it out with George but—as much as I don't want you with Fred, it sucks seeing him look so torn" Oliver explained. I paused mid-step. I hadn't been looking at Fred, I wasn't sure if I liked Oliver looking. But I should've realized it was going to be hard for him.

I hated how George seemed to still be most vocally angry with me. Didn't he know it was basically his own fault he lost Melinda? Of course he knew though, but it was easier for him to blame me for his brother's saddens than to blame his brother. He knew how he pushed Melinda away, how he basically stopped trying, letting Draco swoop in and take all his other chances. Not that I wasn't to blame at all, had I tried harder to space myself from Draco everything would've been fine. If I wasn't so eager to learn about the private Draco I would've continued thinking he was like everyone else saw him.

"You're right, thank you" I whispered to Oliver as I felt a wave of sadness for George as I pressed my face in Oliver's shirt as he wrapped his arms around me. Finally I pulled away and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss and watched as his cheeks turned pink. "For everything; being there, being helpful, not thinking I'm awful or moving too fast" I said though I honestly felt I could've continued with a list.

"Trust me, it seems like too long…" he teased as he leaned to kiss me again. "But seriously, I don't want to push for a relationship if you're not ready, I like you enough that I can wait" he said, though I could, just by the hopeful smile in his eyes that he didn't want to wait.

"I wanna be happy, I'm not letting Burnner ruin my life just so she can satisfy her unhealthy desire for revenge" I replied already feeling better. "And…" I said taking a deep breath. "I wanna be with you" I said, trying not to rush my words. I couldn't help but grin at Oliver's broad smile as he gave me a tight hug and warm kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that" he said, still grinning as his eyes quickly started following something or someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder, they were the kids I usually saw him with, seventh years. "I'll talk you later?" he said, bring his eyes back to me as I nodded.

"See you" I said with another quick kiss before he hurried off, shouting at the kids as he moved toward them.

I stood there for another moment, my mind a little fuzzy, my fingers tingled. Was that excitement or worry? I was so busy in thought I didn't realize the portrait had opened but didn't hear anyone go through. I shook myself out of thought as I looked over in surprise to see Lee. He didn't seem nearly as surprised or happy to see me. "Oh no, not you too" I whined as I moved over to face him.

"Like I said before, I just don't want you to forget about Fred" he explained plainly. I sighed to myself wondering if it was just best to admit I had started a relationship with Oliver mainly because I wanted to forget about Fred. No, that wasn't right, I was dating Oliver because I liked him and wanted to. I shook. No, that didn't sound right either.

"You never forget your first" I said to Lee who just raised an eyebrow at me and gave one of his suggestive grins. "Shut up, you know what I mean…" I mumbled to him as he continued grinning. "I'm not gonna forget Fred, if anything, if we can, I wanna be friends with him" I said with a shrug.

"If you want me to be honest, I really don't see that happening" Lee said, his expression dropping to sadness.

"Well I didn't ask you to be honest" I snapped at him, trying to hide my own sadness and disappointment.

"Just saying, it's not like you two started off as friends really. You both really like each other, personally I think it's more than that but you told me not to be honest" he said sarcastically with a shrug.

"We're not in Divination class" I replied just as sarcastic.

"Don't have to be a Seer to figure out the relationship with you and Fred" he said with a wink and knowing smiling before saying the password and disappearing into the common room. I didn't stay long enough to think about it, instead I made my way for the library I couldn't help but wonder what he said about me and Fred not being friends. Why did it sound like an echo? My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Draco nearly flying into me just as I put one foot in front of the other going around the corner. "I figured it out!" he exclaimed nearly ripping my arm off as he dragged me into an empty classroom. "I know why Burnner hates you two much!" he said, still excited. Maybe dating Melinda had done wonders for him. "Her mum, she died at the end of her sixth year." I felt both my stomach and smile drop into my stomach at Draco's words.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters (Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner).**

62: First Assumptions

_62: First Assumptions _

"What do you mean, died?" I asked stupidly as I went back over to close the door. "Please tell me she wasn't murdered…" I added, I could only imagine the pain Burnner could feel, losing a mother at such a young age. "Wait that doesn't make any sense, how did she have a kid then?" I asked.

"We were wondering the same thing, but then we found a recording shortly before she died which listed a Burnner in foster care" Melinda explained.

"And we think that's her, the one who is here now?" I asked as both Melinda and Draco nodded. "So, at least we figured out why she's so angry" I said with a half shrugged. "Of course it does nothing to figure out why she hates us so much" I reminded them but I could see Draco anxiously playing with some paper.

"I was going through the pictures, there's quite a few with Melinda's grandfather and my grandparents" he explained as he pushed the book toward me. I moved closer, looking at the book as I did. Sure enough the picture was labeled correctly, Melinda's grandfather and Draco's grandparents. I couldn't help but notice the eerie resemblance between Burnner and her mother.

"You think one of them are the father?" I asked, an ice cold sensation coming over me. I was certain if I was related to Burnner in any way I'd turn her over to the Ministry, it was bad enough even knowing Bellatrix. I was certain Melinda felt the same, even her expression said it.

"It would make the most sense" Draco said with a shrug, he too looked entirely too uneasy about the possibility of Burnner being related.

"Does it say how she died?" I asked but both Draco and Melinda shook their heads. "Well, even if one of them was the father and left her the kid, it's only one. She's only either a Gerber or a Malfoy, she can't be _both_, so, why would she be out to get both of us?" I asked.

"They were best friends" Draco explained as both me and Melinda gave him a weird look. "I mean, my grandparents and Gerber, why do you think you two get along so nicely? It's in your blood" Draco added with a little smile.

"Okay, let's say the Malfoys influenced Gerber to go for Burnner in the first place, he still ends up with Felton, if he really got another well-to-do student—Slytherin student—pregnant I don't think he'd run off. I think he'd have his parents make it all disappear" I said looking over at Melinda who nodded.

"Or at least depend on some loyal friends" she chipped in, this time I nodded. "But, honestly, do you think she really got knocked up and then, offed herself when the father wanted nothing to do with her?" she asked.

"It would explain why your grandmother wouldn't want to talk about it" I reminded her. "Draco, what do you think?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"I don't know, part of me agrees with you, a Gerber in his position wouldn't disown a child. Expect of course if he never loved her and was under heavy doses of love potion, but, you know the school doesn't allowed that stuff" he said.

"True," Melinda said thoughtful. "So, maybe it was the other way around, maybe she was pregnant by your grandfather and my grandfather tried to cover it up, being the good friend he was, but then, I dunno, something happened—or not—and when everything was said and done they went their separate ways. He married a Ravenclaw and moved to America after all" she explained.

"Melinda's right, well, at least in terms of what happened. But look at this way, it had to have been so bad that no one talks about it; I mean, it ruined a pure-blood Slytherin's life so much that he left the country and gave up using magic because of it. But, if it was that bad, wouldn't the Malfoys hide too?" I asked looking once again Draco.

"Well, it's not like mother knows anything about it, and my grandparents lived really long, but, not any place around here" he told us.

"We have to figure out what happened then" I told them. "The only thing that makes sense now, in terms of revenge is her going after us" I said as Melinda gave me a weird look. "The grandparents left as soon as possible, they didn't tell their kids about it so the kids knew only what they were brought up as. The Malfoys, stuck up rich folks, the Hennings, caring smart American folks."

"That's why no one wanted us to go" Melinda started, but then her eyes got as big as plates. "A few weeks before you came over, my grandma was visiting, she was taking a walk with my mum, they brought the mail in. I had just got in from a swim, but I distinctly remember my grandma going through the pile of mail!" Melinda said, her eyes still large.

"You think she's the one who hid your letter?" I asked though Melinda was already nodding.

"My grandparents never told my parents…" Draco said, giving me the same distant look Melinda usually gave. "But, when my dad got older, my grandpa got angry a lot, when you're dad came around. Grandpa hated the two hanging out. He snapped at him one day. I don't know what was said, but, I vaguely remember my dad telling me the next day he was sending his half-brother off packing. I asked him why, when I was really young, he never answered, but I could see the expression, it hurt him that he was sending him off, but his look said he wanted him to be safe" Draco said as he focused back on us.

"I understand my dad not arguing with him, any children he had, he wanted them to be safe; but, why wouldn't your dad make sure you were safe?" I asked.

"I was safe, I wasn't the accidental black sheep" he explained. "And the community—the Malfoys and families like them would've helped Gerber—"

"Had he not married Felton and ran off to America" Melinda finished, catching on quickly as Draco nodded.

"Okay, so, again, we got the why and who. But, what now? Do we stop her, do we tell a professor? They're just going to look at us like we're crazy. I mean, do you know how this sounds?" I asked but Melinda's expression changed.

"What if…what if the pregnancy was unwanted?" she asked as I started feel the same uneasiness that was in her eyes.

"They were friends" Draco piped in, quickly catching our expressions.

"Even friends can get hurt" Melinda reminded him.

"It would explain why everyone was in such a hurry to leave and put the rest behind them" I added as Melinda nodded.

"No, I don't—I can't believe my grandfather ever took advantage of anyone or your grandfather" he said with a wave in Melinda's direction.

"I don't want to believe it either, but it might be a reality we have to face" she told him, moving closer. "Listen, it's just the worst case scenario" she said quietly as he took her hand and played with her fingers.

"But how can you even think of a scenario like that?" he asked quietly.

"Because you need something that awful to happen to break a person as much as it's breaking Burnner. If it was just because of a broken heart do you really think she'd be out to get us? No, she'd be weaseling herself into the family so she could get money and benefits. She'd threaten exposure, not revenge" I reminded him as he frowned.

"I guess" he said slowly, now looking down at their entwined hands. "Well, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you, none of us are" he said as he gave Melinda's hand one last squeeze before getting up. "Which means, we should just lay low. See what happens. Maybe Burnner will just let it go if she sees your not like your grandparents" he suggested.

"If she hasn't seen that yet sthen I don't know what to tell you" Melinda commented sarcastically as she too gathered herself together. "But I think we should definitely keep an eye on her. Knowing our luck she'd just let herself slip through the cracks" Melinda continued as I followed her and Draco to the door.

"Or we could ignore her" I started as both of them stopped and looked at me. "I know, I know, this whole year I was saying we need to pay attention, but now that we know what happened, we can space ourselves out. Give her less of a reason to actually dislike us" I explained.

"Are you sure she didn't do more than just swipe some memories?" Draco asked Melinda as he thumbed at me.

"Don't even joke about that!" she hissed at him with a light slap on the arm. "But, Draco has a point, after all this, you just wanna step back? What about all those things you said about Barrass?" Melinda asked.

"It's all still true, but, I dunno, I feel like getting in her way more will do more harm than good. I mean, she took out some of my memory, we were closer, I said something to her that she obviously didn't approve of. I don't want the same thing happening to you guys, or myself again" I told them.

"Well, it's not a stupid idea" Draco said with a shrug toward Melinda. "Listen, how about this? We wait until our next break, regroup and just go from there?" he suggested looking from me to Melinda.

"I don't have a problem with it" Melinda said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we should do that. And, well, obviously tell each other if something major happens, or you know, report it to a Professor" I added.

"Just not Barrass" Draco said as we gave him looks. "I mean, you both know that of course" he said as his eyes turned a little red. "Tell the others too, Tammie" he added as he hooked hands with Melinda and headed off. I scowled after him, yes, tell the others and face the disappointed look on Fred's face. Just want I want to do, though it did feel like hours ago before I last saw him.

I felt my stomach twitch at the thought. At one point I was nearly distraught if I didn't see Fred every hour. Now it came down to wondering if I wanted to see him. I covered my ears, though it did little to drown out my own thoughts. Perhaps Melinda would tell George and George would tell Fred, I thought hopefully, but shook my head in seconds, no, she wanted me back with Fred, so any chance I had to talk to him, even by force I would.

Instead of going to find Fred and get the conversation out of the way or going to find Oliver and complain I went back to the library. I knew being there wouldn't help, but it was probably the least likely place anyone would be looking for me. Slowly I sat myself down, only then wishing I had gone back to the common room to get something to work on. Lately it seemed that I took the opposite approach in homework. Instead of getting it done Friday night like I had started off doing I ended up pushing things to Sunday. Maybe it was the fact that it was easier to avoid people on Sunday, or harder so I actually needed something to distract me, I thought I as absently started at the table. Fred would know what to do, I thought to myself as I made a fist; Oliver—my boyfriend—would too. He'd actually listen. But Fred, how I missed him. I thought I as forced myself to get up and at least scan the shelves. Anything to not think about him, I thought to myself moodily as I ran my fingers up and down random books.

"Ah, I see you have a troubled spirit" I looked over my shoulder to see Professor Trelawney smiling at me. I half smiled back and made a sort of agreeing sound as she moved closer. "It's not everyone who finds the path the first walk by" she said still smiling. I would've been more positive she read that off a fortune from a Chinese fortune cookie had I knew she had Chinese.

"Yeah, everything always works out in the end" I said absently.

"Oh now, of course it doesn't, if it did no one would ever feel guilty, there would be no accidents, everyone would be happy. Fairytales don't exist" she said sweetly as I turned back around to face her.

"Right, well, things get better" I tried. Thankfully she smiled again and nodded in agreement. I felt a wave of relief, it was hard listening to her in class, I didn't need to listen to her here too. "I um, I should get going back to my common room" I said as she continued smiling and nodded.

"Have a lovely evening then" she said as she rested her hand on my shoulder "and remember that—" she paused, for a moment, her eyes nearly popping through her larger than normal glasses as she let out a gasp and took a step back. I started to roll my eyes, did she always have to be this dramatic? I thought to myself.

"I fear death will come in your future, nor in heart or time; it will come slowly, dangerously creeping, it will test your fate, all parties beware" she said in a weird droned out tone. I looked around, half thankful that there weren't that many students in the library.

"What?" I asked, mainly because I didn't want to make more of a scene by running out of the library saying she was crazy, not that anyone would disagree.

"Pardon?" she asked in her normal voice as she took off her glasses and wiped them off. "Don't know how these got so fogged up" she said as she gave the glasses one last wipe before putting them back on her face. "Now, what were you saying?" she asked.

"I asked what you said" I replied but she only gave me a blank look, though she was still smiling. "You know, about death and friends beware" I reminded her but her expression didn't change.

"No, no, I distinctly remember you telling me you were on your way out" she insisted as I sort of glared at her.

"Yeah, I was leaving" I said annoyed.

"Make sure you have the homework done!" she exclaimed cheerfully as I mumbled to myself all the way out. I wouldn't think about her and her weird predictions. Knowing her it was nothing, maybe it was some dramatic attempt at reeling in students; maybe she didn't have enough students to add to her list next year and needed to convince the younger ones she was, exciting.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner.**

_63: Crossroads _

I thought about telling Melinda what happened in the library, even Draco, but I didn't want to break their good interactions, I didn't want to worry them, again. The memory issue was bad enough. I almost decided to tell Fred, but as I rounded a corner I saw him, he was laughing and talking with George and Lee, a few girls around them. One particular seemed to be focusing on Fred. She was smiling brightly up at him. I couldn't believe how much it hurt to see him smiling. Of course it made me angry, how could he be happy at a time like this? I bitterly left the scene, though I was certain Lee saw me as I turned to leave. I snorted and headed back toward the Gryffindor common room. I couldn't help but notice Madame Burnner was watching. Not me, at least not at first, but Fred and the others. When she sensed me looking she looked over, I wasn't surprised to see her giving me a knowing vengeful smile.

Ignoring her, I marched up the stairs. Not only was I angry but sad, I wondered if Fred was doing this because he was happy or because he wanted to make me angry. No, he didn't even look like he knew I was there. And when I saw Lee's expression he didn't look like he was too happy Fred was talking to her either. I wondered how George felt about it. I thought stupidly as I nearly walked into Professor Barrass. "Tammie, what's wrong?" he asked. No doubt my expression was a mix of everything I was thinking.

"Nothing, just headed to get some homework done" I said as I heard footsteps behind me. Fred? I thought wishfully, but turning I saw it was only Madame Burnner. Did she not have any other duties besides harassing me? I thought annoyed.

"Oh, hello there dear" she said with a smile as she looked at Barrass.

"Shouldn't you be torturing someone else?" I hissed sarcastically at her.

"Tammie!" she said in a fake startled tone. "I would very much appreciate it if you were more respecting of your elders" she said.

"Burnner…" Barrass said with the slightest hint of warming. That was odd, he never called her by her last name.

"Listen, no offense but, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry what happened with your mum but taking it out on me and Melinda isn't going to help. I can't help it if Gerber or Malfoy didn't want her or took advantage of her or whatever happened, but she should've backed off when they warmed her" I said boldly. "We're not them and we obviously have no idea what happened, so, please, stop blaming this on us, it was your mother who got herself into trouble and decided to leave you—"

"Tammie!" Barrass said, but I shook my head, I was on a role.

"And yeah, maybe it wasn't bad, maybe it was an accident, whatever happened, but maybe you should think it's her own fault and maybe she wanted to leave you" I said as I took in a deep breath. That felt good, I thought to myself as I watched Barrass turn pale as I realized my words were having the opposite effect I had predicted. She looked, happy. No, excited, her eyes looked like they were smiling, but something about the upturned corners of her lips, and the tilt of her head made my stomach lurch.

"Miss Allen…" she started, her voice hard as stone and icy.

"Not here" Barrass said, his voice the most strained I had ever heard. What was happening? Did he know? "I'll take care of her, go pack" he said to her. Burnner didn't readily move, she remained where she was, still staring intensely at me. I didn't like her expression. It was cold and dark, something about her. "Please, we have to do this right, you want to help her, go pack" he said, his tone a little more serious. Why have I never heard this side of him? What was he talking about? _Who _was he talking about? Burnner was helping who? I asked, but got distracted by Burnner finally moving. I turned back to Barrass when I heard him sigh and turn back to me.

"Tammie, honestly…I get that you and your friends are smart, I know, and you are, all of you. But, you really shouldn't travel alone" he said, his voice obviously disconnected from the rest of him. I gulped as I watched him pull out his wand. Wait, what? Wand? I gasped as I finally realized what was going on.

"You did this before, didn't you?" I asked realizing what he was going to do. "Are you working for her?" I asked sounding truly hurt as I watched him twirl his wand. Where was everyone? Didn't I have friends usually checking to see where I was? Where was my boyfriend? Or Fred, wasn't he just around the corner?

"No" Barrass said with a sigh as he kneeled down so he was eye. "I can't let you—or your friends do whatever you're thinking. You need to stay out of this and I know you won't. So, I'm going to stop you" he said as he let out a deep sigh and looked around before shaking his head. "Fred won't be happy" he said with a shake of his head. I gave him a weird look, why did he sound so concerned about Fred, why did he always seem so favored on him?

"Are you a least going to tell me what's going on?" I asked as I watched him look at his wand, still twirling it in his hand.

"You know I can't, not now, but when this is all over, yes, I'll tell you and Melinda" he let out a little laugh as he shook his head. "You guys were almost there" he added before pointing his wand in my face. "Tammie…"

"I know, you're sorry" I said with a matched sad expression. "Go ahead, I'm sure it's for my own good" I added as he attempted to smile before waving his hand and mumbling something I couldn't hear. I held my breath, this was it, I was going to forget today, maybe the last week, maybe my life. I'd forget Fred, I felt my chest tighten at the thought. Forget Fred? Never, I reminded myself as everything around became black and my mind fogging.

I awoke with a start, I felt sweaty, when did I even go to sleep? What time was it? I shook my head, trying to connect back to reality. Where was I? I concentrated back on my surroundings, it was dark. It wasn't so dark, there were candles, candles on my bedside, candles on the bedside a ways down. Wait, that was too far down to be a room. Why was it so dark? Was it nighttime? I sat up a bit to continue looking around, wait, I was in the hospital wing. Why was I here?

"You're awake" Madame Pomfrey said as she approached my bed. I didn't like her expression, she was worried. Worried that I was awake or wouldn't wake up? I tensed at the thought. What happened? I asked myself as I watched her fuss around the bed swiping her hand across my forehead, examining my expression. "How do you feel?" she asked as she poured something into a cup and pushed it into my hands.

"Tired" I said, which was true. "A bit dizzy too" I added trying to focus all my attention on the candle.

"I'm just glad he brought you up" she said with a relieved sigh. "Do you remember what happened?" she added taking the cup from me. I shook my head. I was memory charmed again. Burnner. I tried my hardest to remember what I was last doing. Who was I last talking to? "What do you last remember?" she asked. I started to shake my head, but the word tea came to mind, it seemed as if my voice echoed. Wasn't I having tea the last time this happened?

I concentrated harder, before "tea" I was talking Oliver, and then Lee, no he was talking to me, about how I secretly still wanted to be with Fred. Then what? Draco whisked me off, but I don't remember why, and then I went to the library and Trelawney was there and got all weird. Then I saw Fred. Right, that girl, that hurt. I must have bumped into Burnner at some point after. Maybe Barrass brought me up here. My eyes widened at a new revelation, I didn't remember what happened before I was talking to Oliver or why Draco whisked me away.

"Only certain things" I said honestly as I watched some more color drain out of Madame Pomfrey's voice. She nodded, whatever she knew wasn't good.

"Erm, how long have I been up here?" I asked realizing it wasn't even that late when I saw Fred.

"A few days, you passed out on a flight of stairs, Mr. Weasley brought you up" she explained as I felt my heart leap.

"Fred?" I asked anxiously as she nodded and went off. "Lay down, I'll be back momentarily to check on you" she said before turning and walking out of sight. I laid back on the bed, but there was no way I'd be sleeping.

When I opened my eyes again I was a little surprised to see both the Headmaster and Professor Barrass standing over me. "Ah, good, it looks like she's waking up" Dumbledore said as he took a seat not far from the bed. I watched as Barrass took a step back. Before I could ask what they were doing in here the curtain flung open and Melinda ran in, practically dragging Draco along with her.

"What were you thinking?" Melinda explained giving me a tight hug. "Are you okay?" she asked when she released me.

"No, Burnner took selected memories" I said grumpily.

"With ill effects I'm afraid" Dumbledore said as we all glanced over at him. "I'm afraid not only was the memory charm used on you but at least two other mind oriented spells. No need to worry you with details, but I must stress upon you how important it is that you remain in resting, how you must not mess in the details" Dumbledore explained.

"She messed with my head" I exclaimed but he merely waved his hand.

"If you are feeling well enough, you can leave the hospital wing if you want, but Miss Allen, I'm sure you realize the amount of courage and bravery it took to bring you up here, let's not make it a habit" he said with a nod before rising. I couldn't begin to wonder what else he knew, because judging by his expression, he certainly knew more about Burnner than he was willing to let on and my love life.

"Why does she keep attacking me?" I asked hoping to get something out of him, but it wasn't Dumbledore who answered.

"Because you're too stubborn to stop and too impatient to wait" Barrass said. I flinched at his tone, why did he have to sound so angry? Right, because his fiancée was a pyscho and would most likely get sent to Askaban. Maybe Dumbledore could just break the spell beforehand. Get us our old Barrass back first. "Sorry" I heard him mumble as he looked at Melinda and Draco who were both giving him unfriendly looks.

"Miss Allen" Dumbledore said as he paused by the curtain. "Rest" he said before disappearing through the curtain, Barrass behind him.

"What happened?" Melinda hissed as Draco seemed to relax and sit down.

"Dunno, I have the equivalent of what the muggles would call selective amnesia" I said with a little laugh as Melinda glared at me.

"That's not funny, do you know how worried we were, when Fred told us he was white as a ghost, we thought the worst" she explained as I tried not to roll my eyes, Burnner couldn't and wouldn't kill me in school, she wasn't stupid.

"Where is Fred?" I asked, both curious and eager to change the subject.

"Him and Oliver aren't allowed up here" Draco told me as I watched his mouth curl into a small smile, same as Melinda's.

"Why…?" I asked slowly.

"They got into a fight" Draco said with a little laugh.

"It only counts as a fight if Oliver wasn't blindsided by Fred" Melinda said not even bothering to stifle her giggle. I tensed at the sound. I didn't like that my friends were fighting or that my other friends weren't holding their opinions on it.

"What happened?" I asked in an annoyed and slightly raised voice. At least this brought Draco to attention, he knew better than to make me angry, even more, when something bad happened. Melinda on the other hand didn't seemed phased by my tone or attitude, then again, she never rooted for Oliver in the first place. "I'm assuming Fred is alright and Oliver is not based on your giggling" I said, still in my raised tone. Draco cleared his throat and tensed a little. Melinda did not, merely waved a hand and straighten up in her chair.

"Fred was headed up to find something he left in a classroom and he saw you, you looked off color and obviously unconscious. No doubt you were stunned. He didn't want to move you at first, you looked, strange. Anyway, he brought you up, Madame Pomfrey took over and he came back down, found George, George found me and Malfoy, we came up, you looked pale" she said, her normal expression toning to a bit sad.

"And you were cold…" Draco said shifting in his chair.

"Madame Pomfrey just said it was the effects of at least two spells interacting" Melinda explaining shooting Draco an 'it's going to be okay' look.

"No one got Oliver?" I asked, though it was mainly to distract myself from looking at either one of them.

"He was already up here, he got worried when you didn't come back from our talk" Melinda said. I looked at her question. "Right, memory" she said in clear annoyance as she glanced off for a moment.

"And Fred saw him looking at you and he went over and punched him, he had a big lip and black eye, but it's obviously gone now" Draco explained, the humor back in his voice.

"Why?" I asked feeling both angry, disappointed, relief and gratitude.

"Because your boyfriend was supposed to protect you and he wasn't even in sight." We all looked up to see Fred standing the end of the bed.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner.**

_64: Something Feels Amiss_

I wasn't even aware I was jumping out of bed until my arms were around Fred's neck. I couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to be this close to him. For a second he tensed, I couldn't blame him, but finally he put his arms around me, giving me a tight hug. "Please, the next time you go to confront someone let one of us know…" he whispered as he continued holding me. For a moment I felt the overwhelming desire to cry and kiss him. I missed him so much. How long had it been?

"I've missed you" I said quietly as he let out a long sigh. Relief? I asked myself though I didn't bother to let go to look at his expression.

"Dramatic much?" I heard Draco mumble loudly, though he sounded somewhat humorous about it. I didn't even try to move to make a comment about it. I was perfectly content where I was.

"Tam…I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I should've believed you the first time around" Fred mumbled quietly. I knew Melinda was glaring at me, knowing I was seconds from saying something sarcastic, but hopefully to her relief I remained silent as I took in the scent of Fred. "Why didn't you come join us instead of walking off and getting cornered by Burnner?" I was surprised how gentle he sounded, how concerned. I lost myself in the moment for a minute, thinking how this scene felt all too familiar. Too comfortable. I thought as I pulled away.

"I started to, I wanted to tell you…something…" I said wishing I could remember what I wanted to say. "But, I saw you with George and Lee and few girls" I said quietly as I saw Melinda making a face at Fred from the corner of my eye. "You looked happy…" I said looking down at my feet.

"Well, I wasn't, I haven't been happy since we broke up. I miss you, and I can't even find a conversation to have with you. Mainly because I can never find you" he said, his tone going back to normal.

"I'm usually hiding from you" I admitted as he smiled a little. I missed his smile; and his hugs and laughs and everything else. I missed him, I thought as I took a step closer but stopped when he went rigid.

"You have a boyfriend Tam, deal with him first, if you want me then deal with him. Otherwise this," he paused to indict the space. "Is how close we're going to get" he said, wincing at the thought. Good, at least the decision bothered him too. I thought to myself as I stared at him.

"Okay" I said regardless how I actually felt. "Where's Oliver?" I asked looking directly at Fred who seemed to be surprised by my response.

"Tam, don't do this unless you want to" Fred said quietly.

"I want to" I replied almost instantly as I flipped back the curtain and started out of the wing. "I can leave, yes?" I asked Madame Pomfrey who looked a little more than surprised to see me standing there.

"Personally I think you should lay down, but at least wait for someone to go down with you" she insisted as I started to roll my eyes but instead hurried back toward where I had been lying.

"Draco, come with me" I said in a hurry, though I didn't wait for him to follow as I headed back out of the area and toward the door.

"If I'm coming at least wait up" he exclaimed as he caught up to me on the first flight of stairs heading down.

"Not my fault you're slow" I said with a little smile.

"You shouldn't be smiling" he replied though he was smiling himself.

"I'm relatively okay, aren't I?" I reminded him. "No cuts or bruises" I said as we slowed down the next staircase.

"What about the memory loss? Aren't you afraid of what you missed?" he asked, his tone going back to concern. "You said you remember certain things, do you remember what we talked about?" he asked but I shook my head. "Any of it?" he continued, and again I shook my head, a little frustrated that he kept asking and even more because I couldn't remember.

"Please, drop it" I suggested bitterly.

"But you remember Fred, you remember how upset you were and seeing him with those girls…" he said gently. I shrugged, it wasn't a particular memory I wanted to be reminded of. "But you don't remember before, when you talked to him" he said. I nodded as we headed down yet another staircase.

"Are you trying to make a point or me angry?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Do you think Burnner would let you forget the bad memory and remember the good one?" he asked as we finally got closer to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm going to say they were equally bad memories Draco" I said sarcastically as I started to move faster than him but he grabbed my arm.

"Think about, whatever you and Fred talked about, it was obviously went really good or really bad, but judging by what you saw it was really bad, what do you think you could've told him or him you?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno" I replied.

"Well, what's one thing you'd never want from Fred, I saw how hurt you look when he stepped back" he said, his face reddening a little. I tensed at the thought, I didn't want to remember that either.

"Are you going anyplace with this?" I asked as we finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You still care for Fred, a lot, whatever was said wasn't good and hurt you both, when you saw him, he was still missing you and you obviously him. If it were Burnner she'd switch it around and then some" Draco said quickly.

"The point?" I asked sarcastically.

"What if it's not Burnner, what if we're going about this the wrong way?" he asked. I shut my eyes tight, I didn't have time to think about this. I needed to end things with Oliver and get back with Fred.

"Okay, I honestly appreciate your insight and it makes me happy you care about my relationships" I pause to watch him shift uncomfortable and turn red again. "But I rather discuss this with Melinda. So, if you want, you, me and her in the library, five minutes" I said holding up a hand.

"It will take you five minutes to dump someone?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Let's be honest, I was ready to let him go a day after we started dating" I side in matter of fact way as Draco raised an eyebrow and sort of smiled.

"Alright Malfoy, be easy on him" he said, the humor beyond obviously as he turned to walk away. I took a deep breath and hurried inside the portrait, not at all surprised to see Oliver sitting on the couch.

"Oliver…" I said trying to sound at least a little sympathetic. Oliver tilted his head and a little and for a second I could see the tiniest smile.

"I'm glad you're awake" he said as he stood up and walked closer, though stopped as if there was suddenly an invisible wall between us. "I should've been here the whole time" he said quietly.

"No, it's okay, besides, no one told you I was awake and that wasn't really fair—"

"I mean, here" he said tapping his foot. I looked at him questionably, surely he didn't mean the common room, that didn't even make any sense. "I mean, this line, between friendship and more. I should've been a friend, I should've remained a friend. That's what we are, that's what Fred proved today" he said with a little laugh. I was certain he was referring to his lip and eye.

"He's sorry about that" I said though Oliver only laughed and shook his head.

"No he's not but nice try. Anyway, I'm sorry we tried to become something we shouldn't. I'm sorry I didn't see what you and Fred had—have. You two are good for each other. We're good as friends" he said with a little shrug.

"Are you dumping me?" I asked, a little embarrassed at my tone which sounded slightly excited.

"Like you didn't plan to come in with the same speech" he teased, though I knew he wasn't fully happy with his joke.

"Thank you" I said breaking the gap and giving him a hug. "Listen, do me a favor. If George or Lee comes in, tell them I've gone to the library with Melinda, Fred and Draco" I told him as we pulled apart.

"Do you guys need any help?" he asked but I shook my head.

"I'll see you later" I told him before heading back out. I half expected Draco to be waiting on the stairs but when I looked around he was nowhere in sight. Shrugging I started toward the direction of the library. I didn't bother pausing the whole way up, my mind mainly on hoping Fred was in the library.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I saw Melinda and Draco. I continued scanning the small table though I already knew Fred wasn't sitting there. I felt my heart drop a little as I walked over to their table.

"Found it, it's at least eighteen hours from here" I looked up at the same time Fred did. He was getting a book.

"What is?" I asked as we both sat down.

"Okay, if I explain this to you, promise me that you won't go wondering off by yourself?" Melinda asked. I started to laugh, thinking her question to be sarcastic but she was giving me a serious look.

"I won't, calm down" I said leaning away from her, half out fear.

"Anyway, Burnner has gone missing, well, in all reality she left. Dumbledore finally got his wits and went to question her and she was gone. He sent a few people after her. I don't think he knows about Barrass" she started.

"Should we tell him?" I asked in surprise, but Melinda just shook her head.

"Draco and I have been in here the last few days and we've looked through everything. We even found that missing book, Burnner's mum is way more powerful than we think, and we believe her grave—"

"The one that's eighteen hours away?" I asked as she nodded.

"Holds some sort of key. She was a seriously dangerous…" Melinda said nodding at the book in front of her.

"And I bet Burnner knew a lot of tricks before now and that why Barrass was so easy to get. She had him trapped from day one, or even before she met him" she said. I nodded in understanding.

"What should we do?" I asked, almost too ready for action.

"You're not doing anything" Fred told me but I just glared at him. "What, is your boyfriend going to stop me?" he said, a little smile in the corner of his mouth. I couldn't help but smile myself, he was certainly feeling bold.

"Haven't you heard, I'm single" I told him simply before looking back at Melinda. "We need to tell Dumbledore" I told her.

"What?" she asked. I smiled again, no doubt she wasn't expecting me to cut tie with Oliver so quickly and calmly.

"I think we should talk to Barrass first. If Burnner is gone, we can bring him out of the hold she has him under and then maybe he could give a more detailed account. I doubt he wiped his own memory" Draco said as we all looked at him.

"He didn't wipe my memory, and even if he did, he would wipe out all good things involving anything. Under her demand. And if it was of his own accord he wouldn't have wiped out my memory at all" I reminded Draco but he merely sighed and waved a hand at me.

"Why do you think he did it?" Melinda asked in surprise. Clearly this was news to her too.

"I just think there's more to it. Don't you think it's a bit strange the only time her mind gets emptied is after an encounter in which she could confront Burnner, or after she finds something out that might get her to lash out at Burnner?" he asked looking from Melinda to Fred.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy" Fred asked, his tone oddly serious.

"Being with Melinda has given me insight on life. On her friends. She really does get worried about you" he said nodding at me.

"Okay," I said looking over at Melinda. "So let's say I get my memory swiped to…I don't know, protect me, how would that help?" I asked.

"It would keep you alive for starters" Melinda with a little smile. "You lash out when you're hurt. You know that" she said as I tried to glare at her.

"But I remember seeing Fred with those other girls—"

"I told you, we were just talking. I only wanna be with you" he said as I glanced over at him.

"So let's pretend the reminder that he was happy-"

"Sad-"

"Was a good thing, what was the conversation about that made me lash out? What could you have possibly said to make me so hurt?" I asked him.

"I said if we never got back together I didn't know if I could be your friend. I didn't want to be friends" he said, his voice low and serious. I blinked at him a few times. Was he serious? Did he really say that?

"Huh…well, that explains it then…" I said, already feeling the urge to punch Burnner. "Okay, so we talk to Barrass, he talks to Dumbledore, we're safe" I said with a nod as the other nod back.

"We'll do it tonight, me and Tammie only" Melinda informed the two boys as they slowly nodded. "He'll listen to us, if he's broken from her spell" she added as if really needing to explain why.

"This isn't a fairytale you know, we don't just kiss him and he turns back to prince or wakes from a deep slumber" I remind her with a smile as I looked over at Fred expecting to see a smile too but instead he looked a nasty shade of green.

"We should tell the others" Draco informed us as he stood up. "We'll regroup at nine tonight" he added as the rest of us nodded in agreement.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters (Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner) and the plot.**

_65: Into Action_

By nine thirty we had put our plan into action. Hermione Harry and Ron would gather all the books and notes Melinda and Draco had been gathering over the weeks and take them to Dumbledore. Fred and George would be causing their usually nightly mischief, but really watching to make sure that Melinda and I were safe, keeping an eye on us as best they could from a distance. Draco decided he would be the one on standby, though he was extremely unwilling about it. "For the thousand time Draco, no one is going to believe you if you're walking around with Fred. We don't want to raise any alarms" I told him tiringly as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and for bloody sake, it does make sense. You'd be the first one to rat us out if you found us out of bed" Fred reminded him but Draco just snorted at him.

"I wouldn't want to get detention too, I'd just bribe a first year to do it" Draco said with a shrug as I shook my head.

"You're terrible, Draco Malfoy" I said still shaking my head.

"I'm not the one who dumped my boyfriend in two minutes and practically came skipping back" he said with his own smile.

"I wasn't skipping…" I mumbled as Draco gave me a pleased smile.

"Alright, Draco, you be near the Headmaster's office, just in case. Remember, first sign of any redhead, go tell Dumbledore what has happened" Melinda said as he nodded. I nodded too and we all stood up. "Ready guys?" Melinda said pulling out her wand. I nodded first, for some reason feeling a little anxious. Everyone else nodded and we moved away from the table.

"It's a weeknight, so no one else should be out here, we're safe" Hermione reminded us as we started to head out. I waited to walk next to Fred but Draco gave me a nod to keep moving. I looked at Melinda for clarity but she just shrugged as we slowly followed the others out, Draco, and the twins a little distance behind.

"I swear to Merlin, if you let anything happen to them, if they even get out of sight for two minutes I'll never forgive either of you. She's my cousin, I've come to like and appreciate her" Draco was saying. I gave Melinda a weird look as she managed to stifle a giggle.

"And Melinda?" one of the twins asked. It had to be George.

"We both feel the same way about her, do I really need to elaborate?" Draco asked, his tone both amused and knowing.

"Don't worry, we'll look after them, trust us" Fred said in an almost boastful tone. I could almost hear Draco rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we've kind of grown to like and appreciate them" George said, his voice a little louder. I wondered if he knew we were listening, I wondered if that was his way of apologizing. If so, I'd take it.

"Alright, let's go" Melinda said nodding to Hermione and the others as we split up. "Good luck" Melinda whispered to Hermione.

"You too, both of you" she whispered back and the three of them were off.

"Come on" Fred said as he moved up to where I was.

"Draco" I said to him as we stopped. "We'll be fine" I told him, but he looked less than convinced. "And we'll back in no time at all" I added as I gave him a hug. "He's our friend, he wouldn't hurt us" I said pulling away and moving toward Fred so Melinda could get her words in. "Thank you" I whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shout if you need help, you know I'll come running" he said quietly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, come on, that's enough of that" George said pulling his brother away. "Tammie," he said looking at me with a serious expression. "We don't know what Burnner did to his mind, I heard how he sounded toward you in the hospital wing. Stay alert" he said with a pat on the shoulder.

"No need, I have her" I said nodding toward Melinda.

"Eh, good point" he joked as Melinda finished talking with Draco.

"We'll be fine" I shouted at the three of them as we made our way down the hall. Draco made a shushing sound, as did Melinda, the twins merely rolled their eyes in unison, nodded and headed toward their post as Draco gave one last worrisome look before he disappeared down toward the Headmaster's office.

We walked all the way down to Professor Barrass office, as slow as possible, we didn't want him to hear our footstep and go running. Not to mention I was nervous. It was funny actually knowing I was about to face the man I thought I knew—again—and ask whether he was controlled our willingly worked for Burnner. If he did, he had to have reasonable explanation.

"So, how does it feel knowing we're about to confront our seventh grade history teacher?" I asked Melinda with nervous smile.

"Nerve racking" she said, her smile showing just how nervous she was. Slowly, holding our breath, we pulled back the door.

The room was empty. No, not empty, bare. All the posters and books, decorations and any sign that any professor once occupied the room was gone. "What the hell?" I said quietly as I looked around. Melinda was looking around the room questionable too. I saw Barrass at dinner. Granted he looked completely detached from anything. Was he getting his memory back, did Burnner do something to ensure she didn't lose control.

"What now?" I asked when I realized Melinda hadn't said anything.

"Leave?" she said, the uneasiness in her voice beyond a warning. Before I could move, the door slammed behind us. I didn't know why it took us so long to reach the door, what felt like it should have been two seconds seemed like a decade. I wasn't surprised but still terrified to find the doors were locked when we did reach them. I pulled on the door, but it wouldn't push. Melinda waved her wand, but nothing happened. "He's sealed us in here!" she exclaimed now pounding on the door. I watched in horror, I had a feeling it was sound proofed too. Before I could suggest anything I felt the presence of someone. I glanced over my shoulder, stumbling against the door when I knew I saw someone pass by. No, not someone, something thing. Or was it someone? A black cloak, the same black cloak I had seen before. But what was it still doing here if Burnner was gone.

"Melinda" I hissed as she continued pounding on the door. "Melinda, stop, we're not alone" I whispered. She paused in mid pound and looked at me with fear. I nodded and slowly we both turned back around. "Lumos" we whispered holding up our wands. The room was empty, still. But something didn't seem right.

"I feel cold…" I said quietly.

"I thought that was only when Draco was around?" Melinda said trying to bring back some of our nerves but it didn't work.

"No, like a breeze" I said quietly as I continued look. Wait. I brought my eyes back to the window. It was open. "That window wasn't opened a second ago" I told her as I ran over to look out. "Look, there!" I shouted pointing to something running off. Melinda ran to the window, and looked out too.

"Should we follow it?" she asked as she looked down at the distance. I looked too, it wasn't a far jump, wasn't safe either, but, there was honestly other way out.

"I have a feeling if we don't, we'll die" I said in a flat serious tone. The thought seemed uneasy, but for this moment, Burnner seemed like a dangerous character, but this hooded figure seemed worst.

"Okay, c'mon" Melinda said as she climbed up first. I looked at her in surprise. "YOLO" she said with a shrug.

"What?" I asked climbing up at once.

"My brother wrote it to me in one of his letters, you only live once" she said. "Count of three?" she asked, looking at the ground. I nodded.

"One"

"Two…"

"Three!" and with that we let ourselves fall to the ground. I was right thinking it wasn't very far. I still landed with a thud, as did Melinda, but after quickly checking ourselves out we managed down with no damages. "C'mon" I said as we quickly ran across the grass.

I nearly stopped when I noticed the hooded figure not so far in the distance. Had they stopped? Did they want us to follow? I looked at Melinda as she nodded and we slowly continued, hoping not to alarm the hooded figure. Though as we got closer she was gone. In a simple blink of an eye she was gone. I looked at Melinda again, I could see the worry. We continued walking, only a few trees blocking our way. I was surprised Burnner hadn't picked a more discrete place. Melinda stopped first, her eyes wide.

"Ah, they made it!" Burnner said excitedly as she looked from me to Melinda. I couldn't help but notice for someone on the run she looked a little too perky and a little too dressy. I started to say something but noticed Melinda was still looking on with wide eyes. I slowly looked away from her and in the direction she was looking only to see Barrass standing across from Burnner.

"Margret, we made a deal, they have no part in this" Barrass said sternly, not taking his eyes off her.

"That was before they followed us. You can't simply expect to use the memory charm again, I'm sure they have company out here" Burnner said, her voice still much too excited as she looked from me to Melinda. "Oh, they're inside…" she said looking even more excited as she nodded.

"You have what you need, I helped as far as my powers allow. I won't help you anymore" he said. I looked at him surprise.

"Wait, you're not controlled?" I asked, even though I knew now wasn't the best time to go over this. "And you erased my memory?" I asked, feeling a bit betrayed. Still Barrass didn't reply.

"Girls, I want you to quietly and slowly go back inside. You've seen noting and heard nothing" he said, looking over his shoulder. He looked really angry, though I knew, for once it was directed at Burnner.

"Oh no, they're coming with us now, and you are going to help me Bill" Burnner said in an icy tone.

"I'm not helping you raise the dead, I'm sorry" he said. Burnner, no longer excited, but far from disappointed sighed and pulled out her wand. I was too slow in shoving my wand out of sight and so was Melinda and before we knew it she had our wands. She must have confiscated Barrass's before we got here because he only looked at her with a dark expression.

I had barely got a thought out when I saw Melinda fall to her knees. I started to yell at Burnner but I only found myself on my knees. A high pitched tone in my ear. No, my head. Wherever it was, it was too loud and too painful. I felt like my head would explode at any moment. Burnner was saying something but I closed my eyes because of the pain.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was gone. I looked at Melinda, she didn't look to be in pain anymore either. "Stand girls, your Professor has agreed to take you on a field trip" she said with an eerie smile as she pointed at the ground and mumbled something. From it arose a facet. A simple silver facet. I looked at Melinda who looked back at me, both of us no doubt thinking the same thing. "I thought we'd come full circle" she said as she motioned for us to put our hands on the facet. I looked at Barrass but he only reached out toward the facet, his eyes still on Burnner. Slowly the rest of us followed suit.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters (Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner) and the plot.**

**Again, thank you for sticking with it thus far. This is the second to last chapter. I hope this gets some "new" views and visitors to take a look and other readers to go back to the beginning and take a look at the whole thing. **

_66: Burnner's Explanation_

We landed with a thud, at least me and Melinda did. I attempted to stand up, my side hurt, of course I knew it would. I hated portkeys, I thought full of annoyance as Melinda scooted over to me. "At this rate I'll take the bellybutton piercing over this" she mumbled in slight pain. I showed a little smile, at least she still her sense of humor.

"Everyone to attention" Burnner said as she pointed at us. I looked up, she still had our wands. I thought angrily as I followed her wishes and stood up. What did she want? Was killing us part of some weird plan? Where were we? I looked around, the place looked a little more than unsettling, the air was too cool and it was too dark; even so, there seemed to be some kind of light from somewhere. It was dark but with an eerie glow. "I grew up not far from here" Burnner explained as she too looked around. It was the first time I actually saw any real emotion on her face. She remembered home. That was good, wasn't it?

"Please Margret, let them go back" Barrass said. I looked over him, he still looked beyond angry, but something else, some new emotion. Scared maybe. "They have nothing to do with this" he explained but Burnner merely let out a hair raising high pitched laugh.

"This has everything to do with them" she corrected. "Now," she paused to look at us. "I'm going to tell you a story, but first, I want you all to be at attention and…restricted" she said. She flicked her wand,_ bam! _Melinda and both went flying back at the same time. I felt the impact of the tree against my body before I was fully aware it happened. How was I still alive? I wondered as I looked over to see Melinda pinned to an identical tree. I thought for a split second about moving but it that in that split second vines came all around me. First my wrist, then ankles and then my waist. I saw the same thing happen to Melinda.

"As for you darling" Burnner said looking at Barrass. He had been watching, his face emptied of all color, but he didn't once move, or try and shout. Maybe he knew better, maybe they had some kind of secret agreement. "I promised you I wouldn't hurt them if they didn't interfere" she started nodding over at us. "And honestly, I thought they were doing brilliant job at it. Until of course I realized you were making it so they couldn't interfere." She sighed and shook her head. "Here I thought you were protecting me because you loved me…" she said, her tone in a mock sadness.

"Who could ever love you?" Barrass said, the coldness is his voice made me gasp. He was still pale but his voice was solid, flat even, and his eyes were a hard, cold blue. "I had no intention of ever protecting you, I just needed—"

"I know, I know, to see what I was up to so you could have a reasonable explanation to get sent to Askaban" she said in an annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes. "Thankfully, all that proof is gone" she said as Barrass's mouth formed into a thin line. He was getting madder.

"You have no idea what you're doing…" he said in a near whisper.

"Trust me love, I know exactly what I'm doing" she sneered at him as she flicked her wand at him. He didn't go flying like me and Melinda had, but he seemed to wince a little in pain. What was she doing to him? I thought in both angry and horror. "Now, shall we clear a few things up?" she asked in a cheerful tone as if she were addressing a class

"We already know, we know everything. How your mum fell in love with my grandfather. How he didn't want her, we know how she was angry, how she hated my grandma and sought to destroy any wizarding decedents from them" Melinda explained in a strong voice. I stared wide eyed at Melinda, this must have been everything they had found out while I was unconscious and rightly didn't tell me. I looked over at Burnner, she looked thoroughly impressed. "We know the Malfoys helped, how the Great Malfoy had a secret crush on my grandma. We know he waned to protect her; how he gave them money, a place to stay in America. Tammie knows all Draco's family promise to protect any decedents linked with the Gerbers and Feltons, she knows you threatened to kill any wizarding decedents closely tied with my family" she said, her tone both proud and acidity. I tried not to look guilty, I didn't know any of that, and I was certain if Burnner even started to ask I'd break down.

"So I'm sure you figured out that's why she's here. That's why the Malfoys brought her. I found you, Melinda, and I found all the potentials and weakness you possess; it was just luck that Tammie was your friend. Two doors, one wand" she said with a shrug. "Of course, the Malfoys found out that you were being sent here, you have Barrass to thank for that" she paused to nod at him. "He told them about you" she paused again to nod at me. "Once they put it together they knew they had to bring you here. And they did. They brought both of you. To protect you" she sneered as she said the words. "Little did they know, it was like walking right into my hands" she explained in a funny tone.

"Burnner, we're sorry about your mum" I said an almost pleading tone. I didn't like how her tone was turning out. I knew she wanted to hurt us. And judging from the position she held Barrass in she wanted to make sure he watched.

"My mum…" she said with a little laugh. "Don't remember much about her. I know I hated the old bitch" she said simply. For a moment my eyes got wide.

"But…" I started. Burnner gave me one of her signature dangerous flashes of a smile. I looked at Melinda, I knew she had the same feeling this was the piece of the puzzle that we couldn't get to fit, and this was the one thing Burnner had been waiting to tell us. And from her expression, she had been waiting for this moment for quite a while now.

"She's dead now but she lived quite a long time" she said with a little smile. I gulped at something in her smile, why did this smile seem so familiar. Then it dawned on me, this must have been one of the conversation I had with her when I had my memory erased. "Are you catching on love?" she asked mockingly looking in my direction. I glared at her, she knew I didn't remember.

"I saw the papers, and the pictures, it was obvious what happened" Melinda said from her tree. There was a flash of the utmost hatred on Burnner's face.

"You are right there dear, the pictures, she loved him so much. You're grandfather. But no, he kept going on with that Felton; back and forth, relationship, single, relationship, single. Felton hurt him so much over the years. My sister could've been everything he needed" she explained as I gave her a question look. Her _sister?_ I thought with a tilt of the head as my mind went spinning. "Yes, my sister; she was very dear to me. My best friend. I mended her broken heart for years. She was always so disappointed when Felton and Gerber were together. Felton was such a…" she shook her, as if saying the words wasn't enough. "She hung around those Weasleys. Hmph, a girl of her standings" she said with another shake of the head

"That's why you hate the Weasleys" I said quietly.

"They need to know their place. It honestly was a happy conscience that you and Fred started dating" she said with a little smile. "It was so easy to break him, he cares for you so much" she said with a smile in my direction that didn't quite reach her eyes. "As for you" she paused to look at Melinda. "The Malfoys have already been in this situation, liking a Felton, it ended badly, they had to push them away, had to let them go. They worked hard to protect their little boy for years" she explained with her eerie smile. "And then, you come along and ruin it. I figured, the only real way to restore order is to kill you" she said simply with a shrug. "Obviously both of you. I should've known you're not a very influential person Miss Allen. You'd never actually listen a single word the Malfoys say" she said with great annoyance.

"Never" I said flashing her a smile. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, at least based on her darkening expression. In one light it was a bit funny, her thinking I'd crack under pressure, or knowing she was going to kill me.

"What was Barrass helping you with?" Melinda asked, either purposely dragging me from thought or distracting herself from her own thoughts.

"Well, after Gerber admitted he loved Felton, and would pick her over my poor sister, he left. With the help of the Malfoys, a bit of assistance from the Weasleys—I doubt Gerber ever knew that. Anyway, my poor dear distraught sister…she was so sad. So lost and alone" Burnner explained, her own face winching at the memory. "I could do nothing to help her. I could only watch her in pain" she continued, still looking deeply saddened. "Then, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't endure the pain of a broken heart, and well, she left us, left me—" I mumbled and she paused to look at me. "What was that?" she asked, her tone switching to coldness in a second. I glared at her.

"I said 'coward'" I repeated, surprised that the words were coming out of my mouth. It took her a moment to comprehend what I said.

"You have some nerve…" she said walking over to me. "I seriously underestimated you this whole year. Thinking you were just an aloof winy little rich brat; when in fact, you are, well, so much more" she said as she pointed her wand at my stomach. "Now, when I talk, you shut up" she hissed and I felt the stabbing deep in my stomach. It was almost like a hot dagger piercing my skin and hot liquid running the length of my stomach, seeping into my lungs. I bit down hard on my tongue and squeezed my eyes shut, I was not going to let her know how much this hurt. "And just so you don't get any ideas Felton" she said moving away from me and over to Melinda, her wand pointing at her stomach as well.

"Margret!" Barrass shouted angrily but she ignored him as she flicked her wand. She moved away after a few seconds, she tortured Melinda longer, I could only imagine why.

"Now, I'm sure you remember me saying how happy I was to know a family member was back" she asked though I didn't dare move my head. "Turns out it was my sister" I didn't question her, but in my mind I was wondering how it was her sister if her sister was dead. "There are many ways to bring back people who have left this world. After all, we have ghost" she said in almost humorous tone. "Barrass here was supposed to help me. But, it was all a trick. Like I said earlier, he did a wonderful job at keeping you both at arm's length. An even better job at fooling me" she said looking down at the engagement ring. "My sister was right, love is for fools" she said with an annoyed sigh. "But, how can I love if there's a curse" she said, now speaking to herself. "Yes, that's right" she said looking up at our surprised expressions. "My sister, not wanting our descendants to feel the pain she once endured cursed us. A terrible curse, but oh so helpful. You can do anything without the influence of love" she said in almost cheerful voice.

"You can't be satisfied without love" Melinda said quietly. I looked over at her to give her a little smile, how right she was.

"I can't feel love and I'm completely satisfied with killing you two" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Margret, you're not in that state; just let me help you, you don't have to do this, I don't want you to do this" Barrass said quietly but Burnner snorted at him.

"Who should I kill first…" She asked turning her full attention on us.

"The hooded figure, that was your sister, wasn't it?" Melinda asked, her oddly steady for someone who was just told she was going to be murdered.

"A detached form, yes, she was so young, so beautiful" she explained.

"You're older?" I asked, surprised at the steadiness of my own voice. Burnner glared at me.

"This talking isn't going to delay what I'm going to do" she said.

"It won't get your sister back" I reminded.

"I know, but I figured, kill all of you, join her, never get caught. Perfect. I should have thought about that before. We could've avoided all this" she said with a wave of the hand. I bit my tongue again, I couldn't make any sarcastic comment about her being suicidal or a coward, I didn't want her to hurt Melinda again.

"And if we help?" Melinda asked. I looked at her in surprise. Was she still attempting to stall or was this an act of desperation?

"I'd still kill you" Burnner replied with a little laugh. "But I don't trust you to even move, so I'm going to get this out of the way" she said with a tone that suggest she had made up her mind and wasn't going to change it. She pulled out her wand. I tensed; I'm going to die. I'm going to die in the middle of nowhere with a psychotic witch out for revenge. Melinda was going to die. We were going to die and no one knew where we were. The thought saddened me, but only for minute, they'd find us. I thought as I tried my best not to look at Melinda. I wouldn't doubt if she was damming me to hell at the minute. Why did I have to be so persistent?


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters (Tammie, Melinda, Barrass and Burnner) and the plot. **

**Note: Last time, thank you to those who have looked at this story, as I've said it before it means a lot to me to be able to put it on the site and know it is being looked at. I do have three more of these lined up (already written) and I do promise they are interesting throughout the whole thing and not just toward the end. **

67: Final Dismissal

_67: Final Dismissal _

It happened so fast, Burnner raising her arm, her sinister crazy grin, Barrass jumping up, Burnner falling or flying, myself hitting the ground, Burnner screaming out in pain. The blood. How could I even see blood in this dim light? Without much thought I scrambled over to Melinda, not even bothering to see if she was okay, I practically dragged her behind a boulder.

"There's a ditch, there, if we could just get there" she said. I stared at the ditch, a panicked feeling coming over me. Why did that ditch feel familiar?

"Where are we?" I asked as Melinda pointed to the sign a few feet away. _BayPointe Creek_. "Never heard of it" I said, but jumped at the sound and sight of the tree next to us exploding.

"Come on" Melinda said jumping up from behind the boulder and running. I followed, not even questioning her intent. I heard footsteps behind me. Barrass? Burnner? It didn't matter, we needed to be safe. I continued following Melinda. She looked like she was running with purpose. But then she abruptly stopped. I nearly skidded into her, looking around her, I saw where we were. A cliff, a dark empty never-ending bottomless pit below us.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"There's supposed to be a bridge, on the map there was a bridge!" she shouted back, her voice full of panic. A map? She must have studied this for hours. In a way I was beyond proud, but mostly scared.

"Obviously the map hasn't been updated" I shouted as she glared at me.

"End of the road ladies." Burnner's cold dark voice said. I spun around, as did Melinda. She looked beyond angry, and she was bleeding from her side. It looked like a stab wound. Did Barrass stab her with a wand? Did she kill him already? I wondered as I gulped and backed up an inch. "This is the way it must be" she said holding out her wand, pointing it at us.

Time paused for a second, but then, just as quickly as it did, it sped up; Barrass emerged out of somewhere, he was limping as he ran, he had a knife, it was bloody, really bloody. Burnner must not have been paying attention because the next thing she knew she was being tackled by Barrass. They rolled and rolled, I looked on with horror as they finally stopped at the tip end of the cliff. Then, all too quickly they went over.

"NO!" Melinda and I shouted in unison as we bolted over. To my surprise and relief they were holding on to the ledges of the cliff. Burnner was further down than Barrass. Quickly, we each grabbed an arm on Barrass, pulling him up.

"We got you" I said as he finally came back over.

"You will pay, you both will pay! I will personally see it to that! We will get out revenge!" Burnner shouted as she remained hanging from her spot. Barrass pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"You will never threaten my students again. Ever." He said so coldly I let out a shiver. Before either of us could stop him, he pointed his wand at the darkness and a bright glow emerged. Fire! The bottomless pit was now filled with fire. "And if anyone threatens them in the future, I promise you they too will met the same end" he said as he pointed the wand at her. Slowly, her hands were released from the ledge. She didn't look surprised, she didn't look sad either. Mad as ever, yes, was she smirking? And then slowly she was falling. Falling, and then gone.

I backed away from the cliff, hugging my knees up to my chin. "Tammie" Barrass said as he and Melinda came over.

"I just wanna see Fred…" I mumbled as Melinda handed me my wand.

"Okay" he said quietly as he held out his hands. One for me, one for Melinda. I took a deep breath, and took hold. Almost in a second we were back. Near Hargid's hut. I walked alongside Melinda as we stayed too close behind Barrass, none of us said anything, I couldn't even feel myself walking, it was just a blur. A blur as we entered the castle, as we made our way to Dumbledore's office.

Inside it was bright, the first thing I saw was the time, one in the morning exactly. Next I saw Fred. His arms were around me in seconds. When I pulled away I saw the others, they were huddled close together. It took a minute to find Draco, he was on the other side of the room, Melinda wrapped in his arms. Quickly he pulled away from her and came over to me, giving me a warm hug, he stifled to hold back his crying. "I was so worried…" he mumbled still hugging me as I patted his pack, letting myself put a relieved smile.

"Dramatic much?" I teased as he let go and went back over to Melinda, I couldn't help but notice how he didn't even look at Fred.

"Please, let us talk in private" Dumbledore said nodding at Barrass. "Take them to the hospital wing immediately" he added. I couldn't tell how mad he was, but I knew he wasn't pleased at all. None of us hesitated and quickly left the office.

"What were you thinking—" Fred started but I interrupted throwing myself into his arms. I missed him so much, I thought to myself as he stroked my hair. I looked around to say something to Melinda but noticed she was gone. As was Draco. They went to the hospital wing that quickly? Hopefully Melinda wasn't in extreme pain. "Come on" Fred said quickly as he led me toward the hospital wing. I nodded and we continued in silence. Once inside, I vaguely noticed Melinda and Draco as we went to an empty bed. Fred sat on the bed first, me scooting close next to him and lying my head on his shoulder. It seconds before I felt myself closing my eyes and drifting off.

I hated the end of the year feast, I thought to myself as I straightened my tie once more before heading out of my room. The past two months had been hell. The only positive things that had happened were Dumbledore cancelling final exams, Oliver getting his spot on the Woodley Spikes. He had left a few weeks ago. He was right, we were better as friends.

One of the major fallbacks to what happened was that Melinda and I had remained in the hospital wing due to risks of internal damages or bleeding. Neither of us had noticed any pain until the adrenaline wore off. Something with our spleens. Madame Pomfrey mentioned removing them, but Dumbledore insisted we just wait it out, he thought we were away from our friends much longer than we needed to be.

Draco seemed to ignore me, at least when I was around Fred. It took a while to get it out of Fred, but eventually we learned the twins had been making their rounds but got to the classroom too late, and they had no idea where we were and when Draco found out, he went crazy. I had waited to corner Draco when he was with Melinda so she could tell her too. "Hey" I said as I approached him, Melinda at his side.

"I was looking for you earlier" he said.

"Why are you mad at the twins, it wasn't their fault for us being stupid" I told him.

"They said they would protect you" he said in a flat tone. This must have been a discussion Melinda already had with him.

"Yeah, but they couldn't predict this!" I shouted, I didn't want my cousin to be mad at Fred, there was enough of that in the past.

"I don't care, I don't forgive them, I don't want to talk about it anymore" he said with a little bit of a huff.

"Draco, that's not fair" Melinda complained but he ignored her.

"Listen, we need to stick together—"

"We tried, didn't work, I don't trust the Weasleys, and they certainly don't deserve you" he said as I shook my head, a little surprised.

"If you knew what they did…" I trailed off as I looked at Melinda who was just slightly shaking her head.

"What did they do?" he asked, but I shook my head. "Tammie, they weren't there when you most needed them" he explained.

"Well, technically neither were you" I hissed at him.

"I'm glad your back, I'm glad you're better, both of you, but I hate them. They didn't get to you, and they couldn't explain what happened. I can't let that go. After everything my parents said, I thought maybe they weren't right about the Weasleys. I tried and they failed me. There is no other chance" he snapped back. I shook my head out of thought as I headed downstairs. How could he be so mean? I knew Melinda was talking to him, trying her best to get him to see it logically, but I knew she wasn't going to push it. She had Draco back, they were doing good. I was happy for her. And maybe him spacing away from the Weasleys was good.

My thoughts led back to Barrass in his office, all his things were still packed, he was going home, back to America. One of the first reasons he came was to protect us, oversee us; he never knew what Burnner's intention was. He really only just found her. He learned more and more little by little. It took months to gain her trust as he explained to us.

"It wasn't until she told me about her sister did I put it together. I had every intention to tell Dumbledore. I never wanted you guys involved" he explained to us one day while visiting us in the hospital wing.

"Which was why you erased my memory" I said as he nodded.

"I was trying to look out for you two. I had a handle on it. In the end, she wanted to test me, told me to come with her, help her sister or let her go off by herself and potentially risk her killing you two" he said.

"How was she expecting to raise her sister?" I asked.

"Dark magic…it's complicated, nothing either of you should ever know about" he said flatly. It must have truly been bad if he sounded so against talking about it. "But listen to me, even though I didn't want you follow, even though I was supposed to be saving you, I thank you both for saving me" he said kindly. "And I'm sorry for wiping your memory, twice" he said looking at me.

"Why did you erase the one with Fred?" I asked.

"You looked so hurt and I knew deep down he didn't mean it" Barrass replied but then shrugged. "I like the Weasleys and you two are my favorite students. Melinda, honestly, you're very bright" he said with a proud smile as he nodded at Melinda who blushed a bit.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"How did you get unbonded?" I asked, just remembering his ankles were bonded to the ground with vines.

"I had a pocket knife, Melinda saw it; that's why she kept talking" he said with another knowing smile at Melinda. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Why didn't tell me all that stuff you found out?"

"I didn't want to risk you bumping into Barrass" she said looking at him.

"When did you figure it out?" he asked in surprise.

"I think Draco had it first, but, he didn't put it all together. He was right thought. Burnner would've kept the hurtful stuff, not taken it out" she said.

"I think she would've just wiped my memory" I commented.

"No, she wanted you know what the past has done to her family" he said.

"She mentioned a curse, do you know anything about it?" Melinda asked but Barrass sadly shook his head.

"I wish, but, no. and I don't know of any family she had other than her sister. If she had family though I'm sure she did well to cover all tracks" he explained with an annoyed shake of the head. "And don't worry, there is no sign her sister will be raises from the dead" he said with a convincing smile as both me and Melinda nodded.

"Thank you for looking after us" Melinda said as I nodded.

"And you're welcome for us saving you" I teased.

"Hey, Tam" Fred said, pulling me out of thought.

"Coming" I said trying to sound cheerful. I was happy he was okay with Draco not talking to him and I was even happier he didn't see what happened as his fault. Though, I knew he felt guilty. I was happiest though when he asked me out the day we were let from captivity from the hospital wing. George seemed indifferent about the relationships but he was happy to see his brother happy again and knowing Melinda was safely back. It was nice to see he still cared about her.

"We never talked about what happened" Fred said as we slowly made our way to the Great Hall. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked, already knowing I wasn't quite ready to tell him. Was I? In retrospective it seemed like a long time ago.

"I think if you tell me it will make you feel better, I know you'll stop panicking. Melinda told Draco and she seems to be doing better" he explained.

"How do you know?" I asked in surprise.

"She told me; said I should push a little if I wanna get it out of you. You're much too stubborn" he said with a laugh.

"Okay, fine, but I'm only going to go over this once. I don't want to talk about it once I'm finished. I don't want you to make any comments or feel bad or blame yourself. Do you understand?" I asked as he smiled but nodded.

"Yes" he said in a sort of teasing tone. Ignoring it I quickly launched into story. At first, I just ran through what happened, but Fred glared at me. "I already heard that from Dumbledore and Barrass" he said. Damn, I thought to myself as I sighed, still a little reluctant about telling him what happened. Slowly I started talking, in more detail, what happened, how I felt, the expressions, the twists, the pain, Barrass, my nerves, Melinda, watching Burnner fall. When I finished I realized he was right, I did feel better. So I continued talking, mostly about what Barrass said, filling in the lines. For some reason Fred didn't look surprised.

I started to ask why but we had entered the Great Hall, finding the room covered in green. I frowned a bit, Slytherin won? How did that happened? I wondered though I didn't feel the anger. Instead of dwelling on it, I sat next to Fred at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore got up the moment I sat down. I hoped he hadn't been waiting for me, I thought slightly embarrassed.

He went through the encounter with Burnner, who she really was, why she left, what happened. He talked about Barrass being a hero, he talked about the bravery and smarts and willingness from the twins, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron. And then finally he seemed to bring all eyes on me and Melinda. "Miss Hennings and Miss Allen have showed beyond excellence, beyond trust, beyond intelligence and scarification. Therefore, I personally represent them for Hogwarts in the Q.U.E.S.T, otherwise known as Quite Unusually Educated Students Trivial."

I stared blankly at Dumbledore as I noticed the room fill with silence. "The Ministry of Magic will be picking out the other eight students to represent our school" he continued as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell. I forced myself to look over at Melinda, she took looked beyond surprised, but quickly, I saw her face fall into a smile as she slowly looked over at me. I smiled back. I had forgotten about the Q.U.E.S.T; and for me and Melinda to take it, as the youngest witches was both refreshing and slightly intimidating, but I didn't have to worry about it now I thought as I finished dinner in record time, and once we were dismissed I quickly and easily found my way to Melinda.

"I guess he figures if we could survive Burnner we can do anything" she teased as she shook my head in confusion and joy.

"I dunno, I'm kinda looking forward to it…" I said with a shrug as we spotted Fred and Draco standing on opposite sides of the staircase. Melinda looked at me in confusion as I shrugged again. "Only live once" I teased as hurried up the stairs to meet Fred.

"Oi Miss Malfoy!" she shouted from near Draco as I turned back around. "Thanks" she said with a smile.

"You're the one with the quick thinking Miss Felton" I reminded her but she just waved her hand. "So thank you" I said as Fred waved bye to her.

"See you on the train tomorrow" he said cheerfully as Melinda nodded and then disappeared off with Draco. I smiled with relief and joy as I headed up the stairs with Fred. No exams, no Burnner, last day here, entering a competitive competition to represent the school, alongside Melinda, things were getting back on track.


End file.
